


Notes in the Darkness

by Mutant_Toad



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, My First Work in This Fandom, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 107,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before becoming the supreme ruler of the band Gorillaz, Murdoc Niccals had to find women to fall at his feet a different way. Whether it was convincing some high school girl that he was an incredible lover or paying for some dances at a club, he managed to get what he wanted. </p><p>But sometimes, strippers can be real pains in the ass...</p><p>***Updates will be resuming soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How much for a dance?”

“Fifty.”

“That’s steep, ain’t it?” he cocked an eyebrow at her.

“You asked, I answered. If you don’t like it, you can go find someone else.”

“...fine...” he climbed up and grabbed for her arm.

“Oh no. Pay first,” she held out a long fingered hand.

He grumbled and dug the money from his pocket before slapping it into her hand, “Happy now?”

Her bright red lips formed into a smile, “Always. Come on,” she grabbed the front of his shirt and started pulling him towards the back of the club.

Music blared around them as they headed towards the back of the club to the private rooms. The whole place was filled with half naked women and men being watched over by bouncers to make sure no one got a hands on experience.

“You gotta name?” he asked as she pushed a door open.

She smirked, “So you’re a name person. It’s Sugar.”

“Please, I’m not gonna fall for that one. Tell me your real name,” he closed the door behind them as they slipped inside, “I like having a good memory of face and name for when I jerk off.”

“At least you’re honest,” she said with a smile as she lead him over to the bench seat against the wall and shoved him down on it, “It’s Abigale. Yours?”

He was, apparently, not the type to wait around. His hands started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, “Murdoc.”

“That’s a nice name,” she smiled and walked over to grab his hands, “What’s the rush?”

“I’m only payin’ you once. I ain’t gonna waste another fifty. So get to work.”

“You misunderstand,” she placed his hands at his sides and dragged her hands over his chest, “You paid for a dance, so I’m going to give you one. Until you...pop...you’ve paid. If you want to pop again after that, then it’s another fifty.”

“Oooh, a woman who knows the value of money,” he smiled as he reached his hands up to place them behind his head, “Any rules? You chicks always have rules.”

“No touching. I can touch you, but you don’t put a finger on me. Got it?”

“Got it,” a long tongue poked out and wet his pale lips, “Now go for it.”

With a small nod of the head, she knelt down between his legs. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against one of his thighs. She saw one of his hands move from behind his head and started towards her hair, “Do it and you’ll get kicked out of here, but I get to keep the money,” the hand went back behind his own head, “Good boy,” her hands dragged down his chest, her nails clawing as they went.

“I like that. Rough is good,” he groaned and arched his back a bit, “Do more like that.”

It was hard for either of them to see what the other looked like in the dim club lighting, but she got a good feel of his body. He was out of shape, that was for sure, but most of the men that came here were. He was thin and his body felt soft. She figured he spent most of his time sitting around drinking and smoking. She was used to guys like that.

Raising up, she rubbed her chest against the crotch of his jeans. He was already hard as a rock, “Big boy,” she teased and heard him chuckle.

“Mind taking that off and givin’ me a little peek?” she saw his hand move in the dark and motion towards her chest.

“We’ll get to that. No reason to rush,” she chuckled, “Why don’t you just sit back and enjoy yourself. Let me do my job.”

He went silent and she felt his body relax under her fingers as she stood up and climbed into his lap. The bulge between his legs was easily felt on her bottom as she scooted as close to him as she could. She heard a small sigh of pleasure come from his mouth as she started grinding her hips into his. His breath smelled heavily of smoke and cheap alcohol. She was surprised he was able to function at all with how heavy it smelled. She figured he must live in a haze of the stuff all the time to be this functioning. It wasn’t her place to judge though.

Her fingernails bit into his shoulders as she rocked her hips harder. The fabric of her thin panties pushed up into her slit as she pushed against the bulge in his jeans. He moaned as she moved her fingers to his neck and scratched down it lightly. He liked it rough, which was fine by her.

There were plenty of girls here that were willing to go beyond the dances for a little extra pay. She tended not to do that. It was rare that she get interested enough in a guy to go the distance. She liked it rough, but most guys couldn’t or wouldn’t give it to her the way she wanted it. It was easier to just take care of herself in the privacy of her own bedroom. Right now, she was even doubting that this guy liked things even close to how she did, but he did seem to like her nails.

“So how much do I gotta pay to get the hands on experience?” he questioned as she climbed up and turned around in his lap, laying her back against his chest and her head back against his shoulder. She slid down his body and pushed back up between his legs.

She chuckled lightly, “I don’t think you have enough money for that.”

“Come on, I’ll give ya twenty more for a couple of handfuls,” his voice was teasing, but she shook her head, “Fine, fine...” he muttered, “Spoil my fun...”

“Didn’t I tell you to let me do my job? You don’t listen very well,” she smiled as she turned around and slipped down between his legs again. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against the bulge in his jeans. His hips moved forward a bit and she placed her hands on his hips to hold them back. Her fingertips poked under his shirt and her nails dug into the skin of his hips. He moaned and she smirked.

There weren’t many men that liked her doing that with her nails. She was glad when the rare came through that liked her getting rough with them. Opening her mouth, she bit down on the bulge. Not hard, but she put pressure on it. He groaned, so she bit down a bit harder. His hips moved up and she dug her nails in deeper.

Sitting back on her knees, her fingers moved down to the buckle of his belt. It popped open and she went to work on the button and zipper. She nearly had it done when someone pounded on the door. She whipped her head around, “Occupied!” she turned her attention back to him and finished opening his pants. She worked them open enough to where his underwear covered bulge was poking through. Climbing back to her feet, she slipped back into lap. She started rocking her hips when someone pounded on the door again, “Fucking christ! Occupied!” she shouted before reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra finally, but the door flew open, “Hey!”

It was another dancer. She looked frantic, “Sugar, police,” she said quickly before taking off.

“Oh fuck...” she groaned and got out of his lap quickly.

“Hey, hey, hey,” his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, “I paid. I know the law well enough, dancing ain’t illegal.”

She yanked her arm free, “It is when your have two counts of prostitution and solicitation on your sheet and part of your release condition was to not be within thirty meters of places like this. I don’t care if you get your jollies if it means I gotta go to jail for it,” she looked around for a moment, “Gimme your jacket.”

“What?” he stared at her with a confused look on his face.

“Your jacket. I can’t go running in the streets like this. Hurry,” she held her hand out.

“I ain’t givin’ you my jacket,” he snapped a bit as he started fixing his pants quickly as the sounds of doors being flung open down the hall caught their ears, “I thought this place was clean?”

“Some of the girls are, but most of us have a few counts against us. I’m outta here,” she gave up on the jacket and took off past him to a door in the back of the room. She tried to always pick this room or the one at the end of the hallway because they were the only ones with secondary exits, “By the way, this place isn’t licensed for backroom activity according to the new codes and shit. They catch you back here and you go down for solicitation. Have fun,” she smiled as she blew a kiss at him and slipped out the door. Once out, she turned the outdoor lock on the handle and took off down the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly a week later when he wandered into a new club. It had cost him a hefty fee to get out of the trouble he’d gotten in at the last one, yet he still went to these places. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t get women on his own, but this was just easier. Why spend the time chatting up high school girls at the mall when he could just toss out a few bucks and get what he wanted right away? The school girls were for when he wanted to show off how good he was for his age.

He smirked as he scanned the room of willing women. This place wasn’t much better than the last one. A cheap joint with slightly older woman, but still attractive when it came down to it. He was sure the manager kept it dark in here for more than the privacy of the customers. It was to make the girls look better too. The cheap drinks helped with that too.

His eyes scanned over clown faced woman after clown faced woman. He wasn’t expecting perfection, but he wanted someone decent. Most of the women looked like they’d gone one too many rounds in the dark with any number of men. He wasn’t usually picky about the women he fooled around with, but if he was going to pay for it, then he wanted what he wanted.

His brow furrowed as he saw one of the dancers climbing into a mans lap. Walking over, he came up behind her and tapped her shoulder with a small stack of bills, “Sorry, Hun, but I’m already with a customer...” at least she was till she glanced over and saw the amount of the money being offered, “On second thought...” she smiled down at the man she was already sitting on, “Unless you can beat that...” he sighed and rolled his eyes as she shrugged and slipped off his lap. She turned around and went a little wide eyed for a second before smiling, “Well hello again.”

It was easier to see him this time. While the club was just as crappy, it did have slightly better light. He wasn’t very attractive. His dark hair was a mess, as if he hadn’t brushed it in weeks. Something was strange about his eyes, one seemed like it was a different color, but she couldn’t tell completely. There were also dark bags under his eyes. He was also extremely pale. Not the most hideous guy she’d been with, but definitely not close to good looking.

She was sure she wasn’t the greatest thing in the world to look at anyway. A twenty year old woman looked the way she lived her life. She’d spent nearly everyday since she was sixteen in lap of various men and women. There was also the long string of various drugs and drinks that went along with the beds she’d slept in. She was sure if it wasn’t for the wonders of makeup, she’d have the same dark circles under her eyes that he had.

“You owe me,” his voice went deep as he said it.

“Do I? What for? It’s not like you gave me your jacket,” her hands rested on her hips as she smiled at him.

He stepped closer and grabbed one of her wrists, “In the back. Now.”

“Money first,” she held up her free hand.

“You finish what you started last time, then I’ll consider givin’ ya some more. Now come on,” he tugged her arm a bit.

“And what if I say no?” she looked over her shoulder towards the bouncers before looking back at him, “You know, you could be real sexy if you worked out a bit.”

He perked an eyebrow at her, “And you could be too if you didn’t whore yourself out. Now come on,” he jerked her arm again.

She knew how things worked around places like this. The guys were the clients, but the girls did have final say in the matter. Sure, many of them didn’t believe that, but they did. She was sure they would be shocked to hear how much they could get away with and how much money they could make if they did things the way she did, but most of them tended not to listen.

With a smile, she let him pull her towards the back, “Last room on the right,” she stated.

“Why?”

“Cause those are always the rooms that have the fire escape doors. You know...for raids. You remember that, right?” she teased.

“That’s part of what you owe me. Do you have any idea the cost that was?” he snapped as he pushed the door open and pulled her inside.

“Depends...did they catch you with your pants still open? I know that costs more.”

“Yeah, well, I’m gettin’ my monies worth this time. Sit down,” he pointed to the couch that the men usually sat on, “How many of these places do you work in?” he asked as she sat and he started to undo his pants.

“To be honest...I don’t work here. It’s easy money though. You see, the girls that do work here have to pay the manager for stage time and room renting. Since I don’t work here, I get to keep everything I make,” he stopped what he was doing and looked at her, “Don’t give me that face. You see, it’s the same with prostitutes. They pay their pimps...but you know, if a girl walks into a cheap, dark place like this, dressed like I am...No guy is gonna ask her if she works here. They just hand over the money. Then you take some idiot to a room with a second door, let them get their kicks, and slip out when you’re done. All the money stays in my hands.”

“So your job is pretending to be a whore and a stripper?” when it was said that way, it did sound silly.

“Basically. I do have a real job though. This just brings in extra,” she reached over and grabbed hold of the hanging ends of his belt and tugged him closer, “You’re right, I do owe you a little, I suppose.”

“Let me guess, schoolteacher by day and pretend tart by night?”

Shaking her head, she dug her fingernails into his hips as she leaned her head forward, “Not even close,” she left it at that as she nuzzled the bulge in his jeans, “If you want to pick up where we left off last time, you’re gonna have to be the one sitting down.”

“Not this time. If we get busted up this time, I’m the one taking the door. Got it?”

“Got it, but this is going to make it difficult.”

“Figure it out,” he growled.

She shrugged, “Okay, but the rules are still the same. I can touch you, but you don’t touch me. Understood?” she waited for him to nod, “You know, I’ve always liked men who know what they want and go for it.”

There was no chance for him to reply as she wrapped her mouth around the jeans covered bulge as she’d done before and bit down on it. The bite was harder than the time before, but she knew when to stop. Her fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt and she dragged her nails over his stomach, lifting the shirt afterwards as she bit onto his crotch and left a wet mark with her spit on his jeans. There were red lines across his stomach now and she felt satisfied with that.

She started to stand up, but before he could make her sit back down, she made sure to show him that she wasn’t trying to get him to sit again. Instead, she turned her back to him and pressed her back to his chest, “Can you undo my bra for me? It’s such a hassle,” she teased as her hands started pushing his pants down behind her.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to touch?”

“You’re not allowed to touch me. My bra isn’t fused to my body. It’s a front clasp,” she added in at the end as she felt his hands fumbling with the strap on her back. She watched his hands as they circled around her. He had long fingers. All of his nails, except the pinkies, were painted black. The pinkies were painted a very dark red.

His pants fell down as she finally worked them off his hips and she rubbed her backside against the front of his underwear as his hands worked to get her bra off. He was taking his time doing it. His thumbs were on the inside center of the undergarment. He acted as if all the movement from them was him having trouble with the bra. He even pinched the skin of her breasts between them a few times before he finally got the two small hooks undone. Even as he started to pull it open and off her shoulders, he kept his thumbs unnecessarily on the inside. They dragged across her nipples, the nails catching a little and making her shiver. She heard him chuckle and she debated elbowing him in the ribs as hard as she could for it.

She turned around and smiled as he took in the sight of her breasts. The lighting in the room wasn’t great, but he got a good enough view, “Sure I can’t get a little feel? What would you do if I just do it anyway? You don’t really work here, so would they really try to help you out if you called for them?” the look on his face told her that he was serious.

Moving forward, she pressed her bare chest against his shirt. She moved a little, letting her nipples get hard against the fabric of his shirt, “You really wanna know what I’ll do if you touch me?”

“Yeah,” he replied. His hands moved up and hovered over her shoulders, “Tell me.”

She raised her left leg up and reached down to her boot. She pulled out a flip knife. The handle was bright red and she flipped the black, carbon fiber blade out and smiled, “You touch me and I cut off your balls,” her tongue flicked out and she ran it along the blade.

“For someone who isn’t a stripper or a whore, you sure have quite a lot of rules.”

“A girl has to have some kind of boundaries,” she chuckled and started to close the blade to put it away, but one of his hands shot out and grabbed her wrist, “Hey, what did I say about no touching. You hard of hearing or something?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he held onto her tightly and leaned forward. She gasped a little bit as his tongue came rolling out. The tip was pointed and it was at least six inches long. It hung out of his mouth limply for a moment before curling up and around the blade of her knife. It stroked up the blade and she saw a stream of blood flow down it and over her hand around the handle, “Ugh, you better be clean,” she warned as he pulled back.

He released her wrist and she folded the knife back up before slipping it back into her boot. She didn’t bother cleaning his blood off of it or her hand. It left a small trail on her leg as her hand brushed against it to put the knife away, “I ain’t scared of some little knife, but I do value my family jewels,” he said with a small chuckle.

“To be perfectly honest, that was kind of hot,” she admitted as she sat back down on the couch. She lifted her legs up and propped her heels up on the edge of the seat, “If you won’t sit down, then you’re going to have to do most of the work. You can touch my legs. Underwear, on both of us, stays on,” he seemed to understand her instructions as he moved between her legs and set a hand on top of each of her thighs, “No penetration. Got it?” he nodded as he pulled her a little bit to get her hips lined up with his, “Other than that, go to town and get your monies worth.”

He seemed to take that to heart. He gripped her thighs tightly and pushed the bulge in his underwear against her crotch hard before he started to grind. He was good at hip thrusts, it seemed. God he was good with his hips. He made every move he made with them count. She did her best not to moan as she felt his clothed length slide up the front of her panties. The image of his tongue wrapping around the blade of her knife got the better of her and she whimpered softly as he rubbed against her, “Ooo, I think somebody likes it,” he teased.

“Shut up, just keep going. Go harder,” she demanded.

“I could go as hard as you want if you let me go a little further,” she knew he was talking about getting rid of the underwear and just letting him go inside.

She shook her head, “No, just grind harder.”

He chuckled and she felt his fingers dig into her thighs. There would likely be finger marks left on her legs by the time he was done, “You like it rough. Is that why you come to men who pay you? Because no ‘loving’ boyfriend would give it to you the way you like?” before she could answer, someone pounded on the door, “Dammit, not again...” he groaned, “Piss off! I’m busy in here!” he shouted, but the banging continued, “For the sweet love of Satan, piss off!” he snapped as he started pounding against her body. The door pounding didn’t stop and it sounded like someone started slamming their body against it as well, “Do people follow you around just to interrupt?!” he snapped down at her.

Reaching out, she dug her nails into his arms, “Ignore it. Keep going,” she groaned.

There wasn’t a chance to keep going though. The door flew open and two large men were standing in the doorway, “Get the bloody hell outta here, Cassandra!” one of them snapped, “I’ve warned you before. The next time you come in here stealing business from my girls, I’m gonna make you regret it,” he threatened and she started kicking Murdoc away.

“If you wouldn’t take more than fifty percent of the pay from your girls, I’d work here full time, jackass,” she snapped as she started pulling her bra on.

“Cassandra? I thought you said your name was Abigale or Sugar,” he questioned as he started pulling his pants back up.

“Who knows what her name is. Little nympho bitch just likes to spout of lies to get what she wants,” the man talking from the door reached out and grabbed her arm.

Growling, she tried to yank it back, but he held fast, “I ain’t a liar,” she snapped as the other man took her arms and started dragging her out, “Fucking pricks. Get your hands off of me. You’re acting like it’s the worst thing in the fucking world for someone to borrow one of your rooms. Douchebags!”

The man left in the door looked Murdoc over, “Sorry about the psychopath. We’ve been trying to get rid of her for months. Tell ya what, I’ll find a girl to finish you off for half price,” he smiled.

“I’d been done in five minutes if you all would have just pissed off,” he growled, “How hard could it be to get one little girl to shove off?”

“She’s different. Started showing up about two months ago. American bitch said she wanted a job, but didn’t like my rates. So she started sneaking in and stealing business from my girls. She some kind of hypersexed, nympho bitch. She’s been doin’ it all over the place,” he shook his head, “So, you want that girl?”

“Might as well...”


	3. Chapter 3

There were no back rooms in this club. Just booth seats with curtains around them. It meant less privacy when it came to noise and such. Murdoc was sitting in one of these. There was a fag in one hand and in the other hand a bottle of beer. The curtain around the table wasn’t closed yet, but there was a young girl straddling his lap. Some little bottle blond with pigtails wearing a too tiny schoolgirl outfit. She was rubbing her hips against his, but her face was completely vacant. She looked bored and like she was staring off into space over his head.

The blond’s eyes went a little wide after a moment as the other woman climbed up in the booth next to them and held a finger up to her lips. She leaned over and draped her arms over Murdoc’s shoulders, “Hey, Hun. Fancy meeting you here again. You stalking me?” she chuckled as he dropped his smoke out of shock and nearly threw the blond off his lap to keep from getting burned, “Three times in less than a month, that’s gotta be love. Right?”

“Bloody hell. Psycho,” he growled, “I’m busy, go away. I already paid this one,” he pointed back to his lap to get the blond to go back to work.

“Ah, but you never got your monies worth with me. I told you the first time, you pay till you pop. You’ve not done that yet,” she pushed her hands down his chest and grabbed his belt buckle, “You really think a little slut like that knows what she’s doing? She’s all dead pan in the face.”

The girl’s head shot up, “Hey, bitch...”

“Oh shut up and do your job,” she snapped back as she started unfastening his belt and pants, “He paid you, so get to work,” she smirked as she worked the button and zipper open.

“Do you just roam around strip clubs every night?” he asked. He seemed to enjoy the thought of two girls working on him at once.

She smiled, “Something like that. It’s fun. Sometimes you just find that right person that sticks in your mind for weeks. Someone that you just gotta have, but someone you never would have met if you didn’t come to a place like this,” her fingers played with the hem of his underwear.

“You sayin’ you gotta have me? I ain’t lookin’ for a stalker,” but he laid his head back against booth, putting his face very close to hers. The little blond was rubbing her hips against his hips and her hands as she started dipping her hands in and out of his underwear, dragging her nails along the flesh as she did so.

She leaned her head over and nuzzled it against his a bit, “Someone has to have you. Why don’t you push off blondie and let me take over for her?”

“I ain’t payin’ you too.”

“You don’t have to. You already paid me,” she smiled as her fingertips touched something hard and sensitive in his underwear. He shivered as she played along the tip of it with her nails.

“She ain’t leavin’ till her job is done,” he motioned towards the blond. His body relaxed a bit as she slipped one of her hands all the way into his pants and started rubbing along the hardness inside.

Nuzzling the side of his head, she smiled, “I’ll give you what I owe you and what she owes you,” she whispered into his ear.

He turned his head to face her, their lips were close to touching, “You’re gonna have to do better than that. I never got what I paid for the first time, those damn court fees, and I had to pay for another girl to finish me off last time, now for her too,” he pointed up at the blond who seemed to be getting annoyed that he wasn’t paying his full attention to her. She was grinding her hips up against the other girl’s hand, trying to push it out of his pants.

“Hey, I’m right here you stupid tart,” the blond finally growled at the other woman, “Go bug someone else, Tina. He’s mine,” the girl snapped as she put her hands on his shoulders and started bouncing in his lap, “The other girls might put up with your weird, sick fantasies about being a stripper, but I won’t.”

“Tina? Not Abigale, Sugar, or Cassandra?” he questioned. He tried not to moan as the two girls fought for possession of him. It was really rather nice having two women like this, “Can’t you two lovelies just share me?” he asked with a smile.

The woman chuckled and nibbled on his ear a bit, “I’m more than willing to share. I’ll even have a go at her if she’ll let me.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that,” he moaned before taking a sip of his beer.

“Well I don’t,” the little blond stopped moving altogether and crossed her arms over her chest, “I don’t do girls. Even if I did, you only paid me for you. Either tell her to piss off or I’m leaving...and you ain’t gettin’ your money back.”

The long tongued man looked between the two of them for a minute, “She’s cuter,” he commented about the blond and the pigtailed girl smiled, “And she’s younger. Bet she knows how to please a man the first time around.”

“I’m not going to fight for you. You are not worth that much and I can find someone else,” she smiled before leaning over and kissing the tip of his ear, “I’ll just leave it at this before I go...For you, for that tongue, I’d be willing to forgo my usual no touching rule. I keep thinking about it wrapped around my knife. It makes me hot.”

He sighed lightly as he made his choice, “Screw me once, shame on you. Screw me twice, shame on me. Sorry, but I’m stickin’ with blondie. At least I’ll get what I want the first time outta her.”

The blond smiled and gave her that ‘piss off’ look, “Fair enough. Maybe next time we meet, you’ll give me another chance. Till then...” she moved both her hands up to the sides of his face and turned it so he was looking at her sideways. Her lips crushed up against his and she kissed him hard. Her tongue pushed its way into his mouth and wrapped around his own. His mouth tasted like cheap beer and too many cigarettes. The kiss broke not long after it started and she just smiled, “See you around.”

She didn’t wait for him to respond as she slid out of the other booth and headed towards the bar. He watched her chat some guy up for all of ten seconds, down a shot of something, and then grab his arm and take off towards the exit. She didn’t seem the least bit disappointed or phased by his rejection.

Groaning, he looked up at the blond schoolgirl, “You better make this worth it, Girlie,” he had a feeling that he’d made the wrong choice. He doubted this girl was going to claw her way up and down his body or start licking knives, but he had his own rules. Tina, Abigale, Sugar, Cassandra, or whatever her name was blew through his biggest rule, “I just let a lot of money run off. So get to work,” loose and easy women were one thing, but that girl was obviously batshit crazy.

His nose had been broken seven times so far in his life and three of those came from crazy bitches. Either the girl got out of hand or her boyfriend did when he caught them. That was his biggest rule with women now. Don’t stick it in crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

The little bell above the door chimed as it swung open. Hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, Murdoc looked around the room a bit before heading over to guitar strings. He had full intentions of pocketing what he could and leaving as fast as possible. Even though he’d been coming to this shop for years, he still stole from them if the owner wasn’t in the room. At the moment, it was completely empty, so he considered it fair game.

His different colored eyes darted around the room again as he slipped some strings into the pocket of his jacket. He smiled as he started for the door when a voice called out from behind the counter, “Is someone out there?! I need a little help back here!” it was a woman’s voice. He was going to ignore it and leave anyway, but she called out again, “Come on! I know someone’s out there! We just got a shipment of strings in and I need help carrying the box! The ones on the shelf are on recall!” that meant the ones he just pocketed would be near useless. He might get a few uses out of them, but he needed new ones already.

Sighing, he dug them back out of his pocket and tossed them on the counter. Maybe he could use his charm to get some of the new ones from her. Guys always seemed amazed by the women he could get. They didn’t see how they saw him to be so irresistible. He could charm a girl into giving him nearly anything he wanted. Strippers and hookers were good when he was too tired to waste the time flirting, “I’m coming! Don’t get your panties in a twist,” he growled. He figured the owner knew he stole anyway and just ignored it. If carrying one box kept him in good line with that, then so be it.

He rounded the open door to the back and all he saw was a pair of long, pale legs wearing knee high combat boots sticking out from under a large box. Her arms were wrapped around it as she stumbled trying to find her way around the store room to the front. He walked over and took hold of the front of the box and started to lead her out, “Thanks,” she called from the other side of the box.

“Yeah, well, you can thank me by giving me a set of these for free,” he grumbled.

“Sure,” she didn’t even pause to think about it. He perked an eyebrow. He hadn’t thought she would take him seriously or actually do it. He figured she must be new or some kind of dullard. Either way, he guessed it worked for him.

They hauled the box onto the front counter and she sighed in relief as she came out from behind the box and turned her back to him. She bent over a little and rubbed at her bare knees, “My uncle owes me one for leaving me here alone today,” she joked.

Murdoc was busy staring at her backside as she bent over. It was barely hidden behind a tight, black leather skirt. Her red tank top pulled up her back a little as she bent and he saw a tattoo. It was strange looking and plain. Just a long line with two triangles attached. Almost like someone started making a flower, but decided to stop with the stem and the leaves. There was no color on it and he couldn’t tell if it was finished or not. Under the long line was three little sixes tattooed in a row. He knew what that one meant and he wondered if the two were meant to go together.

Very few women ever worked in the stores he went to. Mostly because many of them ended up getting screwed by the male customers and the managers got tired of it. As far as he knew, he’d never bent anyone over in this store or any other with that tattoo on her back. He decided she must be new.

“So, about those free strings,” she started as she straightened up and turned to him. Her eyes went a little wide as she looked him over, “Hello again.”

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he realized who she was, “You again!? The hell are you doin’ here?!” he growled.

“I told you, I do have a real job,” she giggled a little, “Wow, didn’t think I’d see you here.”

“Like wise...” they both looked each other over a bit. As far as he knew, he’d never seen a woman he paid before outside of a club. Certainly not in broad daylight. She didn’t look so bad in the sunlight. He could tell she spent too much time screwing around at night and likely drinking, among other things, and not enough time sleeping. Her hair was pulled up into a ball of tangles and curly mess at the back of her head. It stuck out and hung all around her face too. Heavy makeup covered the obvious signs of her lack of sleep.

“I had a feeling you were a bassist or a guitarist,” she nodded as she reached down and pulled her knife from her boot. She flicked it open and started to cut the box open, “Men who play string instruments always have good strong hands and you left some nice imprints on my thighs,” she teased as she pulled out a pack and tossed it to him from the box, “You must be the Murdoc my uncle mentioned when I started here.”

“When did you start? I’ve been coming here for years and never seen you before.”

“A few weeks ago. I was working at my aunt’s flower shop a few streets over, but that was so boring. Uncle didn’t want me to come work here at first. He said there might be too many...distractions,” she smiled and leaned back against the counter.

“And why would he think that?” he smiled a bit too as he slipped his jacket off over his shoulders and laid it on the counter before taking a step towards her.

“Because of the reason I’m here in the first place,” she reached out and looped her fingers around his belt to tug him closer.

“And what’s that?” he’d told himself he wasn’t going to screw around with her if he saw her again, but he wouldn’t deny that it was kind of hot to think about bending her over the counter of a music shop that her family owned. He could easily just stop coming here if she got clingy afterward.

“My family thought it would be best if I went somewhere that I could just start over after what happened,” she didn’t give him a chance to ask about it, “I got into some trouble with some guys and the stupid doctor labeled me a ‘sex addict’. He’s such a moron. I rarely even have sex,” she smiled as she hopped up onto the counter and pulled him between her knees, “The only people I let have their way with me are the ones I know can satisfy me...and there are so few of those in the world. Does that sound like an addict to you?”

“Course not,” he licked his lips a little as he set his hands on her bare knees and started to push up her thighs, “Though pretending to be a stripper isn’t helping your case.”

“Neither were the pills I was popping,” she leaned forward and touched her nose to his, “Speed and sex addict all at the same time. Amazing, huh? So how much do I owe you after those strings?”

“That’ll cover the the dance and for the girl I had to pay half for that second time. You still owe me those court fines though,” his hands pushed under the hem of her skirt and he felt the edges of her underwear, “So what qualifies someone good enough to bang you?”

Her hands moved to his belt and started unbuckling it, “Oh there is a lot involved in that. I’m very picky.”

“Do I?”

“I don’t...” she was starting to breath heavy, “I don’t know yet...” she moaned a little as his fingertips dragged across the front of her panties. Her own fingers got his pants open and she started to tug his jeans and underwear down.

“Arabella!” a voice snapped out from the back and Murdoc nearly took off for the door with his pants falling down, “The bloody hell do you think you’re doing!?” the shop owner came storming in the front door, dropping two bags on the ground as he went for the counter. Murdoc let go over her like she was on fire as he started fixing his pants, “Your parents sent you here to get away from nonsense like that! You swore to your aunt and myself that if we let you work in the music shop you’d behave,” he snapped. He seemed more focused on her than he was Murdoc, “I leave you alone for an hour and this is what I come back to!”

“Uncle Jasper, it’s not a big deal. We were just fooling around. You know, I’m twenty. It’s not like you can really tell me what to do,” she hopped off the counter and started to fix her skirt.

“And your aunt and I don’t have to let you live with us,” he threatened, “Are you doing pills again too?! Are you really going to night school or are you hanging out at that club again?!”

“I...uh...” she shook her head nervously and folded her arms across her chest, “I do have night school...” she wasn’t about to admit that it was only three nights a week, “I can prove it,” but that would be admitting that it was only the three nights a week out of the seven she’d originally told them.

“And what about the pills? He been givin’ them to ya?” he pointed at Murdoc who was inching towards the door to get out.

“Hey, I didn’t give her anything,” he defended himself, “She just threw herself at me.”

“Oh please, you wanted it,” she snapped back before rolling her eyes.

“Enough! Arabella, get home right now. I want you to call me the moment you get there. If it takes more than ten minutes, I’ll come find you and ship you back off to your parents. Understand?” the older man ordered.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever...” she rolled her eyes again before heading for the door, she pushed Murdoc out of the way as she went. She yanked her purse out from under the counter before she stormed out.

Jasper pointed at the bassist, “You get out too. If I catch you in here again stealing, I’m taking you out,” he threatened. Apparently getting caught with his pants open and between his niece’s legs meant no more freebies.

He wasn’t even two buildings away from the music shop when a pair of long fingered hands grabbed him and pulled him into a narrow alleyway. He was ready to start swinging his fists when he realized it was here again. She was smiling brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “That was fun.”

He pulled away and tugged free of her arms, “And you’re a fucking mess.”

“Like you’re not?” she perked an eyebrow at him before leaning back against the brick wall, “Come on, let’s go to your place. I’ll let you touch all you want.”

“I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this, but it ain’t worth it...” he shook his head and watched as she frowned, “Oh please, you didn’t all sad when I passed you up for blondie the other night, don’t start now.”

“No, it’s alright. I’m sure it’s for the best. I don’t think I want to go to your place till I’m sure I want you banging me or not anyway.”

As much as he knew he shouldn’t ask it, “What exactly does qualify someone to do that?”

The girl shook her head, “Sorry, can’t tell you that...but I can show you, if you want,” she opened her purse and pulled out a business card. All that was on it was a drawing of a swing set with an address at the bottom, “I’m there Thursday and Friday nights. Just tell them that Arabella invited you.”

“That your real name this time?”

“Yeah,” she smiled before pushing off from the wall and starting to move past him, “Remember, Thursdays and Fridays. I’ll keep myself open till midnight in case you want to show up,” she blew him a kiss before heading off down the street.

Murdoc stared down at the card for a moment before wadding it up and tossing it over his shoulder, “Don’t stick it in crazy...” he muttered to himself as he took a few steps before looking back. He went and picked the card up and straightened it out, “Well...she ain’t _that_ crazy. I’ve probably had worse...”


	5. Chapter 5

Murdoc stared at the building that related to the address on the card. He wondered if he’d been duped. It looked run down and abandoned. Maybe she wasn’t just psycho, but a liar too. Maybe she got off on sending guys on wild goose chases. He pulled the card out to double check the address. This was the place.

He figured it didn’t hurt to check it out anyway. She was probably in a car somewhere laughing her ass off as he headed up to the door and knocked. It was one of those heavy steel doors. When no one answered, he pressed his ear to it, but he couldn’t hear anything, “Bloody psychopath...” he muttered as he started to walk away.

“Oi, where are yer gahn, then, eh? Didn't yer knock?” he turned around to see a woman with bright red hair standing in the doorway. She looked rather young, even in the tight green dress that left nothing to the imagination. The dress was so low cut and tight that he was sure one wrong step and her tits would be falling out, “Did some fairy invite yer?”

“Yeah...” he slipped the card back into his pocket, “Uh, Arabella,” he tried to peek around her to see what was inside of the building. He had this sick feeling that he was about to wake up in a tub of ice missing some organs.

“Oh! Oi! Arabella! Right! Luvly girl. Come on in! Oi!” she smiled brightly and stepped out of the way. The doorway lead into a hallway that he couldn’t see down.

“So what is this place?” he wasn’t stepping foot in there till he was sure his organs would be safe in the morning, save for the horrible treatment he put them through himself.

The red head giggled a little, “It's the bloomin' Swin' Set, darlin'. A playhouse for blokes like us. Come on.”

“...playhouse...” he wondered what exactly went on in there, but he had feeling of what it was.

“Yer comin'?” the red head asked as she started to lead the way inside, “Arabella said she were waitin' for some fairy tonight, but she did go ahead and cop started. I 'ope yer don't cop upset wiv 'er for not waitin'.”

“Upset? Why would I be upset?”

“Some blokes don't like their partners messing wivout them. Fough if yor 'er partner, right, why 'aven't yer been 'ere before?” she answered and questioned at the same time.

“We aren’t partners. I barely know her...” he followed her as she lead him through a dark hallway. At the end of the hall was a dimly lit bar room. It looked pretty normal. Lots of tables with high chairs, a bar with bar stools, and comfy looking booth seats against the back wall. There was quite a large number of people hanging around. All of them dressed differently. Some looked like the redhead that was leading him, but others were dressed very nicely in suits and cocktail dresses. A few were dressed very casually as well. Everyone just mingled with various types of drinks in their hands.

He eyed two girls that looked like twins. They were wearing drastically different clothing, but their faces were exactly the same. One was dressed in a suit and tie, while the other was wearing a short, tight black dress. They slipped into a booth with a guy dressed much like he was and expected them all to just start chatting, but they didn’t. They smiled at each other for a moment before the girl in the dress climbed into his lap and started kissing him. The girl in the suit slipped her hand between their bodies and he couldn’t tell where it went, but he had a good feeling about it.

There was another group not far from them of four people. Two men and two women. All of them were wearing wedding bands. The two men spoke with each other while the two women did the same. He watched as the women traded spots and the men walked off with the others wife, “Ever been ter a place like this before?”

“No...How long has this place been here?” he asked as she headed towards the bar.

“About six monffs. We 'ave ter move about two or free times a year because some bloke always finks it's a good place ter cheat on their partner and then the partners come in 'ere tearin' the place up. So, want a drink, then, eh? First one is on the house,” she waved down the bartender.

“So what’s your poison?” he asked with a smile.

“Bottle of beer. Doesn’t matter what kind...” he kept his eyes on the people in the room. People were pairing off all over the place and disappearing into back rooms. It wasn’t like the strip clubs. It didn’t smell like cheap beer and perfume. It was actually a nice looking place, “What exactly do people do here?”

“Anyfink they want. Just no fightin' and we expect evry bloke ter be tidy. We don't want ter start some kind epidemic 'round 'ere. We'll do random testin' if we fink some fairy is sick and infectious,” she handed him his beer, “Yer want ter go spot Arabella?”

“Yeah. Where is she?” he’d scanned the room several times, but hadn’t seen her anywhere. He guessed she was in a back room somewhere.

“Follow me,” she smiled and started to lead him again. They passed by several groups of people. Some of which were just talking about the weather and work, others who were latched onto each others bodies. No one seemed to care what anyone else was doing. He was sure someone could start having sex and no one would notice. While that could be done in a strip club, a group would tend to form to watch. These people seemed so used to it that they didn’t even notice it anymore.

The redhead lead him through a hallway with several doors. Each one was labeled a different color, “What do those mean?”

“Wot, luv? The bleedin' labels, squire? Different fings. Lets blokes know wot sort of fings go on in the room. Us new members 'ave trouble wiv it at first, but they all learn pretty quickly. A room wiv a warm colored name is for more intense play. Cool colored names are for more relaxed play, init? The lighter the bloody color, the more easy the play. The darker or more intense the bleedin' color name, the more intense the play.”

“What do you mean by ‘play’?” he was still somewhat confused about all of this.

“Arabella didn't explain anyfink ter yer, did she, isit? Sometimes it's easier if yer just spot if for yorself,” she chuckled before stopping in front of a door with the word ‘Crimson’ on it, “I fink she's in 'ere tonight. It's 'er favorite spot and mine too,” she smiled before knocking on the door, “Arabella's guest is 'ere. Can 'e come in?” she called into the door.

It took a moment, but the door opened and standing in it was the dancer from the first club he’d met her who had warned her about the police. He’d wondered why that girl would warn her to get out when the cops showed up, “Hi,” she smiled at Murdoc, “I’m Lilly. Arabella’s friend,” she reached out to shake his hand, “Arabella’s a little tied up at the moment, but you can come in and sit with me till she’s done,” she smiled again before motioning for him to come in.

The redhead gave him a little nudge towards the door before heading back to the bar room. He took a hesitant step inside as the girl closed the door behind him. It was a small room with dark red walls. There was even a dark red couch as well. What got his attention was the long, dark wood table in the center of the room. Spread eagle on the table was Arabella. She was blindfolded and heavy rope kept her tied down to the table. Her thin body was covered with a thin sheet of sweat as she strained against the ropes every so often. All that was covering her was a thin, red cloth laid across her breasts and one over her hips. She wasn’t making a noise, just tossing her head back and forth and biting onto her lower lip. The look on her face wasn’t one he usually associated with pleasure. She looked like she was frustrated or in pain.

“Is she...” he started.

“Okay? Yeah,” Lilly held a finger up to her lips, “We should be quiet. Don’t want to disturb them,” she pulled Murdoc over to the couch and pat the seat down next to her, “She’s more than okay. She’s just a little frustrated because she’s not allowed to talk tonight. Not even moan.”

He watched as a man not much taller than himself stood at the end of the table and held up a riding crop. He brought it down on one of her thighs and Arabella bit onto her lip hard as she thrashed a bit, “Why not?”

“Because she had to call off our date two nights ago because she got in trouble with her uncle and aunt...though I suppose you have something to do with that,” she smirked and moved up close to him on the couch.

He looked her over for a moment, “Like hell I did.”

“Oh please, she told me about it. Said you had her on the counter of her uncle’s shop with your hands up her skirt when he caught you two,” Lilly moved a hand over and laid it on his chest, “It’s okay, we’ve all done things like that. Arabella’s so easily excitable, that’s why she’s so fun to be with. She wants to do anything and everything. We’ve been seeing her for years. It was great to hear she was moving here two months ago. Meant we could all see each other more often.”

“Just so you know, she pulled me between her legs. She started it,” he growled lowly, “So, you three in some kind of weird relationship.”

She giggled and slid one of her legs over one of Murdoc’s, “Not really and not that we would mind if she did join us like that. Cal and I are married. Have been since we got out of school. We’ve been in groups like this place since we were sixteen. Hell, that’s how we met each other. For a long time, it was just us watching other couples. I didn’t like the thought of him being with another woman and he didn’t like the idea of me with other men. It was one thing for us to flirt and even do a few things, but no sex...then about three years ago, we met Arabella at one of the Swing Set’s previous locations. She was here on vacation and only seventeen. Cal and I just couldn’t resist her. Like I said, she’s just so excitable and adventurous. It’s thanks to her that we learned how to get past any jealousy and enjoy having new people in our lives. Granted, I still prefer if Cal is going to be with another woman, it’s Arabella and he prefers me to be with her too...but Cal just loves watching me dance for other men,” which explained her job at the strip club.

The man he assumed was named Cal brought the riding crop down on her legs again and he watched her squirm, “You sure she’s actually enjoyin’ that?”

“Oh yes. She loves it. Like I said, she wants to do everything,” her hand started stroking down his chest and brushed over the crotch of his jeans.

“And your husband likes seeing you with other men? Like you like seeing him sleep with her?”

“He likes seeing me fooling around with other men, not sleeping with them...and he’s never slept with Arabella. I just like seeing him play with her.”

“Wait, you’re tellin’ me that he’s been screwin’ around with a girl at least fifteen years younger than himself and you, but he’s not slept with her once?” he found that hard to believe.

She chuckled and rubbed her hand over his crotch again, “I know it’s sounds weird, but it’s true. Arabella is picky about sex. I know they labeled her as a sex addict, but it’s not the sex she wants. That’s why she so rarely goes for sex. She wants the rush, the feel, and the experience. That’s what turns her on. She said that her goal is to experience as much as she can with as many people as she can.”

“But without sex.”

“Like I said, she’s picky about sex. She likes what she likes and only does it with the people she thinks can satisfy her. I guess I’m lucky, cause she lets me bang her, but I guess it’s different when you have to use a toy. She probably doesn’t see it as the same thing when it’s with a woman...Oh, looks like they’re done,” she pulled herself away from his body and sat back on the couch.

Cal gave Arabella one more lash across her thighs before setting the riding crop down on the table between her legs, “Now, Ara, next time you have to break a date with us, you call us. Don’t just blow us off. Understand?” she nodded, “Good girl,” he reached down and started untying her legs from the table. Murdoc could see rope marks around her ankles and then her wrists as he untied those too, “Looks like your friend decided to show up,” he glanced over at Murdoc as he helped Arabella sit up on the table. He walked behind her and tied the red cloth around her chest and waist to keep her somewhat covered, “Hello, I’m Cal,” he held his hand out to the other man as he walked with an arm over Arabella’s shoulder over to the couch. Murdoc didn’t reach out to shake his hand, “...alright...Anyway, Ara’s told us a little about you. Mostly about how you two keep getting interrupted.”

While the two girls were both nearly naked, Cal was still fully dressed as he took a seat next to Murdoc, “Cal, Sweetie, can I?” Lilly asked. He looked between the two women and Arabella nodded.

“Of course. Give the men some time to talk anyway,” he said with a laugh as Lilly hopped up, “It’s always nice to be given a show,” he muttered to Murdoc as the older woman walked over to Arabella and the two immediately started kissing. Lilly dominated the younger girl and started pushing her down to the floor. Despite having age and size over the American girl, Arabella was on top by the time they hit the ground, “They love fighting like that. Something about them both having alpha female personalities. They both want to be the woman on top and will do whatever they have to get there.”

Cal was right. It was nice to be given a show like that. Two nearly naked girls rolling around on the floor with their tongues in each others mouths. The only difference between the two was that Lilly was moaning and groaning with every move, while Arabella remained perfectly silent, “So they just do what you say? You must have some kind of control over them. What’d you do, beat it into them?”

“God no. I love my wife and Ara means almost as much to me as Lilly does. I’d never hurt them.”

“Says the man who was whipping her like a horse five minutes ago...” Murdoc perked an eyebrow as he continued to watch the girls.

Cal chuckled, “That’s not beating, at least not in an abusive way. Ara knew the consequences of her actions. She knows if she is going to be late or miss one of our dates, she is supposed to call us and let us know. She didn’t, so she received appropriate punishment for it. I know that, sometimes, she breaks our rules just so she can get punished and I think this was one of those times. She likes it...and it’s not control, it’s trust. Lilly and Ara know I’d never do anything they didn’t want and I’d never put them in any real harm. They are my girls and it’s my job to make sure they are satisfied,” he smiled as he watched his wife grab a fist full of Arabella’s hair and yank her to the floor. The older woman scissored her legs with the other girl’s and proceeded to grind their bodies together, “That’s a girl, Lilly. Show that little slut who belongs on top,” he egged the women on.

Arabella’s head shot up a bit and she glared at Cal. Her mouth opened to say something, but he put a finger up and she stopped, “Come on, Ara, prove me wrong,” he ordered. Arabella seemed to take that to heart as she reached up and sunk her nails into Lilly’s shoulders. The older woman yelped and Arabella took the chance to flip her over. The two rolled and smacked into the table, but it didn’t seem to phase them as Arabella reached down between the other woman’s legs and started rubbing hard.

“They just do whatever you say, don’t they?” Murdoc couldn’t deny being a bit turned on by the scene. It was interesting.

“Kind of. They enjoy it, especially Ara. She likes things more rough than Lilly does. Lilly tends to stop before blood is drawn or lasting marks are left...Ara doesn’t. What they both really like is doing it for us. They might enjoy doing it to each other, but you know in the back of their heads they’re wondering if we’re liking it. They wouldn’t go at it nearly as hard if we weren’t here to watch them. Lilly doesn’t have to put on a show for me anymore, but she’s doing it for you. Though I will admit that Ara is always intense, no matter who is watching. But she hasn’t been this wound up in a long time. I think the constant interruptions are starting to frustrate her. I don’t think there’s ever been a time for her that she hasn’t been able to finish a round with a guy the first time,” he smirked, “Hell, she came in here tonight ready for blood. Damn near took a chunk out of my neck,” he leaned his head to the side and showed Murdoc the fading bite mark, “That was part of her punishment too. She knows I don’t like having marks left on me.”

“...so, _I_ got her riled up enough to sink her teeth into you?” he smiled at the thought as he put his focus back on the girls. Lilly had the younger girl flat on her stomach now. She was pinning Arabella’s arms down with her feet and one of her hands had a fist full of the other girl’s hair. The other hand was down between Arabella’s legs. Murdoc was sure that Cal was right about them putting on a show just for them. Lilly had made sure to position the younger girl in a way that both of the men got a good view of just what she was doing between Arabella’s legs.

“Apparently so.”

“If she’s so trusting of you, then why haven’t you shagged her yet?”

“Because she’s picky. She only wants a certain type of man being inside of her, which is fine by me. I’m not lacking for women in my life and I’m not a rapist.”

“What type of man is that?”

Cal shrugged, “Don’t know. I know she’s had sex, but I’ve never met any of the guys. I know the last time she talked about sleeping with someone was almost a year ago. She said he didn’t like places like this. Said he preferred their playing to remain private. When she does have a man in her life, she tends not to turn up around here as much or socialize much. I think he’s the one that got her into trouble last year and the reason her parents thought it would be good to just send her to live here...hold on a second...” he got up as Arabella managed to wrestle back control. She had Lilly pinned to the floor now and was biting into her neck hard. Cal got up and wrapped his hand in Arabella’s dark hair and yanked it back, “That’s enough, Ara. You know better than to bite in a visible place. Lilly can’t be going to work covered in bite marks.”

Arabella sat back on her feet and gave the two of them an apologetic look. Lilly sat up and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, “It’s okay, Dove, we know you’re just frustrated,” she gave Murdoc a quick glance, “You know how she gets when she’s not allowed to speak, Cal. Maybe, given the circumstances, we can forgo that punishment for tonight? You know she does better when she can verbally vent. She bites less,” to which Arabella nodded.

“No. A punishment is for a reason. She’s on a silent treatment for nearly ripping my neck open earlier. If she keeps it up, she’ll be on one for tomorrow night too,” he said forcefully, “Understand?” she nodded and he let her hair go, petting her a little.

“Well, you wore me out, Girl,” Lilly said with a smile, “I don’t think you’ve fought that hard in a year,” she started to climb to her feet and headed for the end of the long couch to lay out on it, “I think I’m getting too old to play like that,” she joked, “Come sit with me, Cal. Give them some privacy,” she said with a smile as she held her arms out to her husband.

He complied and Arabella took a seat on the couch next to Murdoc. She didn’t seem winded at all from the roughhousing. She fixed the cloth that was tied around her body as it had started to come loose. She smiled as she moved close to him, “You really do like it rough, huh?” he asked and she just nodded in response, “So rough that you were gonna tear a piece out of her neck just to get a whipping?” she nodded again, “And you did that because you’re frustrated that I didn’t bang the hell outta you in your uncle’s shop?” for that one, she hesitated and wiggled her head a bit to show indifference, “Care to explain then?” she shook her head, “You are really not going to say a word, are you?” to which she nodded, “If you talk low, he won’t be able to hear you,” and she shook her head again.

He looked her over for a moment before scooting in close and touching his lips to the edge of her ear, “You told me that for me, for my tongue, you’d let me touch you. I get the feeling you don’t allow that for just anyone. You said the thought of my tongue made you hot. Is that true?” she bit her lower lip as her eyes closed and her head nodded, “Then tell me you want it. Tell me where to put my tongue,” but she shook her head. He straightened himself up and looked over at the married couple not far away, “You two shove off.”

“Excuse me?” Lilly raised her head up to look at him.

“Sorry, Mate, but unless Ara wants us to leave, we ain’t moving. Not to mention, no one gets to order me or my wife around,” Cal stated.

“I said...Shove. Off,” he growled, “Now move it.”

Cal’s eyes locked with Murdoc’s, “And I said we ain’t moving. If anyone should leave, I think it’s you. I don’t think you really understand the way things are around here.”

“Oh, I get it and I still want you and your little slut to piss off for a few minutes,” he growled again.

“Hey! You don’t get to call me that,” Lilly got up quickly and so did Cal. Murdoc moved to do the same, but Arabella grabbed his arm.

She got up instead and motioned for her friends to leave the room, “Seriously, Ara, you want to be alone with him?” Cal questioned and she nodded.

Lilly sighed a little and grabbed her husband’s arm, “Let’s not worry about it, Cal. Maybe he’s just a little shy about performing in front of others, not that it excuses his aggressive way of asking for alone time,” she snipped, “I’m thirsty anyway,” she started for the door, stopping next to Arabella and touching her shoulder, “We’ll be back in about an hour. Yell if you need us sooner, okay,” she nodded in response and Lilly headed out the door.

As Cal walked by, he stopped and pressed a finger to her lips, “Not a peep. You know I’ll find out if you do and then you’ll be on the silent treatment for tomorrow night too. Remember who you’ve been with longer. Okay?” she nodded again and seemed to either miss or ignore the glare Cal gave Murdoc as he headed out of the room.

She sat back down on the couch and smiled at him as the door closed. Once it was shut, he moved up close to her again, “Good, now tell me how much you want me,” the smirk on his face faded as she shook her head, “Oh come on! They’re gone!” he reached over and started to slide his hand up one of her thighs, “Admit it, if your uncle hadn’t shown up, you would have let me bang you till you were too sore to move,” she looked everywhere around the room, except his face, “I knew it. Just say it. Three little words. I. Want. You. You can even make it four if you wanna throw my name in there.”

Her only response this time was to turn her head and press her lips against his. Her hands shot up and gripped onto his shoulders. He started to pull away and she bit onto his lower lip for a second, “Say it and I’ll give you what you want,” he growled as she climbed into his lap and tried to kiss him again, “Come on, say it,” his hands slipped under her backside as she latched onto his neck and started kissing it, “Say it, dammit!” he snapped as she bit into his skin. He hissed as she bit down hard enough to make the skin pop and he felt a small dribble of blood sliding down.

He growled loudly as he hefted both himself and her off the couch, he threw her back on the table and hovered over her, “Say you want it,” he demanded as he started working his pants open, “You want it, don’t you,” she nodded quickly, “Then say it. You want me, not him, so say it,” he yanked the thin cloth off of her hips as he pushed forward. She felt the head of his member brush against her sex, “Say it now or I’m leaving,” he moved his hips, teasing the thick organ along her slit.

She’d had no trouble speaking the other times they met, but she seemed to be struggling now. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out at first. It was only when he started to pull away that she wrapped her legs around his waist, “I want you,” she moaned.

His smiled was almost devilish, like he felt good for making her do something she knew she shouldn’t, “Good. Now say it again,” he ordered as he moved up further between her legs.

“I want it,” she moaned again as she pressed herself up against him.

He groaned as he felt himself pushing inside of her. She was tighter than he was expecting. He wasn’t used to women who still had it in shape down there, with the exception of the occasional schoolgirl, “Louder.”

“I want it!” she nearly shouted as she reached up to grip his shoulders. She panted as he worked himself inside of her inch by inch. She’d been somewhat prepared for how big he might be. The few times she got her hand near it, she had gauged it’s size. Despite that, he seemed thicker than she had guessed.

Once fully seated inside, he leaned over and flicked his tongue out. It rammed it’s way into her mouth and explored for a few moments before retreating, “Now say it loud enough for the other rooms to hear. Say my name too,” he ordered as he started thrusting. His hips were even more wonderful now that he was inside of her.

“I want you, Murdoc! Oh god!” she let her head fall back on the table as he started pounding into her relentlessly.

“God has nothin’ to do with this,” he joked as he grabbed her hips tightly, “You want it harder?” she nodded feverishly, “Ask for it.”

“Harder, Murdoc, go harder!” she begged and he obliged by pounding so hard the table creaked a bit, “That’s it! I’m gonna cum!”

“Already?” he chuckled. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders and he felt small streams of blood going down his back and soaking into his shirt, “I’m gonna have to pay you back for all these scratches,” he said with a smirk. Arabella didn’t respond verbally. Her body tensed up as her sex contracted around him. He groaned and went stiff as he enjoyed the feeling of her getting off. She felt his member throbbing inside of her as he finished with a final thrust.

He hovered over her, eyes shut as he let every bit shootout inside of her, “So...” she was breathing heavily between her words, “Wanna...come back...tomorrow?” she smiled.

By the time Cal and Lilly made it back to the room, Arabella was passed out cold on the couch and Murdoc was sitting next to her unconscious body with a smoke hanging from his bony fingers and downing the last of his now warm beer. His shirt was off and his shoulders and back appeared to be covered in fresh claw marks. His neck was just as bad with bite marks all up and down it. His pants were still open, but his underwear were pulled up as he leaned his head on the back of the couch.

Arabella was wrapped up in a combination of his jacket, what was left of his shirt, and the two strips of red cloth. She was laying on her stomach and her backside poked through the pieces of cloth that were covering her. Across her bottom and down to the back of her thighs were red lash marks. Deep ones that looked horribly painful. On the floor, not far from where they were, the riding crop laid broken in half. There was even blood on the corner of her mouth and she slept with her head in his lap

The room itself was a mess too. The table top had deep gouges in it that looked like claw marks. One of the cushions on the couch looked like it had been ripped to shreds. There was also what appeared to be a dent in the wall about head height behind the couch, “The bloody hell did you two do?” Lilly looked around the room in shock, “We were only gone an hour and barely even that...”

“What do you think we did, you dullard,” he snipped as he stretched out a bit before slipping out from under her sleeping head and standing up, “I’ll get the jacket back from her later,” he stated as he started for the door where they were standing.

“Wait, you’re just gonna leave her here like that?” Lilly reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Don’t put your hands on me,” he growled and yanked his arm free, “It ain’t like I’m just leavin’ her in an alley or somethin’. You all can take care of her. I ain’t the caretaker type. Tell her she owes me a shirt,” he added as he headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell above the door chimed as he walked in and looked around. A smile crossed his lips as he saw a jean covered bottom raised up in the air from the side of the counter. He walked over quietly and gave another glance around to make sure no one else was nearby. Drawing his hand back, he brought it down hard on her backside and she shot up straight, “The fuck...” she snapped before turning around, her arm raised up, “...Murdoc...” her arm relaxed and she smiled, “Hey,” she licked her lips as she looked him over.

“Jeans? I prefer the skirt or the panties,” he reached over and placed his hand on her hip, rubbing it a bit.

“So do I, but someone got a little slap happy last night with my thighs,” she smirked before glancing over her shoulder and then back at him. Her hands moved out and she hooked the hem of his pants to pull him closer, “My aunt or uncle see those marks and I’m out on the streets.”

“I told you that I was gonna get you back for those scratches. You got what you deserved,” he smiled as he started pushing her back towards the counter, “Your uncle around?” Jasper was a big man. He wasn’t about to get caught between her legs a second time and get his nose broken again.

She nodded her head and he pulled back, “Oh come on, he’s in the back in the office. He can’t hear a damn thing,” she reached out to put her arms around his neck.

“I wouldn’t mind a quickie, but jeans ain’t good for that,” and he was sure her uncle had a camera and was watching them from the back. Waiting for Murdoc to make a move so he could bust in and probably kill him, “Why don’t you just give me my jacket and I’ll see ya around?”

She shook her head and pulled away from him, “Don’t have it here. Didn’t match my outfit and I didn’t think you’d show up here,” Arabella turned away from him and bent over to go back to what she was working on when he came in.

“Liar, leather goes with everything,” he grumbled.

“And it’s hot as hell outside,” she added, “And, again, I didn’t think you’d come here...If you want to wait, I can sneak off in an hour or two. I’ll go get your jacket. You can come with to my aunt and uncle’s house. No one will be home,” she glanced over at him, “I’ve got a really nice bed.”

He seemed to think about it for a minute, “Wait two hours for a quickie? I got better things to do than wait around for a girl to suck my dick,” he shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

She shrugged, “Whatever,” apparently he wasn’t expecting that answer, “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Murdoc was kind of hoping she would drop everything and go with him now. She’d been so clingy and lusty before, “Yeah...” he looked around for a minute, “I really do got better things to do. I’m puttin’ together a band. Gonna be famous. Can’t be waitin’ around for girls.”

Arabella smiled as she put the last item under the counter and stood up, “Famous, huh?”

“You like that? You like rock stars?” he smirked, “I don’t need some kinda gold digger weighin’ me down or clingin’ to me.”

“Guess it’s a good thing that I only care about what’s in your mouth and between your legs then, huh?”

He moved closer to her again and slipped his hands over her hips, pushing them up her shirt, “Then lets get out of here now. We’ll just go into the alley and I’ll make you moan like I did last night. I bet you’d like feeling the brick wall scratchin’ your back as I bang you against it, wouldn’t you?” his hand worked it’s way up the front of her t-shirt and he smiled as he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. He forgot all about her uncle being in the back as he pushed her against the counter, “Come on. Let’s go,” he pinched her nipple between his fingers, letting it harden as he played with it.

“That sounds good,” she purred as her hand slipped down between his legs. She rubbed over the bulge and licked her lips.

The doorbell chimed and his head shot up. There was a man standing just inside the door looking at them curiously. Murdoc growled and glared at him, “Piss off!” he snapped and the man took off. He wasn’t going to let them get interrupted again if he could help it.

Arabella smiled and hopped up on the counter, groaning a bit as she put pressure on the riding crop marks on her backside, “Go ahead. Bang me till I’m too sore to move, like you said last night. You came so close to doing that last night, I can barely sit down.”

Murdoc leaned over and latched onto her neck, moaning as her fingers clenched around the hard bulge in his jeans. Her nails started to dig in as she rubbed it harder. He pulled back a bit and reached down to start opening his pants. If she wanted to be screwed like that, he was more than willing to give it to her.

There was only one thing stopping them and one person he couldn’t tell to shove off. Her uncle came storming out from the back and shoved him off his niece, “You’d think gettin’ caught once would be enough!” he snapped and Arabella jumped off the counter. He pointed at Arabella first, “You’re going back to that doctor! This is the last straw, Arabella! Your parents don’t want ya back after I caught ya with him the first time!” he then turned on Murdoc, “And you! I turned my back on those petty thefts, but not anymore you little perv. She’s damn near a child! You step foot in this shop again and I’m kickin’ your ass! Got it?!”

"No I’m not!" she snapped back, "I’m twenty and you can’t tell me what to do!"

“Really? Cause you sure as hell act like one!” he shouted, “If you wanna act like that, you can move the hell outta my house...” he waited for a moment for her to respond. When she didn’t, he sighed, “Get in the back, do the shipping reports,” he ordered before turning to Murdoc, “You get the hell out,” he gave his second order before walking over to his niece and starting to walk her to the back himself.

He was already to the door when he looked over to watch them. He was tempted to wait till they were gone and snatch something out of spite. He saw her look over her shoulder and mouth the words ‘club’ and ‘tonight’. It brought a small smirk to his mouth. She really didn’t know when to stop or let up, which was fine by him. If she wanted to get herself thrown on the streets for a fuck, that was her problem. She sure as hell wasn’t coming to live with him. Sex was one thing, but he’d never been good with the whole relationship stuff. Fuck ‘em and leave ‘em. That was his way. Till she proved to want something more than that, he was willing to indulge for a good time.

Heading out of the shop, he looked down at his pants, “Fuck...” he was going to have to find someone to take care of what she started down there. He could go rub it out himself, but that was never any fun. Daytime strip clubs weren’t much fun, “She’s gonna pay for this one...” he decided he’d wait till tonight and make her take care of him for now and then. If she wanted to be sore enough not to move, he could definitely do that for her, “Crazy bitch...” he muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed off.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ara, how could you do that?” Cal demanded his answers as she sat on a light blue couch. The whole room was very relaxing to look at. It had several large couches, all of them a light blue color. In the center of the room was a large mattress covered with a light blue sheet. The lighting was very soft too.

Her only response was to shrug and play with the hem of her t-shirt, “It’s not a big deal, Cal. Don’t act so offended about it.”

Lilly walked over and took a seat next to the younger girl, “Sweetie, it is a big deal. You’ve been coming here with us for three years. Cal isn’t offended by what you did, but he’s very upset about it. You promised him, three years ago, that when he gave you an order, you’d listen to it. You swore that his word would be above others. We all sat down and made up a list of rules and agreements about it. You broke his trust last night, Arabella. He has a right to be upset. I am too.”

“Big deal. I spoke up a little bit last night. It’s not like it’s the end of the world...” she rolled her eyes.

“A little bit? Ara, they heard you in three different rooms. He broke a riding crop on your ass,” Cal snapped at her, “You get like this every time you meet a guy. You get all excited about it and forget everything else to please him.”

“Oh please. It’s not like I’m going all moony eyed over any of them. It’s just fun. It’s not like I actually like him. He’s just good to fool around with,” she smiled thinking about it, “He came to my uncle’s shop today. He was gonna screw me on the counter if my uncle hadn’t come in and threw him out.”

“Arabella!” Lilly sounded surprised, “Your uncle already said he was going to throw you out if you didn’t knock it off with this stuff. You want to end up on the streets? All for a guy you don’t even like that much? You really think he gives two fucks about you?”

“Of course he doesn’t. Not like I give even one for him. It’s just fun,” she stated again. Arabella didn’t care if Murdoc would leave her for dead in an alley. Just by looking at him, she had a feeling he was that type of guy.

“Ara, you drop everything when you get a new guy. Then we’re the ones left to make you feel better when you get bored with him.”

She shrugged again, “I don’t get bored with them. They get bored with me or end up getting married or whatever. And since when do I make you cheer me up about it?”

“Ara, have you ever thought that they don’t want just some random fling for the rest of their life? Maybe they want you to be getting married to them,” he added.

She rolled her eyes again, “I don’t want to get married. I might be picky, but there is always a guy out there for me to screw around with. Murdoc seems perfect for that. Not like that last guy...” she furrowed her brow a little thinking about him. He’d been great in bed. Then he started buying her stuff and talking about her moving in with him. Arabella didn’t like that, so he dropped her. Out of spite, for her apparent rejection, he told her parents all about the drinking, drugs, and sex, “All he wanted was some little trophy to show off. So misjudged him.”

“We’re married, do you see a problem with that?” Lilly asked.

“Of course.”

“Arabella,” she sighed, “Getting married isn’t a bad thing. It means you trust, respect, and love each other.”

“Well, I don’t love anyone,” she folded her arms, “If you two don’t want to play with me anymore because I gave some guy what he and I wanted, then oh well. I’ll just find someone else.”

“You’re not serious, are you, Sweetie?” Lilly reached over and touched her knee lightly, “We like being with you and we just want you to be happy.”

“And safe. That guy is a creep,” Cal added to it, “He knew you weren’t supposed to be talking and he made you do it anyway.”

All she had to say about it was a shrug, “Whatever. I wanted to. He’s coming by tonight. Why don’t we all just play around together. He’s just into different things. He’s more like me,” she smiled. She didn’t really want to lose her only friends, but she noticed that Murdoc made her a little fuzzy headed.

“Fine, but just because of you...and tonight,” Cal walked over and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, “Not a peep. Got it?” she opened her mouth to speak, but then just smiled and nodded her head, “Good girl. We’re not leaving you alone in here with him tonight. You’re going to behave. Understand?” she nodded again, “Good,” he smiled and leaned over to give her a small kiss on the lips, “Maybe being in a blue room tonight will help you remember to behave.”

“And since he gave it to her so hard last night. Probably relieved some of that frustration,” Lilly said with a smile as she leaned over to peck Arabella’s lips too, “Katrina was very upset with the mess you two made in the room last night. You’re going to have to pay to fix the hole in the wall,” she shrugged about it, “Was that your head?” she shook her head.

“His?” Cal asked and she nodded, “Good...” he muttered, “Now, let’s get down to business,” he clapped his hands together, “What do you ladies feel like doing tonight?” he noticed the look she was giving him, “He can join us when he gets here. Now, what do you want to do?”

Arabella shrugged a bit. She knew that the rooms were labeled for a reason. People had different moods and different wants. She knew that the room they were in now was considered for ‘vanilla’ type play. That really didn’t interest her and she only tolerated it for her friends, just like they only tolerated the rooms she liked for her. They rarely did the things she really wanted, which was one of the reasons she wouldn’t sleep with Cal despite him wanting to. The only thing either of them would do that she really liked was the riding crop, some spanking, and the wrestling. They were both just too soft.

“I’ve got an idea,” Lilly said lightly as she stood up. She grabbed both of Arabella’s hands and tugged her to her feet, “Why don’t we let Cal and Murdoc get to know each other tonight and we just make them feel good by letting them watch us?” Arabella didn’t like the thought of that. She was more than fine fooling around with Lilly while the guys watched, but she wanted Murdoc to screw her into the floor. He wasn’t here right now though, so she nodded.

“I like that,” Cal said with a smile as he flopped down on the couch and folded his hands behind his head.

Lilly smiled and pulled the younger girl down onto the mattress. Arabella was the only one fully dressed right now. She was still in her jeans, t-shirt, and boots; while the married couple were in nothing but their underwear. The older woman climbed atop the girl and stroked her cheeks, “You know, Sweetie, when you behave, you’re such a good girl,” she leaned down and pressed their lips together. She kept the kiss going till Arabella reached up and grabbed a fist full of the older woman’s hair and tried to flip their positions, “Now, now, we’re not doing that tonight. We’re just relaxing tonight.”

Arabella went a little limp and nodded. That’s not what she wanted. She wanted to fight with Lilly. Fight to see who would be on top tonight. But no, they outvoted her tonight and now they were in here. There wasn’t anything fun in here. No riding crops, ropes, or scarves. Not even a pair of handcuffs. It was so dull. Sometimes it made her want to fall asleep being in these rooms. It seemed like the only time they went to the rooms she liked was when she did something she had to be punished for. Sometimes, she did those things just so they would do what she wanted. She felt railroaded by them sometimes.

“Good,” Lilly smiled as she laid on the mattress next to the younger woman. She reached over and started stroking up and down Arabella’s side as she leaned in to kiss again. The two girls started wrapping their legs together and just pet each others bodies lightly as they kissed.

There was a small knock on the door before it opened. The redhead club hostess let Murdoc in and Arabella tried to sit up, but Lilly pulled her back down, “You’re with me right now,” she said with a smile.

Murdoc seemed to think otherwise as he walked over and reached down to pull Arabella up from the mattress, “And now she’s with me,” he growled. He nearly had the girl to her feet when Cal grabbed his other arm, “Watch it, mate...”

“Hey, hey, hey, not looking to start a fight. We thought it would be good if the four of us just relaxed tonight. Just let the girls play and we’ll join them in a little bit. They want to make us feel good by giving us a nice show. So why don’t you just sit down and watch for a bit?” Cal smirked and motioned over to the couch.

“That sounds boring,” hearing that made Arabella smile, “Not interested.”

Cal seemed to get a little agitated, “Okay...” he sighed, “Well...” he looked down at the two girls and Arabella gave him a look, “What do you want to do?”

“She owes me. She still has my jacket and...” he looked down at her and licked his lips, “...she got me all excited earlier and needs to take care of it,” she smiled back at him as she bit her lower lip, “I guess you could say I wanna bang her into the floor and maybe put her head into a wall like she did me last night. So piss off,” he finished.

Murdoc reached to grab for Arabella again, but Cal stopped him once again, “Okay, listen, we want to make this work. Lilly wants to have some fun and so does Ara. Why don’t you come sit down and watch? Let the girls roll around for a bit, watch them, enjoy it, and let Lilly get her warmed up for you. Okay?” but the dark haired man didn’t respond, “Come on, just given them ten minutes at the very least,” he leaned over and spoke lowly, “Make her work for you. Let her do things to turn you on and then let her please you. It’ll be great. I promise.”

Lilly nudged the other girl a little and motioned her head towards Murdoc. Arabella nodded and they both climbed up to their knees. The moved to the edge of the mattress and they both started running their hands over his legs. Lilly seemed content to just rubbing at his legs, but Arabella leaned up and nudged her nose against and brushed her lips on the crotch of his jeans, leaving a smear of her lipstick on the fabric.

One of his hands moved to touch the back of her head. He was ready to open his pants and let her go to town, but he saw Lilly reach over and pull her away for a kiss, “Yeah...sure...” he muttered, “Ten minutes,” he groaned a little as the two women moved back down to the mattress and he headed over to the couch. This room was hideous. So much blue, it was almost annoying, so he tried to just watch the girls, “I get to tell them what to do, right?”

Cal chuckled, “Nope. You gotta earn the right to do that. The only girls that are gonna let you do that right off the bat are the ones you probably don’t wanna be messing with in the first place.”

“Why is that?” he asked as he watched Lilly unbutton and unzip Arabella’s jeans and slip her hand inside.

“Cause those are the girls you pay for and usually the ones shooting something in their arms or up their nose.”

Murdoc smiled, “I paid for her.”

“You paid for a lapdance. Not sex. Ara isn’t some kind of slave. She doesn’t do something if she doesn’t want to. She wouldn’t let a guy pay her for sex. I told you, she’s picky about sex.”

He smirked again, “Maybe she just doesn’t want you. Maybe you’re just not rough enough for her. I don’t know about sex, but she would have given me the blow of a lifetime if we didn’t keep getting interrupted,” he watched her back arch and her hips squirm as Lilly’s hand worked inside of her pants, “Hey, lose the pants,” he growled a little bit. Arabella immediately raised her hips and started pushing her jeans down. He smiled as he saw that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, “Like I said, maybe she just doesn’t want you.”

Cal stiffened and sat up a bit, “Ara doesn’t let guys pay her for sex stuff. Lap dances and a little teasing, sure, but no sex acts,” he wet his lips and watched his wife slide a finger deep inside of Arabella’s body, “Lilly, use two fingers.”

Murdoc looked over at him before going back to the women, “Tell me how it feels having her fingers in you,” he ordered, but Arabella didn’t respond, “Hey, I said to tell me how it feels.”

“She’s not allowed to talk,” Lilly said with a smile as she slid another finger inside the young woman’s body, pushing them in and out slowly.

“Again? That’s boring...” he groaned and leaned back on the couch, “Why’re you goin’ so slow? Just pound her. That’s how she likes it.”

“I’ve been doing this longer than you. I think I know how, Arabella likes it,” she snipped as her other hand slipped under the t-shirt and teased the nipples to hardness, “Isn’t that right, Sweetie?” she smiled down at the younger girl, “Right?” she asked again till Arabella nodded, “See.”

Murdoc rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch, “Whatever. This is boring. Has it been ten minutes yet?” he laid his head on the back of the couch and stared up at the blue ceiling.

“Maybe you should leave if you’re so bored,” Cal muttered.

Before the other male could respond, Lilly and Arabella both got up from the mattress and headed over to them, “Cal, Sweetie, maybe watching just isn’t Murdoc’s thing. Maybe he’s just more of a hands on kind of guy. We should have waited for him to get here and included him in what we had planned for tonight,” she tried to sooth her husband, “Why don’t we let him tell us what he’d like to do tonight?”

“...fine...” Cal grumbled as Arabella took her seat next to Murdoc.

“So, what would you like to do, Murdoc?” she asked as she cuddled up next to her husband.

“Well, unless you’re gonna crawl over here and suck my dick, I couldn’t give a single fuck what you two do,” he chuckled, “So why don’t you two just piss off and give us some privacy,” he smirked as he reached over and pulled Arabella against him, “Unless you wanna watch,” he wasted no time in sliding one of his hands down between her thighs as he pulled her closer.

“My wife isn’t sucking anything on you...and neither is Ara,” Cal stood up and walked over to grab one of her arms, “Come on, Ara, we’re leaving.”

Murdoc latched one of his hands around her sex and gripped it tightly. She bit her lower lip to keep from gasping at the feel of his nails sinking in, “The hell,” he growled, “She doesn’t have to listen to you. Like you said, she ain’t a slave,” he leaned over and flicked the tip of his tongue out over her neck, “Do you want me or him?” she shivered and looked from him to Cal.

She opened her mouth a little to speak, but Cal put his finger to her lips, “Don’t do it, Ara. Think about it, we’ve been with you for three years. He’s just going to screw around with you till he’s bored and then go off to find someone else.”

“Of course I am,” Murdoc admitted, “I met her at a strip club,” he laughed a little as his fingers teased her entrance, “Tell me, do you want me or him?”

“Ara, if you say anything, we’re done,” Cal warned, “He’s going to get you in trouble with your uncle and thrown out. Do you really think he’s going to take care of you if you’re homeless?”

He smirked, “I’ll make that an answer easy. No. You get thrown out on your ass and you deal with that yourself. I ain’t takin’ care of you. So tell him who you want?” he leaned over and brushed his lips against her ear, “You don’t care about that though. You’re like me. You just want a good time. It doesn’t matter what the outcome of it all is, just so long as you get what you want. You’re a survivor. You take care of yourself and no one else. Just like me. You gonna spend another three years with these morons, not gettin’ what you want, always havin’ to do what they want? Or you gonna climb in my lap and get what you want?”

Lilly scooted next to her and touched her shoulder, “Sweetie, you’re not like that and you don’t need to be. He doesn’t understand our kind of life. He just wants to screw as many women as he can. He doesn’t get the relationships we try to build. Just come with us and we’ll go out to eat or something.”

Arabella bit her lip as he slid one of his finger up and down her slit. It was very distracting and she knew that was his intention. If she didn’t stay, he’d just go out and find someone else to screw. But he did have a good point. She didn’t like when Cal and Lilly railroaded over what she wanted. Most times, Cal just wanted to sit back and watch the two women fool around with each other. He never wanted to get rough with her and it was only through begging that he even started using the riding crop as part of her punishments. It was getting boring and old.

She knew she didn’t want to be married. She didn’t even want a boyfriend. She knew that her family and her friends just wanted her to have a good life. They refused to think that they way she was living could be good.

“See, she doesn’t want to stay with you,” Cal reached down and grabbed one of her hands to pull her to her feet. As she started to get up, one of Murdoc’s fingers slipped inside of her and he, basically, hooked her. A small moan passed her lips and she yanked her hand away from the older man, “Ara...”

She leaned over and kissed Murdoc hard. Her tongue moved out and found it’s way into his mouth. He still tasted like beer and smoke. Breaking the kiss, she smiled at him, “I want you.”

He smiled and shot a glance up at the other man, “I think it’s time for you two to just piss off. Unless, like I said before, you wanna watch.”

Lilly climbed up from the couch and stood next to her husband, “Ara, we’re not gonna come back for you. I mean it.”

“I think I’m okay with that. You two just want me to be like you and that’s not what I want. You two were fun at first, but now I’m bored with you,” she stated plainly without any hesitation.

“Fine, but don’t come cryin’ to us when he drops you,” Cal put his hands up before starting for the door, tugging his wife along with him.

“Whatever...” she muttered before pressing another hard kiss to Murdoc’s mouth as the other two left the room, slamming the door behind them.

“Good choice,” he chuckled, “Just so you know, I just wanted to stick it to that prick. Once we’re done tonight, I’m pretty sure I’m done with you,” at least he was being honest.

“That’s okay. He is a prick,” she smiled as she swung a leg over and straddled his hips, “But remember, I still have your jacket. You’ll have to get that back from me.”

“You said you had a nice bed. I’ll get it from you and nail you to it,” he smirked, “Now, give me what I want,” he knew he didn’t have to explain it. They both wanted the same thing. He’d been right in saying that they were the same kind of person. There were only minor differences. He would probably fuck any woman that gave him the time of day, but she was more selective about actual sex.

They both just wanted a good time.


	8. Chapter 8

The room was left in a worse mess than the last one they’d been in. At one point, he left her panting on the couch after having his face buried between her legs for several long minutes. He went over to the mattress and used her knife to cut the sheets into long strips. He then yanked her down to the bare mattress and used the strips to tie her wrists together. He did the same with her ankles.

She complained about it at first, saying that she couldn’t spread her legs, but he made her flip onto her stomach. Grabbing her hips, he forced her onto her forearms and knees. He sank into her from behind and had his way with her. It felt good enough that she ignored the tingling feeling of her hands and feet going numb from him tying the cloth too tight.

By the time they were done, every piece of furniture in the room was destroyed.

Eventually, they both went stumbling out to the bar area. She was giggling loudly as she pulled her jeans back on. They both ignored the looks they got as he gave a hard slap to her backside. Had her pants still been down, everyone would have seen that her ass was red with hand prints. He’d spared nothing in giving her what she wanted or what he thought she deserved. The bartender snapped at them to be quiet and Murdoc growled back at him.

She grabbed a bottle of beer and proceed to drag him out into the darkened street. He snatched the beer from her as she pushed him up against a nearby wall. He started to chug it as she dropped down to her knees and worked on getting his pants opened. He moaned as she pulled his limp member free, “I don’t think it has anymore to give ya, Babe, but feel free to try,” he said with a laugh.

“Oh, I will,” she smiled up at him as her fingers worked the limp organ.

“You sure you ain’t a sex addict?” he asked as he downed the last of the beet. He flung the bottle aside and reached down to bury both his hands in her hair. Limp or not, he didn’t mind seeing a woman go to town on him.

“Does it matter if I am?” she asked as she popped the head of his member against her cheek.

“No,” he smirked, “Oh...” he moaned as she took the tip into her mouth and sucked on it lightly, “Guess there’s some life in the old boy yet,” he chuckled, feeling his cock twitch in her hand and mouth. They’d done a lot tonight, except this. He figured he would get everything out of her tonight. Murdoc hadn’t lied when he said he was likely done with her after tonight. He might make an exception and fuck her senseless when he got his jacket, but he figured she would start to bore him soon.

She kissed along the length of it. Stroking it almost lovingly as she teased it back to hardness. It felt good in her hand. Warm and pulsing. Back at the club, they’d made out for several minutes after Cal and Lilly left, but got bored with that quickly. He threw her down on the couch to have his way with her. He finished himself on her t-shirt before dipping his head down between her legs. Feeling it in her hand now made her wet thinking about it.

“You want me to be rough or gentle with it?”

“What do you think?” his fingers tightened in her hair and pushed her head against his member, “Get too rough and I’ll punch you in the back of the head, got it?”

“Got it,” she nodded slightly before kissing the tip.

“Good, now get to it or do I have to give ya another fifty?” he teased.

“I wouldn’t turn it down,” she joked back. With a small smile, she wrapped her lips back around the tip and started sucking on it as her hands got to work. He tried to push her head down it, but she dug her nails into his hips before dragging one down to the shaft. Her hand worked over it feverishly, her nails scratching at it as she did so. His groans were a mix of pleasurable ones and some painful ones. She made sure to suck on the head harder and run her teeth over it lightly whenever his moans sounded painful.

Murdoc groaned loudly and rested his head back against the brick wall, “Oh, that’s good...” he moaned. He wondered, very briefly, how many dicks she had to suck to get this good at it. It didn’t really even matter, because it was his in her mouth right now.

The hand on his shaft moved downwards to cup his sac. She pinched and tugged very lightly on the skin, enjoying the feel of him shivering about it. Testing the waters of what she was allowed to do, she gave him a hard scratch down one of his hips and he hissed, “That’s good...” he moaned out again. She then bit down on the head of his cock, not hard, but with some pressure, “That too...” she saw him smile and lick his lips, so she bit down harder, pinching the skin between her teeth, “Watch it, Babe, it’s worth more to me than you are...” he warned and tugged her hair a little. If it wasn’t for the fullness of her mouth, she would have laughed.

His fingers tightened in her hair and he started pushing down on her head. He was getting bored and wanted her to get to it. Arabella had no problems doing that now. She let him push down to the point she couldn’t breath. It was larger than she’d imagined when they first met. There were no doubts that Murdoc was well endowed, “That’s it. Take it all down...” he groaned as the tip of her nose touched his pelvis.

Arabella closed her eyes tight and both of her hands went to his hips, digging her nails deep into the skin. She’d given him plenty of scratches and bites tonight. The ones on his hips were just adding to that.

She could barely breath, but he held her head tight to his body. It felt like forever that she sat in that position, but finally, he let up a little and let her pull her head back. She moved her head up and down the length of it quickly. Ignoring the fact that her body was begging her to just stop and breath for a minute. But she didn’t. She wanted to keep going, so she did. Closing her eyes tight, she fought the urges to gag.

His fingers tightened in her hair again and he started rocking his hips forward. The smooth, slow rhythm didn’t last long. He wanted more, just like she did. She stopped moving as he took over. Thrusting harder into her mouth he groaned in pleasure. Spit and precum dribbled down her chin as he took her mouth harder.

Without warning, he yanked himself free of her mouth and took a fistful of her hair. He made her crawl around him as he pulled away from the wall. He pushed her up against the wall this time and clasped a hand on either side of her head, “You’re not gonna put my head into the wall, are you?” she smiled up at him.

“Maybe. I owe you that,” he smirked back. Last night, they’d been going at it pretty hard on the couch after they were done with the table. She was riding him hard and she grabbed his head like he had hers now. She kissed him deeply before smiling and then slamming his head back into the wall. He was in a daze for a moment, but the feel of her body sliding over his cock kept away any pain. It had been somewhat amazing, “You’re lucky it’s brick,” he wasn’t about to risk killing her by cracking her skull open. He couldn’t care for her life, but he wasn’t getting arrested for it, “Now open your mouth wide.”

She did as he told and his cock pushed back into her mouth and throat. Her head rested back on the wall to keep it from bouncing as he slid one hand back into her hair and the other braced against the wall. His hips moved slowly at first, but he quickly picked up the pace. It was painful as he forced himself down her throat as hard as he could.

“Now, where should I finish?” he asked teasingly as he kept thrusting, “I don’t like girls spitting. If I put it in your mouth, I expect it to go down your throat. You gonna swallow?” his hips stopped for a moment, but he was buried completely in her mouth. It took her a moment, but she managed to shake her head a little bit, “Okay. How about your face?” he smirked, “You don’t have to swallow it that way,” but she shook her head again, “Pull your shirt up and I’ll put it on your tits,” again, she shook her head and he groaned, “Oh come on. If you don’t make a choice soon, I’m gonna put it wherever I want.”

Arabella moved her head forward and took him down her throat again. Her hands scratched and clawed at his hips and down his thighs. He hissed, “Maybe that’s what you want? You want me to just make you take it the way I want it,” he smiled as he gave a small thrust, forcing her to bounce her head lightly off the brick wall, “You gonna swallow?” she shook her head and he thrust harder, “You gonna swallow?” she shook her head again and groaned around his cock, “Oh...You gonna swallow?” he asked again as he gripped her hair tighter and thrust hard enough to actually make her squirm a little bit on her knees, “Here it comes. You better swallow it,” he warned her.

She moaned around him as he held her tight in one spot. She felt his cock throb against her tongue. There was no other option, except to swallow. It was buried so far in her throat, that the only way it was going to come back up was if she threw it up afterward. It made her eyes water as it shot down her throat. It was hot and there was a lot of it. She was amazed he really had been able to get it up again tonight. If anyone was the sex addict, it was him.

He let every drop go down her throat before pulling out. He gripped around the shaft and gave the limp organ a small stroke before rubbing the head on her lips, “Well, that was fun,” he moved to lean back against the wall as she started coughing, “You better not throw that up,” he dug a pack of smokes from his pocket and lit one, “I mean it,” he muttered before fixing himself back into his pants.

Her coughing slowed and she stood up to lean against both him and the wall, “I won’t. Just so you know, I really don’t like swallowing,” he held the fag out to her and she took a drag.

“But...?”

“But for you. Anything,” she smiled, “Wanna meet tomorrow?”

“No. Two nights in a row is one too many for me,” he admitted as he hotboxed the smoke, “I might nail ya when I get my jacket, but I’m done.”

“That’s a bummer...” she muttered.

He looked over at her and perked an eyebrow, “Don’t get all clingy with me. I told ya before, I just wanted to piss off that prick in there and you don’t mean a damn thing to me.”

She laughed and shook her head, “I don’t care about that. You told me that before and I told you before, that all I care about is what’s in your mouth and between your legs. It’s a bummer, cause I wouldn’t mind doing something like this on a regular basis or even an irregular basis,” she smiled and reached over to run her hand along the front of his jeans, “It was fun and I’m picky. It’s going to take me months, maybe longer, to find someone that can move their hips as good as you do. Or can give it to me the way I want. Or is even willing to get his head bashed in by my uncle to get what he wants.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, well, I’m sure you’ll make due...” he didn’t want to admit that the thought of having a night like this at least once a month was very tempting.

“I know I will,” she smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, “I’m gonna have to find a cab. I don’t think I can walk,” she giggled a bit before pushing off the wall, “My uncle will be going out of town next Thursday. I’ll be at the shop alone, for the most part. My aunt is supposed to check in on me at lunch and then again before closing. It would be a good time to get your jacket and finally get me on that counter. I’ll even let you keep the security tape of it for sentimental value. Bet you’d like that.”

She started to walk away and he reached out and gave her backside a swat, “You’re right. I would, if for nothin’ else, to keep him from seein’ it,” he smirked as she blew him a kiss before heading off. He watched her stumble a little bit as she headed down the alley towards the main street. It made him feel good to know that he was the reason she was stumbling like that.

He knew he needed to stay away from crazy women, but she was different. They were alike. She didn’t give a rat’s ass if he wanted to see her again. It was nice, for once, to have a woman that he didn’t have to pay for that wanted to just run off when they were done.

Reaching down, he rubbed his crotch and groaned. He’d never had a woman do so much to him in one night that it felt sore and raw down there. Maybe he would have to take her up on that regular basis thing. It wouldn’t be so bad to just have a woman on the side. Someone to bang down into the mattress when he was bored and didn’t feel like searching. She did anything he wanted. Not because he was making her do it, but because she wanted to.

If nothing else, she’d be a good time till her family got tired of her and shipped her off somewhere else. Or she might get bored with him and just wander off on her own. Either way, it was no sweat off his back.

They’d both do what they wanted. No questions asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Things didn’t go as either of them planned. Murdoc slipped into the music shop after lunch on the following Thursday. He’d seen the owner’s wife heading out and figured that was a good time to get in, nail Arabella on the counter, get his jacket, and then get out. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was mildly disappointed when he went to a few strip clubs after their last night together that she wasn’t at any of them. He’d seriously considered taking her up on the offer of a regular thing. Why pay for a girl to rub against him for a few minutes when he could get everything he wanted for free from a girl that wanted no attachments? It was just logical.

Looking around the shop, he didn’t see her anywhere. Despite knowing he shouldn’t, he headed behind the counter and towards the back. He rounded the corner to the stock room and smirked as he saw her backside sticking up in the air from behind a box. She was dressed in nice pants and what looked like a dress shirt. He found that strange, considering he’d always seen her dressed a bit more provocatively than that, but didn’t think anything as he walked up and placed his hands on her hips.

It wasn’t till she gasped and he saw that there was no tattoo on the small bit of her exposed back that it wasn’t her. The girl stood up quickly and turned around, laying a hard smack across his face as he stumbled back, “The bloody ‘ell do ya fink ya are?!” it definitely wasn’t Arabella. She was shorter than Arabella and a little chubbier. She was still cute though, “Ya can’t jus’ go ‘round puttin’ yer hands on people!”

“I thought you were someone else...” he rubbed his cheek a little bit.

“Probably thought I was that little trollop that used ta work here, huh?” she snapped, “Get outta here!” she snapped and pointed towards the storefront.

“Used to work here? Where’d she go? Back to her Aunt’s shop?” he asked as she started shooing him back up front with a clipboard.

“The bloody ‘ell should I know,” she snapped again as Murdoc walked out from behind the counter, “I fink ya should go now,” she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Murdoc growled a little, “She leave a jacket or somethin’?”

“No. Now get out or I’m callin’ tha owner.”

“Tch...bitch...” he grumbled as he headed for the door.

“I ‘eard that, ya jerk!” she shouted.

“Fuck you!” he shouted back as he slammed the door behind him.

Murdoc wondered if her Uncle found out about her sneaking off to that club and decided to ship her off to some other family member to deal with. Or maybe he just threw her out and she was living on the streets now. He figured she got shipped off. She knew he wanted his jacket back and knew he was coming by here today. She would have shown up if she was still in the city, right? He didn’t know enough about her to know if she would do that or not.

He spent the whole day grumbling about it to whoever would listen, or he made listen. That was his favorite leather jacket. It had a large patch across the back that said ‘King Rocker’ and he’d had it for years. It was one of the few things he’d actually paid for. He wanted to kick himself for letting her wear it, because he had a feeling he wasn’t going to get it back at this point. She’d taken it and skipped town.

Still upset with it as night came, he headed back to the club. If she wasn’t there, then maybe someone knew where she went so he could get his leather back. The red head greeted him at the door and gave him a stern look, “Sorry, but yer can't come in 'ere anymore.”

“What?! I just want to see Arabella. She stole my jacket.”

“Not me problem. Yer don't follow us rules, so stay oray from 'ere.”

“She isn’t here, Murdoc,” he turned around to see Lilly and Cal standing not far from him, “Her Uncle found out that she was screwing around with you and made her leave.”

“Oh please, don’t go blamin’ me for all of this. At least I was honest with her. You two were gettin’ her into trouble long before I was,” he snapped, “Where is she?”

“Don’t know. We heard he sent her out of the country,” he growled hearing this. That meant he was never getting his jacket back, “And we might have been playing with her for years, but the only rule we ever had her break was coming to see us. You were the one pinning her up against the shop counter and leaving marks on her. Did you think he wouldn’t find out?”

He got up close to Cal and growled, “I didn’t give a damn. She knew I didn’t. I gave her what she wanted. You wouldn’t, so I did. So fuck off.”

The other man’s brow furrowed, “Get out of my face.”

“Make me,” but Cal didn’t move, “That’s what I thought. Wuss,” he chuckled. Murdoc figured this was a bust. He wasn’t about to get his nose broken again for some girl he didn’t care about or wasn’t currently banging, “If ya hear from her, tell her I want my jacket back,” he said as he started to walk off.

“Not likely,” Lilly snipped as they headed into the club.

He figured he’d have to cut his losses and deal with this as a learning experience. It was okay to dick around with the crazy girls, just don’t give them anything. That or go back to his old rule of just not sticking it in crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

Despite the objects and opinions against him, Murdoc did eventually make it big. It took another two years, but he did it. He managed the money to buy a studio and put together a band. They called themselves the ‘Gorillaz’. They were a hit almost instantly. Their first single, ‘Tomorrow Comes Today’, got the attention of fans; but when they put out the video for their song ‘Clint Eastwood’, they were a hit. People were impressed with their strange looks and their singer’s voice. Girls commented that he sounded like he was moaning intimately when he sang.

Murdoc took over during interviews. Boosting his own ego and dominating the band into doing what he wanted. They didn’t seem to fight him about it, mostly since what he was doing worked. It got them attention and they were able to produce the music they wanted.

There were few people that didn’t enjoy at least one song from their self-titled album. A few people didn’t like the way the band portrayed themselves though. There were talks about how inappropriate it was for a 13-year-old to be living in a house of full grown men. And there were talks that Murdoc physically and verbally abused the singer. As for the drummer, there were talks that the ghosts and such that appeared in their videos with him were real. No one could really confirm that any of this was true or just a publicity stunt.

Their video for the song ‘19/2000’ aired about two weeks ago and Murdoc was pushing to start another one as soon as possible for their song ‘Rock the House’. He said they needed to keep the masses happy and give them what they wanted. Of course, giving them what they wanted gave him what he wanted. Murdoc wanted a following of willing fans that would do anything for him.

“‘ey, Murdoc!” one of the stage hands shouted out onto the set. They hadn’t started filming yet, but everyone was dressed and ready to go. He was wearing nothing but a jockstrap, some shin guards, shoulder pads, and a helmet. Everyone, except Noodle, was going to be pelted with pelted with billiard balls. Out of the four of them, Murdoc was, surprisingly, the most well guarded. Noodle had a helmet, but 2-D had nothing but knee pads. Russel didn’t even have knee pads. It had been a mountain of paperwork for insurance for this one.

“What?!” he snapped.

“Uh, there’s a girl ‘ere to see ya...”

“So what, send her away. Unless she’s cute, then tell her to come back later,” he chuckled.

“She won’t leave. Says she’s got somethin’ for ya.”

“I’m busy. Tell her to piss off!” no girl was worth his band and he wasn’t about to make time for one right now.

“She really won’t leave. She ‘andcuffed ‘erself to the gate.”

2-D and Russel snickered hearing that, “Then call the bloody police!” he shouted and shook his head, “I ain’t got time for crazy women,” he growled.

“Well, we would, but she really seems ta want ta see ya. Security sent me ta get ya about it. They said she ain’t wearin’ anythin’ except a leather jacket, underwear, and a pair a boots. Said she flashed ‘em ta prove she ain’t wearin’ anythin’ else. They said she seemed right up yer alley,” the man chuckled.

Slapping a hand to his face, he groaned, “Fine. I’ll go talk to the crazy bitch...” he said with much disdain.

All he saw as he walked down the path towards the gate of Kong Studios was a few security guards. He heard them laughing. As he got closer, he saw a girl sitting on the ground on the other side of the gate. One of her arms was raised up and he could tell she really had handcuffed herself to it. While Murdoc enjoyed the amount of women that came to him, he still wasn’t big on psychos. He figured he’d sign an autograph for her and tell her to shove off.

He got closer and found himself checking her out. She had nice long, smooth, pale legs. He wondered just how crazy she was, because having those wrapped around him might not be such a bad thing.

It wasn’t till she bent over a little bit and exposed her back that he stopped and stared for a second. He saw a tattooed line with two little triangles with three sixes under it tattooed to her lower back. It took him a minute to remember it, but he did. He also recognized the jacket as he saw the ‘King Rocker’ patch on the back of it.

He felt himself getting angry as he took the last few steps towards the two security guards. He didn’t say anything as he thumbed for them to go back inside. Kneeling down behind her, she was wearing some headphones and humming along to the music. His hand reached out and he quickly took a fist full of her hair and yanked it back into the bars of the gate. Her head bounced a little bit and the headphones fell off, “You stupid bitch...” he growled.

She got over the shock quickly and smiled, “Missed you too, Sugar. Why don’t you do that again? You know I like it,” she giggled.

He growled again and slammed her head back again, “You stole my jacket.”

“You gave it to me.”

“I let you cover your ass with it and you never returned it.”

She giggled again, “I meant to give it back, but I didn’t know where you lived. My Uncle shipped me off pretty fast. I thought about leaving it for you, but I’m sure my Uncle would have just thrown it out. I brought it back now though,” she said with a smile, “But you can probably afford a new one now,” she looked over his shoulder at the studio, “I always knew you were some kind of musician. Such good, strong hands.”

“Give me the jacket,” he snapped before letting her hair go.

“I would, but I’m kinda stuck to the gate. I had to throw the key to keep those apes from digging it outta my pocket.”

He sighed and banged his head, lightly, against the bars of the gate and she giggled, “How the hell were you plannin’ on givin’ me my jacket?!”

“I have a spare key.”

He perked up hearing that, “Where is it?”

“Well, I’m not wearing much, so I had to put it somewhere they couldn’t search me on.”

Murdoc looked her over. From what he’d heard, she wasn’t wearing anything other than boots, panties, and the jacket. Security was allowed to search the jacket and the boots, “You didn’t swallow it, did ya?”

“Of course not,” she chuckled, “I bet you can think of where I put it...” she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

“Dig it out yourself,” he growled.

“Now that’s not a very nice way to ask, is it? Try again,” she smiled again.

“For the love of sweet Satan, do you have to be so mental?!” he snapped.

“If I wasn’t, you wouldn’t have screwed me in the first place, would you?” she made a kissy face at him, “Dig it out yourself.”

Murdoc had plenty of women these days. He didn’t have to pay for strippers, even when he was too bored to hunt for himself. Girls just came to him now. He didn’t have to play these games with women. Granted, the state of some of the women throwing themselves at him wasn’t the best. Many of them were drunk, drugged, or out of their mind in a much different way from Arabella. None of them let him leave the marks on their backsides that she had. Nor had they done anything so intensely that it left his dick sore afterwards.

As far as he knew, Arabella was out of her mind, but not from drugs or drinking. Those probably just enhanced it. She took what she wanted and left. There was no whining about not getting a call the next day and no expectations of anything more between them. He had plenty of women to keep him content these days, but a large number of them got clingy so quickly, “If I have to go down there myself and get it, you’re gonna pay for it,” he warned.

“Well, I have had your jacket for two years. I supposed I do owe you for that...” Arabella smirked and raised her hips up from the ground a bit, “So go ahead. Make me pay for it.”

Murdoc licked his lips and reached through the bars of the gate. His hand slid over her thigh and touched the front of her underwear, “How many guys been here since me?” he’d never really questioned that with a woman before. He didn’t really care who a girl had been with before him, but he’d been told more than once that Arabella was picky about that. At first, that had been a turn on. It still was, somewhat, but fame dulled the fact that some random girl considered him good enough.

“None,” she admitted and moved her hips up into his hand, “I tried to find someone else, but what can I say? You’re hard to replace. So few guys in the world really get it. They think I want them to control me, tell me what to do, and run my life. The ones at the clubs are either like Cal or they want me to be some kind of tied up sex doll that just spreads her legs whenever they snap their fingers.”

“You’d spread ‘em for me if I snapped,” he teased as his fingers slipped down into her underwear. She squirmed a bit as he slid his hand over her warm sex.

Arabella moaned a little as she started rocking her hips, “Just like your the only guy I swallowed for,” his fingers found the key, but he didn’t pull it out. He pushed on it, pressing it into her slit, “And the only guy I let pound my head into a brick wall,” he pushed on the key harder and she hissed a little as it rubbed against her clit, “And the only guy that let me claw his back and hips into a bloody mess...”

“You left a couple of scars on my shoulders...” his fingers started rubbing the key harder against her body. One of the ridges caught the sensitive skin in her slit and she groaned, “You don’t want a master, you just want a guy that’ll bang the hell outta you the way you want.”

“See...you get it...” she moaned, “You want a girl you can screw and tell her to get the hell out. I want a guy that makes me scream, but I don’t have to worry about having me stick around or do what he wants outside of a bed...or couch...or alleyway,” she smiled before biting her lower lip.

“The the back room of a strip club...” he laughed before dragging the key painfully up her slit and out of her underwear.

He unlocked the cuff from the gate and she lowered her arm, rubbing her still locked wrist a little bit. She stood up slowly and turned to face him, “Listen, I’ll give you the jacket either way, but why don’t you let me come inside and we can have a little fun?”

Murdoc would by lying if he said he wasn’t tempted, “Sorry, Babe, but I’m a little busy,” he want her. It would feel good to have a night like the last time they were together. It would be even better if 2D heard them going at it like animals. The poor little guy would be freaked. It would be amazing.

“That’s a shame...” she pouted a little and leaned her forehead against the bars of the gate, “I was really looking forward to it.

“Why don’t you come back in a week?” he reached back through the bars of the gate and slipped it inside of the jacket. He rubbed his hand over her soft skin and up around one of her breasts. It felt good in his hand.

Arabella licked her lips and poked one of her legs through the bars and rubbed it against his, “We don’t even have to go inside. Right here would be great. Or even...” she looked up at the cemetery that was on the same land as the studio, “I’m sure no one up there would mind a little noise.”

“Like I said, I’m busy. You’ll have to come back in a week if you want it. Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth the wait. This time, I’ll make sure you can’t even walk this time.”

She sighed and pulled away from him, “You got a shirt I can wear? I don’t need to get arrested for walking topless to the airport.”

“Airport?”

“Yeah...I wasn’t supposed to leave till tomorrow night, but if you’re not gonna screw me today, then I might as well take an early flight. So you give me a shirt to wear to the airport and I’ll give you the jacket back,” she smiled lightly.

“When will you be back? I’ll keep a few hours open,” he teased.

“Don’t know. I’ve spent the last two years in France, Germany, and Spain. Met the most amazing girl in Spain. Probably the only person I’ve met who is as good with their hips as you are,” she smiled and bit her lower lip as she looked him over. He dressed strange right now, but that didn’t matter. He still managed to turn her own. She’d had such high hopes of having fun with him today, “I’m gonna go terrorize a new continent for a while...So, about that shirt...?”

Murdoc wanted to drag her back inside and tell everyone to hold off on the video for the day, but he couldn’t make himself do it. This band meant more to him than she did. Hell, his shoes meant more to him than she did. All she was good for was a ride, “Sure you can’t wait a week?”

“Sorry, but that’s not me. Would you really want me next week knowing that I was supposed to leave tomorrow? Would you still find me attractive if you knew I sat in a hotel room all week waiting for you? Drooling over you? Thinking about you all the time?”

His ego was big and yes, he did want women thinking about him like that. But she was right, that wasn't her. It wasn’t him either. He wanted women thinking about him like that, but he didn’t plan on sleeping with those ones. Those clingy, whiny girls that wanted a relationship, “I’d have to smack ya.”

“Exactly. You gonna go get me that shirt or should I handcuff myself to the gate again?”

He sighed and banged his head on the bars, “I ain’t got time to go find you a shirt!” he growled, “Where are you going?”

“Back home, though not back to my home state. I’m going to New York. Gonna live it up there for a while. You sure I can’t change your mind?” she bat her eyelashes at him and opened the front of the jacket to flash him.

“As tempting as it is...no. Keep the jacket for now. We’re hittin’ it big, so we’ll hit New York soon enough. When we get there, I expect you to show up. Got it?” she nodded and he reached through the gate to pull her close, “When you get there, I’m gonna make you pay for every minute you had my jacket.”

She licked her lips and nodded again, “I’m looking forward to it already. That’s going to be a lot of minutes. I’m going to be awfully sore. You better hit it big,” she reached through the bars and wrapped a hand around his head, “Can I get a kiss before I go? Just shove your tongue down my throat for a few seconds. Please?” she bat her eyelashes at him.

Murdoc chuckled, “Guess I could toss ya a bone,” he joked as he leaned forward and caught her lips between the bars. It was hard kissing through a gate, but it wasn’t his lips she was wanting anyway. His tongue was more than suitable to complete the task at hand. It slipped out and pushed into her mouth. He still tasted like beer and smokes. Her mouth tasted like hard alcohol. He couldn’t help but wonder just exactly what she’d been doing these past two years.

Pulling apart, she smiled, “Sure you don’t have time for a quickie?”

“I don’t think it could be just a quickie with you,” he had a feeling that once they got started, it would be just like the last time. Hours and hours of depravity. He’d lasted two years without her. He was sure that he’d forget about her in a week or two till she turned up again.

“Guess I’m gonna have to take care of myself on the airplane,” she stroked a hand down his cheek before pulling away from the gate and taking a few steps back from it.

“Hey!” he called out, “Why’d your uncle ship ya off anyway?”

“My Aunt saw the marks on my legs and my Uncle just knew it had to be you,” she smiled back at him, “He said I could live on the streets here or he’d pay to send me to France to stay with some cousins of his. Couldn’t turn down the offer of a free trip to France, now could I?” she put her hands up and shrugged.

“I wouldn’t,” he smirked back as she started off again.

Murdoc licked his lips as he watched her leave before heading back up to the studio, “What was that about, Mudz? Some crazy girl?” Russel asked.

“Batshit crazy,” he said with a smile, “Come on, we got a video to shoot,” he walked over to his bass and slung it over his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Saturday night, around one in the morning, and Murdoc was doing what he usually did when they weren’t working on a video. He was in his Winnebago in the garage with a girl. He’d been living in that thing for years before coming to own Kong Studios. It was his ‘love shack’ when it came to women. If he was in here, chances were that there was a woman too.

Currently, some blond tart was passed out in the bed at the back of the van and Murdoc was sitting with his back against the wall and a smoke hanging from his lips. She’d been good. Not great, but good. He couldn’t get her to take it all down her throat and she hadn’t liked it when he suggested using his belt to tie her wrists to her wall. But she was a good moaner and made up for it by praising him about how good he was.

With a groan, he leaned over and grabbed his laptop from the table and turned it on. Technology was still new to him, but he found that the internet was an amazing thing. Absolutely fantastic. It brought him amazingly close to his fans. They could worship him 24/7 thanks to the internet. They could kiss the digital ground he walked on and he could inform them of every aspect of his life. Right now, he was writing up a rather scandalous review of them woman next to him. At least he was kind enough to leave their names out when he did that.

The porn sites were great too.

Review about the blond sleeping next to him done, he thought about what to do now. Porn sounded good, but his fans first. He headed to their unofficial site to poke around the fan boards. It was strange how well those unofficial site admins knew so much about them. They seemed to know things before they did. Still, it was a great place to hear what the fans thought.

There was a new thread that he just couldn’t avoid. It was titled **For Murdoc!**

“Well, what’s this...” he clicked on it and looked over the first post. It was by a user called ‘SugarFan’, which made no sense to him. The whole post was just a link to a different website. The comments below it just commented on how there were great pictures, but that none of it made any sense for Gorillaz and she was just some stupid fan looking for a little attention.

Murdoc could relate to that, so he clicked on the link.

The website was cheap and simple. Just a slideshow of pictures in the middle with a title at the top and credits at the bottom. The title was ‘Journey of the Jacket’. It took about three pictures for him to get it, “That crazy bitch...” he muttered as he clicked through the photos. His eyes fixated on the small tattoo on the small of her back in a few of the photos.

Every picture was of a leggy woman wearing little more than a black leather jacket with a ‘King Rocker’ patch on the back of it. Every picture only showed her from behind in various positions in various settings. There were at least a hundred pictures. The girl draping herself over road signs for different states. Her wrapped around some big, burly biker on the back of a motorcycle. A few of her sitting on docks. A few of her tangled up in the arms of various men and women. And even one of her standing in front of a Gorillaz poster.

The best one was at the end. She was laying on her back, looking up at the camera. Her fingertips were pressed to her bright red lips like she was ready to blow a kiss. Her curly, dark hair was a mess around her head. Covering her body was the jacket. The ‘King Rocker’ patch hiding her breasts. It was the only one that showed her from the front. In her other hand was a post card. It had a picture of the Statue of Liberty on the back and the words **Come Get It, Sugar**.

The credits cited that the jacket was on loan from an anonymous donor. The model they said, though he knew better, was a girl named **Lilly** , no last name, who was also credited with the whole idea for the photos. The photographer was some guy named **Mark Ian**. There was a New York address under his name, “I have to get to New York...” it was 2001 and he was getting antsy for them to win some kind of award. They’d already turned down that awful Mercury Award, but he was starting to wonder if that was a bad idea.

His eyes were focused on the girl on the screen when the girl beside him squirmed a bit, “Close that damn screen. I’m tryin’ ta sleep...” she groaned.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and pushed his foot against her hip till she fell out of the bed with a gasp, “Get out,” he growled.

“Oi! You can’t jus’ kick a girl out!” she snapped.

“Like hell I can’t. Get out before I set your clothes on fire and make ya walk home naked,” he growled and pointed to the door, though his eyes were stuck to the screen as he went through the pictures again before going back to the message board.

He ignored the sound of the winnebago door slamming shut as he typed up a quick message. All of them had memberships on this site. They liked it and found it interesting, _”Love the pictures. I should bang your head into another wall.”_

It barely took two minutes for people to start posting back. Some saying the girl was a slut. Some wondering what the whole comment about the brick wall was about. Finally, SugarFan, posted, _”You know I’d love it. You better make it big.”_

He smirked, _”Oh, I will. Love the picture at the end...and the one with you tied up to that tree. You know just what I like.”_

_”You should have seen what happened after the picture. Shame you weren’t there,”_ she wrote back.

People posted furiously wanting details. Murdoc was loving this, _”Tell me about it.”_

_”I don’t think this site allows that sort of material to be posted...but it involved stinging nettle plants and my ass being sore for weeks. I’ll show you the photos when you make it big here.”_

The board seemed to explode from there and within a matter of moments, the Admins shut it down and SugarFan’s profile was set to banned, “Dammit...I gotta get to New York...”


	12. Chapter 12

“Lilly! Come help with the groceries!”

“I can't, my nails are drying!” she shouted back from the bedroom. Laying out on the bed, she was thumbing through a magazine. Her nails weren't painted at all. She looked like she had been laying in bed all day. Just sitting under the blankets in nothing but her underwear all day. Truth was that she hadn't been in bed all day. She just walked around the apartment in her underwear most of the time. She saw no reason to dress unless she was leaving the house and sometimes not even then, “I don't want to get nail polish all over the food!”

In a rush, she leaned over the bed and grabbed a bottle of neon green polish and quickly applied a coat to her nails to cover up her lie, which was now a truth. It wasn't a moment too soon as a rather tall man came into the door frame. His face was a little red from apparently carrying bags up the stairs, “Have you done anything today?”

“Of course I did, Mark. I went and got beer,” she smiled sweetly, “Why are you all red? Did you take the elevator? Is it out again?”

His face twisted with annoyance as he walked further into the room and stood over her in the bed, “If you got beer, why didn't you get the whole grocery list?”

“Cause that's all I needed. You know I don't eat half the stuff you buy. Why should I break my back dragging your food up the stairs?”

“Maybe because you don't do anything else around here,” he snapped, “You've been living here for almost a year, Lilly. You don't have a job and you don't pay for anything. So yeah, I do expect you to break your back a little for the guy that's payin' for everything!”

She rolled her eyes and threw the blanket back, exposing herself to him, and crawled over the bed towards him. She hooked her fingers in his belt loops, smearing her nail polish on his jeans, and tugged his hips forward, “I do break my back for somethings. Don't I?” she asked with a smile as her free hand slid up the front of his jeans, “And you wouldn't even have the money for this apartment if I hadn't given you the idea for those cross country photos of my ass wearin' that jacket. How much did you sell those for, even though I asked you not to? I'm your muse, Mark. Remember?”

It took a moment, but his face relaxed a bit and he reached down to run his fingers through her dyed black hair, “Yeah. You are,” he then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed, “How about you give me some inspiration then?” he said with a smirk as one of his hands started to work at the front of his jeans.

She shrugged a little, “Fine, but make it quick. I'm going out in an hour,” she sounded completely uninterested, “Just remember, no penetration.”

“Seriously?” his face hardened again as he looked down at the nearly naked woman, “A year, Lilly. A fucking year. You run around here half naked, I've seen you take it from strap ons with other girls, and I didn't say a damn thing when you let that biker guy in Mississippi put his fingers up your cunt...but you won't let me, your boyfriend, stick it in?”

“I didn't let them do anything I don't let you do,” she huffed before crossing her arms over her chest, “And who ever said you were my boyfriend? I thought we discussed that. I don't like those labels. They ain't for me.”

“You're supposed to let me do more than you let them do!” he snapped before taking a step back from the bed, “I let you live with me, you sleep in my bed, you eat my food, I pay all the bills...If I'm not your boyfriend, then what the hell am I? An idiot?”

“...basically.”

“What?!” he seemed shocked to hear that.

She shrugged again, “You found me in a bar and I moved in with you that night. You let me do what I want for a year. You don't even know a fucking anything about me. I needed a place to live that I could pretty much be as lazy as I wanted. You gave it to me. So yeah, I'd say that makes you an idiot,” she sounded so casual, “You knew me all of ten minutes before deciding that I was your 'muse' and that I had to be in your life. What kind of moron does that? You're lucky that things are the way they are, I could have been some kind of ax murderer or something. Did you even know that Lilly isn't my real name?”

“...I...uh...” he didn't seem capable of coming up with any words.

“Don't worry, you're a cute idiot. The ones like you always try harder. It's cute,” she teased as she slipped off the bed and started towards the bathroom.

“The fuck are you going?!”

“Or, I thought we were done. Sorry. I need to get ready. I told you, I'm going out. If things don't go well, I'll see you around midnight. I'll give you a good blow when I get back if that happens. If they do go well, then, well, don't expect me back till tomorrow night,” she smiled and blew him a kiss before locking herself up in the bathroom to get ready for her night out.

She came out about thirty minutes later wearing a pair of black leather pants that just barely covered her backside. On her top, she was still lacking a bra and a shirt, but she wore an old leather jacket with a King Rocker patch across the back of it. It was zipped up just enough to keep from flying open and exposing her if the wind outside caught it. Her dark hair hung in a mess around her pale face and she was only wearing red lipstick for makeup. She wasn't even wearing shoes.

Mark was sitting on the edge of the bed and just stared at her with this horrified look on his face, “What's wrong? You're not still upset, are you? Seriously, relax. Life sucks and then you die. So stop being so pitiful and just have some fun. It's like pulling teeth to get you to enjoy anything,” she rolled her eyes as she headed out of the bedroom, “My name is Arabella, just so you know,” she was getting bored with the name Lilly anyway. It just happened to be the first name that popped into her head when he asked for it a year ago.

She left the apartment without a second thought to the situation. What did it matter to her anyway? It wasn't like his feelings affected her life in anyway shape or form.

Arabella met up with a few other twenty-something girls like herself outside and they all headed off down the sidewalk, “No shoes?”

“They'll just get in the way,” she said with a smile.

“You really think they're going to let you backstage? I know you're good, but you ain't that good, Lilly.”

“Sure I am. Plus, I have an ace in the hole,” she said with a cocky grin.

“And what's that? You gonna sleep with the drummer or something?”

“Fuck no. I'm banging the bassist tonight. We have a history.”

“Seriously? You know Murdoc Niccals?” the girl questioning looked at her with wide eyes.

Another girl snorted, “Oh please, just because you lived in England doesn't mean you get to say that some whacked out guy in a bar was Murdoc Niccals. He might be a good bassist, but the only reason anyone would screw him is because of his money. Unless he drugged me, I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot poll.”

“You would if you knew how good he was with his hands...”

“Did you really sleep with him?”

“Yes!” she snapped, “It was amazing. The things he can do with that tongue are incredible.”

“You won't even sleep with Mark, so why should we believe you? Mark is ten times hotter than that Murdoc. Pictures or it didn't happen.”

“Fine. Believe what you want,” she knew the truth and the truth was that Murdoc was the last guy she'd fucked. She wasn't clinging to some kind of fantasy that he'd fall in love with her or anything, it was just that she really wanted to get him in bed again. Whether she liked it or not, she hadn't managed to find anyone that got her going the way he had. Sure, there were plenty of guys and girls that she fooled around with, but none of them were good enough. They never wanted to give her what she wanted. Mark had got so clingy to her and attached to her, yet they hadn't slept together once. Why would she want to fuck someone that expected her to stick around forever?

Unless Murdoc had changed in that perspective, that made him the perfect choice in a guy to fuck around with. In all truth, she hadn't thought about him in about six months. It was only when tickets went on sale for their first concert in the city that she started thinking about him again.

The girls slipped around the back of the theater, standing with the crowds of other fans hoping to catch a glimpse of the band. A limo pulled up and people started screaming. Arabella managed to elbow her way towards the front and was blocked by a rope and a security guard as the band started to get out. Noodle was first. Smiling and bouncing a little as she headed for the door. Arabella thought the girl was adorable in every sense of the word. Then was Russell, the huge drummer. He was an imposing man to look at with his bleach white eyes. Then there was 2D, who was actually kind of cute despite the creepy black eyes and missing teeth. Arabella had heard he was a bit of an idiot too. Pretty face and voice, but nothing beyond that. She'd give him a go, but she doubted she would let him screw her.

Then there was Murdoc. Much like the others, he was dressed simply. Just a gray sweater, jeans, and brown boots. His candy apple red bass was slung over his shoulder. A cigarette hung on his lips. Her friends were right, he wasn't an attractive man. He looked older than he really was, his skin seemed tinged green, and he was out of shape. Still, she perked up seeing him and elbowed the last person standing in front of her. She bounced on her toes to see past the security guard and shouted his name, “Murdoc!”

She wasn't the only one shouting though. He seemed to be ignoring them for the most part. She fought her way along the rope and security guards till an idea hit her, “Murdoc! I got your jacket!” she was close enough that it seemed to carry over the crowd and he turned his head to look at her and stopped walking. She smirked and turned her back to him, showing him the patch on the back of the leather before turning back to him. He looked her over for a moment, as if deciding if she was worth his time or not.

He walked over and swat one of the guards on the arm with the back of his arm. When the man moved out of the way, he pulled the rope up with his thin, long fingers and she slipped under it. She stood in front of him, looking up at him with a sly smile for a moment before his hand found it's way around her waist. Arabella looked over her shoulder at her friends and stuck her tongue out at them as he lead her towards the backstage door.

She moved up against him and his hand moved down to her backside as they headed through the door. He gave a small squeeze and she bit her lower lip lightly. It felt good to be back with him like this. She couldn’t help but remember the teasing that was their last meeting. Stuck on either side of a gate. Him too busy to give her the time of day and she unwilling to wait for him to be done with whatever it was he’d been doing. Sure, he had a concert tonight, but there would be plenty of time afterwards. 

The backstage area was busy, which was to be expected since a show was going to be starting soon. People rushed about and a few people gave her glances. They knew what was she was there for. Even if they didn’t know that they’d fucked before, most guys like Murdoc didn’t just bring a random girl from a crowd in for no reason. They all knew good and well that she was going to be on her knees shortly.

He led her back towards the dressing rooms and closed the door with his foot. It was a small room, but it had a couch table. It reminded her of the first room they screwed in back in England. Where he’d forced her to admit that she wanted him and proceeded to fuck her senseless. The couch was even red and seeing that made her smirk, “Would it be wrong of me to put your head into that wall before the show?” she said with a smile.

“Just a little,” he said with a chuckle as he leaned his bass up against the wall. 

“Wanna have a go before the show?” she asked with a perk of her eyebrow as she started unzipping the jacket. 

“Oh I do, but we’re doin’ things my way this time,” he said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at him curiously and he smiled, “I ain’t runnin’ around after ya this time. No screwin’ around,” which was a funny way to put it, “You’re gonna sit in here and wait for me. Then, when the show is over, you’re gonna give me that lapdance I never got,” she smirked and moved closer to him.

Her hands moved up and slid over his shoulders, “Oh, I am? What else am I gonna do for you?”

“You’re gonna pay me back for having my jacket for so long. You’re gonna do whatever I say all night. Got it?” his order made a shiver go down her spine. Mostly because she knew that no matter what he said, it wasn’t like he was expecting her to stick around in the morning. Arabella wanted a good fuck tonight and she could handle not seeing him again for a while.

“I can deal with that. I guess I do owe you. After all, I made a bit of money off of those photos,” only because she’d modeled for it. Mark got most of the money for them.

Oh really. Didn’t know that. May have to make ya do more for me then,” he smirked.

“Anything you want, Sugar. I’m all yours tonight.”


	13. Chapter 13

It had been nearly five years since she took Murdoc into the back room of that strip club. Sure, they didn't really know anything about each other, but that didn't matter. They knew what was important to them. He knew what her intentions were, because they were the same as his. Why sit and talk about their families or history? None of that really mattered. Not when all they wanted was the physical side of it. Emotions, in her opinion, played no part in this. Well, at least no other emotion than lust. That was an emotion, right?

There wasn't enough time before the show for them to do too much. That was disappointing. Arabella liked the band's music, but she was more interested in Murdoc. Mostly what was in his pants and in his mouth. She knew better than to think he would drop everything to fuck her over the couch, but it would have been a nice thought.

Instead, she was currently straddling his lap on the couch. Leather pants discarded on the floor and the leather jacket draped over the couch arm. His hands cupped her underwear covered bottom as she rocked against his hips. His pants were undone and pulled open so she could grind against his underwear covered bulge. One of his green-tinged hands moved up her bare back and she arched against it till it reached her dyed hair and took a fist full of it.

He pulled her head back as someone knocked on the door and his tongue retreated back into his own mouth. Her hips continued to rub against his as he snapped at whoever was knocking, “What?!”

Arabella looked over as the door opened and the blue headed singer poked his head in. His big, black eyes were interesting. She couldn't help but smile at him and wink. He looked at her curiously before turning his attention to Murdoc, “Mudz, show's 'bout ta start.”

“Piss off, Faceache,” the dark haired bassist snapped and the blue haired male closed the door quickly.

“Mudz. Can I call you that?” she asked with a smirk.

“No. Now get up,” he gave her a stinging slap to her backside and nearly threw her off his lap. Arabella managed to get off before he had a chance to drop her on the ground, “Time to go wow the masses. You wait here,” he ordered.

She didn't mind getting orders thrown at her, but there was no promise that she'd actually listen to them, “Fuck that. I paid for my ticket,” she smirked, “Plus, I wanna be able to say that I got to see your first show in the states. Can't say that if I'm stuck back here all night waiting for you to come back. I didn't wait for your dick before, why the hell would I now?”

“Good point, but how can I be sure you won't run off with my jacket again?”

“Well...” she walked over and slid her hands over his shoulders, rubbing them softly, “Why don't you wear the jacket on stage and I'll just watch the show from the side stage?”

A smile cross his lips, “You gonna watch me topless? I like that.”

Arabella shook her head, “Of course not. Noodle's a child. I wouldn't expose that little darling to something like that...plus some of those security guards might try to get fresh with me and they'd have to throw me out when I cut one of them.”

One of his hands moved up and cupped her breast. Rubbing it lightly as she talked, “Then what are you gonna do?”

Smiling, she slid her hands under his shirt and started pushing it up, “I'll wear this. You'll look much better out there in just the jacket and jeans. All shirt less and sexy under it,” sure, he was out of shape, but it fit the image of an older rocker. He didn't have to be in shape to be sexy. Murdoc had the confidence to pull it off. As if accepting this, he let her slide the gray shirt off and she pulled it on over herself, “Looks better on me anyway...then again, so does the jacket.”

“You wish,” he snipped as he grabbed the leather from the couch and slipped it on, “You gonna show me the rest of those pictures?”

“You wish,” she teased. Hadn't she told him that the pictures were sold? Oh well, “Or I could just tell you. Wouldn't you rather hear me moan about it while you give me what I deserve for taking it for so long?”

“Oh yes, I like the sound of that.”

“One of my friends out in the audience was involved. Maybe we should grab her and we can reenact it for you.”

“I like that even better. Grab her after the show and we'll head to my room,” he said, his tongue poking out to wet his lips.

Arabella shook her head and he gave her a strange look, “I don't wanna share you all night with her. She gets whiny after a while. How about we just come back here after the show and get what we want from her and then head off on our own? Trust me, you don't wanna hear her when she starts bitching. It makes you just wanna smack her.”

His face twisted in annoyance, “And you wanna bring her back here?”

Nodding a little, she ran a finger down the center of his chest, “She, apparently, sucks good dick and we'll ditch her once she starts to piss you off.”

“Oh, well then, so long as she's good at it. If not, you're makin' up for it.”

“I might do that anyway...” she winked, “Now go kill it,” without warning she reached behind him and laid a hard smack on his ass with a giggle. She grabbed it and dug her nails in a bit before pulling away and heading for the door.

Murdoc eyed her. If it weren't for the show, he would have grabbed her by the hair and threw her down on the floor to ravish her like she deserved. He knew what she was doing. Already he was going to have to go out on stage with a hardon. She was trying to get him riled up. She wanted him to lose control. If that was what she wanted, he was more than willing to give it to her, but not till after the show. He'd never put some slut before his music.

As expected, the show was a huge success. Even with the Gorillaz losing out on the music awards they'd been up for, they were certainly the best band around at the time. There was no denying the original style of music they brought to the stage.

The excitement the four band members emitted was incredible. 2D seemed like some kind of sexy zombie as he practically moaned every lyric. The strange looking blue haired man seemed so relaxed and at ease. Arabella was sure he was on meds of some sort. Whether they were prescription or not didn't matter so long as he continued to sing the way he did. She wondered what he sounded like when a girl sucked him off. If he sounded this good singing, how would he sound with the right girl giving him the blow of his life? Not knowing the relationship between them all, she wondered if Murdoc would be opposed to inviting him to join them tonight. At least for a little bit.

Next was Russel, the giant drummer. She knew he came from New York. He was good looking, but not sexy. She heard that he was a master of hip hop. The only thing that turned her off from him was the white color of his eyes. They seemed dead and cold. Arabella couldn't imagine being able to enjoy herself with those milky white eyes staring at her. As if they were looking right into her soul. Rumor was that the ghost in their music video was real and that Russel was possessed. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Then there was little Noodle. The girl had talent dripping off of her, along with energy. She bounced around the stage, playing her guitar, and just radiating energy. Just all three foot two inches of her was amazing. There were times when nothing else could be focused on but her. Arabella could tell she was a force to be reckoned with.

Lastly, there was Murdoc. The man spent a good portion of the time showing off his tongue and humping his bass.

It was an amazing show. Arabella wasn't just a fan of Murdoc's dick and tongue, she did like the music. The songs she liked best were 5/4 and Punk. They were just short, high energy songs.

When it was over, she wandered off to find her friends. The group of girls started questioning the moment she walked up. Asking her all sorts of questions, “Come on, Ladies, I can't kiss and tell,” she teased, “Anyway, I ain't going home tonight. Who wants to go break the news to whatshisface?”

“That would be your boyfriend. Mark.” one of the girls snipped, obviously jealous.

“Yeah, him...and he's not my boyfriend. He's delusional. Hey, Val, wanna come backstage for a little fun?” she perked her eyebrow up a little, “Three is better than two sometimes.”

“Seriously?” the redheaded girl grabbed Arabella's arm in disbelief, “He wants to meet me?”

“No. He wants to fuck you. Good enough though, right?” the girls all looked at each other with a bit of unease, “What?”

“Don't you think we're getting a bit old to be playing the whole groupie thing?” the jealous one asked, “Girls get hurt doing stuff like that.”

“Groupie? I ain't his fucking groupie. I fucked him before he was famous. Listen, I ain't got time to explain it to a bunch of idiots like you all. Val, if you wanna come have fun, then come on, but I don't need a morals lesson from the woman who strips for a living. Which, by the way, you suck at. If you're that worried about it, then good, I didn't ask you to come with anyway and if you're so worried about Mark, why don't you go fuck him. He's good for paying for shit.”

With that, Arabella turned her back and started towards the stage again, “Lilly! Wait up!” she heard a voice call out. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw the redhead following after her and smiled. She draped her arm over the redhead's shoulder and started to walk again, “Honestly, how many people can say they got to screw a famous person?”

“That's my girl,” she teased. Val was only twenty. It felt strange realizing that she was half way through her twenties. From what she read online, Murdoc was thirty-five. She hadn't a clue what his age was till she'd actually looked it up. To be honest, she thought he was older, “Let's go bag us a bassist.”

The younger girl giggled a little as Arabella lead her backstage. Val stared in awe at everything as she walked her back to the small dressing room. She wanted to look at everything and meet everyone, but Arabella managed to keep her on track as she pushed the little redhead through the door.

Murdoc was sitting on the couch with a smoke hanging on his lips and a beer bottle in one hand. He was still dressed as he'd been on stage and he smirked a little as the two women came in. His eyes flicked to Val and he gave her a once over, “She's cuter than you.”

Arabella just smiled as she walked over and slide into his lap, taking the cig from his lips and taking a drag herself, “Maybe...but...” she leaned down and kissed near his ear lightly before whispering, “I'm gonna do the things for you that she won't.”

“You better,” he sneered before patting her hip. She slid over to sit on the couch as he climbed to his feet and walked over to the blushing redhead. Val couldn't seem to make herself look him in the face. He decided she either wasn't used to screwing around like this or it was just that she wasn't used to doing it with someone at his level. Whatever the reason, he wasn't that interested in the cutesy, shy types. He liked girls that knew what they wanted and didn't have hidden intentions. Not that it had stopped him from sleeping with the shy ones. He just didn't like them as much, “Got a name?”

“V-val,” she stammered out as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, “You were really great out there.”

“Yeah, I was,” he smirked, “I hear you're good at blow jobs. That true?”

Her already red cheeks got darker and she looked over at Arabella, who nodded a bit, “Y-yeah.”

“But, Sugar, before she does that, I thought you wanted us to show you what we did during those pictures first?” the other girl commented.

“Oh, yeah, right. That. You know I hate just sittin' and watchin',” he complained as he grabbed Val's arm and started to pull her over to the couch. Murdoc wanted some action and he wanted it now. Porn was good and all, but he had two women right in front of him. He didn't want to waste time just watching them get their kicks. He wanted to get his rocks off first. Once he was satisfied, they could do whatever the hell they wanted.

The black haired girl shook her head and stood up, grabbing Val's other arm and tugging her away from the bassist, “Sugar, just sit down and relax. I know what you like and I promise it won't be a disappointment,” she heard him huff before flopping down on the couch. Arabella knew that if he didn't like what he saw, he'd either throw them both out or just take over, “Val, do you remember when we first met? What we did that night in that bar?” she smiled.

The redhead's cheeks turned pink again and she nodded, “Yeah. Mark took pictures. It was fun,” no one had told Val that the pictures had been sold and were no longer actually private, but that wasn't Arabella's problem, “We're gonna do that again?”

“Yup,” she said with a soft smile as she moved her hand down to clasp around Val's. She gently tugged the younger girl over towards the couch, “You see, I owe Murdoc. That jacket I always wear...it really belongs to him. I kinda took off with it,” she winked down at him as she sat on her knees on one side of him and Val sat on the other side. Both girls moved close to either side of him.

The other girl smiled lightly, “That doesn't seem very nice,” she commented as she leaned over and pressed her lips to Arabella's in front of his face. The two kissed softly for a moment. As they did, Murdoc draped a hand over both of their shoulders. He knew what he could get away with Arabella, so his fingers twisted in her hair, tugging it and pulling it a bit as the two girls made out barely two inches from his face.

Not one to enjoy waiting long, he moved forward and forced the two apart. He wrapped his own lips around Val's and pulled her close as he forced his long tongue into her mouth. The younger girl moved her hands up to his shoulders and kissed back eagerly.

Arabella wasn't one to be pushed aside. She let the two kiss as she lowered her head towards his jeans. The hand in her hair tightened as she dragged her tongue over the crotch of his pants. It pushed her downwards more and she opened her mouth, letting the bulge push in. She sucked on it as hard as she could, leaving behind a large wet spot on the fabric. Pulling back slightly, her fingers got to work on getting the pants opened.

Meanwhile, Murdoc's long tongue explored the redhead's mouth. He moaned as he felt Arabella fooling around between his legs. This is what he wanted. Two girls doing everything to please him. A young girl eager to please him and a slightly older girl experienced enough to know what he wanted. It was great.

But then it stopped.

Arabella got his jeans open and fished free his semi-hard cock and Val pulled away. He eyed them both as they stood up. They moved towards and started to undress each other. Arabella got the younger girl undressed with ease, while the redhead struggled a little bit every now and then. Instead of going back to him, like he was expecting, they wrapped their arms around each other and started kissing again.

With a low growl, Murdoc sat up and glared at them as they started running their hands over each others bodies, “Hey. I'm over here,” he snapped, “Give it some attention you damn cock teases,” his voice growled, “I ain't takin' care of myself when I got two of you in here.”

“Don't be so dramatic. We have to get warmed up too,” Arabella snipped back as she ran a hand down Val's body and between her legs.

Their bodies were both nice, but there were obvious differences. Arabella had several small tattoos littered about her flesh. A few scars too. It was easy to tell that she'd lived a rather care free life for most of her life. It had been apparent five years ago that she spent many nights drinking and drugging it up. It was even more apparent now. Val, on the other hand, looked fresh and clean. No tattoos, no scars, and there was a good chance she'd never done anything like this till she met Arabella. Murdoc wouldn't be surprised if the girl had been some pitiful, shy, quiet little college girl from a small town when Arabella met her. It would only take a few more years of living like this for her to take on a persona more like Arabella. He wondered what the first tattoo Arabella would convince the girl into would be.

As much as he disliked it, Murdoc managed to keep from saying anything as the two girls went down to their knees, kissing and touching playfully. He wondered if there was a security camera in this room. If so, it wouldn't be so bad to have all this on tape for future late night needs.

Her perked an eyebrow as the two started to move towards him on the floor. He scooted closer to the edge of the couch as they sat on their knees in front him. Instead of just getting to work on his dick, like he wanted, they started to arrange themselves in some way.

He watched curiously as they scissored their legs together and scooted till their hips were pressed against each other. Arabella's waxed bare pussy pressed against Val's landing strip of red hair. They each reached out and wrapped an arm around one of Murdoc's legs to keep steady as they started grinding their hips together. Murdoc wasn't normally one for just watching, but this was almost worth it. Looking down to see two girls rubbing their cunts together and kissing with their arms around his legs was more than a little bit of a turn on. More so since he knew they were doing it for him.

Val's head fell back and Arabella latched onto her neck. Kissing and sucking at the soft skin. Her free arm slipped behind Val's back to keep her steady as Val's arm unwrapped from his leg. Her thin fingers traced up his thigh till they reached his cock. They stroked, almost lovingly, up and down the length. The digits stroked faster as the girls hips rubbed against each other harder.

Just when he thought he couldn't ask for a better experience with two woman, the hand slipped back away from his dick and Val wrapped her arm around his leg again. They pressed their lips together again for a moment before tugging on his legs. Murdoc scooted as close as he could to the edge of the couch and the two girls leaned between his legs. They rubbed their cheeks on either side of his cock and he smirked. Two girls rubbing against each other while they rubbed his cock together was a wonderful thought.

He could only imagine what those pictures must have looked like as Arabella moved her head down and flicked her tongue out against his sac. Val took advantage of Arabella's face holding his cock in place and kissed the tip. He kind of wished he had a camera right now. He wondered if he yelled loud enough if 2D would bring him a cellphone to take pictures with. No. That would disrupt the mood. Oh well, maybe he could get this to happen again and be a little more prepared for it next time.

One soft tongue playing with his sac and one pair of bright red lips wrapping around the tip of his dick. He wasn't sure if he could ask for more in life when it came to sex than this. He'd sold his soul for fame and he wondered if Arabella was some kind of hell whore that was a perk that came with that. He'd have to ask her at some point if she had any relations with the Dark One. After all, she did have those sixes tattooed on her back.

For now though, he was content to enjoy the treatment. Val's warm mouth slowly descended down his length and the other girl sat up to give her room to move. She smiled at Murdoc and put a hand on the back of Val's head and pushed it down further. He smirked back and gave his hips a light thrust. The redhead noticeably gagged around his length, but Arabella didn't let up. She kept hold on the younger girl's head and ground their hips together harder.

He kept his double colored eyes on Arabella's face as she helped the girl move her head the right way. She hadn't lied when she said that the younger girl was good for a blow, but he had a feeling that it had a lot to do with Arabella's assistance. It brought back nice memories of fucking her mouth in an alleyway and bouncing her head off that brick wall while he did it.

The look on her face, the way she bit onto her lower lip and her chest heaved as she ground their hips together harder, Murdoc knew she was going to cum soon. It seemed like she came fast, hard, and often. He liked that. He didn't know, or care, if the redhead was anywhere close to it. As far as he was concerned, her job was to give him a show and a blow. Once that was done, he was grabbing Arabella and dragging her ass back to his hotel room. He planned on doing ungodly things to her tonight.

“You got a preference on where I put it?” he questioned, but it wasn't directed at the girl on his dick.

Arabella smiled, “On her face. I like seeing it that way,” with that, she clenched her fist in the red hair and yanked the girl’s head off his cock. 

“Face...yeah…” she girl managed to get out, but it wasn’t like she had much of a choice. 

Murdoc reached down and began stroking himself quickly. He groaned as he watched Arabella hold the girl still so he could unload on her face. The sticky goo shot out and her eyes squeezed shut as it dripped down her face and over her lips, “Lick it off her,” he demanded as he relaxed back against the couch. 

She seemed to have no issues with this as she pulled Val against her. Their hips rocking against each other. Their breasts pressed hard together. The redhead reached up and cupped her own tits, rubbing them against Arabella’s as the dark haired girl leaned forward and started lapping up the warm goo from the other girl’s lips. 

“What a Kodak moment,” he chuckled, “Come on, I’m done here. Lets go have some real fun,” he climbed up from the couch, pushing his way between the two girls and breaking them apart.

Arabella caught herself, but Val fell back and sat up on her elbows, “Where’re we going?” the redhead asked.

“Sorry, Sweetie, but it’s just us,” she commented as she climbed to her feet and started grabbing her clothes, “I told you, I owe him. I don’t think you’re ready for that kind of stuff,” Murdoc came up behind her and rubbed his hips against her still bare backside. He leaned over and bit into her shoulder a bit, growling as he did so. She gasped as she felt the skin break under his bite. It made her stomach feel tight and warm, “Let’s go…” she moaned as she turned around when he let up on the bite. She pressed her lips against his for a quick moment before moving away and quickly pulling her pants back on. She didn’t even bother with underwear this time.

The redhead stood up slowly, “But…I thought we were…”

“Listen, Babe, you’re cute and all, but unless you’re gonna let me put your head into a wall or leave scars on my back, I’m done with ya for now. Maybe I’ll bang you in a few years or somethin’,” he said as he fixed his pants up and grabbed Arabella’s arm as he started for the door.

She managed to dig out a few dollars from her pocket and toss it to the redhead before the bassist dragged her out the door, “See you later, Sweetie. Take a cab home. On me.”


	14. Chapter 14

The hotel room was one of the best she’d seen in a while. Normally, she was holed up in one of those pay by the hour type places, but this was more like a pay by the week place. Not only did it have a bed, a nightstand with a bible, and a television; but it had all of that and a couch, chairs, a table, a large closet, and even a full sized bathroom. Not to mention the nicely stocked and packed mini-bar. 

“Ohlala, you’ve moved up,” she teased, “This is so much better than trying to avoid cutting my knees on broken glass in an alley,” Arabella ran over and jumped onto the big bed. She rolled about the soft blankets and pillows for a moment before he climbed on with her. 

“I’m going to ruin you tonight,” he hissed as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, “You owe it to me. I missed my jacket a lot,” she knew that he was just using that as an excuse so he didn’t have to admit that he wanted to do this with her. It was an excuse for both of them.

Giggling, Arabella pushed up against him, “I know I do,” she wasn’t about to admit that he’d already ruined her. She couldn’t see herself sleeping with other men after being with him. She didn’t know what it was about him. Perhaps it was because she couldn’t figure him out that did it for her. There was just something so… special… about him. Special wasn’t the right word, but there wasn’t a proper one, “Let me start paying you back. I won’t stop till you say my debt is all paid up.

With a smile, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed up hard enough to roll him onto his back and put herself on top. She rubbed her hips against his hard for a moment, “Let’s see then. I could charge ya for every minute you had it, but then you’d never get it paid off.”

His long, thin fingers were still gripped around her wrist. He held them tight as she gave him a good grind, “I might be okay with that,” she smiled widely.

“You wanna be my little whore forever, huh?” his own hips pushed up, rubbing the growing bulge against her leather pants covered crotch.

Leaning down, she kissed his earlobe softly, “Oh, Sugar, whores get paid. I do this for free.”

His whole body shivered a little as she rose back up and started humping against his hips harder, “That’s it, Baby,” he moaned, “Give me that lap dance I never got from you,” he finally released her wrists.

“But if I do that, I’m going to have to make sure you don’t try to get frisky too soon by bringing back the no touching rule,” she smiled as she started to pull his sweater off herself. After all, a lapdance wasn’t much fun with a sweater on.

“Not sure I like that…” he said lowly.

“You know I’ll make it worth your while,” she smiled as she tossed the sweater aside, “You get to pop first and then, maybe, if you’ll let me, I’ll get to as well,” she slid her own hands up the front of her chest and rubbed them over her breasts. 

His eyebrow perked a little and he smirked, “Oh really? You won’t get off till I let you?”

Arabella bit her lower lip a little as she thought quickly about it. She’d only slept with two other guys and that was before meeting Murdoc. One had tried to pull the whole ‘I own you’ stuff and it ended up feeling more like slavery. The other just wanted some pretty thing to hang on his arm. Murdoc was different, “Yes,” after all, Murdoc didn’t want to own her.

“I like that,” he smiled and moved to fold his arms behind his head and relax, “Get to work. What was it you told me when we met? Sit back and enjoy?”

For that, Arabella had no issues with, “That’s right. Relax and enjoy,” she smiled and did as he had said. She got to work, “Can’t give you a lap dance while you’re laying down, now can I? That’s just no fun,” she slipped from his hips and tugged one of his arms till he got up and she led him over to one of the big chairs. She pushed him down and walked over to the TV, “Slow or fast?”

“Surprise me,” he muttered while rubbing both his hands down between his legs.

“Would it be weird if I put on one of your songs?” she played with the remote for a moment before finding the stereo setting.

“Whatever you want. Just get started. I’m turning blue over here,” he started to unzip his jeans, but the moment music started playing, she threw the remote at him, letting it hit him in the chest hard, “The fuck!”

“Tsk-tsk, Sugar. No doing my job for me. When your pants need to be opened, I will be the one doing it. I’ll even do it with my teeth if you’re a good boy,” she walked over and stood about a foot in front of the chair. He tossed the remote aside and put his hands on the arms of the chair, “I like it when a man does what I say.”

“And I like it when a woman shuts up and gets me off. Have I told you yet that you talk too damn much?” he reached out to put a hand on her hip, but she smacked it, “Come on, dammit, I’m ‘bout to go get that redhead and throw you out on your ass.”

“No need to be so mean,” she teased back softly, “And Val won’t do the things you want. Trust me. That girl is nothing compared to me.”

“Prove it,” he said sternly.

Smiling, she turned her back to him and unzipped the leather pants. She slowly started to push them down her hips, swaying them back and forth slowly. It wasn’t enough to just push them down, she bent as she did so. Bending at the waist and showing off her bare backside to him as she folded nearly in half as the leather pants made it to her ankles. She heard him groan a little at the sight of her soft, bare, plump cunt just barely able to be seen as she grabbed her ankles. Arabella stood up slowly, dragging her nails over her now bare legs. Once upright, she stepped free of the pants and turned to face him.

“You weren’t bare the last time we fucked.”

“I got a wax, just for you,” she closed the distance between them and slipped into his lap, straddling his hips, “Don’t you remember? You complained last time that you liked it better when you could watch your dick going in and out. That’s easier to do this way. Don’t you think?” she smiled as she rubbed her bare slit against the front of his jeans. The feel of the zipped being dragged willingly against her warm and wet clit was enough to make her shiver.

“Ugh...my jeans are gonna smell like you now,” she could tell it was a joke.

“That’s what washing machines are for,” she snipped back, “How far did we ever get in the strip clubs?”

“Don’t really remember,” he groaned as she bounced in his lap a little, her tits bouncing as well. Her nipples hardened as they brushed against his chest.

“Oh come on, Sugar. You don’t remember at all?”

“All I remember is that you wouldn’t let me put it in, so no, I don’t remember,” he growled as she dragged her nails down his chest.

“Well, I remember. You…” she felt herself getting hotter and wetter as the bulge in his jeans rubbed against her, “You were between my legs. Pounding against me. I was gonna cum for you,” though tonight she’d promised not to till he said she could. Arabella knew she could do it, but she didn’t really want to, “And then I was gonna give you the blow job of a life time.”

“I got that, didn’t I?” which was true.

“And I got a migraine.”

“For the love of Satan, can we stop talking for two minutes?” he snapped and this time she could tell there was no joking, “Unless it’s about my cock, fingers, or tongue inside your cunt, I don’t wanna hear about it. Got it?”

“Got it,” she moaned as she ran her hands up over his shoulders and then back down his chest, “Just so you know, I want all three of those inside of me tonight. At least twice.”

“That can be arranged. Maybe even more than one at a time,” he smirked, but it faded as he moved his own hands to her hips.

“Hey, no touching…” she started.

“You know what? I’m in charge tonight. Didn’t I tell you that before the show? If I wanna touch, I’m gonna touch.”

“I love it when you take charge,” she purred softly. It was different from the way other men had done it. All they ever did was tell her to moan and take it. They never wanted to have any fun. Last time Murdoc told her what to do, she got banned from the swingers club in England that she’d once been so fond of going to.

“Turn around,” he demanded, “Spread your legs. Grab and hold onto the back of the chair. Remember your promise, you don’t get off till I tell you to.”

Arabella nodded her head and turned around in his lap. She laid her back against his chest and raised her arms up. She grabbed onto the back of the chair on either side of his shoulders. She raised her legs up and draped them over the chair arms. She kind of wished there was someone there to take a picture of it. She could only imagine what it looked like from in front of the chair right now.

She was about to ask if there was anything else she should do when she felt one of his hands slipping around to touch her stomach. His rough fingers dragged up the center of her chest gently before cupping one of her heavy breasts. He massaged the soft mass between his fingers. Two of them pinching around her already hardened nipple. She sighed softly as his other hand snaked it’s way along her hip and down between her thighs, “Oh…”

Murdoc wasn’t one to keep it soft and gentle though and she hardly wanted him to. When his hand raised up, she expected a slap to the thigh. A nice, stinging whack to the soft skin of her leg. Leaving a nice mark for a few minutes or even an hour. But that’s not what happened. His hand came down on her already warmed and wet slit. She gasped loudly as his hand connected. It wasn’t even just once. He brought his hand up quickly and brought it back down. The sound of his hand meeting her cunt was loud, “Ya like that?”

Her cheeks were pink and warm as he did it for a third time while waiting for a response, “Y-yes,” she managed to stammer out softly.

“You want more like that?” to which she nodded and he brought his hand down again. Her soft, private lips felt like they were throbbing, “I’m glad you waxed. Makes this easier,” his fingers stroked up and down her slightly reddened lips. Arabella jerked a little as he grabbed the soft, sensitive skin and pinched it tightly. His other hand did the same to her nipple. He grabbed the skin of her breast and her cunt tightly between his fingers and tugged on both. The small bits of stinging pain felt amazing.

Without needing to be told, as he pinched, tugged, and slapped her sensitive parts; her hips moved. Rubbing her backside against the bulge she could feel poking it, “So good…” she purred. Had any guy before done something like this for her? Not that she could think of. Granted, she’d done some pretty strange things, but they didn’t make her feel the way Murdoc did, “You said you’d ruin me tonight. You mean that?”

“Yeah,” he muttered into her ear before biting onto her shoulder. 

Arabella couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled away from him and walked over to the bed. No more playing. It didn’t matter to her which one of them was in charge, “Murdoc, I don’t even want to be able to look at another man without thinking about you.”

He smirked as he stood up from the chair and moved close to her. He stroked his hand down her hip, “That’s kind clingy. I don’t like that.”

“Who said I have to stick around? Wouldn’t you like that? Knowing that there’s a woman somewhere in the world that can never be with another man because of you. That no other man will ever be good enough. That even if she does fuck another guy, he won’t be able to make her scream, moan, or cum like you did,” she moved away from his hand again and laid back on the bed.

“Now that, I like the sound of,” he said lightly as he finally got to unzip his jeans. He pushed them down and rubbed the bulge in his underwear.

“Let’s see, what was it you made me say that first time...Oh yeah..” she licked her lips a bit, “I want you. I want it.”

He smiled and moved towards her. She spread her legs and lifted them a bit. He wrapped his fingers around her thighs and pressed the bulge against her slit, “Louder.”

“I want it!”

“Loud enough for the next room to hear,” he growled as he started working his length free, “You know how I like it.”

“I want it, Murdoc!” she shouted.

He grabbed her hips and tugged her closer to the edge of the bed. He rubbed the head of his member against her slit a few times before pushing in slowly. First it was just the head. Gently and slowly, “You’re gonna be sore when we’re done. I’m gonna have to find someone to carry you home tomorrow,” cause he sure as hell wasn’t going to take care of her.

Murdoc couldn’t believe what was happening. Somehow, it felt a little too much like they were talking about some kind of relationship, but that was the last thing he wanted. He hated to admit that she was the only woman who had left him wanting more with her.

“Please, Murdoc, please. Give it to me,” she begged as he just sat there, the head of his cock just inside of her. It was such a tease. She couldn’t handle it. She squirmed and tried to thrust her hips down against it. 

“You really want it,” he smiled and licked his lips.

“You know I do. Stop making me wait,” she hissed out and grabbed his forearms. She dug her nails in until he groaned as the skin broke and she gave him a new set of claw marks from him. 

With that, he thrust in hard. Giving into her demands. There was no reason to play games. It was fun, but he was tired of it. If he wanted to play the teasing game, he would have stuck with the inexperienced redhead. He realized that about half way through Arabella’s chatter before. Why go with lap dances and play silly games when he could be buried length deep in her body and have his cum on her tits? There was no real fun in playing around with those other girls. They got him off, but they weren’t near as exciting. They didn’t make his blood boil.

“Oh god yes!” she screamed as he pushed in so quickly. 

Tonight was going to be one to remember. They were both sure of it.


	15. Chapter 15

The entire first hour was, what most would consider, somewhat normal. It was a little rough and there was some dirty talking and there was even a little light thigh slapping, but this was technically their first time in a real bed. She clung to his shoulders as he pounded into her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist tight as he drive his length deep inside of her. Somehow, she managed to keep her promise and refrained from cumming. Even as he pulled out and came on her stomach, she had managed to hold back all because he hadn’t said for her to do it.

That was the last bit of ‘normal’ sex they had that night. After that, it was a haze of beer, hard liquor, and several unnamed pills. It had been a long time since Arabella downed any pills, but she decided that it was worth it tonight. The energy it gave her was incredible. She was always amazed at the way drugs seemed to have the reverse affect on people who didn’t have the disease or disorder it was meant to affect.

Currently, it was nearly three in the morning and she was kneeling in the large bathtub the hotel room had. She had originally come in here to freshen up. Murdoc had complained that she was loosening up and he had no desire to go down on her with his mouth till she got any of his residue cleaned out. So she thought they should take a little break. He would relax on the mess of a bed and she would go take a shower. 

That’s how it started, at least. She left him on the bed, he was propped up against the headboard with the last beer in hand with the tv playing some awful b-movie. She slipped, or hobbled a little, into the large bathroom and leaned up against the sink counter as the shower water got hot. 

She was still leaned up against the sink when she bathroom door opened a bit. She perked an eyebrow as Murdoc crept in slowly. Arabella just smiled as he moved towards the tub and started to pull the curtain aside, “What’re you doing?” it was all she could do to keep from laughing as he jumped and whipped around. He glared at her and she smiled, “It’s only been five minutes. I’ve not even got wet yet.”

“You might not be wet, but I changed my mind and I’m hard,” he slid a hand down between his legs and wrapped it around the base of his cock. He gave it one long stroke and smirked, “Come on. One more go. Then you can clean up. Then I can fuck you with my tongue.”

Arabella smiled and walked over to him. She slipped a hand around the back of his head and pressed her lips hard against his. They’d kissed a lot tonight. Anytime they were waiting for him to get hard again, which never seemed to take long, they were lip locked. She liked feeling his long tongue tickling around the back of her throat. 

She moaned into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their bodies together. He broke the kiss to speak, “Go lean up against the sink and spread your legs,” he said lowly.

With a smile, she shook her head and reached out to open the shower curtain, “I have a better idea.”

“I ain’t getting in there,” he growled. She could tell that he wasn’t one to shower all that often. He always seemed a bit unwashed, but that didn’t seem to phase her too much.

“Oh, I think you will…” she flashed him a big grin as she stepped in, “Ohhhh. It’s so warm,” she moaned, “Murdoc, do you know what’s great about shower sex?” she asked as she ran her hands over her wet breasts. She rubbed the slippery mounds together lightly before letting them go and bounce a bit as her hands slid down to her bare cunt.

“No, but I think you’re gonna tell me,” he stood in front of the tub and eyed her a bit.

“Well…” she ran a long finger along her slit, “The water washes everything away. No lubricant.”

“So?”

“So no matter what you do to me, it’s gonna be rough getting it in. You’re gonna have to push really hard. No taking it slow or being gentle,” not that he had. Her backside was fading from red to pink and there were several marks that looked rather similar to the width and shape of a belt across it, “And…” she reached up and grabbed the shower head, “This can be really fun,” she detached it and pulled it down between her legs. Arabella tensed and bit her lip as the water stream hit the mound between her legs.

“Hey now, I didn’t say you could get off yet,” he growled. It was true. Despite how long they’d been going at it, he still refused to let her cum. Anytime she got to the point where he felt she couldn’t restrain it on her own, he’d stop whatever they were doing and pin her down to the bed, floor, or chair till she calmed down.

“Then you better get in here,” she threatened, “Cause...oh, I love the way this feels,” she pressed the shower head to her cunt and rubbed against it, “So, so good. Very good.”

“You better not do it,” he snapped at her.

“I might not be able to help it. Without you to stop it,” she bit her lower lip and rubbed the shower head against herself harder. Her chest heaving harder and harder as she felt heat rising between her legs. It felt incredible. 

“You do it and I’m throwing your ass out,” he growled.

“Oh, Murdoc, I just can’t help it,” she closed her eyes and laid her head against the back wall, “I need you to help me, Murdoc,” she moaned and purred.

“...dammit!” he snapped and climbed over the tub edge. He reached for the shower head and she turned it on him, “Fucking bitch!” he shouted as he got soaked. Arabella giggled, but that stopped quickly as he pushed her back and slammed her into the back wall, “You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Make me pay for it,” she moaned as he grabbed the shower head.

“On your knees.”

She didn’t need anymore encouragement. She moved around him and dropped to her knees, draping herself over the tub edge. Her dyed black hair clinging to her shoulders and face as she raised her backside up in the air. 

A low purr came from her mouth as he let the water rain over her ass, “Mmmm, that’s nice,” but it didn’t last. She yelped as she felt the water get suddenly colder, “Hey, not fun,” she snipped.

“Oh, I find it more than fun,” the water went from cold to hot very quickly and she gripped the tub edge, “You like it like this, don’t you?” Arabella nodded as she bit onto her lip and clung to the tub edge, “You’re gonna like this more.”

She gasped as he positioned himself behind her and started to push in. The feel of his body pushing in once again. The skin of her sensitive lips being tugged lightly as he sank in, “Oh god…” she moaned softly as he would push in an inch, then pull out, then push back in, and pull back out, and push back in. It was was slow and teasing as he worked himself in this way. Just an inch on every push, but taking it away with every pull.

“God ain’t here tonight,” he chuckled. 

Arabella groaned as her eyes slid shut and she rested her forehead against the tub edge. She felt the warm water from the shower head spray down along her hip and under to her stomach. He moved it down between her legs and pressed it up against her clit, “Yessss…” she hissed as he started rocking his hips into hers.

The view from his side wasn’t half bad. Arabella draped over the tub edge, wet and black hair clinging to her shoulders and neck, those little tattoos just above her ass glistening with water drops, watching the muscles in her back and shoulders tense and relax. It was more than sexy, not that he would admit that. Part of him had wondered several times tonight what it would have been like to meet her when she was a teenager.

Realistically, he knew it would have been a disaster. They would have met and probably fought a bit. Then hook up at a party and screw around. They wouldn’t date, but they would fuck around a lot. Then, he knew, she would have turned up pregnant and they’d be stuck hating each other forever. He’d never get to be a star or get any fame. He’d turn into a pitiful boozehound like his father. Then he’d catch her in bed with someone else and suddenly realize if he needed to wonder if he’d been raising someone else’s kid all these years. It would be a mess.

Fantasy wise, it was much different. She would have moved into the town and caught his eye. One of her friends would have pointed her out as someone she could score pills from. Once she ran out of cash, she'd offer sex for them. She'd put on a good show right in front of all his friends. Riding him hard as he slipped half pieces of pills into her mouth. They'd go on like this till her family caught on and shipped her off.

As it was, it was probably best the way it was. He got all the benefits with none of the teenage drama. Plus, she was already well experienced now. He'd hate to have to be breaking her in, hence why that redhead hadn't been as appealing.

She groaned loudly as he brought his free hand back and brought it down hard on her backside. The water on her skin making the hit not only harder, but louder, "Murdoc...more..." she moaned as her hips rocked back against his cock and down on the shower head. 

"You want to cum?" she could barely speak. Arabella nodded her head, but that didn't seem to be good enough. He reached over and turned the cold water up and she cried out, "If you want, say it," he growled.

" I want to cum!" she managed to shout, "Please!"

"Beg for me. Just a little more," she knew he liked this. That he needed that control. 

Luckily, Arabella was happy to give, "Please, Murdoc! Please!"

He shivered as he felt his own next ejaculation coming up, "Please what? Say it, you little slut," it was late and he was sure that beyond some kissing and groping, he wasn't getting it up again tonight.

“Please let me cum, Murdoc!” she thrust her hips back against his as hard as she could, clinging to the tub to keep from slipping. 

He pulled free quickly and she whined as he stopped so suddenly. She moved to turn around, but he gave her backside a hard smack, "Stay there, unless you want it in your face," he growled. She felt his length slide up against the crack of ass. He proceeded to hump against her backside. Arabella whined and groaned as he once again refused to let her cum. She knew she could just go ahead and do it, but that wouldn't feel right and she knew it. 

It didn’t take long for him to hump himself to completion against her backside. She felt his fingers dig into her hips, then relax and shake a little. The soft groan of relief let her know for sure that he’d finished. He picked the shower head up off the tub floor and sprayed it against her lower half, “Well, that’s a nice thing for you to do,” she panted out, “Cleaning me up and all.”

“Yeah, well, I can be a gentleman sometimes,” he chuckled and reached over to turn the water off. 

“You ever gonna let me get off?” she asked lowly. She wasn’t sure if she could hold off the next time he decided to stick it in, “I didn’t come here tonight to do it myself.”

“Oh don’t worry, we’re getting to that,” he slipped a hand down between her legs and dragged it up her slit, “Get in the bed,” he ordered.

Arabella wasted no time in scrambling out of the bed and towards the bed. It was a mess. The mattress was half laying off of it. The pillows had been scattered around the room. And there were small dents in the headboard. 

It was easier to get the mattress off the bed than to get it back on, so she ran to the other side and pushed it off the rest of the way. The box spring wasn’t the most comfortable or places, but she didn’t care. She grabbed one of the discarded pillows and tossed it on the box spring and climbed on top of it. She laid down on it, her wet hair soaking through the pillow, “Kiss me,” she requested as she rolled onto her side and he came wandering out of the bathroom. The box spring creaked as Murdoc climbed on top of it too. His hand slid along her leg and up her hip to her stomach. She laid back as he moved on top of her. He smirked before leaning down slightly. She moved forward, trying to connect their lips, but he pulled back with that teasing smirk. He leaned in again and once more pulled back as she tried to kiss him, “I want you to kiss me.”

“I want to kiss you too,” he licked his lips. That long tongue poking out and wetting his lips as he moved down and pressed his lips to her collar bone. He was halfway down her chest when she realized where he wanted to kiss. Arabella had no issue with this. She wanted that tongue inside of her. Wanting that, she pushed aside that urge she had to demand that he kiss her on the lips.

Instead, she let his lips continue their descent down her body. Arching her back to follow along his trail and shivering as his fingers touched along her sides. She purred as her own fingers found his hair and gripped it lightly, “Oh Murdoc…” she moaned out as his lips touched the sensitive skin along her pelvic area. Her whole body felt like it was burning up. She told herself that it was because they wanted the same thing that made this so good, but she also knew that it was just because he knew what he was doing. Murdoc was, strangely enough, very good with women when it came to the bedroom. 

There was no doubt that Murdoc was not an attractive man. She could only imagine how he looked as a teenager. She could see him having a lot of drunken and drugged girls hanging around him. All there only because he seemed to be able to score cheap beer and hard pills. She could imagine him practicing that tongue on any number of bouncy, hyped up, loose skirted schoolgirls. She could see him with his head between the legs of some little mousy thing, making her moan in a way that her future husband would never be able to do.

“Ah!” she moaned loudly as he found his mark. Thoughts of those girls he might have seduced as a teen flew out of her head in favor of what he was doing right now, “That tongue is amazing,” she purred as he dove right in. There was something amazingly different about a man’s dick from a tongue. More specifically, Murdoc’s tongue. A dick could go in and out, which felt fantastic, but his tongue, that wonderful tongue, could wiggled, bend, and twist inside of her. Six perfect inches wiggling inside of her.

It was all she could do to keep from rocking her hips and riding the muscle as if it were his cock, “Please, Murdoc! Please!” she wanted to cum. She needed it. 

Despite wanting his approval, she whined as he pulled free of her tight body, “Go for it,” he gave his consent finally and dipped his head back down.

Arabella took full advantage of that consent. She gripped his hair and her toes curled as she rocked hard against his tongue. It twisted inside of her and she gasped loudly, “Murdoc!” it felt so good to have it finally happen. She wasn’t even sure how long they’d been going at it tonight, but it was well overdue. 

She was in such a daze that she barely noticed when he pulled free of her body and the grip on his hair. He crawled up next to her and relaxed onto the free bit of pillow. Panting, she turned into his body and curled up close as he folded his arms behind his head, “I don’t think a girl has ever screamed so much for me in one night,” he said with a chuckle.

Arabella could hardly breath or think, but she smiled and purred lightly, “Yeah…” she murmured softly, “You’re worth...every bit of it...Sugar…” 

Sleep seemed to call to both of them suddenly. Both spent in a way neither had been in a long time and the high wearing off. The sun was rising outside and neither wanting to move anymore, “So what’s next? Wanna come on tour with me? Be my personal groupie, give me a good blow before every show, and tear up a hotel room in every city. Sound nice?”

She groaned as she stretched a little and turned onto her side, he followed suit and draped an arm over her as they both started to drift off, “Actually, I was thinking Mexico. I hate the winters here and it’s getting so dull.”

“Mexico?”

“Yeah, I got friends there…” she yawned and shut her eyes to drift off.

“See ya when I see ya then,” he muttered and drifted off as well.

By the time the bassist woke, a poor maid was knocking on the door and was given quite the shock when he crawled from the bed and opened the door to tell her to piss off stark naked. It wasn’t till he turned back around after slamming the door shut that he realized Arabella wasn’t laying on the box spring anymore. Nor was she in the bathroom when he peeked in there. 

“The fuck…” he groaned as he saw a sticky note on the television screen. He yanked it down and squinted at it to read, “...Off to Mexico. See you around. Borrowed your jacket again. Love ya, Sugar,” he growled a little as he crumpled the note up and tossed it aside, “Bloody, fucking psycho…”


	16. Chapter 16

Avenida Revolución was a great place to just relax. Lots of sun, heat, and so much to do. It was like New York, but more alcohol and warmer. There was also cheaper alcohol, which was always a plus. Even in the winter months, it was warm enough to get away with wearing jeans and a t-shirt. 

Arabella had spent nearly the entirety of 2002 in the tourist city. She occasionally went to other locations, but she had a group of ‘friends’ that lived in Avenida Revolución that she was staying with. Before she got there, it had started out as a hotel room, but the group of people had slowly taken over the entire hotel floor. It was a whole floor of people between the ages of twenty and forty. There were constantly a string of people hanging over the railings with beer bottles in hand and cigarettes hanging from their lips. Scantily clad girls ran from room to room at all hours. People were always scrounging up money for food, smokes, and alcohol. Best of all, no one asked questions.

She got there about two weeks after leaving Murdoc alone in his hotel room. She knew she’d see him again, so it wasn’t that big of a deal to leave before he even woke up. It wasn’t like she was some kind of sappy, love sick schoolgirl. The sticky note she’d left was sufficient enough, she figured.

She heard that the Gorillaz were playing a show in Mexico City back in March, but she didn’t go. She knew she could have and it could have been just as fun a night as it had been in New York, but time just got away from her. It wasn’t a big deal, though she was sure that Murdoc would snap at her about it. After all, she still had his jacket. She had no reason not to take it. New York was cold and she didn’t have a shirt, so the only logical thing to do was to take the jacket with her.

It was currently October and several guys came out onto the small balcony. One settled down near her and started rubbing his hands up her legs. Stroking the soft skin and working his way up towards her skirt, “You all hear the news?” she was lounging on the small balcony of the hotel room she’d been staying in for several months. There was a girl on either side of her doing the same. They were all wearing similar outfits. The girl to her right was wearing a green bikini and flip flops. The girl to her left was wearing jean short-shorts and a blue bikini top with no shoes. She was wearing a leather mini skirt and a black bikini top and ankle boots.. They were all wearing sunglasses and had their hair flipped over the backs of the lounging chairs.

“Hn?” she groaned a little and ignored the wandering hands. The guy was about Murdoc’s age and looked to be in about the same physical condition. The other guys hanging on the two other younger girls were much more attractive. There was a reason this guy was hanging on her. It was the same reason Mark had in New York. She made him feel wanted. Though he bored her to no end.

“You like that band, the Gorillaz, right?” she nodded, “Their bassist got arrested last week. I saw the whole thing in the bar,” she’d told him that she was sleeping, but she was was actually downing shots at the pool and getting frisky with the girl sitting on her left. 

Arabella kicked his hands away and sat up quickly, pulling her sunglasses off to look at him, “Really? Murdoc Niccals?”

“I guess that’s his name. Just know you like the band and thought it was interesting.”

“What was he arrested for?” she put a leg on either side of him and scooted close to him, stroking her fingers over his shoulders, “Did you hear anything about it?”

“Not much…” he ran his hands up her thighs and up her skirt. As he pushed the skirt up, he exposed her newest tattoo. A little, red octopus right on the outside of her thigh. She got it about three months ago. It was almost identical to the one that Murdoc had on his forearm. She hadn’t realized that they were the same, but she had thought about him when picking what she wanted.

“Anything at all or are you completely useless?” she snipped, “I’m sorry, Baby, I just want to know what happened,” she leaned over and kissed his forehead softly, “Like you said, I’m a fan of the band. I like to know what’s going on with them.”

“Well, he was shouting about hookers and bad checks. Didn’t really pay much attention. Sorry. Hey, why don’t we go inside and…”

“I gotta go,” she pushed him aside and climbed to her feet. 

The other girls giggled a little as she headed inside to grab the leather jacket that she always made sure wasn’t too far away, “Where’re you goin’, Sweetie?”

“I gotta pick something up. See you later,” she grabbed the jacket and slipped it on, even though it was rather warm out, and headed out the front door of the hotel room. She heard him shout something about getting a kiss goodbye, but she shut the door quick and started jogging down the stairs. 

She headed down to the street and flagged down a cab. Surprisingly, in her time here, she hadn’t actually been to the jail yet. She had to deal with the cab driver taking her for a little ride to get a bigger fair as he took her there, “Thanks for nothing, Jackass,” she growled as she threw the money through the window and headed inside. 

Arabella knew it wasn’t generally a good idea to go into a jail half naked, but she knew it didn’t hurt either. Not when she knew she had to get something. Between her long legs, short skirt, and bending over to show off her cleavage in the bikini top; she managed to get everything she wanted and needed out of it.

There were hoots and whistles as the guard took her through the dirty, filthy jailhouse. It smelled and she was sure she saw rats. It wasn’t the worst place she’d seen, but it was close. Honestly, it didn’t surprise her that Murdoc had eventually ended up in a place like this. 

A smile crossed her lips as they came up to one of the cells and she saw Murdoc laying on the dirty cot near the back, “Well, that’s a sad sight to see, Sugar,” a few of the other guys moved around, but Murdoc’s head perked up. He stared at her like she was a ghost for a moment, “The devilishly handsome and talented Murdoc Niccals behind bars, no one saw that coming,” she teased.

“What’re you doin’ here?” he seemed shocked as he came up to the bars and looked her over.

“I told you, I was coming to Mexico. Been here a while. What’re you doing here? I heard something about hookers and bad checks?”

“How’d you hear about it?” he slipped an arm through the bars and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her up against the cold metal rods.

“I know someone that was at the bar you were dragged out of last week,” her arms slipped through the bars and wrapped around his neck.

“You took my jacket again and didn’t even come to the show,” he slipped his fingers under the jacket and stroked them along her lower back, “If I wasn’t in this jail, I’d make you pay for it.”

“But you are and I’m sorry I didn’t come to the show. I was passed out drunk,” she had no reason to make up a lie to him, “You can make me pay for it when you get out. When will that be?” it was easy to forget about him and not think about him when he wasn’t around, but just like the last time, once she saw him, it was all she could think about. She wanted him to nail her to a bed again. It had taken a good bit of willpower not to moan and groan in pain as she crept from the hotel room last time with how sore she’d been.

“Just a little while…Why don’t you lift that skirt up and let me make you pay for it right now. I’m sure none of the guys will mind the show,” he smirked.

“How long is a little while?” she perked an eye up at him as he slid his hand down and gripped her backside.

“Uhhh...just a few years. Come on, get that skirt up and give me a little.”

Arabella pulled away from him a little and eyed him, “How many years is a few years? I don’t mind screwing around in health questionable locations, but I ain’t screwing you right here and then trying to walk out of here alive.”

“A year or two or thi…” he coughed a little and pulled her back, “Come on. A quickie for me. I’ll even let you keep the jacket a little longer.”

“A year or two or what?” she asked sternly.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, “Thirty.”

“Thirty years?! What the fuck did you do?!” she snapped and he pulled back this time.

“Wrote some bad checks to some girls to cover a tab,” he shrugged, “Hey, I got an idea. They said if I can pay if off, I can get out. Why don’t you pay it for me and I’ll pay you back,” he smiled as if it was the most brilliant idea he’d ever had.

Arabella shook her head a little, “Sorry, Sugar, you know I would if I could, but I ain’t got that kind of money. Not the kind that would get you thrown in jail for thirty years,” she ran her fingers through her hair and gave him a sad pout.

“Go take out a loan or somethin’,” he growled, “Get me out of here.”

“Don’t talk to me like that,” she snipped, “How am I supposed to get a loan in Mexico? I haven’t had a real job since I was sixteen, I’m living in a hotel, and I pretty sure I forgot to return a library book when I was ten. I can’t even find my ID.”

“The hell am I supposed to do here?” he snapped.

“Hey, I didn’t have to come down here. You didn’t even know I was here. So don’t start getting pissy with me,” she snapped back and moved her hands down to his chest, “If you want, I can leave and come back when you’ve had some time to cool down.”

“No, no, Babe, wait,” he grabbed at her as she started to move away, “I’m cool. I’m cool.”

“Listen, I don’t have that kind of cash, but why don’t I go talk to the judge and the warden and see if I can get them to lessen the sentence a little. How does that sound?”

“I bet if you fuck them both the way you did me, they’ll let me off,” he smiled and ran his hands down her hips.

“I bet they would, but how could I ever enjoy having a man other than you inside me? Would you like it knowing that I let another guy cum inside me or me swallowing for another guy?”

She felt his body tense as she put her hands on his shoulders again, “No…” he grunted. That was one of the things he found so attractive about Arabella. She wanted him and only him, but she didn’t want to stick around for dates or dinners or cuddling or any of that boring stuff.

“Exactly. So, I will go have a little chat with them and we’ll see about getting you out of here.”

“And then I’m gonna do to you what we didn’t have the time to do last time,” he teased. He reached through the bars and gave her backside a quick swat, “Mind if I get just a little peek?”

“I guess so, not that you deserve it,” she smiled and reached up to pull the bikini top down and free her breasts. He moaned a little and a couple of the guys in the cell behind him started making a few lewd comments. He started to reach out to touch them and she quickly tucked them back into the bikini, “Not so fast. You get to wait.”

“Fine, fine, fine. Go,” he waved his hand and motioned for her to get going.

“I’ll come back soon,” she smiled and leaned close to the bars to kiss him lightly through them.

“Good. Now go,” he growled. She nodded and headed off towards where the guard was standing. He reached down and grabbed her ass and Murdoc growled loudly, “Hey! Hands off, Mate! That ass is mine!” to which Arabella looked over her shoulder and smirked at him before heading off again.

It was barely even a day later when he was taken from the cell and they started down the hall. Murdoc couldn’t believe that she’d actually been able to do it. Though he was mildly confused when he was brought into a small room and she was sitting on the edge of a table. There was a couch near by and a small, one way, security window in one wall, “The hell is goin’ on?”

The guard left and the door locked behind them. She slipped from the table and walked over to wrap her arms around his neck, “This is much better than having those bars in the way. Isn’t it?” she smiled and raised one of her legs up to rub it against his.

“We waiting here while they get my stuff? Cause I didn’t come in with much.”

“...Sorry, Sugar, but I couldn’t talk any sense into them. They said you either pay the debt off or you stay the thirty years. I did, however, get you this,” she motioned around the room.

“I don’t want a private room. I want out of here,” he growled and pushed her back.

“It’s not a private room. I got you conjugal visits. They said I could have two hours a day. A day. That’s good, isn’t it?” she smiled and stepped back to hop back up on the table. She spread her legs a bit and rested back on her hands, “We’ll have fun.”

Murdoc’s brow furrowed and growled, “Fuck that!” he snapped, “I want out of here!”

“Well sorry, but I ain’t got that kind of money! The hell happened to all the money you got from the CD and stuff? What about the others? Can’t they send you the money?” she huffed and crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

“It’s all gone, okay!” he snapped and kicked the door hard.

Arabella bit her lower lip as she saw the look on his face. She’d never seen him like this before. He looked truly angry. It was almost a little scary, “Hey, I got an idea,” she hopped up and walked over to him, sliding her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back, “I got a friend at the hotel, she’s always going on about some friends of hers. Her boyfriend is part of some group called the Black Cloud. They do loans and stuff. I ain’t taking money from them, but maybe I could get him in here and you can talk with him.”

“You think they’d give me money?”

“I don’t know. What could go wrong with taking money from a Mexican gang?” she stood on her toes and kissed his neck softly, “So, you gonna help me break that table?” she pushed up against his body and ran her hands down to the front of his pants.

“I would have preferred if you would have fucked them to get me out of here, but this is better than nothing,” he muttered. He turned around and grabbed her up. She giggled as he lifted her back onto the table and pushed his way between her legs, “He better be here tomorrow.”

“He will. I promise,” she groaned softly before leaning up to kiss him hard.

“Oh, I hope you’re not wearing panties,” he moaned as he started working his jeans open.

Arabella giggled and shook her head, “I’m not.”

“You know me so well,” he chuckled as he fished himself free and pushed up between her legs.

“Murdoc, fuck me. We only have an hour and forty-five minutes left,” she purred and wrapped her legs around his waist, “We don’t have time to fool around and just so you know, I ain’t coming here everyday,” though she could.

“Wouldn’t want to see you every day anyway,” he muttered as he pushed up hard and she fell back on the table with a loud moan as he thrust his way inside her. There was no more talking for the next hour and forty minutes. 

The last five minutes were spent kissing and touching till the guard came to get him. Before he left, he pulled her close and nipped at her neck, whispering in her ear, “You’re my favorite girl. If another man ever touches you, I’ll make you both pay,” he warned and Arabella shivered a little as the guard took him away.

“I wouldn’t want any other man,” she muttered softly to herself before heading back to the hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

“Is the Black Cloud getting anywhere to get you out of here?” she asked as she flopped down on the thread bear couch in the visiting room. She pulled the leather jacket with the King Rocker patch on the back off and draped it over the arm. Just for him, she tended to only wear skirts and bikini tops. While the weather did stay at least mildly warm year round, it was starting to get to the point where she needed to wear a shirt and underwear.

It had been almost two months since he got thrown in here, but she had only come to visit a handful of times, maybe a few more than that, but not much. It seemed to rile him up when she didn’t visit for a few days. It made for better sex, but even with that, she was starting to feel bored with it. They were falling into a routine and it was starting to grate on her.

“You know they haven’t,” he growled a little, “They won’t give me the money.”

“Why not?” she was eager for him to get out of here. This room was getting dull. The sex was getting dull. Even letting him get frustrated when she didn’t visit wasn’t making it any more exciting. There were only so many times she could enjoy being banged over the same table for the same amount of time in the same position.

“The hell if I know,” he shook his head and flopped down on the couch with her. He laid out with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, running her nails over his scalp. His eyes slipped shut and he sighed lightly, “I’m bored.”

Arabella dropped her head on the back of the couch, “So am I.”

“Why don’t you give me a blow or something?” he reached down and cupped his own crotch, rubbing it lightly.

She rolled her eyes, not that he could see that, “Not really in the mood for that.”

“Fine, then get on top and ride me,” he sounded a little more stern this time.

“Not in the mood for that either.”

Murdoc took a deep breath, “Fine,” he grunted out, “What do you want to do?”

“I’m thinking about going back to England. My Uncle had a heart attack and can’t run the shop anymore. Aunt can’t run it. He wants to keep the store in the family and I’m really the only other person in the family that knows anything about instruments. He said that so long as I stay off the pills and I don’t let the store go to hell, he won’t babysit me anymore,” she’d got the letter about it about three weeks ago. At that point, it had still been fun coming here to visit Murdoc, “Don’t really use pills anymore. They don’t have the same effect,” probably because she’d used them for too long.

He chuckled a little, “Fuck that. You can’t run a store.”

She narrowed her eyes down at home, “And why not? Before you turned up, I managed to do inventory and paperwork and still go out and have fun every night.”

“So what, you’re just gonna leave me here to rot?” he snapped as he climbed up to his feet.

Arabella got up as well and glared at him, “Hey! I ain’t got the money to get you out of here and this is getting boring. I ain’t spending the next thirty years of my life hanging around here for you. I got better things to do. Maybe if things were more interesting, but they’re not.”

“What do you mean it ain’t interesting?”

“It’s just not. The last time we went at it, you tried to spank me and the guards came in to let us know that we can’t do that,” she looked over at the mirror, “Nice to know we have an audience,” she rolled her eyes, “It’s just getting boring. Every time we try to have a little fun, they bust in and tell us we can’t. Why couldn’t you get locked up in an American jail where they do allow that kind of stuff?” she huffed and moved to lean against the wall, “Do you still honestly enjoy bending me over that table and humping for ten minutes? That’s what we did last time and the time before. And do you really want another blowjob where you just lay there because they won’t let you do it the way you really want to?”

Murdoc sighed, it was all he could do so he didn’t have to admit that she was right, “Whatever…Fine, go back to England. Like I give a fuck what you do.”

She walked over with a smile and slipped her hands over his shoulders, “Of course you do, but you won’t admit it. Remember, you told me that if I let another man touch me, you’ll make us both pay. You have no idea how much a turn on that was. I know you’ll get out of here and when you do, you’ll come back to England and we can have fun our way,” she leaned over and kissed his lips softly, “Tell you what, I’ll put a little aside every week and try to help get you out of here.”

“I don’t need your help,” he growled.

“Oh really? Who was demanding I get him out of here two months ago? Oh, right, that was you. You’ll get out of here and come back to England. And when you do, you can finally bang me on the shop counter,” she smiled and kissed him again, “And if it’s you being worried about someone coming in to help you relieve a little tension, I’m sure I can convince one of the girls at the hotel to come and suck you off once a week. Considering how dull the sex is here, I won’t even mind you fucking her.”

Murdoc seemed to consider it for a moment, “Naw, you’re right, sex here is getting dull. She’d be like that redhead, I bet. You’d stick me with some limp doll just to teach me a lesson,” his arms slipped around her waist as he started to relax and calm down a bit, “I bet you could convince your uncle to sell that place and we could use the money to get me out of here.”

“Not a chance,” she turned around in his arms, leaning back against him as he leaned down to start kissing at her shoulders and neck. She groaned softly as he bit onto her neck. She wanted to ask him to bite harder, but she knew the moment he drew blood, the guards would be in here to break it up. So it was just love bites for now, “Why don’t we consider this my going away party? Lets give the guards a good show today.”

“How so?”

“Rip my clothes off and pin me against that two-way mirror and take me from behind.”

“You sure that won’t be too dull for ya?” he asked as he reached around and started pulling the bikini top down roughly.

“Not if I know it’s going to be the last time I get it from you for a long time,” she planned on holding to his no-other-man thing. At least she would for as long as she could manage it. Arabella might not have had sex with another man since she met him, but she had fooled around. Murdoc didn’t even want her doing that. A few weeks ago during one of her visits, he’d growled into her ear as he took her that he didn’t want any other men or women touching her. It was the closest to a confirmation of a relationship that she ever expected to get from him. Arabella didn’t want anything more than that. She wanted, in the back of her mind, to know she could leave anytime she wanted.

She’d keep from fooling around, but only for a while. There was no way in hell she was waiting thirty years. She probably wouldn’t even make it ten years or five years. He’d be lucky if she made it a year without going down on her knees for a guy or convincing some pretty girl to go between her legs.

Breasts free, his thin fingers moved down to her skirt and started to tug it up to her hips. She heard him groaned as one of his hands moved between her legs and slid up her slit. He shoved her towards the mirror and she reached up to grab onto the top of the frame. The sound of his zipper being undone made her shiver and she pressed up against the glass. Lifting one of her legs up, he slipped his hand under her knee and held it as his other hand rested on her hip. She moaned softly as she felt him press up against her back and start to ease into her. 

He barely had an inch inside her when the door opened, “For fucks sake!” he snapped, “I ain’t done nothin’ to her yet!” he growled as he moved to push inside her more, but the two guards came over and pulled him off, “Fucking hell!”

“Time’s up,” one of them said. Most of the guards didn’t seem to speak English, but they all seemed to know how to come in at the wrong times.

“Oh come on, just five more minutes,” she pouted as she turned around and started to right her skirt and top.

“Yeah, look at me,” he reached down and stroked his cock, “Hard as a rock here.”

They didn’t care though. They grabbed him and started to drag him out. He frantically righted himself back into his pants while swearing and cursing. Arabella grabbed his jacket and followed after. They tossed him back into his cell and one warned her that she had to be out in ten minutes. The other men in the cell whistled at her, but she ignored them, “Sorry, Sugar. It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have talked so much about going back to England. Think you can get off quick?” she reached through the bars and rubbed her hand along the bulge in his jeans.

“You know I ain’t gettin’ off on just your hand,” he groaned.

This wasn’t the first time they hadn’t completely finished while alone. She always walked back to the cell with him and they kissed till the guards made her leave. Many times, he asked her to let him finish off through the bars. It was the only thing he’d ever asked of her that she hadn’t been willing to do. But, just this once, she was willing to grant him what he wanted. After all, there was a good chance they wouldn’t see each other for a while, “Alright. But just this once,” she knew they wouldn’t get away with this in many jails. Most these days were pretty tight on security and things of this nature. Then again, this one still had dirt floors in some parts.

He reached down and started opening his pants as she turned around and started hiking her skirt back up to her waist. Several of the other guys in the cells around them got up to see the show as she bent over a bit and pressed her bare backside against the cold bars. For the first time since she met Murdoc, she couldn’t believe what was going to happen. She was going to let him bang her through jail bars. She’d once tried to convince him to fuck her through a gate, so this really wasn’t that different. The only real difference was the audience. 

“Come on, Sugar. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“You know I can finish fast when I need to,” he chuckled as he gripped the base of his cock and eased it in as far as he could get. The bars let him push in nearly all the way. He hissed a little as the metal touched the bit of exposed skin around his length, “Can’t promise you’ll get off though.”

Arabella moaned softly as he pushed in, “Don’t care about that,” she purred. It was the truth. Even the few times they had done the whole ‘no cumming till I say so’ weren’t the only times she didn’t get off. Arabella didn’t care about getting off every time. Sure, it felt great, but the real fun was just enjoying it, “Hurry up,” she urged him on.

He reached through the bars and grabbed her hips tightly before drawing back and pushing back in hard. She jutted forward a little with a groan. Her body bounced hard as he pounded into her. She reached up and bit on her clenched fist to keep from calling out too loudly. The other men in the cells urged Murdoc on. Telling him to fuck her harder and things like that. That’s just what he did. Murdoc loved a crowd. He loved being the center of attention. He loved getting what he wanted. This had nothing to do with her other than the fact that it was her cunt pressed up against those bars.

It felt like it ended far too soon. He gave her a final, hard thrust and groaned. She moaned as his cock throbbed inside of her. Filling her as he ground against her as best he could through the bars, making sure every bit was left inside of her. He pulled out and started fixing himself back into his pants as she straightened up and pulled her skirt back down, “Ugh, couldn’t you have pulled out?” she shifted uncomfortably as she turned around.

“Now why would I do that?” there was this proud, smug look on his face.

“Because now I’m going to be dripping on the way back to the hotel. Jerk,” she punched his arm through the bars, but he seemed unphased by it. Too happy to have gotten what he wanted. Chances were that men around here were going to be praising him for weeks about this.

“Think of it as a reminder to keep your legs shut till I get out of here,” which was said with a rather serious tone.

Arabella smiled, “I’ll do my best. I managed it for a while before, didn’t I?” of course it had been easy when she wasn’t staying in one place for more than a few weeks at a time. She’d only managed it here in Mexico because she usually drank herself till she passed out, “Remember, Sugar, don’t drop the soap,” she leaned forward and kissed him lightly, “And I thought it made you disgusted to think of me waiting around for you?”

“It used to, but now it’s kind of hot. Knowing that if I tell you to cum, you do it. If I tell you not to, you don’t. So I know if I tell you to not let another cock or cunt near you, you won’t.”

She smiled again, “I won’t...but, hypothetically speaking, what if I did?”

His eyes narrowed and he reached through the bars to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close, “I swear I’ll…” Murdoc didn’t get a chance to finish though. The guards came and snapped at her that it was time to leave. His arm left her waist and he just smiled at her, “See ya later, Babe.”

“Bye, Sugar. Have a good thirty years,” there was no reason to think he’d actually manage to get out. He was broke, he had no friends, she wasn’t sure he had any family; so it wasn’t like he had many options.

Arabella wasn’t sure if she could hold out for him the way he was wanting. She wasn’t even sure the whole running the music shop thing would work out either. She was twenty-five years old and had lived quite the life, at least that was her opinion. Could she really just settle down, wait for him, and manage a store? Sure, she’d done a lot of the work there before meeting Murdoc. Actually, things had been simpler before she met him. She still fooled around with Cal and his wife, but that was only once a week and they managed to keep her in some sort of line.

What would it be like just stopping? She wanted to tell herself that she could just go out once in a while and have a few drinks, but she knew if she did, she would end up breaking her promise to Murdoc. She had no doubts that it wouldn’t take much for her to start letting people do body shots off of her. It was just a short jump from that to doing other things. Arabella had to go cold turkey on it. 

Looking back over her shoulder at him, she wondered if he was really worth it. She saw him gloating to the other men in the dirty cell about getting to screw a girl through the cell bars. How would he know if she fooled around while he was gone? Something told her that he would know. 

Her eyes scanned him. His tall frame. His green tinged skin. His one reddish colored eye. His long, bony fingers. His out of style hair cut and greasy black hair. His dirty, torn jeans. His overly worn boots. His grey sweater that she’d torn a few holes in by accident. Then there was the way he played his bass. The way the music he wrote sounded in her ears. The way he just took over the room when he was there. 

It was worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

“I can’t take it anymore!” the former bassist snapped and jumped up from his cot. He growled as he paced around the small, dirt floor jail cell. 

He moved towards the small window and reached up to wrap his long fingers around the bars. It was night outside and he could hear the sounds of the city. People were hooting and howling all over the place. It was like this every night. It was a good thing he was used to sleeping in that kind of noise. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t miss his own bed.

Oh how he missed it. That old mattress shoved in the back of his winnebago. The soft, silky sheets. Surrounded by the smell of old cigarettes, beer, and sex. Pictures of dozens of women that he’d managed to convince in there over the course of his life. He missed it.

Murdoc needed to get out of here. He needed to get back to Kong Studios somehow. He needed to get his band back together and put his life back on the track he’d sold his soul for. It was funny, he’d sold his soul for fame, but he’d never stated for how long the fame would last. That would teach him for the next time he made a deal like that. 

It had been two years since he got stuck in this place. He’d thought he could talk his way out by now, but it appeared they weren’t interested in anything he had to offer. There was the Black Cloud gang, but they said they would only get him out of he promised to get them weapons. Where the hell was he supposed to get weapons while holed up in here? That wasn’t a good enough question for them though.

If he was going to get out of here, he was going to have to do it himself.

“Come on, Cortez, you gotta have some ideas,” he reached out and stroked the feathers of a large raven sitting on the sill of the cell window. It had started visiting the jail cell almost a year ago. The moment they locked eyes, the raven had only left his window to hunt for food. Murdoc promised it that when he got out, that he was going to take it back to Kong Studios with him and take care of it.

The crow cawed before taking off and he shook his head.

Surprisingly, Murdoc had been putting his time in here to good use by taking an open University course: "Amateur Administration of Pharmaceutical Medicines" and managed to pass a medical exam, earning the title 'Dr. Niccals'. Not that it really meant much to him. It was more just something to pass the time. He could also only stand being tattooed so many times before it got boring too. He needed to get out of here.

Apparently, some existential creature had heard his pleas, “You got a visitor, Murdoc,” the guard stated while banging on the bars a little.

His head shot away from the window. A visitor? No one came to visit him. Not since Arabella left. He was sore with her as well. Nearly two years and she hadn’t come to see him once. He had his doubts that she’d actually managed to take care of that music shop. He was sure she was bent over a bar counter in some god forsaken place doing shots right now. He was sure if he saw her again, she’d be pilled out of her mind. 

At the time, it had been nice to have some sort of a relationship, granted he was in jail. The thought of it now kind of sickened him. He’d got all gushy telling her not to screw around on him and calling her his favorite. Screw that. He wouldn’t have time for little, clingy whores once he got out of here. 

Murdoc refused to tell himself that he only felt that way because he was upset that she hadn’t contacted him even once since leaving him here.

He followed the guard to the visiting room that he hadn’t been in since Arabella’s last visit and eyed the man in the suit sitting on the threadbare couch, “I wouldn’t sit on that if I were you. Just a little advice from personal experiences on it,” he chuckled to himself. 

The man didn’t seem to care. He just sat and stared at Murdoc for a moment before speaking, “Mr. Niccals,” he waved a hand to the guard and he left. The light for the two way mirror flipped on and Murdoc watched the guards in the booth leave as well. Whoever this man was, he was important, “It has been brought to my attention that you are in need of release from this institution.”

“Oh yeah? Who says that?” he rolled his eyes a bit, but he was focused. Big men in black suits that could make prison guards leave were usually a big deal.

“My people. I believe a member of my group was in a relationship with a woman that knew a woman connected to you,” that answered the question of where this man came from for Murdoc. He was part of the Black Cloud and not some lackey like the others he’d talked with, “I brushed off your request till now. Upon further research, I believe we can help each other.”

“Is that so? What if I don’t need your help?” he cocked an eyebrow. It was a lie, but he rarely made it easy for people. He liked to milk it for everything he could get. Getting out of here would suffice, but he wanted to see what all he could get.

“I believe you do. I’m willing to make you a sizeable offer in exchange for your assistance.”

“I’m listening,” deep, deep, deep down in his mind, he knew better than to make deals like this. But lacking a soul made it easy to not care and go through with it anyway.

“Two of my men will help you get out of here and in exchange, I need you to track down someone for me. He goes by the name of the Boogieman,” to which Murdoc snorted. He could think of at least ten better names than that, “He is a strange man that seems to have a way of making things happen. I need you to make a deal with him for me. For weapons,” the weapons they had wanted him to get from in here. Apparently they had thought this through a little more this time, “Do this and I’ll never come after you again. Screw me over, however, and you’ll wish you were back in here for thirty years.”

“Question, why can’t you just pay my fine?” why go through a breakout.

“Simple, I don’t want it connected to me or my money. Do we have a deal?”

Murdoc thought for a moment, “Get me out of here, let me burn down that whore house that put me in here, and get me on a plane back to England and we got a deal.”

“How about get you out, let you trash the brothel, and that plane ticket back to England instead?” it wouldn’t surprise Murdoc if this man had money in those whores.

“Close enough for jazz,” he held his hand out and they shook hands to seal the deal.

The man rose up and straightened his suit out as he headed for the door, “Glad to hear that, Mr. Niccals.”

“So, when am I gettin’ outta here?” he asked, “Just curious.”

“All is ready,” he stated before closing the door behind himself and leaving Murdoc locked in to wait for the guards to come back.

He flopped down on the couch and thought about what he was going to do once he got out of here. Obviously he was going to try to get that plane and ditch looking for that Boogieman. Then he was getting his studio back and his band back. They were going to record a new album and become hits again. This time, he wasn’t going to toss all the money into some fake movie director and end up back in Mexico. No, this time, he was going to do it right. For him, right meant indulging in every cent he made and living like the rock star he knew he deserved to be. 

He relaxed and it all seemed to happen within moments. He closed his eyes for just a second when a black bag was dropped over his head and he felt hands grabbing him, “The fuck!” he started flailing and shouting as the people who had him started to cart him off, “Get yer bleeding hands offa me!” he snapped and growled. 

At that point, not only did his sight go black, but everything faded as he felt something heavy hit him over the head. It took a lot to knock him out and he was sure they hit him at least three times with whatever it was. One of the hits cracked his nose. Cause that’s all he needed was another broken nose in his life.

“Ugh…” he groaned as his eyes started to open. He was laid out in an uncomfortable bed, granted it was better than the cot in the jail cell. The smell of cheap alcohol drifted into his nose as he started to sit up. He was still wearing his usual clothing, except there were spots of blood on his shirt now from the crack to his face.

The bed was covered in cheap blankets and looked well ‘used’. It also looked familiar. He looked up to see a woman standing in front of the bed with a cigarette hanging from her lips. She looked familiar too, “Oi, where am I?”

“Oh, Mr. Murdoc, do not remember me?” her English wasn’t very good. She was wearing nothing but a pair of lacy panties and stockings. Her hair was a mess and her make up was terribly overdone, “I remember Mr. Murdoc. Mr. Murdoc not pay me,” she pouted a little, “But that okay. Was told to forgive Mr. Murdoc.”

Now he remembered where this place. It was the brothel that he’d written those bad checks to. She was one of the girls that satisfied him in his drunken rage over the band breaking up and losing all his money. He couldn’t remember if she’d been any good or not, but that didn’t matter. He was out of jail, just as that man had promised. 

“Mr. Murdoc want more fun?” she asked before leaning over the bed and attempting to look more attractive by pushing her breasts together.

“Fun?” he smirked a bit, “Yeah, sure, let’s have some fun, Doll. Why don’t you go get me a box of matches first. I think I need a smoke.”

“I has smoke, Mr. Murdoc,” she held out the cigarette that had been in her mouth to him.

He knew he’d promised not to burn the place down, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t torch at least one room, “You dull or somethin’? I said get me a box of matches and a smoke of my own. I ain’t suckin’ on that after it’s been in your mouth.”

“Yes, Mr. Murdoc…” 

The girl was next seen running and screaming from the room as smoke billowed out. Murdoc laughed as he exited the building with a cigarette in his mouth. He heard a familiar caw and looked up to see Cortez sitting on one of the window sills. Life was good.

“Now...Where would they keep that plane…” he mused as he walked down the street. He wasn’t about to go on some adventure through Mexico to find the Boogieman. Unless the fucker had something to offer him, that was just a waste of his time.

He didn’t even make it all the way down the street before two men in suits were in front of him, “Going so soon, Mr. Niccals?” one of them asked and he rolled his eyes, “Not thinking about leaving without keeping up your end of the deal, are you?”

“Of course not,” he said dramatically, waving his hands in the air, “I’d never welch on a deal to someone. Ain’t in my nature,” at least not while they were standing right in front of him.

“Good. We have a car waiting to take you to the edge of town. You should only have to walk in the desert for about a day before getting to the Boogieman.”

“A day out there?!” which was a lot less than thirty years, but that was all behind him already, “If you know where he bloody hell is, then why don’t you just go make the sodding deal?”

“Not our job. That’s your job. And to be nice, you’ll have a horse to ride there. Boss was even nice enough to leave you a hat for the sun,” one of the men chuckled before reaching out and shoving Murdoc towards a black car parked on the curb.

Murdoc growled a little. He didn’t like being told what to do. Though he also didn’t like dying in a bathtub full of ice with organs missing either, “Fine, fine, fine. I’ll find your damn Boogieman,” he said the name with a bit of a mocking tone, “Fuckin’ prick is probably some fucker with a computer…” he started muttering obscenities about the person he hadn’t met yet.

On the ride out of town, he asked hypothetical questions on what would happen if he decided to take off on his own. The responses were grim. He’d never get away from them. Murdoc had heard a lot about the Black Cloud gang during his two years in jail. Other men had commented about making deals with them being dangerous. That it was best to avoid them if at all possible. Murdoc didn’t really care. He just wanted out. Other than killing him, what was the worst they could do? Make his life unpleasant? Too late for that.

They booted him out right where they said they would at the edge of the town. All he could see in front of him was a wasteland. It was night, so it didn’t look hot, but he knew it was going to be tomorrow, “What, no water?” he snapped as they drove off after tossing him a hat. 

He looked over to see the horse. It was a poorly looking thing. They probably expected both him and it to die out there. Did he really have to do this? Sure, it would be hard to get back through the city without being spotted, but surely he could head somewhere else.

Murdoc sighed. Best to just get it over with. Knowing his luck right now, he’d end up getting dragged back out here anyway when they found him. Maybe once he found this Boogieman, he could make a deal of his own. Sure, give the Black Clouds their weapons, but given them dud ones. That’d teach them for messing with him like this. Maybe he could make a few other deals too once he found out what all the man was capable of doing.

As he rode through the darkness, he wondered if he was even going in the right direction. For all he knew, he was going in circles. He thought about Arabella. It disgusted him that he thought about her so much, but he told himself that it was because it was her body he knew the best. She was the easiest woman to pull up in his mind. He knew her curves, how her skin felt, how she smelled, and how she moved. That made it easy to use her to distract himself from the fact that the midday sun was going to kill him in about twelve hours.

Banging her through the cell bars had earned him quite the reputation for a while, though the other men were disappointed when she stopped showing up after that. Murdoc made all kinds of stories up to tell them about the things he’d done to her. True ones and fantasy ones. It seemed to keep them in good line with him. They all seemed to really enjoy the stories he made up about what he actually had planned in mind to do to her once he got back home. He wondered if he’d still feel the same urge to ravage her once he got back. 

He also thought about his band. What were they all doing right now? Would they try to continue his band on without him? He’d kill them if they did. Russ first for that time he broke his nose for screwing that Paula bitch behind 2D’s back. Then 2D for being a general annoyance. He wouldn’t do anything to Noodle though. He actually kinda like the girl. She was an amazing musician and he respected her.

Thoughts of his music, his band, and Arabella circled his head. He put his head down on the back of the horse’s neck, dozing in and out from time to time. It was starting to get hot. He could feel the sun on his back. He had a hard time figuring out where he was going.

He was starting to feel a little light headed and his sweater was starting to feel itchy. Murdoc squirmed on the horse a bit in an attempt to get comfortable. Even the horse was starting to get frustrated.

The beast stopped walking and no matter how he kicked it, it wouldn’t budge, “Dammit, I ain’t got time for this! Keep movin’!” but it didn’t. It just stood and finally, he rose his head, “Bloody hell…”

In front of him was a man standing at least half a foot taller than himself. He was covered head to toe in black. His face was covered in some kind of gas mask. The mask spread out into a latex covering that seemed to engulf his whole head. The eyes were a bright yellow glass that shone bright in the sun. The nose was long, thin, and crooked. His body was covered in some kind of grim reaper black robe. It’s hands poked out from the arm openings and clasped together in front of his body. They were long, with pointed tips, and bone thin.

“You the Boogieman?” he asked and the creature nodded, “‘Bout fuckin’ time!” he snapped, “Listen, I gotta make a deal with ya. Up for it?” all he got was a nod again, “Good. Give those fuckers dud weapons. The Black Cloud. I want them to get guns that don’t fire, guns that back fire, missiles and shit that blow up in their faces. I don’t care,” he’d be long gone by the time they realized it, “Let them work at first, but then have them blow up or somethin’. Can you do that?” again a nod, “I gotta pay you or some shit for this?” it wasn’t like they had given him any money, but the grim reaper creature shook it’s head, “What if I want somethin’ else too? I gotta pay for that?” it nodded, “I ain’t got money, what kind of stuff do you take?” everyone had a price.

It’s long hands unfolded and it pulled back the front of the robe. He was expecting either the man to be naked or for him to be wearing something weird. It was neither of those, though naked was closer. It was a skeleton. Grey bones. Cracked and splintered. Trapped between the ribs were what Murdoc would describe of souls. Balls of white smoke. Every now and then one would take the shape of a face in pain before turning back into a small ball. It reminded him of that horror movie with the guy that killed kids in their dreams, except there was no skin.

“I see…” sell his soul and get something. It wouldn’t be the first time. Would this thing know if his soul had already been sold or not? Did these dark beings converse with each other? Murdoc had his doubts, “I wanna make another deal. Get my band back together and keep it together. I want it all again. Can you do that?” the creature nodded and he smiled, “Then lets make a deal,” he held his hand out.

The creature reached out and clasped Murdoc’s hand tightly in his bony fingers.


	19. Chapter 19

The little bell above the door chimed and the girl looked up from the counter, “Hi,” she said with a smile. The shop was filled with instruments and musical devices. There were common things such as guitars and drum sets. Then odder and less commons things such as an Aeolian Wind Harp and a Huaca. It was a far cry from the way the shop looked nearly ten years ago. It now catered to specialized clients as well as high school students wanting to start a garage band. Anything that wasn’t in the store could be found within a week, the shop guaranteed that.

The girl was just one of several workers. She took Sundays on her own though. The only other person around was the shop manager, but she was busy with paperwork on Sundays.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

Murdoc smile back as he walked over and leaned up against the counter, “Yeah, ditch this place and come get a drink with me.”

Her face turned red and she looked down at the counter. She was the mousey type that he saw a lot. No make up, hair just up in a ponytail, even her outfit was plain. Just jeans and a white t-shirt. He could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra, not that she really needed one. Her breasts were small, but they were perky. He bet that if the air conditioner was just a few degrees cooler that he would be able to see her nipples.

“I…uh…” she was used to getting hit on once in a while. Usually by guys that looked like this one. Though this guy was a bit different from the usual beer gut slobs. She was sure he was sick or something by the greenish tone of his skin and the red eye that looked out at her, “I’m sorry, I’m only just recently eight-teen and it’s not even noon.”

“Then skip the drink and lets just go have some fun.”

She’d hoped the eight-teen and noon comment would push him off, but apparently not, “Uh, no. Sorry, but not interested. What are you? Forty? That’s disgusting.”

Murdoc snorted and pushed up from the counter, “Your boss here?”

“I think you should leave,” her tone, while still meek, was a little more serious.

“I’m an old friend. I can prove it. Her name is Arabella and she likes it rough,” he smiled.

The girl gasped a little and narrowed her eyes, “I really think you should leave. I will call the police.”

“Do you know who I am? I’m Murdoc fucking Niccals. That bitch don’t talk about me?” 

She shook her head, “No, she doesn’t. Now get out!”

They both turned around as someone called out, “Hilary, you alright? What’re you yelling about?” it was Arabella’s voice.

“Nothing, Miss. Arabella. Just some creep. I’m going to pepper spray him if he doesn’t get out!”

“Now, now, I’m sure that’s not necessary. You’ve done that more than once this month and people are starting to complain about the smell of it,” she came walking out of the back and Murdoc smiled.

Last time he saw her, she was tanned with dark hair and dark rings under her eyes. She looked a bit more polished now. Her hair was dyed a soft red, or maybe that was her natural color and he’d just never seen it before. It was still long and up in a messy bun the way she seemed to keep it till they went at it. Her skin wasn’t near as tan, but it had a healthy glow to it. The rings under her eyes were gone. Her lips were still painted bright red, but it didn’t look as woman-of-the-night anymore. 

She was even dressed a little different. Her legs were well covered in jeans, but they were still nicely form fitting. She was wearing a buttoned up, but well fitting shirt that the top few buttons were undone. He could tell she was wearing a bra for once, but it was a good one. He could see just a bit of her cleavage through the undone buttons. She cleaned up well and he kind of liked it, but only because it made him feel good when he was able to make prissy, cold, uppity women moan for him.

“Hey, Babe.”

She stopped and looked him over for a moment, as if she didn’t remember who he was at first, “Murdoc…”

“Should I call the police?” the girl asked.

“No, Hilary. He’s an old...friend,” she said with a smirk, “Put on a that CD that came in the mail yesterday and if anyone else comes in for me, tell them I’m out for the day,” she motioned for Murdoc to follow her, “And, Hilary, stay out of my office and don’t come in the back unless you really need to, got it?”

“Y-yes, Miss. Arabella.”

Murdoc wiggled his tongue at the girl teasingly before following after the now red-head. He watched her as they walked back. Her body was curvier. Her thighs were just a little thicker and her hips just a bit rounder. He was sure those mounds on her chest were a little bigger too. He saw nothing wrong with any of it. If anything, it made her sexier. He liked the thought of digging his fingers into those thighs as he pounded her and those bigger breasts bouncing as he made her scream.

She lead him to the office room and slipped behind the desk as he closed the door and locked it, “Cute girl.”

“I guess so,” she waved it off a bit, “She’s got a short fuse when it comes to pepper spray though. She probably would have given you an eye full if I hadn’t come out.”

“You always did like the crazy ones.”

“She’s eight-teen. I like crazy, not kids. Plus, a girl like that wouldn’t know what to do anyway. Her family doesn’t like her working here. Music is the devil and all,” she picked up a pack of cigarettes and offered one to him after lighting one up for herself. She then walked over to a shelf and pulled down a bottle of what looked like vodka and two shot glasses.

“So what’s she doing here?”

“She likes to be ordered around by a strong willed woman,” she smirked, “Not that she’ll admit it. You should see her eyes glaze over and her nipples get hard when I tear into her about putting orders in wrong.”

“Hot,” he took the glass she offered and downed it. It burned his throat going down, but it felt good. Not even noon and downing vodka. Under the nice makeup and clothing, she was still the same, “I find it hard to believe you ain’t bent her over your desk at least once.”

“Sugar, I ain’t fucked no one since you screwed me in the jail. So, how long you been back?”

Murdoc was surprised to hear that. He had been sure she wouldn’t make it. But here she was. Cleaned up, obviously more sober, and untouched for two years. Even before now, when they weren’t together, she was still fooling around with people. Did she really keep to herself like he’d told her to? He could imagine her going stir crazy in her bed at night and taking care of herself to no avail with any number of toys. 

“A few weeks. Had some cleanup work to do at the studio. Zombies and shit.”

“Sounds about right,” she nodded and poured them both another shot. They both downed them, “You look good,” at least to her, he did. Her eyes scanned him. Gone were the blue jeans and grey sweaters. He was wearing black jeans that fit well and a black sweater. His skin looked greener than it had been before. His one red eye looked darker than she remembered too. His nails were longer and no longer painted.

“So do you. You’ve gained weight. I’m pretty sure if you jumped right now, your tits would pop out.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she smirked, “Fucked since you got out?”

“A little.”

“But you still came here anyway?” Arabella teased.

Murdoc chuckled a little before pushing the cigarette out into the ashtray and moving towards her. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. No matter how cleaned up she was, she couldn’t cover the smell of alcohol and cigarettes on her breath. More than what they had just been smoking and drinking though. It was stale. She’d had it for years. It was in her hair and skin. She’d never get free of it, “I told you once before, you’re my favorite girl.”

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned up on her toes to kiss him. Their lips pressed together tightly and she moaned. He moved a hand up to the back of her head and tangled his fingers into her hair. He tugged her head back a little before leaning back into the kiss, his tongue sliding out and into her mouth. He teased her tongue as his other hand pulled her body tighter against his own. 

Those few other girls had been good relief from his jail stint, but there was something that felt so good about getting her onto the desk right now and screwing her senseless, “Get your pants off,” he groaned.

She shook her head a little and pulled away, “Sorry, Sugar, I don’t have time right now. I have a lot of work to do.”

That surprised him more than he’d been before about her not screwing around, “What?”

“It’s Sunday. I do all my ordering and inventory on Sundays.”

“You got employees for that,” he snipped.

“Don’t trust them to do it right. I’m free tomorrow though,” she turned back to her desk and motioned to the piles of papers, “I’m doing things my uncle couldn’t dream of doing with this shop. I’m not about to slack up on that for a quickie.”

Murdoc was in shock. This wasn’t the girl he knew before. She couldn’t get rid of the smoke smell in her hair and she couldn’t change her personality completely; but something had changed, “Come on. It doesn’t have to take long.”

“I don’t have time for that. Like I said, tomorrow.”

“You’ve been fuckin’ somebody else, haven’t you?” he growled.

“What?” she snapped and glared at him over her shoulder, “I ain’t touched no one.”

“Why else would you brush me off? You used to drop everything for the chance to fuck me. If you won’t now, that means you’re getting it from someone else,” he wasn’t sure why that made him so angry to think about. After all, he was a hypocrite. He could screw anyone he wanted to, but he expected her not to.

“Yeah, well, I have a lot more responsibilities now and I haven’t been screwing around. I don’t even do it myself anymore,” it wasn’t satisfying in the least to play with herself. She’d tried making it exciting by doing it outside her apartment. Even right in this office a few times and once in the shop front. After a while, nothing felt as good. By then, she found herself less interested in the things she used to do. Her head felt clearer. 

Murdoc got it now. She’d told him a few times before that she’d been diagnosed as a sex addict. So long as she was getting it, she just wanted more and more. She was unsatisfiable. So long as someone was feeding the addiction, she couldn’t get enough of it. He’d made her swear that she would keep to herself. It was a power trip for him that was backfiring now. He’d cut off her addiction. She got off from following his little order, so she cut herself off. By the time she got bored with masturbating, the need for the addiction was gone. 

He told himself to just leave it. If she didn’t want to fool around anymore, he had no reason to stay. He could find any number of girls to take care of his needs. He didn’t need her.

“Fine. You don’t wanna fuck me anymore, so be it. I don’t wait for women,” he snapped as he headed for the door, “I ain’t takin’ you back if you come crawlin’ to me. Got it?”

She nodded and waved him off a bit, “Got it. Have fun. Let me know when you get some songs together, I’ll play them in the shop. We get a lot of business now.”

“Piss off,” he growled as he slammed the door shut, “Fuckin’ cock tease,” he growled and muttered about her the whole way back to the studio.

She’d given him those smiles. Told that little bitch in the shop to turn up the music. Gave him drinks and smokes. Even kissed him. Moaning into his lips. Putting her arms around his neck. 

“Fuckin’ bitch,” he kicked the door of his room. He firmly believed now that if he hadn’t told her not to fuck around that she’d still be strip club hopping and doping up. That music shop would be trashed and sold by now if he hadn’t ordered her to be ‘faithful’. 

“Why don’t you come back to bed, baby? I’ll make ya forget about whoever she is,” the girl in his bed called out to him. She was about his age, or at least he was assuming so, and looked like the years had done a number on her. She wasn’t terrible looking though. It was a lot like Arabella. She was just one of many women that had been at the bar. Sunday nights at a bar were usually the bottom of the barrel, but she was good enough. It helped that she was up for just about anything.

He’d taken his frustrations out on her for most of the night, “Shut your damn mouth ‘bout things you don’t know,” he growled at her, “Hey, if I told ya to never have sex again till I wanted you to, would you do it?”

She laughed as she reached for a beer sitting on the nightstand, “Fuck no. Not even if you put a ring on my finger.”

“Figured,” he nodded a little before walking over and snatching the beer away for a drink himself, “What if I was in jail? Would you come see me?” she laughed again, “If you did, would you show me your tits in front of everyone and let me fuck you through the bars?”

“Baby, if you were in jail, you’d never see this face again. I got better things to do.”

He nodded, “Get out. I don’t let women sleep here. You don’t have to leave, but go find somewhere else to sleep.”

“What, just cause I said I wouldn’t come visit you in jail? What kind of psycho do you take me for?”

“Not a good enough one. Out or I’ll drag you by the hair out.”

She called him a few names before gathering up her things and leaving him to lay out in his bed. He thought about Arabella. He hated that she made him so angry. It was all he could think about. How could she turn him down like that? It was one thing to do it himself, but it made him furious that she did it. Had she felt the same way when he did it to her? 

He remembered the first time they went at it at that swingers club. He had her pinned on the table, making her beg for it. After being teased so many times, it felt incredible to finally sink into her body. The way she moaned and thrust her hips up against him, he knew she wanted it. She screamed for him to take her harder. Telling him that she was going to cum. He couldn’t remember having a girl have a real orgasm for him so quickly.

Murdoc reached down his body and gripped around his cock as he thought about it. He remember the look in her eyes as she begged him to fuck her more. He stroked as he thought about how they moved to the couch. She climbed into his lap and pushed down on him. Her body bounced hard as she panted for more. 

Her breasts bouncing right in front of his face was too much to ignore. He sucked and bit on each one till they were both red. Just as he was getting close to cumming, she slowed down and leaned down to kiss him. Her hands on either side of his head. Gripping tightly onto his hair. She drew his head back and slammed it into the wall behind the couch.

His hand moved over his cock feverishly as he remembered being dazed. She picked up the pace in his lap again. Sliding over his cock while his head still reeled. It felt amazing.

Murdoc grunted a little as he looked down and saw the sticky mess on his hand, “Fuckin’ hell…”

What was it that set her off in the first place? It had to be the first time they had sex. After that, she wanted him more and more. She had wanted him to use her. It gave her that high she wanted.

What would it take to get her like that again?

Murdoc told himself that it didn’t matter. She wasn’t special. Just a dime a dozen slut. What did he want with one girl anyway? It wasn’t like he planned on being with her and her alone. So why did it feel so important that he have her now? 

He heard a raven cawing and looked up to his window to see Cortez, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut yer trap. I’m gettin’ her back,” it was power. He needed her to say how much she wanted him again. Once he had that, he was going to kick her to the curb for good.


	20. Chapter 20

Her toes curled and her chest heaved as she panted. It felt amazing. She leaned back in her chair and reached out her free hand to grasp her cigarette and take a puff before getting back to herself. Her other hand was down under her desk. Her skirt was hiked up and her underwear was down around her ankles, “Oh god…” she groaned as she slipped a second finger inside her body.

She’d held off on this for a week, but it became too difficult to ignore. All she could think about was Murdoc. It was impossible to ignore him. He didn’t have to come here to pester her. There were talks all over the town about the band.

Kong Studios was back in full swing. There were dozens of people going up and down the hill to the studio on a daily basis. All kinds of instruments too. Instruments they got from her and her contacts. At least once a day someone would come down and chat up the girls she had employed about what they were working on as they waited to see how long it would take to get what they needed from the store.

They talked about everything. That included Murdoc. She heard his name at least ten times a day. They were usually talking about the girls he brought up there with him. How they could be heard moaning and screaming from his room whenever they weren’t working on the new album. 

What finally made her breakdown was the mousy girl, Hilary.

The girl had screwed up an order to the studio. An important one. Murdoc’s bass. As far as she knew, someone had to pry the damn thing from his dead hands to get it. Yet he’d sent it here for cleaning. She knew what it was. He was trying to torment her. She wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t sending people down here for the sole purpose of making sure she knew what was going on. 

Hilary dropped the bass and cracked it.

“You fucking idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?!” she snapped and tore into the girl, “Do you have any idea how much this costs?!” actually, Arabella didn’t know how much it cost. She knew what kind of bass this was. It was a Gibson Flying V, but it was different. It had the word ‘diablo’ etched into it. It was the coloring that threw her off. She knew what colors those bass guitars came out in and this wasn’t one of them. They had one in the shop that was familiar, but it wasn’t the same. The one they had was Cherry red. Looking at them, no one could tell the difference on sight. It took holding them together and shining the light just right to realize that they were different shades of red. It was simple to brush it off as just a color mistake, but it wasn’t. Arabella had three Cherry Red Gibsons in the shop. All were listed as from different batches. They were exactly the same. Murdoc’s was different.

“I...I...I’m sorry, Miss. Arabella…” the girl had tears in her eyes.

“Sorry doesn’t fix it! This is coming out of your check! Understand?!”

The girl nodded quickly, “Yes, Miss. Arabella. I’ll fix it. I promise. I’ll fix it.”

“Like hell you will! You’re not getting your hands on this again! Go do inventory!” she growled.

Hilary took off running into the back and she tried to assess the damage. She ran her fingers over the crack and she could swear it felt hot. Like the bass was upset over being hurt. Arabella knew that was crazy, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was getting it fixed.

She shook her head and sighed as she picked it up and headed back towards her office. She needed to take pictures of it and send them off to a guy she knew. The only thing that stopped her along the way was Hilary.

The little eight-teen year old was cupping both her small, perky breasts through her shirt and was leaned up against a box near the back. She was rubbing her hardened nipples against the box and through her shirt. She was biting onto her lower lip hard and her eyes were squeezed shut tight as she rubbed against the box harder. 

Arabella was aware that the girl had some kind of submissive personality. She’d noticed the girl getting hot and heavy anytime she rose her voice to someone. However, this was the first time she’d seen Hilary do anything like this.

She moved to say or do something, possibly to stop her, but Hilary reached down and slipped a hand up her skirt. One hand continued to work her nipple against the box while the other started rubbing between her legs. She leaned forward and lifted her skirt up higher to spread her legs a bit more. Arabella was given a clear view of her white panties, wet spot and all. Her fingers got back to work on her slit. She rubbed furiously, obviously trying to finish herself off quickly. 

Unsure of what to do or say, Arabella just made her way quietly back to her office and laid the bass out on her desk top. She sat and stared at it. The color, somehow, made her feel good. She liked it. It was beautiful. It reminded her of the color of his one red eye. It was like this bass was a part of him. 

The only thing that made her break her focus on it was the sound of Hilary squeaking a little. She’d orgasmed. There was the sound of boxes shuffling next as the girl got back to work. Did she got home every night and rub herself like that? Arabella found herself wanting to know.

Her eyes focused on the bass again. Murdoc. It had felt so good being with him before. The way he made her blood boil. There was just something about him. He was an addictive personality. So was she. That’s why Hilary took her abuse. The difference was that Hilary needed someone to take care of her in this way. Arabella needed both sides of it. She needed someone to focus on and she needed someone to focus on her. Murdoc had given her that. The focus was sporadic, but it had worked for them.

“Dammit…” she groaned as she went over and got her vodka and set it up next to the bass with her cigarettes.

That’s how she ended up where she was now. With her underwear down, cigarette between her teeth, and hand working at her cunt harder than Hilary had been. All she could think about was Murdoc. How good it had felt when they had sex on the bed in his hotel room in New York. The night itself was normal for them, but that first go in the bed had been different.

She’d begged him to take her and promised not to cum till he said she could. He pushed inside and locked his eyes on hers. She reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of his head. They thrust against each other slowly and methodically. Their eyes never breaking apart. His hands clenched her hips as he thrust. She could feel every inch sliding in and our. 

Her eyes snapped open and Arabella realized she’d been panting and moaning rather loudly. Her hand was soaked. Sweat was dotting her face and chest. Her breasts were straining against her shirt as she took deep breaths. It was the best orgasm she’d had in two years. Actually, the only orgasm she’d had in two years. It felt incredible, “Holy shit…” 

She lit a new cigarette and sucked it down quick with a shot of vodka.

Her eyes scanned over the bass again and she stared at it for a few moments. Her fingers reached out and she ran them over the body of the instrument. The crack was gone. She couldn’t even feel it, “That’s not possible…” she leaned forward to look it over. There was nothing there. No sign that there had ever even been a mark on it. 

There were rumors about Murdoc. Weird ones about demons and stuff during their tour in America before he ended up in jail. Something about summoning demons on the tour bus and things like that. Arabella thought it was just some kind of publicity stunt. Just something to spread his dark image to the fans. They liked that kind of shit. 

Reaching over, she picked up the phone and dialed the number for the studio. The person who answered sounded like they might not have been totally in their right mind, “Yeah, uh, Music Shop. Murdoc’s bass is finished…” the person said someone could come get it tomorrow, “No. It’s an important piece of equipment. Either Murdoc comes down to get it or I bring it up there,” her eyes looked down at her underwear on the floor as she leaned back in the chair, “I mean it. I’m not letting anyone else touch it…Yeah, I get it, they’re busy. I’ll come up there then…Good…Name? It’s Hilary,” no sense in Murdoc realizing who was coming up, “I work at the shop for Miss. Arabella. She says I can’t give it to anyone but him…Good. Thank you.”


	21. Chapter 21

The last time she had been here was when she’d handcuffed herself to the gate nearly naked. This time was different though. She was fully dressed and she didn’t have any handcuffs this time. What she did have was the bass and what she was wearing was a little different from what she’d been wearing as of late.

It had taken a little more effort than she remember to get into her leather pants, but she managed it with the help of Hilary. The girl had enjoyed helping her boss get dressed a bit more than most would. It reminded her of the girl that used to follow her around in New York, but Arabella couldn’t remember her name.

The ankle boots hurt more than she remembered them hurting, but she remembered why she loved them so much. They made her feet look amazing. Just like the pants did to her legs. Then there was her top. It was a simple, white button up, but underneath was a black and red corset top. She wished it was a real corset, but she didn’t have the time or endurance for that right now. Over the white shirt, she had on the old leather jacket with the King Rocker patch on the back.

Her hair was hanging down today. The red waves hung around her shoulders. Though her make up was still simple. Two years being completely sober of everything cleaned up her complexion greatly.

“I’m Hilary, I’ve got Murdoc Niccals’ bass,” she told the guards at the gate. They both looked her over. She wondered if either of them were the same ones that had seen her the last time she was here. She’d given both of them a show when she flashed them the last time. Neither seemed to remember her if they were the same ones. They just looked at their clipboard and then let her through. Though one of them did give her ass a good slap as she walked through and she smirked at him.

The trek up the hill was no easy matter. Even if she had worn better shoes, this would have killed her just the same. The scenery was the only thing that kept her focused. Everyone knew the stories about Kong. How Murdoc got his hands on it, they were sure, but they knew the place was evil. That it was haunted. A place that big with it’s own cemetery. Arabella was fascinated with the place. It was beautiful and creepy at the same time. Just like Murdoc.

As she got closer, she heard music. Loud drums banging and several sounds she couldn’t identify. She rang the buzzer on the door and waited. The guy who answered looked like some kind of a cross between a human and a monkey, “Uh...Hilary. I have the bass for Mr. Niccals,” she pat the guitar case. His eyes scanned her, “Just the bass and I’m not giving it to anyone except him. Miss. Arabella’s orders.”

He looked her over again, “Just the bass...right…” he smirked. She knew what he was thinking. 

He lead her through the building. It was amazing. There was so much stuff and so many rooms. There was noise coming from every room. Some sounded like music and others sounded like just noise. There were pictures of the band everywhere. People were filing in and out of rooms like crazy. She was seeing things that she had trouble believing though. She swore she even saw a ghost. 

He lead her down to what appeared to be the garage. She tensed up a bit. She had no problems kicking this creep’s ass if he tried anything. She saw the Geep from the 19/2000 video and wanted badly to climb into the front seat and see what it felt like for herself. Arabella managed to resist this urge as she continued to follow the man till they came to an old winnebago. 

“He wanted to meet you down here,” he motioned to the door of the vehicle before starting back off the way they came.

“Thanks…” she muttered as she knocked on the door loudly. She heard some movement inside and knocked again.

“Come on in,” she heard him call out from the back area.

Arabella shrugged and opened the door. It was very much like she was expecting. It smelled heavily of smoke and beer. There were dozens of car air fresheners hanging from the ceiling. The whole thing looked like it needed to be taken to a junk yard and burned. There wasn’t a thing in here that should be salvaged.

As it went back, there were pictures of Murdoc with various women. Mostly famous ones. Though there was one of a man with a top hat and a very long nose. He had the same greenish skin tone as Murdoc. It was weird to think that he had a father or a family of any kind. 

In the back of the winnebago was Murdoc in all his glory. There was a mattress stretched out across the bench seating with boxes under it to keep it propped up. He was laid out across it with nothing on but his boots, a pair of tiger striped, speedo like underwear, and his reverse cross hanging around his neck. She nearly giggled at the sight.

She reached over before he could look at her and flipped the light off, “Hello, Mr. Niccals. I have your bass…and something else for you,” it was hard changing her voice to a softer tone, but she managed. 

“Oh, you like the dark, huh? Arabella said you like being told what to do. Gets you hot. I’m surprised she sent you up here. Why don’t you come sit with me?” she could hear the smile in his voice. He was liking this. 

She set the bass down on the counter near by before making her way through the dark to the bed. She bumped her knees on it a little, “I don’t know what it is, Mr. Niccals. I just can’t help myself when it comes to strong people. Miss. Arabella makes me so hot. All I can think about doing when she gets upset with me is rubbing my nipples raw. You’re like her. I can hear it in your voice, but you’re so much better than her. She won’t do anything with me. I want someone so bad, Mr. Niccals. I want my first time to be incredible.”

“Virgin, huh? Well, well, well, let Mr. Niccals take care of that for you, Sweetie,” she about rolled her eyes, but she climbed onto the bed anyway, “I’ll make it more than incredible for ya. I promise.”

Reaching up, she started unbuttoning the white button up shirt under the leather jacket. She managed to get it all undone just as she felt one of his hands touching around her waist, “Please be gentle with me, Mr. Niccals. I’m so nervous.”

“I’m never anything but gentle with my girls,” another thing she almost rolled her eyes about. He’d left her ass raw more than once from belts, a flogger, and his hands, “Dark is fun and all, but I like seein’ my girls. At least for the first few minutes. Let me turn the light back on. I know you’re shy, but the only way you’re going to get over it is to just deal with it.”

“Whatever you want, Mr. Niccals.”

She felt him shifting around in the bed next to her as he leaned past her to get to the light switch on the wall. She leaned down and kissed at his neck a little as he was stretched out past her. He groaned a bit and she smiled. Her smile only got bigger as the light came on and he sat back. His eyes went wide and he just stared, “Hey, Sugar,” it felt better to use her natural voice.

“Fuckin’ hell!” he snapped and scooted back on the bed a bit, “What happened to the mousey girl?!”

“Oh please, do you really think I would send her up here?” this time, she did roll her eyes, “You’d scare the piss outta her. I already have her masturbating in the stockroom any time I raise my voice to her. You really think I’d send her up here to you of all people? Even drunk I’d have more common sense than that.”

His dual colored eyes narrowed at her, “The hell do you want? Leave the bass and get the fuck out. I already told you once that I wouldn’t take ya back even if you came crawlin’. Wearin’ that shit ain’t gonna change my mind,” not that he didn’t enjoy the view. It was more like the woman he remembered, “Is that my fuckin’ jacket?” while he didn’t plan on taking her back, he still wanted to find a way to string her along just to kick her down later.

“Yes, it is. I brought it back to give it to you. Consider it a complete end to our ‘relationship’,” she did the whole air quotes and everything around the word, “I only came up here to give it to you and to tell you to your face that if I hear anymore of your little lackies in my shop talking about the girls you’re banging, I’ll start back handing them. I might even start coming up here and back handing you every time. I’m not stupid, Murdoc. I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to make me jealous.”

“Is it working?” he smirked.

She thought about what she’d done in her office yesterday. It was working. She wanted to fuck him again. She wanted that high and to enjoy it again, “No,” but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction, “Just so you know, if the back handing doesn’t work, I’ll start taking more extreme measures.”

“Tell me about it,” he smiled and moved closer to her on the bed. He leaned in and kissed her neck lightly as she’d done to him, “Tell me what you’ll do to them if I don’t stop.”

Arabella’s eyes fluttered a little as he kissed. It felt nice, “Well, I’ll take one of them in the back and put the way I make Hilary feel to shame.”

“Tell me more,” he groaned as he kissed harder at the soft skin. He wanted to get her hot and bothered to the point where she couldn’t stand it. Once she was squirming under his touch and begging him for it, he was going to kick her out. He was going to prove to her that he was the one with the power in their little relationship. That’s what she was doing right now after all. 

Arabella was trying to make a powerplay by coming here and throwing the jacket back in his face after having kept it for so long. By telling him that she’d injure his little ‘assistants’. By dressing like that to tease him without any intention of giving it to him. Two could play that game.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to have one of them come running back here and telling you about it?” she slid a hand around the back of his head and gripped his hair as he continued his kissing along her neck and down the bare part of her chest.

“I’d rather hear it from you. Sexier that way,” his own fingers started teasing along the corset top. They found the button hooks and started popping them open, “Come on, Babe, tell me.”

Her heart was pounding so hard. She wanted to push him back and slide over his hips, but she resisted. Arabella told herself that she couldn’t do that. These past two years had been the clearest she could remember in her life. She couldn’t throw everything away for him, no matter how good it felt. If she caved into him now, she’d probably end up back in some run down hotel in Mexico again in six months. It wasn’t that she regretted her life before now, but she wasn’t sure she could go back to that.

“You’d like that, but it’s not going to happen,” she reached up and slipped off the leather jacket. She pulled free of his hands and climbed off the bed, “I’ve got better things to do than to sit here talking with you,” she tossed the jacket at him and his smirk turned into a scowl.

“You came all the way here, dressed like that, just to tell me you don’t want to see me? Sounds like a stretch to me,” he snipped, “You want me. You know you do. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have resisted screwing around. You need me.”

“Wrong,” she leaned over and kissed him softly, “I used to. I don’t anymore. I should thank you for that though. If I hadn’t have needed you, I would be in a bar right now drinking till I can’t see straight.”

He reached up and held her head as he kissed back. He even pulled a little to get her back into the bed, “I think you still need me.”

“You’d be wrong about that too.”

“Then prove me wrong. Get back in bed and fuck me. If you can still say you don’t need me afterwards, then you’re right and I’ll eat crow,” she didn’t resist his small tug, so he tugged harder. His tongue snaked out and she opened her mouth willingly for him. This was it. He was close. He was going to get her in the bed and have her panting and moaning any second now. Then he was going to look her in the eye and tell her to piss off.

She moaned into his mouth and thought about what she’d done in her office. How good it felt thinking about him. But no, she couldn’t let him win this. She wasn’t going to let him take her new life away. Even if there was a chance that she could fool around with him right now and still feel clear headed in the morning, she wasn’t so sure she was going to risk it. That didn’t change that it still felt so nice to kiss him.

Their first kiss at the strip club when she’d tried to convince him to leave the other girl and play with her instead. Their kiss at the swinger club as he made her say how much she wanted him. Their kiss between the bars of the studio gate after not seeing each other for nearly five years. Their kiss in the back room at the concert as she climbed into his lap. Their kiss in the mexican jail when she couldn’t get him released. And then their kiss in the music shop a week ago. Their kissing always felt good.

Murdoc was as much an addiction for her as she was to him.

Moaning, she leaned in more. He laid back on the bed and she climbed over his hips, straddling his body. His hands moved back to her top, unfastening the last few hooks on her shirt. He pulled the top free from her body and the button up shirt. She felt his fingers on her bare chest, “No…” she muttered and pulled back.

“What?”

She pulled her shirt closed and started to climb off the bed again, “No. I can’t do this,” she was realizing now that she shouldn’t have even come. She should have just given the damn bass to one of the people sent down. Murdoc was winning this and the longer she stayed here, the easier it would be for him.

“Why not? Won’t admit that you want me?”

“I don’t want you, I’m just having a mild lapse in judgement,” she started buttoning her shirt up. She’d come here for more than just what was happening. She’d had questions about his bass, but those thoughts were gone now. She couldn’t submerge herself in his world again, “People have those, you know.”

“You’re gonna come crawlin’ back to me. You know you are. I give you what no one else can,” he reached over and slid his hands up her backside, “And when you come crawlin’ back, I’m going to kick you in the face.”

Arabella smirked and turned around, “Why do you assume it’s going to be me on my knees?”

“Cause it sure as hell isn’t gonna be me,” he smiled back.

“We’ll see about that,” Arabella left it at that for now. She could feel his eyes burrowing into her head as she walked out of the winnebago.


	22. Chapter 22

December 2004 and the streets were clogged with cars. People were parking wherever they could and hiking their way up the hill to the studio. It was the grand reopening for Kong Studio and there was a huge party. The new album wasn’t out yet, but the party was to celebrate that it would be out soon and a new phase for the band. 

Reject False Icons.

One day the town was perfectly normal as always and the next morning there were posters and flyers tagged up everywhere. All of them had the words ‘reject false icons’ written across them. Many simply said that, others had the image of the words written across a sunset with a demonic status in the background, and others were pictures of the Gorillaz members with different things written about them.

2D’s showed the blue haired man with the black eyes wearing a jean vest. He had a smile on his face and one arm up over his head. His other hand was motioning to a rather nasty looking scar on his side. There was a similar scar on his raised arm as well. Under his image it said his name as well as **Switchback Dare Devil. Ferris Bugles Big Night Out. Hohner Clavinet Is My Weapon**.

Russel’s had the large man in a pointed, straw hat, American flag sunglasses, a green cloak, and a blue shirt. He was smiling and a cigar was hanging out of his lips. In one of his large, meaty hands was a rope noose. The writing under his image said his name as well as **Quartermaths. XL Motown Prisoner. Gretsch Is My Weapon**.

Noodle’s had the fourteen year old guitarist standing with her arms crossed against a bright sun. She was wearing a brown coat and a skirt resembling the Japanese flag poked out from under it. The big, bright smile on her face shone with the bright blue eye shadow. She was really becoming a woman and proving to all the rumors out there that she was a girl. Under her image said her name as well as **Made In Japan. Fall Of The Robots. Rise Of The Asian Teeny Bopper. Fender Telecaster Is My Weapon**.

Finally, and plastered right in the shop window was Murdoc’s.

The man had his back to the camera. His reverse cross was hanging down his back. He was bare from head to toe beyond that necklace. His back tattoos were shown off, one on his shoulder that said Born to Die and another by his ass that said Helios with a downward arrow. The only other thing he was wearing was an upper arm band that looked like it had a swastika symbol. He was looking over his shoulder and his tongue was hanging out. His hands were grasping his bass. Under his image with his name, it said **The Bass Slayer. Pernicious Carnivorous Lunar Activities. Flying V Is My Weapon**.

“Who put that fucking thing there?!” she snapped and all of her employees suddenly seemed to have something else to do. The poster took up nearly a whole window and it was on the inside of the window, so that his image glancing over his shoulder was looking right at her. It was on the inside, so that meant one of her employees had to have let someone in to do it, “When I find out who let them in, I’m beating you senseless. Don’t think I won’t find out!” 

Hilary bit her lip and started to stammer, “M-m-miss. Arabella…”

“Don’t even try to take the blame for it. I know it wasn’t you. You’re too far up my ass to let someone in here after hours,” she growled. The mousey girl gasped a little before running back to the stockroom. Arabella heard the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut, “Well, there goes ten minutes…” she shook her head. 

Growling, she walked over and grabbed the top of the poster and started to yank it down. She’d tolerate any of the other ones, but not this one. She didn’t need to see Murdoc’s naked backside every time she walked into the shop. She’d done good to avoid him. She hadn’t figured out just yet how she was going to make him come crawling back to her, so it was best to avoid him till she did. 

She yanked the poster down and gasped. Murdoc himself was standing on the other side of the poster, “Fucking hell!” she put a hand on her chest and narrowed her eyes at him as he smirked and walked to the door, “You been standing there all morning waiting for me to pull this down?!”

“Naw, just got lucky on that. Heard you shoutin’ and figured you’d yank it down. Dramatic timin’, huh?”

“What do you want?”

“We’re havin’ a party tonight.”

Arabella rolled her eyes and walked over to stuff the poster into a trash can, “I heard. That’s why I had to walk here. No parking.”

“Wanna come?”

She smiled and leaned back on the counter, crossing her arms and looking him over, “Why? Do **you** want me to?”

“We need more hot women there and hookers are expensive. Bring the little mousey one with. I bet a few drinks will really loosen her up.”

“She’s already loosening up right now. She’s in the bathroom pinching her nipples and rubbing her clit. She’ll be out in about five minutes. So why don’t you answer my question? Do **you** want me to come?”

“Oh, I want you to come, but not just to the party,” he teased.

Her eyes rolled, “Get out. Now.”

“Listen, I mean it, you should come to the party. You might not have been in the studio everyday with us, but you helped us make the album. We wouldn’t have got our hands on some of those instruments if it wasn’t for you. Come to the party. You’ll enjoy it. Bring the mouse too. Maybe I’ll find her finger fuckin’ in the bathroom and get lucky. Really, come…” he set down two passes on the counter before moving close to her, “I got somethin’ I want to show you.”

“Oh, so **you** do want me to come, huh?” she smiled as he pinned her back against the counter, “What do you want to show me that you can’t show me right now?”

“Somethin’ very special. Can’t bring it here. It’s at the studio. Not somethin’ easily moved,” he said softly as he leaned in and nudged her chin up with his nose. She responded favorably and he kissed at her neck.

“Special, huh?” she slid a hand up to his hair and let him continue his kisses, “You know, the last time you had me here, my uncle nearly broke your nose. Want me to do it instead?”

“You promised me I could have you here. Gonna welch on a deal?” he teased before running the tip of his tongue along her collarbone.

It felt good, “Normally, no. But for you, yes.”

“You used to say that for me, you’d do anything.”

“And I did do what you wanted and it gave me this new life. Now you want to ruin it on a whim.”

He sighed and let her body go before she made good on the nose break thing, “Just come to the party. You deserve to be there. Bring the girl with you. She needs to grow up a little. Have a good time and, if you want to, I’ll show ya what I want to. There’s going to be hundreds of people there, do you really think I could drag you off without someone seein’?”

Arabella turned away from him and just leaned over the counter a little with a shrug of her shoulders, “Maybe. I’ll think about it…You really want me there, don’t you?”

His face turned to a scowl a bit, “I don’t give a fuck whether you really come or not,” he huffed a little before heading out the door. 

The little bell chimed as the door shut and she smirked to herself, “That’s why you came all the way down here…” she shook her head a little as Hilary came out the back, her face was flushed and a little sweaty, “Twenty minutes. New record.”

“Huh?” the girl stared at her blankly. 

“Wanna go to a party tonight up at the studio?”

The girl’s eyes lit up, but she looked down at the floor, “I…My parents don’t really…They still don’t like me working here…So I probably…”

She rolled her eyes, “I’ll make it easy for you,” she moved up close to the girl and pushed her chin up with a finger to lock onto her eyes, “You’re going to the party with me. Understand?”

The girl shivered and nodded, “Yes, Miss. Arabella.”

“Good,” she fished out a set of keys from her pocket and unhooked one before giving it to Hilary, “Take off early and go to my place. Pick out something to wear,” she’d never been as small as Hilary in the bust or hips, but cheap safety pins could help pull back anything that was too big, “I’ll be there after the shop closes and help you with makeup,” she doubted Hilary had anything at her own house that would be suitable for a party like this.

“R-really, Miss. Arabella?” the girl took the key and stared at it for a moment, “Thank you, Miss. Arabella!” she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Arabella’s waist. She buried her face into the older woman’s breasts. She seemed to enjoy it till the older woman pushed her off.

“Right. Now go finish up inventory count. I want it done before you leave.”

“Yes, Miss. Arabella,” the girl took off to the back again and she was sure she heard the bathroom door closing again.

“Fucking hell…” she shook her head, “Another twenty minutes. The two of them are going to put me in the hospital,” she groaned before going back to her office for a drink with the party passes and sending one of the others out front to watch the shop.

Tossing the passes on her desk, she sat down and poured herself a shot before lighting up a cigarette. She couldn’t imagine what it was that Murdoc felt he needed to show her up at the studio. He was probably hoping she’d get so drunk that she’d cling to him and beg him to take her. That’s what he wanted. It’s what she wanted too, but she wanted him to be the one begging.

She wondered how long this was going to go on. Another few weeks, a few months, a year? Surely he would get bored by then. They both would. It was fun for now and that’s what mattered. If one of them did manage to cave, that would end it. 

Arabella let the thought pass through her mind that she should just give him what he wanted. That would end it. He’d get that power he needed and she could go back to normal the next morning. He never had to know what she’d allowed him to have the sensation of her submitting to him.

She supposed she’d figure out what to do once she got there.


	23. Chapter 23

The party was unspeakably amazing. There were people all over the studio. Music blared out of almost every room. There was food, animals, live music, CDs playing, and people from all sorts of places. People who had helped on the album. People who had helped with the renovations to the studio. People who were friends of friends of friends of people who brought the food. Celebrities and ‘common’ people alike. Stripers of both genders. Exotic animals (who stayed caged despite Murdoc’s complaints that the tiger could kill off the competition). Not to mention the alcohol. Any kind imaginable. 

Arabella closed up shop and went back to her place to find Hilary laying in her bed with her legs spread and playing with herself by rubbing one of her bras against her slit. Arabella let the girl finish before making it known that she was in the apartment too, so as not to completely embarrass the girl.

Hilary didn’t do too bad a job dressing herself with Arabella’s clothing, but the older woman helped out a little. She gave the younger girl the pleasure of helping adjust her bra and things like that. It wasn’t like Hilary needed the bra, but it helped push up the little that she did have. She was pretty sure Hilary was going to have an orgasam when she reached into the bra and tugged the small, perky breasts up a bit.

When it was all said and done, she had Hilary in very high cut, black tank top that had some lacing along the hem. There was a light blue, jean vest over it and a slew of necklaces. She kept trying to cover her stomach till Arabella threaten to smack her if she didn’t stop. Her skirt just barely went down to her knees and was black with a bit of mesh fringing. Her long legs were covered with black stockings and she had Arabella’s favorite ankle boots on.

Arabella let the girl watch her dress. She could see the girl biting her lip and nearly biting a hole through it as she watched Arabella dress. She could feel Hilary’s eyes on her as she dressed. Part of her was considering going through with some of the thoughts she had about her. She imagined laying Hilary out on the desk at the office and going to town on her till she gave off those little squeaks of pleasure.

She was dressed much the same way she was when went to drop off Murdoc’s bass, but Hilary had her boots, so she was wearing red pumps instead. She’d also left her red corset top in Murdoc’s winnebago and given him back his jacket, so she was wearing a red lace top this time. It went down to her mid-thigh and the sleeves were elbow length, but it was tight and form fitting. She had a black top like Hilary’s under it to cover her breasts.

They both trekked their way up the hill to the studio and showed their passes to get inside. Hilary clung to her, unwilling to separate. Arabella allowed it for the time being as she went around getting seen by the people she was familiar with first. Hilary knew a few of them from the shop, but she still wouldn’t part from Arabella’s side.

“Here, drink this,” she held out a shot glass filled with tequila, “Down it fast,” Hilary did as she was told, but immediately started coughing and her eyes started tearing up badly. Arabella gave her another shot and told her to do it quick again, “The more you do, the less it will sting.”

Even after three shots, she seemed a little clinging, but she was at least smiling more and started enjoying the music. She even left Arabella’s side for a few minutes. Just long enough for her to have a short talk with a few of the collaborators on the new album and managed to catch them before the drinking got too heavy to exchange information with them. It never hurt to have good contacts.

As the night went on, a few people left, but most stayed. The liquor poured more quickly now and the music got louder and the people got more rambunctious. Hilary watched as a girl climbed up onto a counter and put a lime into her mouth as someone else poured a bit of salt onto her stomach, “What are they doing?” Hilary’s cheeks were flushed from the shots she’d taken earlier and she was biting her lips raw as the night progressed.

“Body shots. Girl lays out, puts a lime in her mouth, salt on her stomach. The other person takes a shot of the same stuff I gave you, licks the salt off her stomach, and then eats the lime out of her mouth,” she saw Hilary’s mouth drop, “Wanna try?”

“C-c-can I?” 

“Of course you can,” the voice came from behind them and Arabella looked over her shoulder to see Murdoc standing there. He was wearing his old leather jacket, “Just take that vest off and climb on up there.”

“Miss. Arabella, you’ll stay with me?” she was nervous.

“Sure,” she smiled and helped Hilary get the vest off before tossing it over at Murdoc. He smiled back as Arabella helped the mousey girl up on the counter and motioned for the shot of tequila to be given to her instead of anyone else standing around. The girl squirmed a little with the lime in her mouth. She blushed bright red as Arabella downed the shot and leaned down to run her tongue up the salt strip. 

Murdoc chuckled as he watched the younger girl squirm as Arabella took her time in licking it up. He was sure the girl was going to wet herself in pleasure and fear as Arabella went for the lime next. He watched as Arabella took the lime from the other girl’s mouth and sucked on it for a moment before leaning back down and locking their lips together after spitting it out. Hilary’s arms immediately shot out and wrapped around her boss’s neck. Murdoc was sure that this was her first kiss.

The girl was left laying on the counter in a daze as Arabella stepped back. She was breathing heavy and shivered as she sat up and climbed off the counter. Murdoc came up behind the girl and she jumped a little as he helped her slip the jean vest back on, “T-thank you, Mr. Niccals.”

“You look tired,” he commented before waving over a monkey looking man, though it wasn’t the same one as the one that lead Arabella around before, “Get her a room.”

Arabella reached out and grabbed his arm, “I don’t think so.”

“Don’t worry. You know I ain’t into that stuff,” he knew what she was worried about. Young girl, big party, lots of drinking, and a lot of strangers, “Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen to her. You got my word on that.”

“If something does, it’s your head I’m taking off,” she growled as the monkey-man lead Hilary off.

“You really have changed. Last time we had another girl with us, you left her alone in the back of a concert all with satan knows who with my shit all over her face,” he smiled.

“Hey, I gave her money to get home,” Arabella defended herself about it, but she knew it was true, “Hilary is different from her. This is her first time with this kind of stuff. As annoying as she is, she’s my best employee.”

“You just like watching her get off in your stockroom,” he teased.

“Come on, I got somethin’ I want to show you,” he reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

“What is it?” she stood firm as he tugged a little.

“It wouldn’t be a surprised if I told you, now would it?” he grabbed the bottle of tequila from the counter, “Come on.”

“I’m not drinking with you.”

“You might change your mind…” he tugged again and she followed this time.

Murdoc lead her down through the studio. She recognized where they were going and stopped just as they got to the garage, “I’m not getting in the winnebago with you,” she snipped.

“Don’t worry. We ain’t goin’ there,” he tugged again and she followed again, “About six weeks ago, that fucknut Danger Mouse decided to move my winnebago and crashed it into the damn wall. Left a huge hole in the wall, but we found somethin’ on the other side.”

“Really? What?” she knew that the studio had a huge history and she knew that it had a unlisted number of rooms.

“We found a whole bunker. Crazy shit down there. Whole rooms, some filled, some empty. A crazy boiler room that was still fully workin’. Crazy, ain’t it?”

“Yeah…You wanna show it to me?” that didn’t seem like the Murdoc she knew. Then again, she was sure this was just some ploy to get what he wanted.

“Yeah, cause we found somethin’ else down here too.”

“Oh, really? What?”

Murdoc raised a finger up to her lips and shushed her. He lead her through the garage and showed her the crashed through wall. There were some construction supplies around. He helped her climb over the rubble, it was obviously not high on their list of things to do to get it fixed. The bunker was amazing.

It was old and dusty, but she could see footprints on the floor. There were all kinds of supplies down here. Shelves filled with canned goods. Hot water heaters. Tanks that looked like they had been filled with water, but it had long since dried out. Vintage magazines. Pictures of pin-up girls that looked like they would turn to dust if touched, “This is incr…” but he put a finger to her lips again.

“This is nothin’. Look at this…” he pushed open another door and she squeezed her eyes shut at the bright red light that came out of it.

“Christ…the hell…” she groaned as she rubbed her eyes a little, smearing her makeup a bit.

“More the second part than the first,” he chuckled before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her inside.

Her mouth fell open as she saw where the light was coming from. The room was filled with trash of all kind and right in the center was a giant hole in the floor. The bright light came from it. It was like the glow coming off a fire, “The hell is that?” written on the wall next to the pit were the words ‘Fire Coming Out of a Monkey’s Head”. She didn’t understand what that meant either, “Did you all make this?”

“Nope. Found it about two weeks ago while we were searchin’ the other rooms. The door was covered with some wood. It was all nailed down. Like whoever was down here before didn’t want it found.”

Arabella moved closer to it, careful not to get too close. She squinted her eyes as she peered down into it as long as she could, “What the fuck is it?”

“A Gateway to Hell,” he sounded serious about that. He grabbed her around the waist as she inched closer to it, “It’s hot as fuck, don’t get too close.”

“Fuck…” Arabella could feel the heat radiating off it. Not just heat. Energy. It was strong energy. Arabella wasn’t the most religious, but she could believe this was some kind of way to hell, “Now this, this is incredible. Why are you showing me this?”

She felt one of his fingers stroking the small of her back, “What does this stand for?” she felt him touch the little sixes, “I know what these are, but what about this?” his finger traced the stick figure with the two triangles, “You’ve never told me.”

“You never asked…” it felt weird to be talking to him like this, “It’s the double bladed axe. It’s used in a death ritual. When upright, it’s meant for justice for the dead. Whether that justice is heaven or hell doesn’t matter, just that it’s served. When inverted, it stands for anti-justice. Basically, for the dead to go wherever.”

“Maybe you should have it redone to be inverted,” he chuckled softly.

“Nonsense. Justice in death is all anyone can hope for. We all go where we belong in the end.”

“I didn’t realize you were into all of that. I figured from the sixes that you just thought it was ‘cool’,” he teased her a bit.

She smiled and leaned back against him. The fire pit felt nice, “Been for a long time. Longer than I’ve known you. Hung around a guy when I was fourteen that was into it. Made a lot of sense to me. More than it did to him. He left me with a bunch of books. Pacts with the Devil, Swordplay, Naked Ambition, shit like that…”

“I think I had a few of those,” he leaned down and pulled some of the thick hair off her neck, “Started when I was nine though,” his lips pressed to the skin softly.

“I got those tattoos when I was sixteen. Got to see the ritual myself. It was amazing. Till now, I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it,” the energy she felt back then during the ritual was the same she felt from this pit. It most certainly was a gateway to hell. She’d seen darkness in fire before and this was it.

His hands slipped up the lace shirt and he rubbed the skin on her waist as he kept kissing, speaking lightly between them, “I sold my soul when I was sixteen for fame.”

She smiled and swayed against him a bit, “You got me beat on that too. I sold mine when I was seventeen. Not for fame though. Freedom. To never have to be tied down to anything if I didn’t want to be.”

That surprised him to hear. He hadn’t been too surprised to hear that she’d dabbled into the same stuff he had, it was a fad thing for a lot of teenagers. But he was surprised to hear that she’d gone as far as to sell her soul the way he had. He’d always known they had a lot in common personality wise, but their personal lives seemed to line up well too, “Seems like you got what you wanted.”

“If that were true, I wouldn’t be here anymore. You know that’s how it works, right? Once you get what you want, that’s the end of the line. Poof. Death. That’s why I always get myself wrapped up just a little bit. Keeps me from being too ‘free’. What about you? Ain’t you got your fame yet?”

He smiled into the kisses before moving his lips up to her ear. He licked the rim of it gently before nibbling a little, “I have a backup plan for that. I ain’t goin’ anywhere. You’d miss me if I did.”

She smiled, “I didn’t come here tonight to be with you.”

“I know. You came for the free booze,” he held up the bottle of tequila and waited for her to take it.

Arabella hesitated, but took the bottle in the end. She took down a shot and sighed loudly as it burned down her through, “You think you know me so well.”

“Because I do,” he nudged her a little towards the wall behind the hole. She went and giggled a little as he slid down the wall and she went with him. If they were outside on a beach somewhere, in front of a bonfire, then this would have been very romantic to be snuggled up like this. As it was, they were in some kind of basement in a room that the previous owners obviously didn’t want found with a giant pit that likely lead to Hell. It was dirty and it would have been dark if it wasn’t for the pit.

“And what exactly do you know about me?” she took another drink before passing the bottle back to him. She turned a bit and curled up to his chest. 

“I know you’re arrogant, narcissistic, misanthropic, easily addicted. You bully to get what you want. You think you’re better than everyone else. You like being in control. You can’t stand idiots, but you surround yourself with them. You mentally manipulate people. You want to make the world adhere to your views rather than submittin’ to theirs,” he drank and stroked her hair as he spoke.

“And how do you know all of that?” she smiled and leaned up to kiss his neck.

“Because it’s the same things people say about me. We’re two of a kind. There’s no avoidin’ that.”

She scoffed a bit, “Oh please, don’t go all romantic on me now. Why did you want me to come here tonight and why did you want me to bring Hilary?”

“I knew you were one of the few people that could appreciate this the way I do,” he motioned to the pit, “And as for the mouse, I figured if I couldn’t get you, she’d make a good replacement. Needs some training, but I think I could do it.”

Arabella chuckled a little, “She’s not into men, but you are right that I do appreciate this. It’s beautiful. So tomorrow, we go back to our little game, right?”

“It’s starting to bore me.”

“I’m not giving up my life for you.”

“I don’t want you to. I couldn’t give two shits what you do in your free time. I just want you in my bed. You told me that all you care about is what’s in my mouth and between my legs. That’s all I care about too, though I care what’s on your chest too.”

“What if I can’t handle it?”

“How’s that my fuckin’ problem? You think I’m the one gettin’ romantic down here? You’re the one that can’t seem to stand the idea of fuckin’ me and goin’ on with your life.”

She sighed softly and leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, “You’re right. I’m as screwed up as you are and I always will be,” by trying to control it, she was making it worse for herself. Her new life was already falling apart. She was finding more and more reasons to snap at Hilary because it made her feel good to know how she affected the girl. She was drinking more. Wearing clothing she hadn’t worn in two years. Doing things to herself that she hadn’t in years. She even skipped her usual Sunday paperwork to spend the day in bed touching herself. She’d just let an eight-teen year old girl masturbate with one of her bras less than five hours ago and done a body shot off the same girl, “I guess this is what I get for my pact, huh?”

“You sell yourself for freedom and get me? Pretty piss poor deal on your end,” he teased.

“I realize that,” she smiled and tilted her head to kiss him, “You want top or bottom?”

“Bottom,” he slid his hand into her hair and pulled her head gently to lay on his shoulder, “Just stay where you are. Go to sleep.”

“Sleep?” Arabella was confused.

“I’m too tired to crawl out of here, so I’m too tired to fuck you. Just go to sleep. I’ll fuck ya later,” he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

She just smiled and moved her head to his chest. Arabella was completely aware of the fact that she couldn’t feel or hear his heart beating as she rested. They were more alike than either of them wanted to admit.

What were the lyrics to their song that she liked? 

_It make my heart beat no sound…_


	24. Chapter 24

“If you dent, scratch, or even scuff a single piece of equipment, I will cut off your balls and replace them with your eyes so you can see it when I kick you. Understand?” Arabella growled at some of the people carrying musical equipment through a gate, “I mean it, I’ll hang you up by fish hooks and peel your skin off and then dunk you in salt. With your eyes sewn into your scrotum.”

“Ohhh, such imagery. I like it when you get abusive with the help. It’s so sexy,” he came up behind her and grabbed her hips, rubbing himself against her backside, “Threaten them some more. It gets me hard.”

She squirmed out of his grip and smacked him on the arm with her clipboard, “I’m busy.”

“I know you are, that’s why I’m here. Remember, you said I was your freedom. You can’t live without me,” his voice was mocking and teasing.

“I knew I’d regret telling you that, but I never said I couldn’t live without you. We’ve already proven that I can,” she watched the men with the equipment, “You should get back inside and rest. No one is supposed to know who is shooting here today and you being out here on display isn’t helping that.”

“Come on,” he slipped his hands back over her hips, “I’m gonna be swimmin’ in a sea of half naked, beautiful women in less than five hours and I need a fix before then. Do what you did to me in Paris last night,” he groaned into her ear, “I liked that. I thought only I could do that with a tongue.”

“Busy,” she whacked him with the clipboard again.

It had been a long few months since the party in December. The album itself was still being cleaned up and put together, but the first single had been picked. A story board had been done and those that needed to know were let in on it. Today was the first day of filming. It was a top secret shooting. Even half the people working on the set weren’t fully aware of what was going on.

Arabella had been indulging herself with Murdoc for almost three months now. Somehow, she was managing to continue her work with the shop and still play with him. It was difficult, since he had a tendency to come to the shop for the the sole purpose of having his way with her when he needed a ‘fix’ as he was starting to call it, much to her annoyance. 

She’d tried to shoo him off from her office once and it ended up with her bent over, topless, with her skirt up around her waist as he took her from behind. Meanwhile, she filed her paperwork, though much of it ended up crumpled. She bounced back against his hips as he sat in her chair. One of his hands was in her hair, gripping tight, and the other was wrapped up in her skirt, helping to pull her back.

It had been a juggling act, but she managed. 

Right now, she was in charge of keeping track of all the equipment for the video shoot. He was trying to distract her again. He liked doing that. He liked pushing to see how far he could go with her, “I’m going to be laying in a sea of half-naked, beautiful women. Aren’t you worried I might decide I like one of them more than you?”

Arabella chuckled, “Oh please. There were plenty of women last night and yet you still ended up with me.”

“You’re my favorite,” he moaned into her ear, “Wanna get high?” he held up a small bag in front of her face, “Pink whizz. Got it from our friends last night.”

“You do realize that there are cops here, right? Like the one eyeballing you right now,” she smirked and motioned to the police man that was walking towards them.

“Shit!” she didn’t have to see his face to know that he’d gone all wide eyed, “You better not let him in here. Closed set!” he shouted as he darted through the gate, “And stop laughin’ at me!”

Arabella couldn’t help giggling as the officer followed after him, “Idiot.”

By the time the equipment was moved in, she saw the cop on his way out. The man was laughing, “Sodding idiot,” she heard him mutter.

“Hey, what happened?” she asked as she jogged over.

“Well, we know he was carrying, but couldn’t find it. He, however, isn’t moving very well. Might want to send someone to check up on him.”

“Christ in heaven…” she shook her head, “Where is he?”

“Tower,” he pointed.

“Gee, thanks, it’s only fifty fucking stories,” she rolled her eyes, “Hilary!” she called out for the mousey girl.

“Yes, Miss. Arabella?”

She handed over the clipboard, “Make sure they check all the equipment. One missed piece and I’m flogging your ass. Got it?”

The girl swallowed hard, “Yes, Miss. Arabella,” it was hard to tell if Hilary wanted praise for doing a good job more or to get that flogging more. The girl was well aware of the importance of the shoot, so Arabella didn’t think she’d risk it for a quickie of pleasure. After all, she wasn’t Murdoc.

The tower was a thing of beauty, or at least it had been when it was originally built. The whole thing had been abandoned for many years. There were hardly any windows left in it and much of the crew had been warned to watch their steps. No one could figure out what exactly it had been used for when it was in use, but that didn’t truly matter. Now it belonged to the Gorillaz. At least for the time being.

Other than resupporting a few of the floors and ceilings, they left the tower as it was. For the video itself, they were using on of the top floors, so the rest was being used as storage rooms and dressing rooms.

It took her nearly an hour to figure out where he was. Everyone seemed to have an idea of where he was, but they were all wrong. Except the singer. 2D always seemed to know where the bassist was.

The blue haired guy was cute. She liked his eyes. Murdoc told her this fantastical story about how he’d done it to the guy. Eight-ball fractures. Both eyes. She wondered how much of his story was true. 2D had a beautiful voice, but he was extremely dense. It reminded her a lot of Hilary. Part of her wondered if he was Murdoc’s Hilary. Did the blue haired guy get all hot and bothered when Murdoc got angry? 

Whatever the answer was, he knew where Murdoc was.

The green skinned man was laying on the floor of a dressing room in nothing but his jeans and boots. He had a soured look on his face, “Ah, Sugar, what happened?” her voice had just a hint of patronizing tone to it, “Cop said he didn’t find anything...so either you took it all and we need to call a doctor, or you tossed it and you’d be screaming obscenities right now, or you put it somewhere and the bag broke…”

He didn’t answer right away, “…I didn’t keep the bag. They would have found the bag.”

She perked an eyebrow before kneeling down on the floor next to him, “I don’t understand.”

“I stuffed it down my pants and tossed the bag.”

Arabella smiled, “I like it when you do stupid things. Let me guess…” she reached down and stroked her hand down over the crotch of his jeans, “No underwear. So you put drugs down your pants, next to your dick, with no bag or underwear, and ran up the stairs. Sweating and stuff.”

“I’ll punch you…” he growled a bit.

Her hand worked up and down between his legs, but there wasn’t the usual reaction, “This is going to screw with the shooting, you know that, right?”

“I know…” he growled again, “Can you fix it?”

“Fix it? I’m not a doctor. How the hell am I supposed to fix it? You’re just going to have to lay down for the shooting. How are your arms?”

He raised them and moved his fingers a bit, “Fine. Maybe if you give it a little suck it’ll pop back up. You’re good at that.”

“It’s not your dick I’m worried about,” at least not for now, “It’s your legs and I’m pretty sure that a good suck isn’t going to get those working again.”

“Probably not…” he sighed, “What the hell am I gonna do? All those girls out there waiting for me and I can’t feel shit from the waist down,” she had no reason to believe he’d care about anything else, but she knew he did.

“To hell with the girls. What about the video?” he looked over at her, “Murdoc, this is your band. You gonna let this shoot not happen because you fucked up?”

“Fuck no!” he snapped, “This is my band!”

“Good. I’m going to go tell them to start shooting without you. We’ll figure something out,” she leaned over and kissed him softly before heading off to find the video director. 

Murdoc laid on the floor as he waited for her to return. Up till today, his life had been pretty good since getting back from Mexico. Noodle had already been at the studio and writing up new demos. 2D wasn’t hard to find and was still fairly well strung out on those pain meds he claimed he needed for his eyes. Russel just kind of showed up out of nowhere. The Boogieman had really come through on their deal. Now it was just a waiting game. The creature couldn’t try to claim his soul till his band ‘stayed together’. It was a very open ended time frame.

Whether Arabella wanted to admit it or not, he had won their game. They woke up together in front of the hell gateway and they went at it almost immediately. She never said the words that she wanted it and he hadn’t asked her to. They rutted away for hours. The bottle of tequila lasted barely an hour as they took turns taking sips. 

From then on, it had been a lot like their time together in the jail, except that he wasn’t confined. They went at it when the mood hit one of them and sometimes went for days without seeing each other. He still had his fair share of women and he noticed her taking a much bigger interest in the little mousey girl. She still hadn’t let him have any alone time with the girl, but he doubted that was going to happen.

She came back in and he lifted his head to look at her, “What’re we gonna do?”

“Well, we came up with an idea. Instead of just standing in the center with the girls, you’re going to be laying on the floor with them. At least at first. The girls at your legs are going to be massaging them, hopefully that will help put some feeling back into them.”

“And if it doesn’t?” it wasn’t like he didn’t mind having some girls rubbing his legs, but she was right, this was his band and his video.

“Hydraulic lift. You’re going to be laying on it. It’s going to push you up and the girls are going to be supporting you. If the feeling comes back, good. If it doesn’t, we’ve got about twenty half-naked, busty, bouncy, pretty girls to hold you up. Their hands are going to be all over you.”

He liked the sound of that, but he still had to point out the part that bothered him, “Great, but I won’t be able to feel any of it.”

“Me and a few of them will make it up to you later.”

“If the feelin’ comes back, you’re still gonna make it up to me, right?” he perked an eyebrow with a smirk.

“You’re lucky I don’t beat you senseless for this,” she knew he wanted fame, but she also knew he was the self-sabotage type. Murdoc didn’t have to consciously ruin his life, he just seemed to do it, “You’re also lucky we have this place for twelve weeks, so if we can’t make it work today we still have time.”

He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist as she knelt down next to him, “Do you know why you’re my favorite?”

She smiled, “Of course. I’m the only girl you don’t have to pay and that will let you screw her through jail bars and next to hell holes.”

“Not just that. We’re the same,” he reached up and stroked her cheek softly, “We’re going to hell in a handbasket together.”

Arabella couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re so stoned,” she shook her head.

“I’m perfectly fuckin’ fine,” he growled, “Let’s get married.”

It was hard to control the laughter now, “Oh boy. Yeah, that would work out well.”

“It’d be the best week and a half of your life!” he snapped back.

“I’m sure it would be,” she leaned over kissed him softly, “Why don’t we see how you’re feeling after the shoot today and ask me then? Okay?”

At least he was still in enough of a right mind to realize that a marriage would end within a week and a half, though she was betting on a week. Arabella was sure one or both of them would be hauled off for attempted murder the day after the wedding. However, she knew better than to argue with him when he was high. The more she argued, the more persistent he would become. Best to just indulge him and tease him for it later. And boy did she plan on teasing him for this.

“Anything you want, my little devil whore,” he chuckled.

“Whores get paid,” she smirked as a knock came at the door, “There’s your ride,” she climbed up to her feet and let the two men into the room, “Drag him out if you need to. Don’t worry, he can’t feel from the waist down. Feel free to bang him up, but only from the waist down,” he was going to be bare chested for the shoot.

She shook her head as she heard him complaining as the two men hauled him out and up to the set. She wanted to go with, but she wasn’t technically an authorized personal for that area. Murdoc could have gotten her into the ‘sea of half-naked, beautiful women’, but she declined. Last thing she needed was to get elbowed in the eye by some girl looking to try and climb up the ladder in the hopes that Murdoc would call her in the morning.

Arabelle knew where she stood and felt no reason to be threatened by other women. Murdoc could screw around with all the women he wanted. It made no difference to her.


	25. Chapter 25

“So what’s your name?”

“Brittani,” the girl smiled, “With an ‘i’.”

“Of course it is. And you’re eight-teen, right?”

“How did you know? Are you psychic?” the girl went big eyed, “Can you tell my future too?”

Arabella shook her head and smirked, “No. I just know his type. Bouncy, young, and stupid,” to which the girl just stared at her blankly, “You from the video?”

She perked up and nodded, “Yup. So, how do you know him?”

She smirked again, “Old friend.”

“Old is right…” the girl snorted.

“Excuse me?” she narrowed her eyes.

“Nothing. I just thought you said he liked girls young. You don’t look very young to me.”

“No. I’m not,” though she was only twenty-nine, “But experience trumps your age, Sweetie,” she hissed.

“Whatever,” she crossed her arms and leaned back against the chain link fence, “Any idea when he’s coming?”

“Soon. So, what do you think of him?”

“Eh...not great. He’s old. Not cute at all...but I heard he’s the leader of the band, so might as well fuck him. Who knows, maybe he’ll like me enough to keep me around. He obviously doesn’t have much taste in his regulars,” the girl eyed her, “So why does he want to meet out here? It’s creepy.”

Arabella looked around. It was a little creepy at night. The Tower was completely blacked out and they were in front of the fence that lead to the biggest prop the band had ever used. The Windmill Island, also known as Noodle’s Floating Island.

It had taken forever to get it. The way Murdoc explained it sounded so simple, but it was anything but. He said that they just bought an island, scooped it out, made a plastic mould, and filled it with helium. The actual process had been more difficult than that. The whole thing was beautiful though. The red and white windmill was what powered the whole thing. It was stuck to the ground with an anchor and the rest of it was covered in long grass. Everyone on set wanted to climb on it and go for a ride. 

There had been a small incident of some kids breaking in and getting the anchor up. One managed to hold on for three hours before falling off and into the river. Murdoc and she both found it hilarious. 

“Because I don’t need girls like you knowing where I sleep,” he snipped out from behind them.

Arabella smiled and turned to see him heading towards them with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He was dressed in a purple cape with a skull woggle, along with his black jeans and boots, “Hey, Sugar,” she blew a kiss at him before digging out a set of keys from her pocket, “You’re late.”

“Fuck you,” he growled before leaning in to kiss her cheek lightly before looking over at the other girl, “So what’re you good at?”

“Oh, I’ll do anything you want,” she smiled and giggled.

“Doubt that, but let’s go,” Arabella commented and Murdoc snickered as he slid an arm around the new girl’s waist. The three of them slipped inside the gate and Arabella lead them towards the floating island. The girl was a little hesitant to climb up the ladder to get to the windmill, but she did it after some coaxing, “We can’t leave anything behind. They’re using this tomorrow.”

“You bring me anything?” he asked as he grabbed her purse and started to dig around in it. She didn’t really care what he saw in there. It wasn’t the first time he’d rutted around in her purse for smokes or booze. He pulled out a small flask, “What is it? Vodka?” that seemed to be her liquor of choice.

“What else would it be?” she smiled as she lead them into the windmill. It was dark, but there was an emergency light on the inside. It wasn’t anything special since they didn’t plan on doing shots from the inside of the building for the video. 

“So, what, do I have to do both of you?” Brittani asked. She didn’t sound too enthusiastic about it, “I’m not really into girls.”

Murdoc leaned over and kissed the younger girl’s neck, “I thought you said you’d do anything I want? Gonna back out just because you don’t wanna do a little muff divin’? We’re good at sharin’, I promise.”

“I guess so…”

“That’s a girl,” Murdoc praised her in a patronizing tone as he reached down and slapped her backside, “So, what’s your name again?”

“Brittani. With an ‘i’, not a ‘y’,” she said proudly.

“That’s a beautiful name,” he teased.

Arabella rolled her eyes as she tossed her purse off to the side. She knew why he felt the need to flirt, even when it wasn’t needed. He liked thinking that he’d somehow woo’d these girls, not that they were just here because of who he was. Granted, once he was finished, he didn’t really give a damn why she was there. It was just part of the game for him.

“Thank you,” the girl smiled as Murdoc started running one of his hands over her hip. She squirmed a little as he slid his hand up her side and over one of her breasts. He leaned in and started kissing at her neck. 

Arabella came up behind the girl and leaned in to start kissing at the other side of her neck. She liked it when they were able to share someone like this. They had done this more than a few times and while Murdoc didn’t enjoy just watching, he did tolerate it when Arabella managed to get the girl to do something more creative beyond just kissing or plain oral.

However, the last few times had been a battle with him. Murdoc had a tendency to take over. That was just his personality, but it was her’s too. The difference was that Arabella was more willing to share than he was. 

Already, his hands were moving to the other girl’s backside and he pulled her tight up against him and away from Arabella. He tugged her away and turned to push her up against the nearest wall, blocking Arabella from her completely.

The currently red headed woman rolled her eyes a little and walked up behind Murdoc, leaning against his back, and nipping at his ear, “Going to share?” she asked as she slid her hands down and around his waist. She slipped between his legs and rubbed the front of his jeans.

He turned his head a bit as he slipped his own hand down between Brittani’s legs, “She said she doesn’t like girls much. You just keep doing that, I’ll take care of her.”

“I…uh…I’m okay with fooling around with her. I mean, I’ve just never done it before. I’m open to trying,” the other girl commented, her breathing quickening as Murdoc rubbed between her legs harder.

“Shut up. No one asked you,” Murdoc hissed, “Come on, Babe, she’s more my type than yours,” while he was tolerating watching Arabella play more, Murdoc was still focused on himself. If they were playing with each other, then he was stuck playing with himself. That wasn’t any fun, “You can have the next one,” of course he had said that the last time too.

“Sure. Fine,” though her voice was a bit begrudging.

“That’s my girl,” he cooed as he started working his hand into the other girl’s panties. 

From behind, she worked his pants open and slipped a hand down inside to grip his hardening cock. This was how he liked it. One girl pleasing him and the other being pleased by him. They both agreed that while being just them together was fun, it was starting to get hard to keep it exciting. Even more lately, it was just harder and harder to keep Arabella entertained.

Almost boredly, she stroked his length as she kissed and nipped at the back of his neck. She moaned dirty things into his ear as he turned the younger girl into a panting mess against the wall with his hand, “Do it harder, Sugar,” she moaned into his ear. The other girl was clinging to his shoulders and bouncing down against his hand as he thrust forward into Arabella’s fingers, “She wants you. She’s going to cum for you,” she purred and dragged her nails over the sensitive organ.

That was all he needed to hear. He pushed her hand away with his free one and moved forward. Instead of pulling the younger girl to the floor and putting her on top so Arabella would have some access to join in, he just pinned her against the wall and lifted one of her legs up.

Arabella sighed and crossed the room to lean back against the opposite wall. She picked up the small bottle of vodka she’d brought with and chugged a bit of it down as she watched Murdoc have his way with the girl. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!” if the girl wasn’t faking, she was a terrible actress. Still, that didn’t matter to him. At least not with the girls that came him so easily.

She settled for watching him at first. While he didn’t get any enjoyment out of just watching, she did to an extent. She leaned back against the wall and took a drink of her vodka before setting it on the ground by her feet. She watched as he made her turn around and put her hands on the wall as he took her from behind. Murdoc spared her no mercy when it came to his thrusting. 

Arabella reached down and slipped a hand into her own pants and started running a finger along her slit slowly. She picked up the pace and slipped a finger inside as he pounded the other girl. Brittani called out louder and Arabella could tell that those moans were real this time. He took her relentlessly as Arabella reached up and rubbed one of her breasts through her shirt. Brittani cried out for more as he took her as hard as he could. 

The redhead was trying her best to get some pleasure out of this, but it felt like it did when she’d cut herself off. It just didn’t feel as good.

With a sigh, she pulled her hand free and grabbed her booze and cigarettes before heading outside. The night air felt nice as she carefully sat on the edge of the floating island and looked out over the city. It was beautiful at night. It was like being in a balloon up here.

She laid back with an arm behind her head to watch the stars. She wasn’t even sure how long she’d been laying out here when Murdoc’s face filled her sight. She smiled lightly up at him, “Finished already?”

“Already? It’s been two fuckin’ hours,” he snipped before laying out next to her, “Wanna go get a drink?”

The two hours explained why she was out of cigarettes and vodka, “Not really.”

“Come on, you drank everything. Let’s go,” he climbed back to his feet and nudged her arm with his booted foot, “It’s still early. Let’s go drink and then have a little fun on our own.”

“I’ve wanted to have fun for the past two hours, but whatever…” she sighed and followed his lead. Arabella didn’t even bother to ask how the other girl was going to get home. That didn’t really matter to her. 

They were in a bar in no time. Murdoc was, once again, the center of attention. He was buying rounds for everyone, singing loudly, chain smoking between cigarettes and joints. It was just what he always enjoyed. They had been here for nearly three hours and she was, once again, pushed off to the side. 

It didn’t take a scientist to realize what was going on. Arabella realized that they were growing bored with each other. She wasn’t his favorite girl anymore. It was oddly upsetting, but she knew how to handle it, “Wanna fool around?”

Her eyes looked up at the man standing in front of her table. He wasn’t her idea of good looking, but he wasn’t bad looking either. Average, actually. Dark hair, dark eyes, same height as Murdoc, a little heavier in weight, and probably between her age and his age. Nothing interesting or significant about him. 

Next, her eyes went to Murdoc. He was three tables away doing a round of shots with two girls. They were giggling and hanging off of him. The others standing around him were encouraging more drinks. There was a cloud of smoke around the table from all the cigarettes. He was loving the attention.

“Sure. Why the fuck not,” she shrugged, “No sex though.”

“What kind of fun is that?” he sneered.

“Trust me. There is plenty for us to do,” just because she was upset with Murdoc didn’t change the fact that she still had a hard time finding anyone she felt ‘worthy’ enough to sleep with, “Come on,” she grabbed his wrist and tugged towards the bathroom.

Once in, he tried to lean in to kiss, but she pushed him back against the sink counter and smiled, “What gives?” he asked. Her response was to lower to her knees and start working his pants open, “Oh, like to get right to it. I’m okay with that.”

Arabella pulled his cock free and started unbuttoning the front of her shirt, “Foreplay is boring,” she pulled her shirt open and pulled her bra down, “Don’t you agree?”

“Fuck yeah,” he reached down and sank his fingers into her dyed red hair, “You got great tits.”

“So I’ve been told,” she cupped her breasts and pressed them against his hard length. She started rubbing them together over it. His hips started thrusting as she tilted her head and let the head of his cock thrust into her lips.

“I get to shoot it in your face, right?” he panted out as she stroked his length with her hardened nipples as he gripped her hair tighter.

“I’ll make you a deal. If you promise to go out there and brag about getting to shoot it on the redhead, I’ll let you put it my mouth and even swallow. But you have to make sure Murdoc hears about it. That I swallowed for you.”

“Whatever. I like cumming in the mouth and not enough chicks do it these days. Open your mouth,” he ordered. Arabella opened wide and let him thrust away. He wasn’t gentle and she was okay with that. It felt good. Murdoc always liked what he called skull fucking. This guy held her head tight and thrust away. He groaned as she gagged around his cock, “That’s it you little whore. Take my cock,” this guy, apparently, like dirty talk, “Suck it bitch. You fucking slut. Take it all down. Balls deep bitch.”

He thrust harder and harder as her hands gripped onto his hips. She gagged and moaned over every inch that was put into her mouth and throat. It hurt, but it made her wet. She reached a hand down and started rubbing between her legs. It didn’t feel as good as it did with Murdoc, but it was good enough.

“Here it comes you dirty bitch. Drink it,” he balled her hair up in his fists and held her head down on his cock. She gagged as it throbbed in her mouth and throat. After the first shot, he started thrusting again. Violently thrusting into her as he shot his load, “That’s it…” he moaned softly as he finally let go of her hair.

Arabella fell back on ass and rest on her hands as a bit of cum and spit dribbled out of her mouth. She slipped her tongue out and lapped it back up before looking up at him, “Thanks.”

“I should be thanking you for that. Most girls don’t like it that rough,” he fixed his pants before reaching into his pocket and pulling out handful of wrinkled bills. He leaned over and stuffed them into one of the cups of her pulled down bra.

“Hey, I ain’t a whore.”

“I know, but it gets me off thinking you are.”

She shrugged and started fixing herself up, “Must make sure Murdoc hears about it.”

“Think we could fuck around again sometime?” he smiled and licked his lips, “Maybe give me a crack at that pussy?”

“Not a chance. I’m a little much for you. Trust me. If anyone asks, I left.”

“Whatever,” he shrugged this time and headed out back to the bar.

Arabella cleaned herself up in the mirror before going out to get her purse and leave the bar. She didn’t even glance at Murdoc as she left for her hotel room.

Hilary was just waking up and saw her, “Morning, Miss. Arabella.”

She leaned back against the room door and thought for a moment, “What is today, Hilary?”

“Uh…It’s Sunday. Miss. Arabella, I know it’s not really a big deal for you, but my birthday is tomorrow. Would it be okay if I went to visit my parents?” she was still a sweet, naive girl. Arabella had convinced her into many late night parties and even into more questionable clothing. Even though her parents hated the job at the music shop and Arabella’s influence, she still managed to behave in all other areas of life.

“Nineteen, right?” and Hilary nodded, “You can leave tonight. Just be back by Wednesday.”

“Thank you, Miss. Arabella,” she ran over and hugged the older woman, rubbing her head into the woman’s chest. Hilary wasn’t a hugger with anyone, but she took any chance she could to bury her head into Arabella’s breast and wouldn’t let go till Arabella made her.

“You’re welcome,” for once, she didn’t stop the girl. Instead, she let Hilary do it for as long as she wanted today. It took her nearly ten minutes before she decided to let go, “I’m going to rest. Don’t let anyone wake me.”

“Yes, Miss. Arabella.”


	26. Chapter 26

The teenage girl opened the door quickly to stop whoever was pounding on it. She was a little shocked to see Murdoc. He didn’t usually come to their hotel room, “Mr. Niccals…uh…is there something I can help you with?”

“Where’s your Mistress?”

“My what?” the teen’s face was filled with confusion.

“Your boss. Where is she?” he looked angry, “I need to talk to her,” he pushed passed the brunette girl and looked around the room. Arabella wasn’t in the main room, “Is she in the bathroom?” he flung open the door that led to the small bathroom, but she wasn’t there either.

“Miss. Arabella had to go back to the shop for a few days. Set needed special equipment and you know she doesn’t trust anyone else to do it. Is something wrong, Mr. Niccals? I’m leaving in a few minutes.”

He whipped around to glare at her, “Where the fuck are you going?” he growled a little.

“It’s my birthday. Miss. Arabella said I could go see my family for a few days,” she smiled.

His dual colored eyes scanned her body and his mouth turned from a scowl to a sly grin, “Birthday?” she nodded, “Well, that’s certainly special. How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” she said with a grin.

“That’s a wonderful age. So sad that Arabella couldn’t stay to celebrate with you.”

Hilary shrugged a little, “It is what it is. I’m going to see my family though. So that’s nice.”

“But it’s not the same, is it?” he moved closer to her, reaching out and touching her cheek. She shied away from his touch a little. Again, she shrugged, “Oh come on, you’re telling me you’d rather be with your family than with _Miss. Arabella_? I find that hard to believe.”

“I asked to go see my family before she left, Mr. Niccals,” it was like she was trying to defend herself.

“Still…you’d rather be celebrating with her.”

“I…I guess,” she bit her lower lip and turned away from him to go back to the suitcase on the bed.

“Do you remember the party at the studio?”

“Yeah. It was fun,” her cheeks flushed.

“I bet it was. Arabella’s tongue runnin’ up your stomach, lickin’ up that salt. Getting that lime out of your mouth. Her lips rubbin’ against yours. I bet it was fun,” he smirked as he walked up next to her. Her face was bright red, “I can’t remember what you did after that?”

“Uh…You…uh…you had someone find me a bedroom to sleep in.”

“Riiiight. Sleep,” he licked his lips a little. Murdoc was here for a reason. That reason had changed since realizing that Arabella wasn’t here. He’d wanted to yell at her for what he heard about. That she’d gone down on some guy at the bar that wasn’t him and even swallowed for him. Something she’d swore she’d never do for anyone else, “I bet you would have more fun with us.”

“I don’t…”

He cut her off, “Only one bed in this room. Do you stay in a different one?” he looked around. Murdoc already knew the answer, but he wanted her to say it.

“N-no. I stay in here with Miss. Arabella. It was just easier that way.”

“So, do you sleep on the floor or the chair?”

Hilary shook her head, “No. We, uh, we share the bed.”

“That’s sweet,” he smiled and moved a little closer to her, he pinned her up against the bed and leaned over her a bit, “You know what we do, don’t you?”

“I…” she was breathing harder, “She doesn’t…I’m…” her voice kept getting caught in her throat.

“We share everythin’,” granted, he was a bit more selfish than she was, “Does she ever, you know, get cuddly at night with you?” he nudged her hip a little till she turned around to face him. He could practically smell how nervous she was. 

“S-s-sometimes.”

“Do you want her to?”

Her face flushed again and she started fidgeting nervously, her body twitching a little against his, “Yes.”

“Do you ever do things, things your parents would be upset about?”

Hilary was nearly hyperventilating, “Y-y-yes. Yes.”

“With or without _Miss. Arabella_?”

“With…w-without.”

“Naughty girl,” he teased as he moved a hand up and brushed it against her breast. Her nipple was hard as a rock. Arabella always told him that Hilary preferred women, which was likely true, but Murdoc had a feeling that it was the tone of voice that she really preferred. After all, there was one time that even Arabella admitted that sending Hilary to him would likely make the girl piss herself, “What do you do? I promise I won’t tell on you.”

Her eyes darted around, as if she were expecting Arabella to show up any second, “I like to…just sometimes…not a lot…rub her underwear on my…on my…you know…” her face was nearly as red as Arabella’s hair was currently dyed.

“Anything else?”

“One time…” she bit her lower lip hard before continuing, “She wasn’t in the shop. I…I had to put something in her office…” she bit her lip again, it was nearly bleeding now, “The corner of the desk, it touched my…” 

“Say it,” he tried to coax it out of her as he brushed his fingers up against the hard bud under her shirt, “You can do it.”

“My…my vagina,” it wasn’t the word he was hoping for, but it was a start, “When I leaned over the desk. It rubbed me there. I didn’t mean for it to,” she said quickly, as if she was justifying it to herself, “I just leaned over and it touch there.”

“I understand. Go on,” he pinched the little bud between two of his fingers lightly and she squeaked softly.

“I thought about her. Her sitting at the desk. The office smells like her. Her cigarettes. Her perfume. Her vodka,” he smirked as she went on, “I started…started moving my hips. Rubbing my…”

“Say it,” his voice was stern.

“My…uh…my pussy,” she finally got it out. Murdoc wondered if that was the first ‘vulgar’ word she’d ever said in her life, “I rubbed in on her desk.”

“Did it feel good?”

“Y-yes.”

“How good?”

“R-really good.”

His fingers kept toying with her nipple through the thin t-shirt, “Tell me everythin’.”

“I couldn’t stop myself. It felt so good, Mr. Niccals. She would be so angry with me if she caught me,” her words were coming faster, “I kept thinking about her while I rubbed on her desk. Mr. Niccals, I wanted so badly for it to be her hand,” the girl admitted. She wouldn’t stop talking at this point. Her chest was moving hard as she took fast breaths. Her back arched a little as he kept pinching her breast. Standing so close to her, she couldn’t hide the fact that her hips were even moving a little. Murdoc pressed closer to her and put a leg between hers, “I was so wet, Mr. Niccals. I couldn’t stop pinching myself…”

“Pinchin’ what?”

“My…Oh, Mr. Niccals…my nipples.”

He smiled as he felt her starting to rub against his leg. Arabella was right to say the girl preferred other women, but Murdoc could tell that she folded easily to dominating personalities, “Keep going.”

“It felt so good, Mr. Niccals. My whole body felt warm,” he knew she wasn’t going to say it, but he knew what it was. She’d orgasmed on the desk.

“Does it feel warm now?” her hips were about to rub a hole through his pants. He felt lucky that she was wearing a skirt today. She rarely wore pants. He wondered if Arabella had something to do with that.

“Y-yes, Mr. Niccals.”

“Lift your skirt up.”

Her eyes went a little wide and she shook her head quickly, “I can’t.”

Murdoc licked his lips, “Lift up your skirt, Hilary,” his voice was heavy and stern this time. Her breath stuttered and she reached down to pull the fabric up without hesitation this time, “Rub your hips on my knee. Now,” he wasn’t letting there be any hint of a ‘choice’ in his voice. He knew she’d say ‘no’ if he did. Murdoc didn’t feel bad about it. He knew that she wanted things, but she was too repressed to do anything about it. She was like Arabella, but trapped inside this tightly wrapped shell. She had to be told what to do.

Hilary brought her hands up and gripped his shoulders as she started moving her hips harder, “Oh, Mr. Niccals. Please don’t tell Miss. Arabella.”

He knew what she meant. She didn’t want him telling Arabella what she was doing right now. Then again, she left it vague enough that he could simply mistake it for the incident about the desk, “Of course not. I promise. Take your shirt off.”

Hilary didn’t hesitate as she pulled back from his shoulders and worked her shirt off. Her hips stopped, but he compensated by moving his knee against her cunt. The teen began moaning as he moved his knee harder than she’d been grinding her hips, “T-t-thank you, Mr. Niccals,” she panted.

He could tell that Arabella hadn’t been fooling around with the girl often enough. She was far too grateful for being touched right now. Murdoc was fine with that. After all, it got him what he wanted.

He brought a hand up to cup one of her perky breasts. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around the hard, little bud. She panted loudly as he hips started moving on their own again, “Mr. Niccals. Oh, Mr. Niccals,” she repeated over and over. He could tell she was going to pop any second now. 

“You want my cock.”

“N-no…” she whimpered softly, “I…I can’t…” she whined.

“Yes you can, Hilary. You want to know what it feels like. You’ve wanted it for a long time,” maybe not his cock. Maybe not a cock at all. Hilary wanted to feel something. Anything, “You’re tired of rubbing your little cunt on desks and pinching your nipples. You want someone else to do those things for you.”

“Please don’t tell, Miss. Arabella,” she whimpered before falling back on the bed.

“I already told you I wouldn’t tell her,” he smirked as he started working his pants open. He was hard as a rock already. She wasn’t getting off if he didn’t. Murdoc thought, for a very brief moment that he was being petty. Arabella had gone down on a guy and broken a promise; so to get revenge instead of just talking to her, he was going to pop her little assistant’s cherry. It seemed a little extreme, but he didn’t then he decided that everything about his life was extreme. It was her own fault for leaving the girl here. He justified it that way.

“Will it hurt?” she whimpered a little as he yanked her wet panties down and climbed up between her legs, “It looks big.”

Murdoc smirked, “There might be a small pinch,” he licked his lips a bit. How long had it been since he fucked a virgin? At least ten years. Maybe more. He didn’t really like them, but at the same time, it did give him an ego boost. A nineteen year old virgin wanted him, a drunk and drugged thirty-nine year old man, to pop her cherry. He could stand an inexperienced girl once in a while to get that high.

He saw the scared look in her eyes as he pushed his hips forward and felt the resistance of her tight entrance, “Just relax, Babe. Like I said, small pinch. It’ll only hurt if you keep tensin’ up,” he smiled and pushed forward more. She gasped as he sank into her. Her eyes squeezed shut tight and he felt her loosen just enough to sink in all the way, “Oh, that’s good. What a tight little cunt,” he moaned.

“Mister…oh god…Mr. Niccals…” she moaned as he started moving his hips. Her fingers grasped at his shoulders. He didn’t take it easy on her. He thrust hard and fast. Bouncing her against the hotel mattress, “Oh god! Oh god!” her young body squirmed in pleasure under him as she called out to her higher power.

“You got two choices,” he said between thrusts, “I can pop my cork in your cunt or you can take it on those perky tits.”

Whether she registered what he said or not, she just kept panting and moaning, “Please don’t stop, Mr. Niccals!”

“Good enough for me,” he smirked as he felt her clench around his cock tight. Her eyes rolled back and she kicked out a bit before her toes curled up against the blanket, “That’s it…Oh babe…” he groaned as he thrust his hips down into hers hard. He held her hips tight and rocked his gently before pulling out. He smirked as he saw a little bit of his cum leak out of her pussy as he started fixing his pants, “Happy birthday,” he gave her a light swat her her thigh before climbing off the bed.

She just laid there in a daze on the bed. Sweat beading off her forehead, chest heaving up and down fast, her knees bent, and her legs spread wide open. Her body was shivering a little and her nipples were still hard. Hilary didn’t seem to know what to do.

He sighed and shook his head, “Go take a shower, get dressed, and go to your family. Got it?” her head nodded very lightly, “Good. See ya when you get back.”

Murdoc couldn’t help but smile to himself as he headed out of the room. He’d come with the intention of having a shouting match with Arabella, but this felt better. Eye for an eye. Or rather, cock for a cock. Or something like that. He wasn’t entirely sure yet. He supposed he would find out when Arabella got back and someone let it slip that Murdoc rocked Hilary’s repressed little world.

He was proud of what he’d just done. He gave that little girl the memory of a lifetime. She got to say that Murdoc Niccals took her virginity. He couldn’t think of anything better for her. Maybe it would help loosen her up enough to get a little freaky once in a while. Arabella would thank him once she had Hilary’s face between her legs.

If anything, Murdoc was doing her a favor.


	27. Chapter 27

Murdoc lifted his head up from the chair as he heard the door to his room slam shut. He saw Arabella and a wide grin crossed his face, “Hey, Babe,” he said as he climbed up. She looked furious. He was sure she heard the story that he spread around about fucking Hilary. All he had to do was brag about banging the little mouse to a few of the stage crew and the story moved on it’s own from there. As far as he knew, she had been here less than a day. That meant his story was getting around fast.

“Hey, Sugar,” the anger fell from her face as she smiled coyly at him. 

Perhaps he was wrong. Maybe she hadn’t heard about it yet. There could have been any number of things that annoyed her before coming in here.

Murdoc was wrong. He recoiled and grabbed at his face as the blood started flowing from his nose, “Fuckin’ hell!” he shouted. She punched him. Right in the nose, “The fuck is wrong with you?!” he snapped as he started back towards the table to find something for the blood. He didn’t make it as she grabbed him by the shirt and punched him again, this time in his gut. He hunched over and groaned in pain, “Bitch!”

“You fucked her!”

So she had heard, “Yeah, so the fuck what!” he crawled on his knees to the table and grabbed a box of tissues off of it. He started yanking them out and pressing them to his face.

“She’s a god damn wreck, Murdoc! She quit! She went home and she won’t come back! You fucking idiot!” 

Just as he stood up, she swung at him again, but he managed to catch her fist time this, “Don’t think I won’t hit back, bitch,” he growled.

“Go for it,” she growled back, “Do you have any idea what you’ve cost me?!”

“Like I give a damn!” he balled his hand into a fist and swung at her. Murdoc wasn’t about to go about beating a woman, but he wasn’t above fighting one. Arabella was tougher than most thought. He wasn’t about to back hand her or grab her hair. No. He was going to fight her like a man. 

She grunted as he connected with her stomach. She hunched over and wrapped her arms around her waist, “She was my best employee!”

“Oh she loved it. She wanted it. Oh, Mr. Niccals, please don’t stop…” he smirked, “She moaned that as I nailed her. All she could do was cling to me while I fucked her senseless.”

“You bastard!” she threw herself at him and tackled him to the ground. Murdoc groaned before reaching up and elbowing her in the face. She didn’t let up though. Arabella took a cheap shot this time, bringing her knee up quick and connecting with his groin.

It hurt, but not as much as it could, “Fuckin’ hell…” he growled as he rolled away from her, “You shoulda seen her. Those perky little tits boucin’ while I pounded that tight pussy.”

Arabella got to her feet and it looked, for a moment, like she was going to kick him. Her foot even pulled back a little, but she didn’t do it. She shook her head and sighed, “Why would you do that?”

He chuckled and climbed up to his feet. At least his nose stopped bleeding, but his shirt and the floor was covered in blood spots, “Do you know who the fuck you’re talkin’ to, Babe? You left a nineteen year old alone where I could get to her. It’s your own damn fault.”

“It’s my fault that you couldn’t keep your fucking pants on?!”

“Yup. You left that little ball of perky tits and sexual repression all by herself knowin’ full well I could get my hands on her. If you’d been here, you would of enjoyed watchin’ it.”

She scowled at him, “Not with Hilary. She was mine. You promised you wouldn’t touch her. There’s a good goddamn reason why I didn’t want you touching her.”

“You weren’t even touchin’ her. If you were, she wouldn’t have caved in so fuckin’ easy. All I had to do was rub her tit and tell her to take her skirt off. She fell back on that bed and practically shoved that cunt in my face beggin’ me to fuck it.”

“Murdoc! She was my best employee. Being so damn repressed is what made her that way. You fucking idiot. You think I didn’t want to shove her face between my legs or ram a finger up her cunt? It’s one thing for her to be doing it to herself, it kept her that way. It’s another for someone else to do it. You opened a floodgate on her and she can’t handle it. Do you know what her family is like? They make her sleep with a fuckin’ cross on the wall above her bed. It was going to be years before I broke her in enough to be ready for something like what you did to her. She’d probably in a church right now confessing. She ain’t coming back, Murdoc.”

His name. He couldn’t remember her ever calling him by his name. Once, but that was only to get his attention from a crowd years ago. Now she’d done it twice. He listened to her and he felt a pang of regret in his stomach. It didn’t last long though. He couldn’t let it. Murdoc Niccals didn’t regret anything, “Who gives a fuck,” he growled, “I get it now. You had _feelings_ for that little mouse. Didn’t you?”

“What?!” she snapped.

“You cared for her. Liked her. Felt somethin’ for her. All that sappy shit. You knew the moment you stuck your tongue in her pussy that she was gonna turn into you. You don’t want her makin’ the same mistakes you did, but you couldn’t stand the thought of not havin’ her in bed,” he laughed a bit, “Oh, this is great. You got soft, sappy feelin’s for the little bitch.”

“You really don’t get it, Murdoc,” she shook her head, “How would you feel if I fucked with your drummer?”

“Like I’d give a fuck.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “What about your singer?” he didn’t respond immediately, “What if I took 2D into your winnabago and fucked him senseless?” she smirked and took a step towards him. She found a nerve, “Oh, 2D, oh, Sugar. Fuck me the way Murdoc can’t.”

“You wouldn’t…” he growled lowly.

“Why not? You fucked with my job.”

“You blew that guy in the bar!” he snapped, “He told me all about how he fucked your mouth and how you drank him down,” without warning, he charged her and pushed her up against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and leaned to growl in her ear, “Actin’ like a dirty whore, down on your knees in some fuckin’ bar bathroom. He said he stuffed your bra with cash after he blew his load in your mouth. Is that what used to get you off in the strip clubs? Men treatin’ ya like a whore? Did you like it when he made you gag on his cock?”

Her body shivered while his hands pushed her arms above her head and pinned them to the wall while he hissed and growled into her ear, “You fucked my assistant because I blew a guy? How fucking petty are you?”

“You swore I was the only guy you swallowed for. I swore I wouldn’t touch your little mouse. We both lied. We’re even. Now go down on your knees and blow me the way you did him,” Arabella smirked and leaned forward to peck at his lips with small kisses. He let her wrists go and slid his hands down her body to her hips, “We’ll find you a new toy, Babe. I promise. It’ll all go back to the way it was,” he could forgive the fight earlier. After all, they were both extreme personalities and it was inevitable that it happen at some point. At least his nose wasn’t broken.

Arabella smiled softly, “You mean it?” she raised a leg up and rubbed it along his hip.

“Yeah. A better one this time. One that’ll fuck us both this time. I’ll even help you break her in,” he reached down and wrapped a hand around her thigh as he pushed up between her legs, “I love it when you wear skirts. So much easier…” 

Murdoc didn’t get to finish his sentence. She threw her head forward and smashed it into his face. Fresh blood flowed down his face as he stumbled back and groaned in pain. She straightened her skirt out and started towards the door, “I’ll tell you what, Murdoc. You keep your dick out of my job or I break your nose every time you stick it in. Got it?”

“Fuckin’ bitch…” he growled as he grasped at his face. 

“I’m glad we have this understanding. And just so you know, this isn’t over with. You took something very important from me, Murdoc. Like I said, she was my best employee. It’s going to take forever to find and train a new one. Even then, they won’t be the same as Hilary,’ maybe she could search through some submissive websites and post help wanted ads or something, “You took something from me and I’m going to take something from you. You’re going to understand exactly how I’m feeling by the end of this.”

“Fuck you!”

She shook her head a little, “Just know that you’re going to see it when it happens, but you’re not going to know when it’s going to happen,” she smiled, “See ya later, Sugar.”

“You broke my nose!” she heard him shout as she left the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Arabella didn’t normally see herself as petty, but she also wasn’t going to let this go. As far as she saw it, Murdoc had done something that was only forgivable by making him experience it for himself. She had a pretty good idea of how to do it, but it was just a matter of setting it up. 

Part of her told her to just stop. That this was just as ridiculous as when they’d tried to make the other come crawling back, which had been given up at the party. But her mind was focused. Once it was locked on something, it was hard to break it. She needed to do this. She wanted to fuck him over the way he had done her. 

Even if it meant that she had to climb on top of his singer, bust his bass into the wall, or leak photoshopped pictures of his dick on the internet. Murdoc had to realize that there were consequences to his actions.


	28. Chapter 28

Murdoc didn’t know what to think. He knew what she was like. She was like him. Whatever she was going to do was going to be big. He hated not knowing what was going to happen or when it was going to happen. Every time he saw her on the set, she’d be with some other guy or girl. Smiling. Laughing. Reaching out and touching them on the arm, the cheek, the hip…none of them meant anything to him, but he knew she was preparing something.

He saw her with 2D a few times and cringed. The blue haired idiot seemed happy with the attention. Lavishing in it even. Even showing off for her with his little carnival tricks from when he worked the fairgrounds. He had a hard time deciding if her smiles and giggles for the moron were real or fake. Arabella was a good actress. He already knew that. 

Would she really try to screw him? Would she really sink to his level? Arabella was tough and devious, but he never really thought she would go down as far as he would. Then again, they’d never really tested that theory before.

No. He decided she wouldn’t do that. She’d already mentioned doing that in their little fight. She was too creative to do something she’d already mentioned to him. She knew better than to screw with his band. There would be nothing to gain from that. The last time 2D got caught up with a girl, it nearly broke the band up. Then again, Murdoc had been fucking her behind his back. Arabella wouldn’t do something that drastic. It wasn’t like he destroyed her music shop. He just made it so she had to get a new employee.

Then again, maybe she was that drastic.

“That’s so amazing, Sugar.”

He heard her voice and his head shot up. She hadn’t called him ‘sugar’ in weeks and apparently she wasn’t now either. He narrowed his eyes as he saw her standing with 2D. His fingers were plucking at the strings on his bass. The sound got louder as he played more, but it didn’t cover her laughter as 2D told some idiotic jokes.

It was a nice day out and filming was wrapping up tomorrow. Murdoc had climbed his way up the floating island for a little practice, but the others soon joined him. Russel was laid out in the grass like a beached whale and snoring. Noodle was by the windmill doing the same thing he was trying to and practicing her guitar. Meanwhile, 2D had come climbing up last and leaned back over the ladder to help Arabella up.

It was hard not to notice her. She’d freshened up the dye on her hair and it was a scarlet red now instead of just the soft color from before. Instead of being up in a messy bun like she usually kept it, it was down and flowing around her shoulders in the breeze. Her lip color nearly matched her hair. Covering her chest was a top so tight and well fitting that it made her breasts look even more amazing than they had been before. It was cut short and showed off her waist just a bit. The long, pale, smooth legs he enjoyed having wrapped around his waist and up on his shoulders were completely bare. The only thing covering her ass was a pair of jean shorts so short and tight that if he didn’t know her, he’d be able to tell she wasn’t a virgin just on a glance.

Murdoc was positive she was wearing that for him and not for 2D. Still, it was 2D that was getting to enjoy it. That little prick couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Any chance the moron got, he was either touching her bare arm, touching her bare waist, or touching her bare legs. Sometimes it was just for a brief moment, but most of the time he would even stroke her skin. 

It was one thing for him to take something from 2D, but it made his blood boil to think that 2D was taking something from him. Surely the little bastard knew what was going on between them. It wasn’t like they had been quiet about it. Then again, 2D was dull enough that he probably didn’t even notice.

Murdoc couldn’t figure out how she had gotten to him so quick. Maybe he was in on it. Maybe this was his payback for that Paula bitch he’d screwed behind 2D’s back. No. The blue haired man wasn’t smart enough to come up with this or take part in it. This was all Arabella. He was sure of it. 2D was just a toy in her game. Murdoc couldn’t deny that it was incredibly hot to think of how devilish she was. Not to mention incredibly hot when she beat the crap out of him too. They truly were two of a kind.

All afternoon, the two of them had slowly moved closer to him. Now they were barely five feet away. She was laying on the ground with her legs draped over 2D’s lap. His long fingers were stroking and caressing the smooth skin of her legs. They were beautiful to look at. The tall grass hid her waist and hips. It made his blood boil every time 2D’s fingers disappeared into the grass. He didn’t want to imagine what his fingers were doing hidden in that grass, but he couldn’t help it. He knew it was affecting him because he’d screw up his cords whenever 2D’s hands weren’t in his sight.

She giggled and he glared as 2D’s hands stayed hidden under the grass. She squirmed and wiggled. All he could think about doing was dragging her off, “2D, stop it,” she giggled and he felt his fingers slip on his bass.

“So wot do ya fink? Dinner?” the blue haired singer asked.

She shrugged, “I’m not really into dinners and stuff. I’m more of a stay at home kind of gal.”

Dinner plans. They were making dinner plans. It was so boring listening to them talk, but it just made him more angry, “Movie?”

Murdoc still couldn’t figure out how she had managed to wiggle her way into 2D’s arms so quickly. Had she already fucked him? Everyone had been working for days on end on the set. If they had already got together, it would have happened on set. Someone would have seen them and people would have loved to talk about it. Especially the ones who knew the things he and Arabella had done together. They would have enjoyed to rub it in his face that the girl he’d been fucking had decided to downgrade to a lesser model. 

“Movie sounds good. I’m thirsty. Come get a drink with me.”

“Okay,” the blue haired man smiled foolishly. It was obvious to Murdoc that she had him wrapped around her finger. Tits and ass had that effect on a lot of guys.

What was also obvious was the fact that those big, perfect, bouncy tits were right in his eye line now. She was standing in front of him, bent over a bit, and smiling at him, “Want anything, Murdoc?” 

“Gonna ask the other two?” he growled a little, doing his best to focus on her face and not the pale, soft mounds less than a foot away from his face. He was sure all he had to do was reach up and pat her chest and the lovely twins would pop right out.

Murdoc knew what he’d do. Grab up those fleshy globes and suck on those pink buds till they were like stones against his tongue. He’d sink his face between the two of them and cover them with licks and bites. 

“Russel is asleep and Noodle is busy,” her voice brought him back out of his little fantasy.

“I’m busy too,” he snapped.

“Really? Okay. Because you’ve been playing like crap for the past thirty minutes.”

“Then I’m obviously busy!” he snapped again.

She shrugged and walked towards the ladder, “Whatever,” she let 2D go down the ladder first, giving Murdoc a wink before following the singer down. Murdoc knew full well what a view she was giving the moron with those shorts.

Murdoc lasted all of ten minutes before snapping at himself and heading down the ladder and towards the tower. He hated how this was making him feel. It was weak and pathetic. He just couldn’t stand the thought of 2D putting his hands on what belonged to him. Arabella was his. It was nearly as upsetting as the thought of that idiot touching his bass.

And, strangely, he didn’t like the idea of Arabella touching his singer. 2D belonged to him as much as she did. Just in a much different way. 2D had the voice to carry this band. He could get away with changing a lot of things about his band, but not the singer. The singer was a key role. He’d never get away with losing 2D. That’s why Paula had to go. Sure, the bitch was great for a quick fuck, but she was bad for the band. He wished that it could have ended in a more pleasurable way and not with Russel punching his face in for catching them in the bathroom, but it worked out. 

It took almost half an hour to find them. He felt his blood boil over as he saw them. They weren’t fucking, which is what he’d prepared for. Instead, 2D was sitting on the counter and she was standing in front of him. 2D had a foolish grin on his face as he watched her. She had her top pulled down and her hands were cupping her breasts. She smiled as she played with her nipples in front of him. 

Her hands moved down her body and to her hips. She giggled as she turned away from him and bent over a little to show off her ass. Her fingers tugged the shorts up, wedging the fabric between her ass cheeks and outlining her cunt. 2D groaned from his spot on the counter. 

The blue haired singer reached over and grabbed up a pill bottle. He fumbled with the cap. It was his pain pills. It was Murdoc’s fault that the man was on them. The 8-ball fracture in both eyes caused him immense pain. Doctors said he didn’t _need _the meds, but Murdoc and their lifestyles didn’t help. The only person that did more drugs than 2D was Murdoc himself. He popped a few into his mouth as he watched the redhead dancing for him.__

__Her backside wiggled a little before she turned back around to him. She licked her lips and walked over to him. Her fingers ran along his knees and up his thighs, “Are ya gonna…?” he didn’t finish his sentence._ _

__“Of course, Sugar,” she smiled as her fingers played with the button and zipper of his pants._ _

__Murdoc would have preferred to catch them in the middle of fucking. Not at the beginning. Not when she was still playing with him. Not when she was about to blow him._ _

__He could easily admit that was his favorite thing to do with her. She was good with blow jobs. Her lips were soft and plump. Her throat seemed to know just how to caress his cock. It helped that she was willing to let him do anything he wanted to her mouth. It didn’t matter how hard he pounded into her, she took it and lavished in it. More than once, he considered the idea that she was part of a package with the deal he’d made for his soul. There wasn’t an inch of her body that wasn’t perfect for his desires._ _

__Now this moron was getting it._ _

__Her head dipped down between his legs and she rubbed her cheek against 2D’s crotch. The man moaned and one of his hands tangled into her hair. He didn’t tug or pull or push down on her head. Of course he wouldn’t. 2D was too soft and gentle. He’d never bang a woman like Arabella the way she really wanted to be. He was just going to sit there and let her do all the work while telling her how nice it felt. He could tell by just looking at her that she wasn’t enjoying this as much as she could be._ _

__Her nipples, despite being played with, were no where near as hard as they usually got. If she was really enjoying this, then the crotch of her jean shorts would be soaked through. 2D wasn’t good enough for her and her body knew it._ _

__He didn’t feel as angry noticing that. In fact, he leaned back against the wall and watched. Watched as she tried feverishly to get something better out of this. She nuzzled into 2D’s crotch as one of her hands slipped down to her own and started rubbing through her shorts. It wasn’t working though. There wasn’t a single wet spot even starting. Meanwhile, 2D’s head fell back as he moaned and started helping her get his jeans opened._ _

__Murdoc smirked as he realized how frustrated she was getting with this. Did she knew he was watching or was this just a session to help build up to her big show? He decided she didn’t realize it yet. Otherwise, she’d be faking it a lot better._ _

__It did knot up his stomach a little when she did finally go down on him. He’d been expecting her to either give up or just let him fuck her, but she didn’t. She actually took him in her mouth and started working away at him. Despite her obvious displeasure with it, she gave it her all and that made him upset. He clenched his fists as she sucked him off the way she did him. The only difference was that 2D wasn’t responding the way he would._ _

__The fucking moron was just sitting there, rubbing the back of her head, and moaning with his head tilted back. He was terrible at this. It was no wonder Paula jumped at the chance to cheat on him. Was he like that when he fucked too? Did he just lay there and let the girl do all the work? It honestly wouldn’t surprise him. He’d be too scared to do anything that might upset the woman. He just wanted to be controlled. In a lot of ways, he was like Hilary, just a little less repressed and a little more depressed._ _

__2D let out a strangled groan and Arabella stood up. She licked her lips and reached up to wipe off a little bit of her smeared lipstick off. Murdoc’s fists clenched tighter as he realized she’d swallowed. He knew it shouldn’t piss him off so much, but it did, “Good. That was good…” the blue haired man moaned as she fixed her top and shorts before leaning up against the counter. She reached over and grabbed his pain pills. She took one and sighed._ _

__“Yeah. Great.”_ _

__“I can’t believe ya swallow fer me.”_ _

__Murdoc nearly punched the wall at what she said, “Only for you, Sugar. I can’t stand the thought of doing it for another man,” she reached out and stroked 2D’s cheek, “Why don’t you go to the video store and pick us out something to watch tonight? You pick tonight.”_ _

__“Anyfing I want? Zombies?”_ _

__“Sure,” she smiled as he hopped down from the counter and headed from the small kitchen area._ _

__“H-hey, Mudz,” her head shot up at the stuttered greeting the blue haired singer made before disappearing._ _

__He walked fully into the room with a smirk on his face, “When you said wanted a drink, I was thinkin’ more like vodka.”_ _

__Arabella shrugged, “I can go for the vodka now.”_ _

__“Gotta wash that taste outta your mouth? Just so you know, I’m never puttin’ my tongue back in there.”_ _

__“Who said I want it back in there?” she smiled as she pushed away from the counter and pulled the chilled bottle of clear alcohol from the fridge, “I’m enjoying myself right now. Want some?” she poured herself a glass and him too once he nodded._ _

__He downed it quick and shivered a little as it burned it’s way down his throat, “Enjoyin’? That’s not how it looked to me.”_ _

__“Oh really?” she sipped from her glass, “How did it look to you?”_ _

__“You were blowing some idiot. Your nipples didn’t even get hard.”_ _

__“Yes they did,” she sounded almost offended that he would think she didn’t aroused with 2D._ _

__“Hard yes, but not near as hard as they are right now. You could cut glass with those things right now. Is that because of me?” he smirked as he leaned up next to her. He reached over and attempted to run his fingers across one of the buds poking through the thin cloth, but she smacked his hand away._ _

__“No. It’s 2D that makes me that way. He’s sweet.”_ _

__He perked an eyebrow, “And that gets you hot? Him just stroking your hair and sitting there letting you do the work gets you off? I didn’t realize that you’d changed so much in three weeks. I feel like I don’t even know you anymore. Why don’t you say we forgive, forget, and fuck like rabbits? Maybe I can screw some common sense back into you.”_ _

__Arabella laughed before downing the rest of her vodka, “Maybe I was never that girl. Maybe I was just acting for you. Maybe I was just with the wrong guy the whole time.”_ _

__He moved fast and pinned her back against the counter. His hands held onto the counter edge as she squirmed, “It’s not going to work. I know your body as well as I know my own. If you really wanted him, you would have been cummin’ in your shorts. Nothin’ you do with him is gonna make me believe it. You could ride his cock on the front lawn in front of the whole damn town and I wouldn’t believe a second of it. As for him, the moment you break his little heart, he’s just going to down a few pills and be right back where I put him. Because that’s what he does. There is nothin’ you can do to get to me, Babe. You should realize that.”_ _

__She was determined not to let him get under her skin, “Murdoc, Sugar,” she smiled, “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”_ _

__He growled a little, “Then show me,” he reached down and grab her hip tight, pulling her against him, “Fuck me. Right now.”_ _

__“Not a chance,” she leaned forward and nipped his lower lip a little before shoving her hands in his chest. He stumbled back and she shook her head, “You have no idea what I’m prepared to do.”_ _

__“Babe, it ain’t gonna work. Fuckin’ that moron doesn’t do a damn thing to me. All it’s gonna do is make me never put my cock in your cunt again,” he reached out and grabbed her wrist as she started to walk away, “But just so you know, you fuck with my band and I will end you.”_ _

__“Murdoc, I don’t have to fuck it up, you’ll do that on your own. Just like last time,” she yanked her arm free, “But you are going to pay for taking Hilary away from me.”_ _

__“Whatever. You ain’t that smart,” he shrugged and leaned over to look down the hall as she disappeared._ _

__He picked up the empty glass and threw it at the wall. It shattered and he sighed softly. That felt better. It really didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would seeing her actually do something with 2D. What bothered him was that he knew she wasn’t bluffing. She was going to do something and he had no idea now what it would be. This crap with 2D was obviously just something to distract him from whatever she was planning._ _

__All he knew at this point was that he was going to have to deal with a whiny 2D again in a week or two. It was going to be Paula all over again._ _


	29. Chapter 29

“Felt good,” the black eyed male laid his head back on the couch, breathing hard, “But ya didn’t swallow?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Not really interested in it today,” she sighed and flopped back on the couch next to him and fixed her hair with her fingers, “Are zombie movies all you ever watch?” she glanced at the screen for moment before looking around boredly.

“Ain’t it awesome?” he said with a big smile, showing off the gap in the front of his mouth where Murdoc had punched him and knocked the teeth out for 2D refusing to go to a radio interview before the first album came out. At least that was the rumor. Arabella wasn’t sure how much of that was true.

“Awesome. Yeah,” she rolled her eyes. 2D was cute and could be sexy, but he’d yet to make her hot and bothered. He just didn’t know what to do with a woman. She would have thought being around Murdoc would have rubbed off on him at least a little. Apparently he was as dull as Murdoc said he was. For most things, Murdoc exaggerated, but not for this, “Sugar, have you ever actually slept with a girl?”

His black eyes went wide as he turned over on the couch to face her, “Yeah. Lots,” he smiled, “Ya wanna?” he reached over and slipped a hand around her waist.

She grabbed his hand and tossed it off, “You do remember our deal, right?” he nodded, “Do you really? Can you tell it to me right now?” he stared at her blankly for a minute, “Of course you don’t,” she reached over and grabbed his chin, “Look at me, 2D. I’m never going to have sex with you. Never. I suck your cock and you pretend to be all into me,” though she was sure he was beyond pretending already. He was so sappy, it made her sick, “Understand?”

He nodded, “Fink so. Ya sure I can’t feel ya a bit?”

It took a lot of effort not to roll her eyes again, “What do you want to touch?” his eyes immediately went to her chest, “Fine. Two minutes, so you better make it worth it. You can even go at it without the shirt,” she reached up and tugged her shirt down. She’d taken to wearing a bra less lately. At least till this was all over with. 2D stared at her breasts like they were some kind of world wonder, “Clock is ticking.”

“Right…” he reached over and grabbed both mounds in his hands.

Arabella had a feeling this was going to be a long two minutes. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as he fumbled with her tits. Murdoc had been right. This wasn’t arousing her. Even when he leaned in and started sucking on one of the buds, it barely made her tingle. At least he wasn’t terrible at it, it just wasn’t good enough for her. This was the kind of guy Hilary should have fucked first. Murdoc was just too intimidating for the young girl.

“Time is up,” she stated and shoved his head and hands away, “That was fun,” there was a little sarcasm in her voice. He smiled and looked down at his lap. There was already a tent in his pants again, “If I suck it again, you have to do something extra for me tonight. I need you to pretend like I’m in your room with you. Moan and all that stuff. Like we’re having sex. Loudly. Think you can handle that.”

He looked a little confused at first, but he nodded, “Yeah. Sure,” she wondered if he would actually remember to do it or figure out how to do it.

***

It was nearly two in the morning. The filming was over and everyone had come back to Kong Studio not long after Murdoc had seen her suck 2D off in the kitchen at the tower. Things were settled, but now it was time to ramp up for the video release. For the most part, everyone was asleep.

Murdoc was in his room playing his bass. 2D was in his bedroom supposedly fucking Arabella’s brains out by the sound of it. 

In actuality, 2D was in his room watching zombie movies with headphones on and just repeating what Arabella had told him to. Arabella was actually in the hallway with her new assistant, “I’m not sure about this. Isn’t it theft?” the new girl was the same age as Hilary, but she wasn’t the same personality wise at all. Hilary would have never questioned her. Just been grateful to have been asked along.

“You’re okay with me having you dry hump him in the hall, but you’re not okay with me stealing from him?” Arabella perked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, well, humping in the hall isn’t illegal,” she missed Hilary still, “I don’t need to lose my job because my boss gets arrested.”

“No one is getting arrested. Trust me. A lot worse goes on around here than a little stealing. Now go do your job.”

“If he cums on my leg, I want more pay.”

Arabella rolled her eyes, “Yeah, sure, whatever. Just go do it. You remember what to say, right?”

“Of course. I’m not an idiot,” the girl smiled and trotted off down the hall. Arabella ducked behind the corner and just peeked around to watch. 

Her name was Sam. She was nineteen, busty, hippy, and tall. Arabella had found her on a website for people looking for ‘rough fun’. She had played with the girl for a few days before offering her the job on the condition that she help out with this. After all, she had to make sure that this one could handle it. She even let Sam go down on 2D. The girl was more than happy to do it.

The teenager knocked on the door and a few moments later Murdoc’s head popped out, “Hi,” she smiled brightly.

“Who the fuck are you?” he eyed her.

“Uh...My name is Sam. I’m Arabella’s new assistant.”

He looked her over again. She was attractive, “So what?”

“Well, she told me to come up here, but she’s busy…” her eyes darted over to 2D’s door, “I get bored easily and I heard…” she smiled coyly and licked her lips lightly, “I heard what you did to her last assistant.”

He smirked, “Oh yeah?” he leaned against the doorframe, “What did you hear?”

“That you made the little bitch cum so hard that she ran away. Some girls just can’t handle it.”

“And you can?” he smiled.

“Yes,” her voice was filled with confidence, “And a lot more too. I heard you made her rub herself on your leg. That’s really hot. I kind of have a thing for dry humping. Only so long as it ends up not being so dry.”

“Oh,” he perked up a little, “Really now? I guess it’s fun. Where did the bitch find you?”

Sam moved a little closer to him, slipping into the doorway and leaning back on it, “Internet.”

“Of course. Bustybitches dot com, right?” he smirked as she giggled. 

“We going to do this? I gotta say, just being this close to the amazing Murdoc Niccals, knowing that he can make a girl go crazy by fucking her; I’m really wet. Would serve her right for keeping me waiting, now wouldn’t it?” she reached over and hooked her fingers in his belt loops, “I want to cum on your leg. I want you to cum on mine.”

“Do I get to fuck you too?” he ran a hand over her shoulder and down her chest, “That’s a deal breaker for me.”

“Okay, but you have to wear a rubber. I’m not on birth control.”

He sighed, “I hate wearin’ those things...but I think I can deal with it. You sure you wanna hump first? We can just get to it,” he smirked.

“No. I want to dry hump first. It really turns me on. More than anything else,” she reached over and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, “I want to hump your leg till I cum like that little bitch did.”

“You got it,” he pushed her back up against the doorframe and started to raise his knee up between her leg, but she tightened her legs closed, “What?”

“I wanna do it out there,” she looked over her shoulder towards the back of the hallway, the opposite end from Arabella, “I told you, she found me online. I have some really specific fetishes. I can’t get off unless I’m in a position to get caught.”

He rolled his eyes, “Fine. Whatever. Lead the way,” it wasn’t like he had any better options for the night and he was getting tired of listening to whatever the hell it was 2D was doing to Arabella. No matter how much he shouted for 2D to shut up, the blue haired idiot didn’t.

Arabella watched as Sam did her job as they had planned and lead the green skinned man away. Quietly, she crept down the hall, her heels in one hand and a perfume bottle in the other. She slowed a little when she heard Murdoc’s groaning from around the corner near his room. Sam’s voice came next. Arabella couldn’t help but peek.

Murdoc already had the girl up against the wall. Her skirt pushed up around her waist, no panties (not that Arabella was sure she had been wearing any to begin with), and knee rubbing her pussy. Sam’s fingers were digging into his shoulders and her mouth was open, letting out soft moans. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had, so she got back to work quick. Murdoc’s door was still wide open, which saved her from having to break in. His room was just as she remembered it. The last time she was in here was shortly after the album party and just before the video shooting started. It was a lot like his winnebago. There was the stale smell of cigarettes and beer in the air. To match was ashtrays filled with dead butts and beer bottles lining the dresser and shelves. His bed was just several mattresses stacked on top of each other and covered with a thick, black blanket and a few pillows. Sitting right in the center was his bass. 

El Diablo. It was beautiful. She’d admired it for a long time. She remembered sitting in the bed with him, both naked and sweaty after a good tumble. He reached for his bass and started playing it for her. She climbed up next to him and he lifted the instrument so she could slid into his lap. The bass felt hot against her skin and she told him about the crack she swore she’d seen Hilary put into it that disappeared. He just laughed and kissed at her shoulders as their fingers plucked at the strings together. 

He told her that it was Satan’s bass and part of her believed it.

She ran her fingers over it. It still felt hot to the touch. Satan’s bass. It truly had to be.

Arabella lifted it carefully and put it back into it’s case. She then sprayed his bed down with her perfume. The whole room smelled like her now and she smiled. Arabella felt pleased with herself as she picked up the case and headed from the room. 

She could still hear Sam and him going at it. She hoped she didn’t have to fire the girl after this. Murdoc had a way of tainting things. Her next stop was 2D’s room. She opened the door and the singer perked his head up, “You can stop now. Thanks.”

“Fink I could get a suck?” he smiled.

The redhead sighed, “No and not again. We’re done.”

“Really?” he actually sounded upset, “Cause I was finkin’ we could…”

“You shouldn’t try to sleep. You’re cuter when you don’t think. Get some sleep,” she ignored anything else he said as she closed the door and navigated her way out of the studio.

She made her way to the music shop and locked herself in the office. She set the bass down on the table and opened the case to look at it. Even in the dark, it still looked as bright as ever, “You are beautiful. I’m sorry I have to do this, but if you really do belong to Satan, then you’ll understand my motives.”

Closing the case, she locked it tight and carried it over to the closet. Arabella only used it to store old file boxes. She dug out a few of the boxes with one of her feet and stuffed the case into the back. Once the boxes were piled back up, she closed the door and locked it tight. It was tempting to put the key around her neck, but Murdoc would notice that. She rarely wore jewelry. So she stuffed it into her purse as she walked out of the office and shop.

The next location was Sam’s apartment. It was small, but that didn’t bother her. By the time Murdoc realized his bass was gone, Sam would already be back here and he didn’t know where she lived. He’d check the music shop and her flat, but once he couldn’t find her there, he’d have to wait for her.

Everything was laid out. She’d already told people that the shop was going to be closed for a week. With a few bags packed, she and Sam were going on a little vacation. Sam felt lucky that she was getting a paid vacation so soon after being hired. By noon, she was going to be laying on a beach with Sam eating strawberries off her stomach.


	30. Chapter 30

Even when they had been fucking together, he hadn’t dreamt of her very often. Most of his dreams consisted of how amazing he was. But this dream was actually rather pleasant.

_Arabella was naked on a beach. Her dyed red hair down and being rustled up by a gentle breeze. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Small waves flowed up and touched her toes. Her beautiful, long legs stretched out in the sand._

_The only not so nice part was the fact that his favorite bits were covered. Her breasts and pussy were hidden behind his bass. El Diablo sat against her body. The V part covering her own V-spot. Her long fingers plucked at the strings lightly. The red of her hair nearly matched the coloring of the instrument._

_He walked over and ran his fingers along her legs. The green of his skin darker than usual. That happened when he was out in the sun for long periods of time. It stuck out against the paleness of her limbs, “Fancy a fuck?” he said with a smirk._

_She chuckled and leaned over to kiss him, “I’m playing,” her eyes went back down to the bass as she started plucking at the strings again._

_“You’re terrible at it,” he grumbled before sitting back in the sand to watch her. It didn’t matter that she sucked at it. There was just something sexy about watching a naked woman with his bass. He tolerated it as she continued, “How’d you get El Diablo?” he finally asked._

_No one touched his bass. He’d sent it to Arabella once, but other than that, it never touched anyone elses hands. That instrument meant more to him than anything else, “How do you think, Sugar?” ___

__Murdoc shot up from his bed, “Fuckin’ bitch!” he snapped as he threw the thick blanket aside and jumped out of the bed. He proceeded to tear the room apart. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it last night. He’d had it in his bed before that little slut came by. After fooling around with her, he’d come back and climbed right into bed to sleep. He hadn’t even realized that his bass wasn’t sitting in the middle of the bed where he’d left it._ _

__“Cock suckin’ bitch!” he growled our more obscenities as he realized that not only was his bass gone, but so was the case. The only person he knew who had the balls to do this was Arabella. He knew it had to be her. She’d even left a calling card for him by covering his bed in that damn perfume she always wore._ _

__He figured that was why he dreamed of her. The scent he’d memorized from her body. It was one he would never forget. He’d smelled it on every inch of her body. Now it covered his whole bed, even though she hadn’t been in it in nearly two months._ _

__Murdoc didn’t know what to think or do. He’d never felt this amount of anger before. Angry, frustrated, and annoyed; sure. But this was rage like he’d never felt before. Arabella had taken something from him that meant the world to him. He’d traded his soul for fame and El Diablo was a part of it. That bass was part of him._ _

__This was beyond devious or petty for her to do. She knew what the bass meant to him. She was the only one who he had told the truth to about the bass. Murdoc couldn’t believe he’d told her. Couldn’t believe that he’d let her hold it and use it. Couldn’t believe that she’d sink to doing something like this. Fucking 2D would have been one thing, but this was unforgivable. This was fucking with both his band and his life. All he’d done was screw her little toy._ _

__He stormed his way to 2D’s room and kicked the door open. The blue haired idiot was playing with his keyboard with some zombie movie playing on the TV, “Where the fuck is she?!”_ _

__The black eyed man just looked at him confused for a moment, “Wot?”_ _

__“That red headed, cock suckin’, whore! Where is she!? Don’t you lie to me,” he stormed over and grabbed 2D by the shirt. The man, as usual, started to cower._ _

__“No, no, no, no!” he said frantically. Likely because he thought Murdoc was going to punch him._ _

__“Arabella! Where the fuck is she!?”_ _

__“I… I… I… I dun know!”_ _

__“You were fuckin’ her last night. Did she leave!?”_ _

__2D shook his head quick, “We didn’t fuck.”_ _

__Murdoc narrowed his eyes and started to draw his fist back, but then he got it, “You didn’t fuck…” 2D would have been in much better spirits today if they had been. Whether Arabella had just been using him or not, it was easy for others to tell that the blue haired singer was ‘in love’ with the red headed music shop owner, “She told you to make those noises?” 2D nodded this time, “Fuckin’ hell!”_ _

__He threw 2D back and the singer went tumbling across the room as Murdoc nearly ran from the room. He didn’t slow his pace, despite his body wanting him to, till he made it all the way down to the shop. The lights were off on the inside. It looked like no one had come to open it today, which didn’t make any sense._ _

__Arabella had been worried that she wouldn’t be able to handle being with him and running the shop. Turned out that she was more than capable of doing it. She ran this shop like a well oiled machine while managing to oil his machine on the side. The fact that no one had been here yet this morning only confirmed what he already knew. Arabella was the one that had taken El Diablo and she was smart enough not to show herself._ _

__“Bitch!” he knew she wasn’t inside, but it made him feel better to yell at the door anyway. Then he thought it would make him feel even better to smash the store window in. He raised his booted foot to do so, but someone grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him back._ _

__“I don’t think so, Mr. Niccals,” it was a low, gruff voice._ _

__He craned his head over his shoulder to see a large man, “The fuck do you want!?” he didn’t know who this was and he didn’t really care._ _

__“Miss. Arabella said you might try to come by. Paid me a lot to kick your ass if you tried to get in. Instructed me to use maximum force if I felt the need to…which I always feel the need to,” the big man smiled._ _

__“Where is she?” he growled, “Tell me.”_ _

__“Sorry, Sir, but I don’t know. She paid me for the week and said she’d be back this time next week. Just so you know I have a taser,” the man smiled again._ _

__“A week?!” he growled._ _

__“That’s what she told me. She also told me to tell you if you came by that she hopes you understand how she feels now. Whatever that means.”_ _

__Murdoc’s blood was boiling. He growled before shouting, “Fuck you!” Murdoc wasn’t as big an idiot was 2D was, but he was ruled by his more violent emotions. He wrenched himself free from the man’s grasp and swung around. He landed a hit to the man’s jaw, but it injured him more than it did the guard, “The fuck is your jaw made out of?! Steel!?” he growled as he held his hand to his chest._ _

__“Something like that. Maximum force necessary,” he smirked before punching back. He rammed his fist into the bassist’s gut and Murdoc crumpled to the ground, “That seems good enough for now. Come back I use the taser.”_ _

__Murdoc crawled the first few feet before using a bench to pull himself back up to his feet. The punch hurt like hell, but he would recover quick. He had no doubts about that taser, so there was no point in trying to go back to the shop. Not to mention that he knew she wasn’t going to show up there. He was also sure that she wasn’t stupid enough to stay in her flat._ _

__What was that girl’s name from last night? He was having a hard time remembering it. He remembered fucking her, but not her name. Remembered bringing his knee up between her legs and teasing about how she wasn’t wearing panties while she rocked her hips. He was wondering now if that panting and moaning as she orgasmed was real or not. If she was acting then she was a damn good actress._ _

__“Hey!” he called out to the guard, “What’s the bitch’s new assistant’s name?”_ _

__The man shrugged, “Sarah or something like that. Why?”_ _

__Sarah. No, that wasn’t right. Sam! That was it, “No reason…” his job was to keep him out of the shop. He assumed it was because she knew that he would trash it just to piss her off._ _

__Murdoc debated going to her place and trashing it, but part of him knew she’d take precautions for that. Likely through stashing all her breakables and worthwhile stuff away somewhere. Probably in the shop. He couldn’t imagine where she would go to get away from him. She had to know that he would find her if she stayed anywhere near her. She had to know that he was going to find Sam. It passed through his mind that she had left town and taken Sam with her. For the girl’s protection, of course._ _

__He could find out where Sam lived and trash her place, but he knew that wasn’t going to be satisfying. She meant nothing to him, the situation, and her. A sly grin crossed his face as he knew what would make him feel better and what would piss her off._ _

__It didn’t take him long to locate the place he needed, “Mr. Niccals...My, my, my parents will be home soon. Y-you shouldn’t be here,” Hilary stammered, her eyes glued to the floor as she refused to look up at him._ _

__She tried to close the front door, but he pushed his way in anyway. It was a simple house, just like what he would expect. He remembered houses like this where he grew up. Prissy, up tight, cold, and yet somehow, unsettling cheery. There were paintings of praying hands, little glass angel statues, and perfectly dusted bibles on the coffee table._ _

__“I just wanna talk,” he sounded anything but sincere, “I’ve missed you, Doll,” he reached over and tried to run her fingers along her cheek, but she back away quickly, “Gonna be like that to man who made you a woman?” he smirked._ _

__“I… I… P-please don’t t-talk like that,” her cheeks turned red, “I’m not…not like that.”_ _

__“Of course you’re not, Hilary. You’re a good girl. That’s why you’re going to tell me what I want to know,” he closed the door behind him as he moved further into the house. She always stayed out of his reach as she moved about the room._ _

__“M-mr. Niccals, I… You… You shouldn’t be here.”_ _

__“You’re going to tell me what I want to know, Hilary,” he saw her shiver._ _

__“My priest says I need to stay away from people like you…” she brought a hand up to her face and started chewing on one of her nails._ _

__“Just me? What about Miss. Arabella?” she shivered again, “Where is she?”_ _

__Hilary’s head popped up, “What?”_ _

__“Where is that cock tease you used to finger fuck yourself to?” he growled._ _

__Her cheeks went redder, “I haven’t seen Miss. Arabella.”_ _

__He smiled and followed her as she continued to try to lose him in the small house. She headed through a door and tried to close it before he got in, but he put his foot in the doorway. He smirked as he realized it was a bedroom. Likely her bedroom, “Seen her, no. Thought about her?”_ _

__“Please leave, Mr. Niccals,” she crossed the room from him and wrapped her arms around herself, like she was trying to shelter herself from him. Murdoc couldn’t tell if she was just scared of him or if she was thinking about how it felt when they had sex._ _

__His eyes scanned the room, “Not what I was expectin’. I thought there’d be more pink and fluffy things,” her room was plain. The bed was perfectly made with tight fitted sheets and thin blankets. Above it was the cross Arabella had mentioned while beating him up. A white dresser, a white vanity, and a closet filled with simple jeans, white t-shirts, tennis shoes, and a few semi-formal dresses (probably for church). It confirmed what he’d thought about the skirts that she always wore around the set, that Arabella had been the one to put her in them._ _

__“Mr. Niccals…” she stammered as he went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer._ _

__He whistled after digging around a bit, “Your mother know about these?” he pulled out a green thong, “I’m pretty sure I pulled these off that cock tease with my teeth more than once. I wonder if she realizes they’re missin’. Think so?”_ _

__She turned her head away and went back to chewing on her nails, “I…I just…”_ _

__“Do you wear them or just rub them on your cunt? Oh, I know, you put them up and then pull them up tight so they wedge right in your little cunt.”_ _

__“It’s not like that,” she said quickly, “I just, uh, I just took them by mistake. I was in a hurry to leave.”_ _

__“Oh,” he shrugged, “Then better to get rid of them than to risk your mother finding them,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarette lighter. He held the green underwear up and clicked the lighter on, “You might wanna open a window for the smell,” he brought the flame closer to the fabric and she whimpered before dashing over and grabbing them from him._ _

__“Please don’t!”_ _

__“That’s what I thought,” he smiled as he put the lighter away, “Arabella was wrong, fuckin’ you hasn’t changed you at all. You just got scared. You’re still just a repressed ball of perky tits and sex.”_ _

__“I am not!” she snapped as she held the thong tight and moving back to the other side of the room._ _

__“Really? So you’re gonna try those on for me and run those pretty lips over my cock to prove it?” Murdoc was still angry about his bass and that was the first thought on his mind, but he wouldn’t turn down a chance to fuck._ _

__“Get out!”_ _

__He sighed and took a step towards her, “Hilary, I need you to tell me where she is.”_ _

__“I don’t know!” tears welled up in her eyes and he groaned. He hated cryers. They were so needy._ _

__Other than himself, Hilary was the one who had been closest to her. If she went somewhere, Hilary would know where. Even if Arabella hadn’t told her, she would have some idea about it, “Yes you do,” he just had to push her. He couldn’t fight her like he could Arabella, she was too weak for it. But she hadn’t changed one bit. Her submissive needs weren’t completely due to her upbringing. It was who she was._ _

__“I haven’t spoke to her in months. Please leave, Mr. Niccals,” she backed up against the wall as he moved closer._ _

__“I know you haven’t,” he pushed her up against the wall and leaned down to nuzzle the side of her head, “You wear the same perfume as her. I can smell it in your hair,” it made him angry as he thought about his bass. Smelling her perfume on his pillows and blankets. A calling card for what she’d done to him._ _

__Her body shivered against him as he raised his knee between her legs, “I don’t…don’t know…”_ _

__“Yes you do. Where would she go, Hilary? Somewhere warm and sunny. So she could wear one of those nice bikinis she likes so much. So small and tight. Her breasts strainin’ against the top. All sprawled out in the sand. Where would she go for somethin’ like that?” it was working. He could feel Hilary shivering and she was nearly panting._ _

__“She likes beaches…” which Murdoc already knew and didn’t help narrow it down._ _

__“More details, Hilary. Where would she go?” he started rubbing his knee between her legs. She was already hot, “I bet you miss her. Layin’ in bed with her, puttin’ your face in her chest. You loved that. Those soft mounds right in your face.”_ _

__Hilary reached up and clung to his shoulders as she started rubbing her hips against his leg. The thong still twisted around her fingers as she closed her eyes and started panting, “F-f-florida,” she panted out._ _

__Now he was getting somewhere. Florida was still a big place with a lot of beaches, “Why there?” he asked before reaching up to cup one of her breasts. His fingers roughly pinched and tugged the bud that was starting to poke through her shirt._ _

__“Oh Mr. Niccals,” she bit her lower lip and started humping his leg harder. Murdoc realized he might have been pushing too much. He pulled his leg away and she whined softly, “W-we had to…to get an instrument…” he put his leg back and let her rub a little more against it before pulling away again, “T-t-they had these...beach huts,” he let her have his leg again for a minute before taking it away again, “S-she really liked them...we couldn’t stay…oh god…” he gave her his leg once more and took it away once more, “L-little T-torch Key in Florida.”_ _

__“Good girl,” smirked as he gave her his leg back and didn’t pull back this time. She humped hard and fast against his leg. He leaned down and started to suck on her nipple through her shirt._ _

__“Oh god, Mr. Niccals. Oh god! Harder! Please!” he could feel how wet she was through the leg of his pants now. She had very little in common with Arabella, but they were both hard cummers. They were wet and it happened fast. He wondered, briefly, if she could cum as much and as often as Arabella could. That wonder was pushed aside as he remembered what he was here for, “Oh god, oh god, oh god!”_ _

__Both of them were surprised when the bedroom door flung open behind them, “Hilary!” it was a woman’s voice. Murdoc craned his head around to see a woman that was at least ten years older than himself staring at them in shock._ _

__He smirked as he pushed his knee up into Hilary’s crotch harder, “Hello. Just havin’ a little chat with your daughter. We’ll be done in about two minutes.”_ _

__“M-m-mum…” she girl squeaked out, but her head fell back against the wall as she started moaning again, “Oh god…Oh god!” her whole body shivered as she clenched onto his shoulders hard. He felt her soak through her jeans and his completely as she orgasmed._ _

__Murdoc chuckled and looked back over his shoulder again, “Sorry. Less than two minutes. I’ll be going now.”_ _

__Hilary slumped back against the wall panting as he pulled away. Her mother just stared in shock for a moment before starting to shout, “Get out! You monster! Get out of my house!”_ _

__“My pleasure,” he smiled and started out of the room._ _

__The older woman moved into the room, still staring out at her daughter, “You slut!”_ _

__“M-mum…I…” the girl put her hands to her face, still holding the thong, as she started to cry._ _

__“You’re a horrible, dirty girl! This is what you get for working for that slut of a woman! You think your father and I don’t hear you at night! You disgusting girl!” she scolded her daughter, who was still sitting on the floor, “When your father hears what you’ve done!”_ _

__“Oh shut up!” Murdoc was already in the living room and he could still hear the woman shouting at her daughter. He kicked his foot out and knocked over a table filled with little glass angels, “Fuckin’ woman!” he shook his head as he stormed back into the bedroom._ _

__“You foul mouthed monster! Get out of my house!”_ _

__“Shut the fuck up, you bitch,” he growled before walking over and grabbing Hilary up by the arm, “You’re comin’ with me.”_ _

__“Don’t you touch my daughter again!”_ _

__“I told you to shut the fuck up!” he shouted back, “I need directions,” he justified what he was doing by saying that Florida was a big state and he didn’t know how to find exactly where Arabella might be there. Hilary had obviously been there. It just made sense to bring a guide. It was better than just wandering around flashing the only picture he had of her, which happened to be a nude tacked up on the wall of his winnebago._ _

__“Mr. Niccals…?” she looked up at him as he dragged her to her feet._ _

__“Pack a bag. Make it quick,” before her mother could say anything, he growled at her, “Hurry the fuck up!”_ _

__The girl scurried around the room fast and her mother finally got a word in again, “If you leave again, you’re not coming back!”_ _

__Hilary stopped and stared at her mother. Murdoc was getting tired of telling her to hurry up and her mother to shut up. He was surprised when he didn’t have to do it again, “Shut up, Mother!” other than when she’d first met him and threatened to pepper spray him, the little mouse had never spoken out against anyone, “I’d rather live in the street!”_ _

__The older woman seemed just as surprised as she ran off from the room. Murdoc heard a door slam shut, “Hurry up.”_ _

__“Thank you, Mr. Niccals…” her voice went soft again._ _

__“Don’t thank me! This isn’t about you!” he snapped, “Arabella’s in trouble and I need you to show me where this fuckin’ place is.”_ _

__“Miss. Arabella is in trouble?” worry filled the girl’s face._ _

__Murdoc wanted to say that she would be in trouble once he got his hands on her, “Yeah,” but he didn’t, “Come on.”_ _

__Hilary didn’t grab much, but she filled a bag with some of her clothing just as Murdoc started urging her out again. Just for spite, he threw his foot into a china cabinet as they headed out. It made him feel good to finally break something. He couldn’t trash the shop or her flat, but he could trash Hilary’s place. It helped calm his rage a tiny bit. Alcohol on the plane ride would help that too._ _


	31. Chapter 31

The sun was bright and warm. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The waves very lightly brushed their toes. Seagulls made noise in the distance. The breeze felt incredible, “This was an amazing idea,” Sam purred as she sprawled out on the towel. Her young body was tanned golden brown, which made her bright green bikini look ever nicer, “Do you take all your new employees on vacation like this?”

Arabella chuckled and reached down to fix the bottom of her red bikini, “No. Only the ones who fuck Murdoc for me while I steal his bass.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I want a new car then,” the girl turned over on her stomach to let her back soak up the sun for a bit, “I could live here forever.”

“Me too,” she sighed softly, “I haven’t been on vacation in three years,” other than fooling around with Murdoc, she had done nothing but work since Mexico.

“Wanna go back to the room and fool around a bit?” Sam asked.

She licked her lips and smiled, “I don’t really want to leave the sun. Go fool around with yourself,” she closed her eyes and squirmed a little till she got comfortable again.

“I don’t like doing it to myself, it’s so boring. I’m gonna go get a drink. Want your usual?” she heard Sam shifting around as she got up.

“Yeah, sure. Make it quick.”

“Yes, Madam,” the younger girl snickered.

Arabella felt like she could sleep here. Be damned to skin cancer and sun poisoning. She wanted to stay here forever. It reminded her of laying on the balcony of the hotel in Mexico. She had to be careful about it. If she got too relaxed, that could be it. She could lose everything and get what she always wanted. These things had to be kept in check.

A shadow covered her and she lifted her hand up, “Do you have my vodka?” a cold glass slipped into her finger and she smiled, “Thank you. I’ll make sure to let you be on top a little tonight,” she heard and felt Sam move down and nudge her legs apart with a different cold glass. She giggled and spread her legs wide, “I thought you said you didn’t like doing it out here. You got sand in your crotch. Remember?”

“Don’t think we’ve ever done it in the sand,” it wasn’t Sam’s voice.

Her eyes shot open and she yanked her sunglasses off. Murdoc was kneeling between her legs and holding a glass of ice. She started to scoot back on the towel, but he grabbed her ankle, “Murdoc…” she couldn’t help the shakiness in her voice.

“Miss me, Babe?”

She chuckled nervously, “O-of course, Sugar,” she flashed him a small smile, “How’d you find me?”

He held the glass of ice up and shook it a little till one of the cubes fell out and landed on her warm stomach. She hissed a little and wiggled till it slid off, leaving a wet trail, “I have ways. I always find what I want.”

“Right,” she giggled in a stutter again, “So, here for the sun? It’s gorgeous.”

“I do love a good tan,” he smirked as he let go of her ankle and fished an ice cube out with his fingers, “Where’s my bass, Bitch?”

She swallowed and shook her head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie to me. You suck at it,” he growled as he brought the ice down and dragged it along her stomach. She squirmed and bit her lip hard, “Where is El Diablo? Lie to me again and this is going up that pretty cunt,” he held up the melting cube, “Along with a few of it’s brothers.”

Arabella narrowed her eyes, “You wouldn’t.”

He lowered it and dragged it along her bikini covered slit and she gasped loudly, “Where is it?” he growled.

“I don’t have it! Do you think it’s in my fucking top?! You’re free to search, but I don’t think you’re going to find it! Maybe, just maybe, it felt overwhelmed and just…” she shrugged dramatically, “Ran away.”

He grabbed the top of her bikini bottom and dumped about half the contents of the glass down it. She gasped loudly and cursed as he grabbed her ankle again to keep her from getting away. He set the glass down in the sand and cupped the ice filled mound. He rubbed the ice against her pussy and smirked as the water leaking out, “You…Y-you fucking…b-b-bastard!” she snapped before reaching up and slapped him.

“I preferred it when you punched me,” he growled, “Now where the fuck is my bass!”

Murdoc had gone crazy when he realized El Diablo was gone. The only thing that meant more to him than it was the band itself.

He’d finished fucking Sam in the hallway and sent the girl off. He headed back to his room, feeling much more relaxed as he crawled into his bed. It wasn’t till he shot up the next day that he realized it was missing. He remembered putting on the bed before going to play with Sam, but it hadn’t even occurred to him that it wasn’t there when he came back.

After tearing apart his room, he also realized his case for it was gone too. He focused just long enough to smell the lingering scent in the air. It was something other than cigarettes and alcohol. It was sharp, but strong. Like roses. He picked up his blanket and inhaled. It was strongest there. It didn’t take long to recognize it as Arabella’s perfume. He’d buried his face in various parts of body enough to have that scent memorized.

He rampaged his way down to the music shop, but it was dark and locked tight. When he tried to yank the door open anyway, he was greeted by a rather large man. It didn’t surprise him that she’d hire someone to watch the place. It only confirmed that she had done it in his mind.

He knew Arabella well enough to know that she’d choose somewhere warm. Somewhere she could wear as little clothing as possible. Somewhere nice and sunny with a bar service. That was damn near every beach these days though. That narrowed it down to several thousand places. 

Murdoc had tracked down the one person he knew would know where she was or at least help narrow the locations down. 

“How did you find me?” she snapped as she raised a foot up and put it on his chest, “I will kick you.”

“I know you will, but then I’ll catch you and the rest of this ice is going up your cunt. Where the fuck is my bass?!”

“I don’t have it.”

“Then where the fuck is it! I know you know where it is! I smelled you all over my bed! Since you haven’t touched my bed in nearly two fuckin’ months, I know it was you!” he reached up and grabbed the ankle of the foot on his chest and yanked it down. Murdoc crawled up between her legs and glared down at her.

“Why would I have it here? And where the hell is Sam?” she was starting to realize that her new employee hadn’t come back yet. Or maybe she’d seen Murdoc and took off.

“Told the bitch if I see her again, she’s getting her pretty ass tossed in the hell hole at the studio.”

“So that’s two employees you’ve cost me. Fucking prick,” she hissed.

“Come here,” he stood up as she stared at him in confusion. He reached down and grabbed her wrist, “Come on,” he growled.

“Not unless you tell me where we’re going.”

“Don’t piss me off anymore than I already am!” he snapped as he pulled her to her feet, “Come on.”

The last time she’d followed him blindly, he’d shown her the hell hole under the studio. They’d made up and had sex in front of it the next morning. It was the closest thing to a romantic gesture either of them ever put forth. She had her doubts that this was going to be like that. After all, taking his bass was a lot more unforgivable than withholding sex.

She followed him again, “How did you find me?”

“You’ll see…” he said lowly.

Arabella looked around. She thought about running, but where would she go? She wanted to believe that Murdoc wouldn’t go so far as to really hurt her. Then again, she knew that he was unpredictable. They’d never really discussed exactly how he got out of Mexico. For all she knew, he could have killed twenty men to get out of there.

He lead her back to the huts the hotel rented out. She was amazed that he’d not only tracked her down, but even knew what hut she’d been staying in. Everything was in Sam’s name, not hers. Sam was common enough a name that she’d been sure there had to be more than one staying here. Still, he led her straight to the hut that matched her key, “You’re not going to kill me or anything, are you?”

“I should…but no. Too messy,” he fished a key out of his pocket.

“How the hell did you get a key to my room?”

He smirked this time, “I told ya, I told that little bitch to take a hike. She kinda dropped it,” he nudged her forward once the door was unlocked, “Open it.”

Arabella perked an eyebrow, “Is there some goon on the other side that’s going to shake me down for you?”

“Maybe. Open it.”

“You know, I could break your nose again and run,” she smiled over her shoulder at him.

Murdoc smiled back, “Of course you can. It was fuckin’ hot when you did it the first time. You have no idea how hard that made me. I found you here. You know I’ll find you no matter where you go. Remember, we’re the same.”

She rolled her eyes and twisted the handle. She gasped in surprise as a body rushed her immediately from the room, “The fuck…” she threw her arms up as the other person hugged her and buried their face in her breasts, “H-hilary?”

The girl looked up at her and smiled big, “Miss. Arabella. I’m sorry I ran off. I won’t do it again.”

She didn’t know what to say. She looked over at Murdoc with wide eyes. All he did was shrug and lean back against the wall next to the door. Arabella looked back down at the nineteen year old and put a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair lightly, “You told him where I was.”

“I’m sorry, Miss. Arabella. You always talk about this place. I was worried about you. Mr. Niccals said you might be in trouble,” of course he did. It didn’t surprise her that he’d lie to her to get what he wanted, “Are you in trouble?”

Arabella sighed a little, “Maybe,” Murdoc’s eyes still had rage in them, “We’ll see.”

“She’s gonna need a place to stay and it ain’t gonna be with me,” she gave him a curious look, “I kinda busted her mother’s china cabinet. Don’t think they liked knowin’ their daughter fucked me either,” she rolled her eyes, “It just slipped out in the discussion. Her junk is already moved into your place.”

Arabella shook her head a little before leaning over and kissing the top of Hilary’s head. The girl giggled and buried her head back into Arabella’s ample chest. She glanced over at Murdoc again, who was in the process of lighting a cigarette, “I don’t have it.”

He reached over and ran a finger along her cheek and lips, “Figured you’d still say that.”

She smiled and moved a hand over to his chest. She ran her hand up and down it with a smile on her face while her other hand pet Hilary’s hair, “ _I missed you_ ,” she mouthed to him and he smirked before mouthing it back.

“Hilary, go hang out,” he held out a second room key, “You got a cellphone, right?” she nodded, “Consider this a vacation. Miss. Arabella and I need to talk, you go relax. Use my room if you need to sleep.”

“Really?” she finally let go of the older woman and reached out for the key.

“Go on,” Arabella said softly, “We’ll call you later for dinner. Okay?”

The girl squealed a little, almost the same way she did when she orgasmed before taking off. She left the two of them alone and Arabella grabbed the door quick to shut it on him, but he grabbed it and started to push it back on her, “You better let me the fuck in. We ain’t finished.”

“You think bringing Hilary back changes anything?!” she snapped before letting the door go and letting him fall in. She rushed across the room and grabbed a vase from a table and raised it up.

“You gonna throw that at me, Bitch?” he asked as he climbed up to his feet and narrowed his eyes at her, “Fight me like you did before or are you scared to now…” Arabella’s arm twitched and she debated it for a second before throwing the vase at the floor. It shattered and she darted for the bathroom. Murdoc scrambled across the room and made it just as the door slammed shut, “Open up you fuckin’ bitch!”

“Screw you!”

“You can’t stay in there forever!” he growled, “Tell me where my bass is!”

“Go to hell!” she looked around the bathroom quickly. There was a window, but it was too small for her to get out of. She could shout for help from it. Claim that Murdoc had broken into her hut and was trying to hurt her. But Arabella couldn’t do that. It was cheap. This was their problem and she wasn’t bringing anyone else into it. She wasn’t scared of him. She wasn’t going to let him win either.

Murdoc pounded his fists on the door, “Open the fuckin’ door!”

“What did you do to Hilary?! Why is she here?!” he could have just got the information from the mousey girl and come on his own, “Did you think bringing her would make me tell you anything?!”

“She’s here because I needed somethin’ to fuck!” he kicked the door hard and it shook, “I wanted to feel that little cunt again!”

She felt anger in her stomach again. Arabella remembered when she’d come back from the shop while filming was still going on. Hilary was gone, but she’d expected that. After all, she’d given the girl permission to go home for her birthday. It wasn’t till one of the set guys asked her where Hilary was that she knew something was off. No one ever asked for Hilary. They seemed to understand that she belonged to Arabella and Arabella belonged to Murdoc, which meant she was nuts enough to hurt them if they touched Hilary. 

It took a few days of badgering to get one of the guys to explain why every guy on set was asking about her. He told some elaborate story about how Murdoc had screwed her for hours on end and what a tiger in the sack she was. Arabella knew it was bullshit, but she also knew that all stories had some kind of truth to them. One call to Hilary and the girl blubbering before hanging up about how she needed to repent for her sins made it clear that Murdoc had screwed her. Maybe not for hours and very doubtedly that Hilary was a ‘tiger’, but he’d fucked her.

It made her sick and angry. 

She jumped as the door shook again and the bottom hinge popped off. She ran over and yanked the door open quick as he was about to kick again. Once more, he was on the floor and she jumped over him. This time, he caught her and dragged her down to the floor with him, “Where the fuck is my bass?!” he climbed over her and she threw her fist into his face. It made him roll off and she scrambled to her feet.

He recovered quickly and tackled her. They both landed hard on the bed and she gasped as the slats under it cracked and the whole center of the bed sank. She reached up and dug her fingers into his hair and gripped hard. Murdoc growled and did the same to her. They were both taking deep breaths. They saw the same anger and hate in each others eyes. 

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers lightly, “Where is my bass?” it was asked more softly than before. 

Arabella leaned up and kissed him, “You took Hilary away from me.”

“I brought her back. Now where is my bass? Tell me…” he gripped her hair tighter before pressing his lips harder against hers. She kissed back for a brief moment before grabbing his hair tighter and yanking this time, “Fuck…” he growled as she released one hand and shoved it in his face. 

Arabella squirmed out from under him and rolled off the bed. He dove after her, but missed and slammed into the nightstand. It broke under his weight and he groaned. He didn’t move right away and she cautiously made her way over to him, “Murdoc?” he didn’t respond and his eyes were closed, “Sugar?” she pat his cheek a little and jumped as one of his hands shot up and grabbed her wrist.

“Tell me where it is!” he snapped as he yanked her arm out and she collapsed to the floor. She got back up quick and threw another punch to his face, harder this time. Blood flowed this time. It was enough to get him to let go. 

Her eyes went to the door. She could make a run for it. She could get out of here and take off again. But her mind didn’t let her. Arabella wanted to finish this here. 

She ran for the bathroom again. She wedged the bathroom door shut, but she knew there was no way it would keep him out this time. That was proven as he came barreling through it a moment later, causing her to fall forward. Her hands reached out and she fell into the mirror above the sink. It cracked and she felt tiny bits go into her palm.

She swung around and felt her fist connect with his shoulder. He swung back and connected with her gut. She went down this time. Once on the floor, she grabbed him around the ankles and yanked hard. He fell back and his head bounced off the large tub before he hit the floor. Arabella was climbing on top of him with her hands around his throat when there was shouting from the main room. They both looked up to see hotel guards standing there with tasers pointed at them.

Ten minutes later, they were both sitting battered and bruised on a bench with their wrists cuffed behind their backs, “This is your fault,” she muttered.

“Fuck you, Bitch.”

“No, fuck you,” she snapped back.

“You could have done that on the bed once you told me where my fuckin’ bass is,” he growled.

“Hey! You two knock it off!” the officer shouted at them.

Murdoc grumbled before leaning his head back against the wall. His face was covered in dried blood and a dark bruise was forming on his green skin where she’d punched him. She wasn’t doing much better. Her hair was a mess, her feet and palms were wedged with tiny bits of glass, and her knees were bruised from her falls.

“Don’t I get a phone call?” she asked, “I need to call my girlfriend.”

“You can wait,” he shot back and she rolled her eyes.

Arabella sighed something about ‘pigs’ and ‘dicks’ before leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder, “My head hurts. You pulled really hard.”

“Mine too. I gotta say, it’s a pretty big turn on when you kick my ass,” he leaned his head over and rested it on hers, “Where’s my bass?”

“We broke a lot of stuff. The bathroom door and mirror. Blood on the floor. A broken bed. A broken nightstand. The vase. It’s going to cost me a lot of money,” she nuzzled his neck softly.

“I’ll cover some of it,” he felt better. He still wanted his bass back and he’d slam her head into a few things to get it back if he needed to, but he still felt better. Just a little, “Where’s my bass?”

“Sugar, can we talk about that later?”

“Till we get a phone and call Hilary, we’re gonna be here awhile,” he was right about that, “What do you think she’s doin’?”

“Probably playing in the water or she went back to your room and is sleeping.”

Murdoc nodded softly, “She better not be ordering room service on my card.”

“She is. I’ll take care of it.”

He chuckled kissed the side of her head. She tilted her head and brushed their lips together playfully, “Fancy a fuck?” he asked with a smile.

“I don’t think this jail allows that.”

“Unlike the last one?” he smiled and pecked at her lips.

“Sugar, how long is this going to go on?” Arabella didn’t want to be the one that gave up first.

“Till you give me my bass back and let me give you a good fuckin’. What about you?”

She sighed, “Apologize.”

“What?”

“Apologize for what you did to Hilary.”

“I’m not apologizing to her,” he growled.

“Not to her, you idiot. To me. She was mine. I gave up all forms of sex for two years for you. All I did was blow a guy. I only did it because you upset me,” she couldn’t believe they were having a ‘relationship talk’ like normal couples. At least as normal as was possible for them. The fighting seemed natural. Without it, she was sure they’d be at each others throat with shouting and get nothing done.

“Upset you? The fuck did I do to get you to go down on your knees for someone else?” he sounded angry again, but he was still mellow for the most part.

“You wouldn’t share. I was getting bored. Every time I went out of my way to find a girl for us, you would just take over. I wanted to share with you, but all you wanted was to hog them for yourself and then expected me to finish you off once they were done. I was angry. So I let that guy fuck my face and told him to go tell you. I knew you’d get upset. I just didn’t think you’d fuck Hilary to get back at me. Do you even know that you pushed me out of bed one night so you could fuck a girl that we were supposed to share?” he lifted his head and looked down at her in confusion, “That girl from the video shoot. Once you got feeling back in your legs. I brought her to your room and we were having a good time, then you pushed me out of the way and I fell out of the bed. You wouldn’t let me back up. I spent the night sitting on the floor drinking and smoking.”

“Bullshit. I fucked you that night.”

“Yes you did, but only after you were finished with her. She was so exhausted that she wasn’t interested in fooling around with me.”

“But you always enjoyed it, didn’t you?” he snipped.

“Yes, but that doesn’t change the fact that you kept doing it. I get bored. You know that, because you feel that way too. I know how much you hate just sitting there and watching, well, I hate that too. I can tolerate it and even like it for a little while, but not all the time. How would you feel if I did that to you?”

He sighed and put his head back against hers, “Screwin’ her wasn’t my first plan. It’s just what I went with when you were there for me to yell at.”

Arabella smiled to herself as she nuzzled the side of his head, “You weren’t all that upset about my blowing 2D. So a stranger upsets you, but not him?” she kissed his cheek softly, “You caught me with 2D. You even commented about how you knew I wasn’t enjoying. Was that what bothered you? Not that I went down on that guy, but that you thought I might have _enjoyed_ it?”

He huffed a little, “Whatever.”

She giggled, “It’s true. you were upset because you thought I enjoyed it with that guy. Not because I did it.”

“Fuck you,” he grumbled, "Where's my bass?"

Arabella knew better than to push it. She got all the answer she needed, “How much trouble do you think we’re in? And it's in my office at the shop."

“Eh. Just some property damage unless one of us presses charges on the other,” he kissed the side of her head again, “We’ll need a new hotel to stay at though.”

“Damn, cause I really liked that one.”

“Bed was nice…” he nodded lightly, “It would have been good to fuck you on it.”

“Make up sex,” she nipped at his ear. 

“Think you can wire that goon of yours some more money and make this a two week vacation?” he smirked as the cop came over and nudged them apart, “What?”

“Free to go. Unless one of you wants to file charges,” which Murdoc had predicted, “I really recommend that one of you do,” though he was looking at Arabella, despite the fact that the security guard had to pry her off of Murdoc and pry her hands off his throat. When neither of them spoke up, he shrugged and moved to uncuff them. 

Once they gathered their stuff back, they headed outside. It was dark out, “Hilary’s probably asleep. We’ll pick her up in the morning. Let’s find a bar,” she suggested, "I meant it when I said I missed you, Sugar.”

“I meant it too, Babe. Just so you know, if you ever take my bass again, I won't take it easy on you."

"Fine. Next time we're upset, we'll just beat the piss outta each other."

"Sounds peachy to me."


	32. Chapter 32

“Oh god, harder, harder…” she panted out as he thrust his hips up against hers. Her hands were gripping the pillow on either side of his head as she moved her hips against his, “...more...oh god…” she was leaned over him with one of his hands on her hips. 

“That’s it, Babe, that’s it,” he panted out as he helped pull her hips down to meet his.

“More, Sugar, more…” she sat back, bouncing on his hips instead of leaning over now. Arabella leaned back more, putting her hands behind her on his legs as she bounced harder. Sweat made her red hair cling to her face and shoulders. Her breasts bounced almost as hard as her hips were.

“Almost there, Babe. Just...Just a little more…” he groaned. He grabbed her hips tight and held them down against his own as he moaned and finished inside her. The green skinned man gave a few hard thrusts after he finished.

They stayed together like that for several long moments before she finally slid off his hips and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Her body shivered a little as he reached over and stroked up her hip, “That was good.”

“Just good?” he snipped, “You said incredible last time,” he cracked his neck as he leaned over to grab his cigarettes.

“Well, Sugar, that was a hard act to follow,” he handed her the cigarette he’d just lit before lighting one for himself, “One orgasm is good, two is great, three is amazing, four is fantastic, and five is incredible.”

He chuckled and rolled onto his side to kiss her, “I got ya off five times last night?”

“Approximately. I stopped counting. And are you sure it was night? We haven’t opened the curtain in a long time and I think my watch got dropped down the toilet when you had me bent over the sink.”

“Speaking of toilets…” he groaned as he rolled away and off the bed, “Back in a minute.”

Arabella smirked, “You have such a romantic way with words,” once he was out of the room, she rolled from the bed herself and headed towards the window. She grabbed up the room phone as she walked by it and threw open the curtain. It was dark out. So either they had been going at it longer than she thought or not nearly as long as she thought.

She dialed room service on the phone, “Hi, what day is it?...May fourth. Shit…” she shook her head. They’d been going at it a lot longer than she thought. She held the phone to her shoulder for a second to shout at the bathroom, “Sugar, we’ve been in here for three weeks!”

“Well fuck…” she heard him grumble and smirked before going back to the phone.

“Sugar, the album is released tomorrow. What do you want to do?” it had been going so well and it seemed a shame to spoil it. It was like at the jail again. Just them in a room together. Doing nothing but lavishing in each others attention and bodies. Hilary was sent back to take care of the shop after the first week. Till then, she actually stayed in the same room with them. While she would climb into bed with them, she primarily only did it to sleep and only cuddled up to Arabella. Other times the nineteen year old was either out enjoying the beach or she would be curled up in the comfy chair in the room watching TV. A few times, they would catch her masterbating in the bathroom with Arabella’s bras, “We should probably head back.”

Once they realized that room service would bring them not just food, but also take their laundry and bring them cigarettes and liquor; they hadn’t left the room at all. It didn’t matter that she loved the beach and swimming, because the sex was better. 

He came out of the bathroom. He’d apparently found a pair of his pants and he was zipping them up as he walked over and took the phone from her, “We’re not checkin’ out yet,” he then hung up the phone and wrapped his arms around her waist, “I have booze and a great lay right here. No need to go back yet.”

“Why, Murdoc Niccals, that’s almost romantic of you,” she teased and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers teased and played with his hair.

***

Arabella managed to pry his dick out of her long enough for them to actually go out and celebrate. She told him that he deserved it and that Florida needed to have a reason to ban him from the state by the time the night was over. 

The next day, when the album was actually released, they spent the day doing what they had been. Arabella confirmed with the hotel that they would finally be leaving the next evening. That gave them a day to lay in bed and read the reviews. More than a few times since they started back up in December, he’d asked her to read news articles about them to him. He said he found it sexy to listen to someone talk about him, so long as it was favorable. 

That was how she ended up laying across the table in hotel room with various newspapers and magazines spread out in front of her. She had a shirt on, but only to keep from possible paper cuts on her chest as he thrust into her from behind, “Come on, Babe, read another one.”

“I’ve messed around with a lot of fetishes, but this has to be the strangest one,” she chuckled while shaking her head, “Okay… **The Guardian** : _’Demon Days’ goes boldly against the current trend for brash immediacy and instead repays time and effort on the part on the part of the listener…Amid the dexterous conjunctions of styles - ‘Feel Good Inc.’ switches between folksy indie strum and grimy bass rumble - the albus positively leaks melodies. There are gorgeous tunes hiding everywhere…_ ”

“Mmmmm…Lovely,” he purred as he thrust into her harder, “Keep going.”

Arabella bit her lip as she fumbled around with the papers and pages, “ **The Daily Mail** : _’Demon Days’ is an ambitious step forward. Whereas that 2001 debut was dominated by wonky hip hop rhythms, this is a more assured electronic pop collection. Beneath its robotic beats, it also packs a warm, heartfelt punch…_ ”

“Oooh, Baby,” he gripped her hips tight and pounded quicker, “Another.”

It was hard to focus, but she managed by biting her lip harder and giving herself something painful to focus on with the pleasure, “ **MOJO** : _On ‘Demon Days’ the generic cross-pollination has bedded in nicely. The result is an aural phantasmagoria - funky, playful but sinister like the best children’s stories - soundtracking a vision of a crumbling, exploited world where zombified ‘kids with guns’ hold sway from North Hulme to Sierra Leone and dead-eyed multi-nationals rape an ancient culture in a lysergic parable brilliantly narrated by Dennis Hopper. Quite astonishing._ ”

“They definitely got the vibe down. Come on, Babe, one more,” he leaned over her and pounded at her relentlessly, “One more. Just one more.”

“ **NME** : _’Demon Days’ may end 2005 as one of the year’s most celebrated albums. Before you even consider the sonic and melodic innovation crammed into each of these 15 songs (without any one of them sounding over-produced or cluttered) that repeated listening is a must. There is always something new to enjoy…’DARE’ is the finished moment on an album which never drops below total brilliance._ ”

He groaned as he came. He held her tight as he filled her body up, “Oh that’s good…” he moaned as he gave her a few more thrusts before pulling out. Murdoc grabbed a few of the papers and flopped down on the chair to read them himself.

She smiled and stood up to stretch her back, “Like I said, strange fetish. You’re really a narcissist,” she teased as she walked over and laid across his lap. He set the magazine down on her stomach, one of his hands stroking her thigh softly.

“Somethin’ like that. You got some weird shit too.”

“I know,” she curled up to his chest as he read the reviews, “Everyone loves it.”

“Damn right they do. I’m a genius.”

She debated throwing it in his face that Noodle had written almost the entire album herself while he was in jail, but she didn’t. Best to leave his ego inflated for the time being. If it got popped right now, he’d likely go on some kind of a rampage. Arabella didn’t feel like that happening here where she was the only one to clean up the mess. 

Since showing her the hell hole under the studio, they had learned things about each other that no one else knew. He made her feel a way that no one else had or could. When they went at it, it was lusty and animalistic. When she looked in his eyes, she saw fire and a monstrous need. They both desired something in life that was unattainable. Their wants and needs were beyond rational. They needed each other to fill a need that no one else could. As much as he wondered if she was part of his deal for his soul, she wondered the same thing about him just as often.

“I don’t want to, but we need to go back. Hilary might be able to run the shop, but she can’t do it forever. She’s too weak. My clients will walk all over her.”

“I know,” he groaned as he stretched out, “It’s been a good three weeks. What are you gonna do with the mouse? You really gonna let her stay with ya?”

“Of course. Obviously you screwing her didn’t do as much damage as we thought it would. She’s a good employee.”

“You gonna fuck her eventually?”

Arabella shrugged, “Maybe. Probably. Not right away though. Baby steps,” she started a little already. Murdoc hated to just sit and watch, but for once he actually tolerated it. Hilary had crawled into bed with them one night and cuddled up to her as usual. Murdoc pretended to be asleep, but she knew he wasn’t. Hilary whimpered and squeaked softly as Arabella rubbed her clit through her panties. She’d whispered to the younger girl that she wasn’t allowed to go to sleep till she came at least twice. Other than the occasional feel up during one of Hilary’s hugging moments, it was the first time she’d really done anything with Hilary that way.

“You get the plane tickets, I’ll settle the hotel,” he pat her thigh softly.

She nodded in agreement, “I’m going to shower first. Wanna come with?” she slid off his lap and started for the bathroom.

“Fuck that,” he grumbled.

“You can fuck me in there,” it sounded like decent incentive.

He laughed, “I said fuck ‘that’, not fuck ‘you’.”

“Fine. Your loss,” she put her hands up in surrender as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Arabella realized that he was likely going to get her killed one day. Just for the way he made her forget about everything else. If they hadn’t gathered up those papers and magazines or spoken to room service, she likely would have stayed here forever with him. 

They could easily ruin each others lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reviews about the 'Demon Days' album in this chapter are actual reviews from the album release back in 2005. The date for them (in my story they are the day after the album release) are not accurate, but the reviews themselves are (at least according to the Rise of the Ogre book).


	33. Chapter 33

The album was a success and things moved fast. Within a few days of returning, the band was already putting together their next video for the DARE track. The DARE video was out in just two weeks and the tour was being planned. It was a hit, just like the Feel Good Inc. video was. Murdoc wanted it out fast. He had plans for a tour that he wanted to start at 6pm on June 6th, which was his 39th birthday. 

“Come on, Babe,” he slid his hands over her hips. She was swatting his hands away from time to time as she tried to work on her paperwork in the office, “You have to come with.”

“I told you, I can’t. I just got back and I have all this stuff to do. I can’t leave again,” she swatted his hands away again, but he put them back once more. He pulled her backside against his hips, “The only reason I didn’t lose any clients is because I told them I was working with you,” having Gorillaz on her client list was good for the business.

“Workin’ huh? You told them all about how we ‘worked’?” he teased.

Arabella chuckled, “Well, I left out a few details,” she swat at him with a notebook this time, but every time she shooed him away, he came back harder. This time he had his lips on her neck, “Sugar, I can’t go on tour with you.”

“Sure ya can. Forty radio stations across the states. I can fuck you in thirty-nine new cities,” he wasn’t counting New York since they’d already done it there, “You didn’t come with last time.”

“And last time you ended up in a Mexican jail. So I think I made the better choice in that.”

“It’s not gonna be like that this time,” he turned her around and pulled her closer, “Come on, Babe. If you don’t come with, who’s gonna be my groupie?”

Arabella narrowed her eyes at him, “I’m not a groupie. There’s no business reason for me to go, Sugar.”

He groaned and leaned his head on her shoulder, “Don’t make me say it…” he sighed, “I want you to come with.”

It seemed to take her by surprise a little, but it also didn’t seem to change anything, “Sugar, don’t say that,” she cupped his face in her hands and stroked her long nails down his cheeks softly, “We’re not like that.”

Murdoc knew she was right. It made him sick thinking that he might ‘depend’ on her for something. After spending three weeks with nothing but her, it felt strange when he didn’t see her. There were plenty of nights when he went to bed without her, but he slept better when he was with her. He still took a great amount of pleasure in being with any woman that came to him, but just like with sleeping, it felt better with her. Whether it was just her or if they were together with some other woman, so long as she was there, it was better. 

“It ain’t like that,” he growled, “You’d have fun. We’d have fun. I’ll make up a reason for you to be there.”

She pat one of his cheeks and leaned in to nip at the tip of his nose, “Sorry, but I can’t. We’ll have fun when you get back.”

He huffed and pulled away from her to lean back on the desk and light a cigarette, “What if I don’t want ya when I get back? Might find someone more fun.”

“Then I’ll wish the best to the both of you,” she smiled and swatted at his legs, “Now get off my desk,” in retaliation against her refusal to come on the tour, Murdoc sprawled back across the desk and knocked off several of her things in the process, “Please don’t act like a child now.”

“The agree to come with,” he smirked over at her.

With a shake of her head, she put several pieces of paper on top of him and signed her name to the bottom of it. He just laid his head back and smiled up at the ceiling till he felt a sharp stab in his side. His head shot up and he growled as he realized that she’d stapled the papers to his chest, “Oops,” she said with a smirk.

“Bitch.”

Arabella held up the stapler again, “I have a lot of papers to staple today, so you might want to move. I’m not entirely fond of blood on my paperwork. At least not the paperwork going to clients.”

“I’m not scared of staples.”

“Okay…” she leaned over him and kissed his lips softly, “How about this…” he gasped as he felt her nails dig into his crotch. He scooted back on the desk, following the direction of the pressure she was putting on his jean covered cock till he fell off the desk, “Thank you, Sugar.”

He climbed back to his feet and leaned over the desk to look her in the eyes, “You’re really not gonna come with?”

“I can’t. You know that.”

“You can do anythin’ you want. You made a deal. No matter what you do, you’ll be taken care of.”

“And you know it doesn’t work that way. It’s why I took my Uncle’s deal to leave the first time, why I didn’t go on tour with you before, and why I left you in Mexico. You’ll be back by the end of June. You’re not even going to be gone a month.”

He sighed and leaned over more to kiss her, “When I get back, I’m gonna to tie you to the bedpost and fuck your brains out.”

“I look forward to it. You all are starting filming on the next video in August. I’ll come for that.”

“You know we’re goin’ to the desert, right?” he perked an eyebrow, “I know you like the sun, but it’s gonna get hot.”

“I can handle it.”

He reached across the desk and sank his fingers into her hair, “I want you in the states with me.”

She sighed and licked her lips softly, “Okay, half way. You’re schedule is June 6 to June 22 for the states. You leave in a week for the first gig, right?” he nodded, “I’ll come for the last week. But once we get back here, I’m coming back to the shop while you all finish the tour here. Then I’ll go to the Africa shoot. Deal?”

“I hate compromises,” he growled.

“I do too, Sugar.”

He groaned and lowered his head a little, “Fine. Whatever,” he was pouting, even though he knew it wouldn’t get him what he wanted, “Can I take Hilary with?” he smirked a little.

“Not a chance.”

Murdoc shrugged, “Had to try. I’m still tyin’ ya to the bedpost.”

“I should hope so,” she smiled and sat back back down to her paper work.

Murdoc shoved his hands in his pockets as he headed out. He saw Hilary in the front and took it upon himself to tease the girl a little bit. He knew that living arrangement she had with Arabella. It was very close, very intimate, and was progressing slowly. Hilary was her 2D. Except she didn’t hit Hilary, didn’t call her an idiot (often), and the girl did have a brain between her ears. While the girl was still basically the same, he could tell some differences already. 

Hilary was still easily put off when Murdoc would make his lewd comments to her, but she didn’t look as tightly wound up as before, “Hey, Happy Tits,” it was his nickname for her when he wanted to see her get riled up. It worked everytime.

Her face flushed and she bit her lower lip just from that little greeting, “H-hi, Mr. Niccals. D-done already?”

He reached down and rubbed his crotch, “Not really. She wouldn’t give it up. Too busy,” he snickered as she gasped a little as he rubbed himself through his jeans, “Come on, don’t get yer panties in a twist.”

“M-mr. Niccals, can I ask you something?”

“Sure. I ain’t got nothin’ better to do,” he shrugged.

“Do you…uh…” she looked down at the shop counter a bit before looking back at him, “Do you care about Miss. Arabella?”

Murdoc cocked an eyebrow at her, “Define ‘care about’.”

“Would you be upset if she slept with another man?”

He shrugged a little before answering. Would he? Yeah, probably. As far as he knew, they’d been going through this for nearly ten years. Longer than he’d had the band. That was the time frame, but collectively, it hadn’t been very long. Still, in that time, she’d never had sex with another man. He knew she’d fooled around with guys, but never sex. The only man she let inside her body was him. It was a turn on, “Yeah. I guess.”

“So why do you sleep with other women? You care if she sleeps with another guy.”

He shrugged again, “It’s complicated.”

Hilary shook her head, “I don’t understand.”

“You don’t need to, Kid. If she has a problem with me, she’s got the right hook to talk it out with. Did she say somethin’ to ya?” he asked. If she had a problem with him, he didn’t need her complaining about it to anyone else but him.

“N-no. I just don’t understand how you can sleep with women you don’t care about. Or how anyone can sleep with someone they don’t care about.”

He smirked, “When I had you on that bed in the hotel. When you were panting for me not stop. With my cock up in your little pussy...Did you care about me? Or how about when I had you against the bedroom wall. You cummin’ all over my leg. Did you care about me then? Or did it just feel good?”

She shifted from foot to foot for a moment, obviously not comfortable with having him talk about those things, “I do care about you, Mr. Niccals. As much as I do for Miss. Arabella.”

“What?” Hilary had never managed to really surprise him before. Take him off guard a little, yes, but never fully surprise him. He even reached up and wiggled a finger around in his ear a little, “What?”

“I care about you and Miss. Arabella. Miss. Arabella is so strong and confident. She’s happy with who she is. She doesn’t care what anyone thinks about who she is or what she does. She told a client to…uh…” she leaned over the counter a little and whispered, “…suck the balls she has that they obviously didn’t. Right in front of a whole store full of people.”

“Sounds about right…” he muttered.

“And you, Mr. Niccals, you’re nothing like anyone else. You’re a genius.”

He smiled, “Well, I always knew that.”

“I always hear people say what a horrible man you are. Egotistical, abusive, drug addict, disgusting, inhuman,” his smile faded, but she smiled, “But you don’t care about that. You just do what you do and you’re amazing at it,” his smile came back a little, “I want to be just like both of you.”

“We’re a hard act to follow, Kid. You gotta burn a few bridges and salt the land to get where we are. Not to mention the rituals…”

“Huh?” she tilted her head.

“Nothin’,” he shook his head and smiled to himself.

“You both take care of me.”

Murdoc threw his hands up and shook them a little, “Make no mistake. I just like lookin’ at those tits in those white shirts. And she just likes stickin’ her fingers up your cunt,” at least that was what he told himself.

Hilary shrugged, “Maybe…But you still take care of me. I’d still be at my parents and miserable if it wasn’t for you, Mr. Niccals.”

He hated this bleeding heart crap. He knew it was a mistake to drag her out of her parents and give her back to Arabella. It made her think he cared about her. Murdoc still held onto the idea that he cared for no one but himself. Thinking differently would be trouble, “Whatever,” he rolled his eyes.

“Can I hug you, Mr. Niccals?”

“Only if you plan on lettin’ me put my tongue down your throat. After all, I ain’t got the chest for you to rub on,” he shook his head and started for the door, “Don’t get attached to people, Kid. You might want to learn that the best way not to get your heart broken is to pretend you don’t have one. If you can kill it off for real, even better. See ya later, Happy Tits.”

“Have a good day, Mr. Niccals,” she smiled as he left the shop.

He wanted to spend the rest of the day and night drinking. He wanted to get Hilary out of his head. Not because he wanted to screw her again, but because of the whole ‘caring’ crap. He didn’t need to listen to that shit. What he needed was a beer and someone to take his frustration out on. He couldn’t nail Arabella to his bed, he didn’t have the energy to find some other girl to screw; so he’d settle with tormenting 2D for the night. 

That usually meant hiding recordings of whale noises in the moron’s bedroom, throwing shoes at him, pushing him in the pool, making him re-record songs from the album while telling him that even though it was released that the record company needed a backup. It made him feel better.


	34. Chapter 34

“Jimmy! If you put your hand on my ass one more time, I’m going to shove my foot up your ass! Got it!” she snapped as the short man fell back onto the floor. Arabella’s hand was clenched in a fist and the man named Jimmy had a welt forming on his face from it, “I put up with a lot of shit, but I don’t need some scum sucking fucknut like you taking up my time. Got it?!”

Murdoc had to grab her around the middle and hold her arms down as she went to jump at the short man again, “Calm down, Babe. He’s just playin’ with ya.”

“Yeah. Just playing,” the man smirked at her as he climbed up from the floor.

“Yeah, well, I don’t want that dirty, fucking, hippy wanna-be putting his hands on me. I made that clear the last time when I knocked his fucking lights out,” she squirmed as Murdoc hauled her up and carried her down the tourbus and dropped her on one of the bench seats, “I mean it, I’ll kill him the next time,” she growled.

“Just calm down, Babe. Jimmy’s just a pervert. He’s no different from me,” he shrugged as he sat down next to her.

She glared over at him, “Seriously? Murdoc, he’s horrible. He’s nothing like you. If he were you, I wouldn’t have a problem with it. I don’t let just anyone that wants to touch me touch me. It doesn’t work that way.”

“I know, I know,” he sighed and leaned back on the seat, “He works for the record label. He’s got us some great gigs.”

“I know that, but does that mean I should let him grope me whenever he wants? I should have killed him two nights ago when he came on the other bus and tried to climb in bed with me. It was Hilary’s bunk. Poor girl screamed like a banshee. She won’t come on this bus anymore and she locks the door to that one after she’s checked to make sure he isn’t anywhere on it.”

Murdoc groaned and rubbed his eyes, “Fuckin’ hell…” he knew Arabella was possessing an amazing amount of restraint by not killing the short man already. 

The moment Arabella showed up, Jimmy had his eyes on her. It didn’t help that 2D did too. Apparently she hadn’t been stern enough in her abandoning him to climb back in his bed as she should have been. Jimmy was constantly trying to feel her up and 2D was constantly trying to talk to her. Murdoc was beginning to think that maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to have her come out here. They barely got any time alone.

Anytime they started fooling around, it was one of three things. Hilary would show up with some kind of phone call or something that she just had to take that second. Jimmy would show up with something that Murdoc had to do immediately. Or it was 2D just wanting to sit and chat. 

The reason Jimmy had climbed into poor Hilary’s bunk had been because Arabella was already in Murdoc’s bunk on the main bus. She’d been in the middle of getting his pants open while she sat between his knees when they heard Hilary screaming. Murdoc had been left with blue balls at least four times a day since she got here. That meant giving it to some groupie extra hard, while the woman he’d compromised to be with here wasn’t getting touched at all.

“I’ll talk to him, Babe. I promise,” he leaned over and kissed her neck softly.

“You better. I mean it, I’ll throw him out the fucking window while we’re driving. I mean it,” she reached up and stroked his jaw as he nipped at her shoulder.

“I get it. You’ll kill the little hippy,” he slipped a hand over her thigh and up between her legs. She coughed a little and motioned upwards. He looked up and saw 2D standing there with that stupid smile on his face, “For the sweet love of Satan, what the hell do you want, Faceache?”

The blue haired man held up a DVD case. Some zombie movie again, “Movie?”

“Go watch it in the other bus!” 

“Hilary won’t let anyone on it. She’s taking a shower,” Arabella commented, “She’s not going to let anyone but me in there for at least an hour.”

“It’s da only TV, Mudz,” he pointed to the screen on the wall across from them.

Murdoc growled before leaning over to her, “Let’s go to the bunks. I wanna fuck you,” he muttered into her ear.

The redhead shook her head a little, “That hippy creep put me off. I won’t be able to give you what you want, Sugar. Maybe later.”

The bassist growled and snapped as he shot up from the seat, “Fuckin’ hell!” he stormed off, kicking the bus door open and going off on his own.

2D looked confused, but he shrugged and settled down next to her on the seat, “Watch wif me?”

“Sure. Whatever,” she was just as frustrated was Murdoc was, but she at least had a quicker release than he did. Hilary was always there if she really needed it, but even then it wasn’t the same. She wanted Murdoc. The only saving grace for her was that her job had more work to keep her busy than his did. It kept her mind busy.

Her mind snapped back as she realized there was a hand on her leg and it wasn’t her own or Murdoc’s. She glanced down at it as it rubbed gently. Her eyes went up to 2D’s face. He seemed completely focused on the movie as it started. There wasn’t a hint of anything sinister in his innocent face. She knew how gentle he was. 2D was a good man and she honestly believed that it was Murdoc who was controlling him. 2D needed someone controlling him. He didn’t know how to survive on his own. 

Two thoughts entered her mind. The first was to remove his hand and threaten to cut it off if he did it again. The second was to let him keep doing it. Tonight was the last real free night any of them had. All she had to do was straddle his lap and go at it. It wouldn’t be completely satisfying, but it would take the edge off. Just for a little bit.

Part of her wished she hadn’t shooed Murdoc off. Maybe it would have been better to go with him to the bunk and fool around. She knew it wouldn’t work. The moment they went at it, someone would show up with a reason for them to stop. Would anyone come by to interrupt if she climbed into 2D’s lap?

Arabella reached down and touched 2D’s hand, “2D, don’t…”

Her sentence went unfinished. A pain shot through her arm and she gasped loudly. There was a lot of shouting. 2D grabbed her and threw her on the floor between the bench seats and laid on top of her. He covered his own head with an arm and wrapped the other around the top of her head. The sound was like a nail being shot through tin, but a dozen times over.

As quickly as it started, it stopped. 2D stayed there with her for several moments before finally sitting up a little to look down at her, “Are ya alright?”

“Y-yeah,” she was shivering and only realized it as 2D took some of the pressure off her body, “M-my arm hurts.”

“I fink yer was shot. Not a lot a blood…”

Arabella moved her fingers a little. It didn’t hurt that much, “I think it just grazed,” she reached up with her uninjured arm and stroked his cheek, “Thank you.”

“It’s nofin’,” he had that silly grin on his face. He seemed completely unphased that they’d been shot at.

Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his softly. It wasn’t a long kiss and when she broke it, she stroked his cheek again, “Don’t tell Murdoc about that. Okay?”

“Yea,” he smiled again, “Sure.”

“You can get off me now,” she squirmed a little and he finally climbed back to his feet. He helped her up and she immediately started looking at her arm. There was blood soaking through her shirt sleeve, but it wasn’t as much as there could be.

Other people were rushing around the bus now and they were all herded outside. Arabella was the only one that sustained any injury. Hilary was in a panic about it, “It’s just a flesh wound, Hilary. Calm down and breath,” she held the crying girl with her good arm while someone cleaned and wrapped up the graze wound. 

Murdoc finally found his way over to her and stroked her hair softly, “Alright, Babe?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” she leaned back against him, “What the fuck happened?”

“Just some idiot,” he shrugged.

“Some idiot? Sugar, 2D is ‘some idiot’. What happened?”

He shrugged again, “Some fucker named Grassy Noel. He’s been followin’ us the whole time. Takes a couple a pot shots every now and then.”

Arabella couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “And you didn’t think this was something I should have known sooner?”

“What’s the big deal?”

“The fact that there were six people on that bus and not only was one of them me, but the other was your singer. That’s what the big deal is, Murdoc.”

“You’ve done crazy shit before. Just think of this as somethin’ like that.”

She shook her head, “I’ve done stupid shit, Murdoc, but I’ve never been shot at,” she had never stuck around long enough for something like that to happen.

“Well, now you have,” he shrugged once again.

“Murdoc, I think you should go on the bus for now.”

“Why?”

She shot a dirty look at him, “Because if I have to look at your face for another second, I’m going to bust your fucking nose and cram some of those teeth down your throat.”

He stood for a moment before throwing his hands up dramatically and storming off. He slammed the bus door shut. He could be heard swearing his way through the bus and kicking (or throwing) things till he made his way to the beds. The noise stopped and she shook her head.

“Miss. Arabella, I want to go home. We should go home,” Hilary sniffled and buried her head into the older woman’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, Hilary. It was just some crazy guy and the police have him now. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“It’s not just that, Miss. Arabella. That Jimmy guy, the shooting, no one ever seems to sleep, everything just moves so fast…” Hilary was slowly getting used to certain things, but Arabella had realized that it was a bad idea to bring Hilary with from the first day. She’d only been to one party at the studio and she’d only been conscious for about three hours of it. This was like a week long party and Hilary wasn’t prepared for it, “And…and…I saw something.”

“What do you mean, Sweetie?” she stroked the younger girl’s hair softly.

“It was last night. It was outside the bus window. It had these eyes and sharp teeth…”

“It was probably just Jimmy. You now what a creep he is.”

Hilary shook her head, “No. It wasn’t him. It had red eyes and it’s skin was black. Not like tanned or Russ. Like black-black. The color black. It was like…scaley. And I think…I think it had a tail.”

Arabella kissed the top of the other girl’s head, “Sweetie, did Murdoc give you something that night? A drink or anything?”

“No. I wasn’t drinking and I didn’t do any drugs. I swear. I saw it, Miss. Arabella.”

“It was dark out, Sweetie. I know you’ve been watching those stupid zombie movies with 2D. You were alone and you just thought you saw something.”

She shook her head again, “No, Miss. Arabella. I saw it. I talked to Noodle after that light fixture almost fell on her. She said it was the Black-Skinned Demon Boy. She said that Murdoc summoned him on the last tour and now he’s trying to kill all of us.”

Arabella cupped the girl’s face in her hands and pecked a kiss to her lips, “Sweetie, there is no such as demons,” at least that is what she wanted Hilary to believe. She decided she was going to have to have a talk with Murdoc about this supposed demon, “It’s probably just some weird fan. We only have three more days on the tour here and then we’re going home. Okay?”

Hilary nodded, “Please don’t leave me alone on the bus anymore. I don’t wanna be left alone, Miss. Arabella.”

“You won’t be. I promise. If I’m not with you, I’ll make sure someone is,” Hilary was more shaken about all of this than she was. So she knew she couldn’t go talk to Murdoc right now. She had to take care of Hilary first, “Come on. Let’s go lay down, okay?”

The girl nodded and finally unlatched herself from Arabella’s body. The two women made their way back to the second bus. Arabella climbed into the shelf like bed and Hilary climbed in after her. The younger girl nuzzled against her and was asleep quick. 

She laid there staring at the bottom side of the bed above her. It was dark outside and she turned her eyes to the small window next to the bed. She’d seen it more than once and brushed it off, but there were the red eyes and sharp teeth that Hilary had seen. She’d convinced herself that it was just some crazed stalker fan, but now she wondered if Noodle was right. 

Had Murdoc conjured a demon? Arabella had seen a lot of things in her life and been involved in quite a lot of questionable things, but she’d never seen any true proof of existence. The Hell Hole could be explained as some kind of sink hole, but she’d questioned that logic more than once. 

Part of her knew it wasn’t rational, yet another part of her had always feared it. That’s why she lived the way she did. Just in case it was all true. Because if it was, then her life was limited. Because, one day, she’d have to pay the price for it. 

“Piss off,” she grumbled before reaching up and tossing the window curtain shut to shut out the demon boy’s image.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to help start setting up for the end of Demon Days. Enjoy. ^__^

“The bloody hell you pricks lookin’ at?” Murdoc came out of the bus bathroom to see a few of the crew guys, 2D, and Jimmy staked out at one of the windows in the back. Instead of opening the curtain all the way, they were nudging each other out of the way to get a look out of the crack between the two pieces of fabric. 

2D jumped at the sound of Murdoc’s voice and took off quick, “Nofin’, Mudz!” he shouted as he dashed out the bus door as if he were trying to escape whatever Murdoc might do to him.

He was a little confused. 2D didn’t usually start running till he knew what he should be hitting the idiot about first, “Idiot…” he shook his head as he headed towards the window and shoved Jimmy out of the way, “Lemme see…”

They were currently in Louisiana and it was hot inside and outside the bus. The touring in the states would end tomorrow and they would head back home for a few more gigs before a small break and then the Dirty Harry shoot. The AC on the second bus had broken and the few people that usually stayed on it were either in this bus for the cool air or outside in the mini parking lot pool party they had set up. 

A bunch of them had gone into the local store and bought blow up pools, beer, and cigarettes. They all seemed to be having a good time and doing their best to stay cool before the show tonight. For the most part, it seemed to be working. Every so often, someone would run to the store and buy bags of ice to pour in the warming pool water and refill the beer coolers and there were a few trees that people were taking turns sitting under. 

It didn’t take him long to figure out what they were looking at from the window. 

Arabella was sitting in a lawn chair with her feet propped up on the edge of one of the plastic pools, her toes playing with the new ice put in the water. She was wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and a red bikini top. Her bright red hair was piled messily up on top of her head and she was wearing a pair of sunglasses. Her lips had the remains of lipstick on them, but most of it had been washed off by the green popsicle she was sucking on.

The lime green stick of frozen, flavored water dripped down her chin and between her plump breasts. Her soft lips worked up and down it. Her tongue flicked out and ran the length of it before she slid it into her mouth, “Sweet mother of christ…” he groaned.

“Please tell me she’s as good with a cock as she is that popsicle,” Jimmy groaned as he peeked through the curtain. It was like they were all worried that if she knew they were watching that she would stop. It didn’t matter that she was sitting outside in the open doing it anyway.

“Even better,” he snickered.

How long had it been since they really went at it? Not since they got back from Florida. With the videos, the tour, interviews, and all the fun stuff that came with being famous; Murdoc hadn’t had much time with any woman to go at it the way he wanted to. He’d pick up a girl after the show that night, get a mediocre suck, and an equally unsatisfying fuck. It wasn’t like they were good at what they did, it just always had to be quick because the bus had to get going to the next place.

The one time Arabella and himself managed to get through it without interruption had been just as lacklustre. It was a quickie in the bathroom that just left him wanting more. He hated how much he wanted to feel her body against his. Hated how ‘needy’ it made him feel. Hated how turned on it made him feel just to see her licking that popsicle. 

Her free hand moved up and lifted the sunglasses. She looked right at the window and winked. The guys scattered, except Murdoc and Jimmy. He just smirked as she went back to sucking on the ice stick. Her lips wrapping around it and her head bobbing playfully. He licked his lips as he watched. He had a feeling that she was doing it on purpose the whole time and that even the color of it was on purpose.

“Tell me we’re gonna keep her around?” Jimmy asked.

“Course we are. I ain’t stupid enough to toss that away,” which upset him to a small degree. It felt weird to think about not having her around. It had upset him more than he cared to admit when she first told him that she wasn’t coming on the tour. He’d actually been willing to compromise with her to get her to come. He was more convinced every day that she was part of his deal with the devil. It made sense. 

She belonged to him and he belonged to her. He hated it, but he realized that. He refused to allow it to change him. He didn’t feel ‘love’ for her. He wasn’t sure he was capable of feeling love. He’d never felt it before and he certainly didn’t feel any different about her from when he’d first met her.

“Think you’ll ever, you know, get tired of her? Maybe you could convince her to…”

“Not gonna happen, Jimmy. I catch your cock in her and I’ll cut it off,” he smirked, but it wasn’t a completely idle threat.

“I don’t get it, Murdoc. You don’t seem like a one woman guy, so why you so hell bent on keeping guys away from her? She’s hot, but she ain’t that special.”

“Oh, but she is. You have no idea what she’s capable of. She’s heartless and ruthless,” he watched as she dragged the popsicle along her lips, then down her chin, down to her chest and right between her breasts as she smiled at him, “And the best kind of tease. Just so you know, Jimmy, you fuck with her, and you’ll be getting the axe with the rest of them. Got it?”

The short man swallowed hard, “G-got it. By the way…when is that gonna happen?”

He smiled and licked his lips again as she brought the popsicle back to her mouth and went back to sucking on it, “DARE video goes out in September and Dirty Harry in October. You’ll be head of the record label by the beginning of next year. We’ll film the last video for the album in March and by the middle of the month…” he smirked.

“Good bye Gorillaz…” the dirty creepy almost smiled, but he cringed instead, “Ouch,” Arabella stopped sucking. Instead, she bit the popsicle in half.

“That’s my girl.”


	36. Chapter 36

August was hot and muggy normally, but it was even worse in Namibia. The short tour in the states had run till the end of June and the shooting for the next video picked up in early August. Rather than bringing Hilary with this time, Arabella kept her promise to go with for the shooting, but did not bring the younger girl. By the end of the touring in the states, she was a paranoid wreck. The whole thing had been dubbed the ‘Demon Detour’ and Hilary spent the last three days of it locked up in the bus bathroom. She refused to let anyone in. Even Arabella was snapped at to leave her alone through the door.

She swore that Jimmy was trying to get the Demon Boy to kill her. That while it was Murdoc who had summoned him initially, it was Jimmy in control of it now and he was going to use it to off all the people in his way. Jimmy didn’t confirm this, but he didn’t deny it either. He simply said that the demon would do as it felt necessary, even if that included killing off a few crew members that it felt were ‘in the way’.

Hilary would only come out once they were at the airport and she could get on the plane. Just for the girl’s own mental health, Arabella paid for tickets for them to take a different one from Jimmy and the rest of the band and crew. This upset Murdoc a bit, as he’d planned to kick his fear of flying completely by joining the mile high club. She reminded him that he could do that with any other woman on his plane, but he shrugged it off, unwilling to admit that it wouldn’t be the same. He settled for his usual when it came to plane rides. Booze.

Once home, Hilary spent a week in their shared apartment, unwilling to leave at first. It took a lot of coaxing to get her back to the shop and back to work. Whenever someone asked her what it was like to tour with the Gorillaz, she would just shake her head and rush off into the backroom to redo inventory counts. Arabella figured that the younger girl would never be able to handle the full force of the kind of life she was used to. She informed Hilary that from then on, she’d only have to go to the studio and not for longer than a few hours at a time. The girl eventually agreed to it so long as Jimmy wasn’t there.

Now, sans Hilary, the whole crew was on their way to Swakopmund in Namibia. Even wearing shorts and a tank top, she was sweating the moment they landed, “Fucking hell, it’s hot…” she and several others whined, “Sugar, where the hell are they? They said they would be here at eight, but it’s noon now and it’s hot as fuck,” she whined as she draped herself over his shoulder.

Half the crew ended up in Johannesburg and nearly gone through immigration before they realized they were in the wrong place. By the time it was straightened out, they’d missed the connecting flight and immigration had given them hell trying to get a new one to Namibia, “The hell should I know?! Get off me, you’re makin’ me sweat more,” he growled and twisted his shoulders till she stood up.

“You can come lean on me, Baby,” Jimmy sneered and she shot a glare at him.

“Fuck off, Jimmy,” she snapped, “Why do I even have to be here? I want to go to the hotel.”

“You’re his little bitch. You don’t get to go to the hotel till he wants you to,” the dirty, little hippie said with a chuckle.

Murdoc had to turn quick and grab her around the waist as she started to lunge at the other man, “Fuck you, you dirty, fucking, talentless, hippie freak!”

“Fuck me? I wish you would, Baby.”

“Lemme go, Murdoc! I’m gonna paint the sand red with the blood in his throat!” she snapped again and even tried to elbow Murdoc to get him to let go, “You talentless fucker! I know you did something to Hilary and when I find what it is, I’m gonna do a hundred times worse to you! You got it?!”

“Calm down, Babe…” Murdoc started, but they all stopped when Jimmy fell back on his ass holding his face.

2D was standing next to where Jimmy had been standing. He had a fist clenched and his pitch black eyes were narrowed at the creep who was picking himself up from the ground, “Yer better be leavin’ Arabella alone. Got it?” they were all a little stunned. It wasn’t that 2D didn’t get into his fare share of fights, but he didn’t usually throw the first punch, “I see yer goin' on ter her like that again and I'll knock yer teeff out worse than mine. Understand?”

“Fuck you,” Jimmy snapped, but he cowered a little when 2D threatened to punch him again, “Got it, got it. The bitch is off limits…” he submitted. They all knew that meant only when 2D was around, but it was more than he’d submitted to before. He skulked off to lick his wounds as Murdoc finally let Arabella go.

She smiled and walked over to the blue haired singer and stroked a hand down his cheek, “Thank you, Sweetie. Not that I can’t knock the creep out myself, but sometimes it’s nice to have a guy tell him off than to just hold me back,” she gave a glance over her shoulder at Murdoc before leaning in to kiss 2D’s cheek lightly. The singer’s cheeks turned red and he went a little sheepish as she ran her fingers over his bare arm as she walked past him, “My turn in the car with the air conditioner. Let me know when the others actually turn up so we can get the promo shoots done.”

2D watched her walk off with a foolish grin on his face till Murdoc came up and smacked him over the head like he usually did, “She don’t need savin’, Faceache. Quite tryin’ to be the hero to get in her pants. Only guy she’s gonna be fuckin’ is me, so back off.”

“Mudz, I were just tryin’ ter help…”

“Yeah right. I ain’t belivin’ that. She don’t want you. Just remember, she only blew you to piss me off. The only reason she flirts with you, touches you, or talks to you at all is to get to me. Just remember that. Got it?” the singer nodded quick, “Good. Now piss off,” he growled before shoving the blue haired male aside. 2D stumbled and nearly fell onto the hot pavement. 

He made his way over to the car and yanked the door open. She was sitting inside leaned over in front of the air conditioner vent with her index finger holding the neck of her shirt down a bit, “This heat is gonna mess with the instruments. So is the sand if the wind picks up.”

“It’s your job to take care of that,” he sneered as he climbed in and closed the door behind him to block out the heat, “The hell you think you’re doin’ out there? Gettin’ all cozy with that idiot.”

“Cozy? Don’t even start that. It wouldn’t even happened if you hadn’t held me back. I don’t need him defending me, but I don’t need you holding me back even more. I don’t get why you won’t just let me beat the piss outta that little prick. Last thing I need is people thinking I’m getting soft and letting any freak that wants to feel me up do it,” she snapped back, “And if you just say ‘thats how Jimmy is’ one more time, I’m gonna start busting your teeth out.”

He leaned in and kissed at her stretched out neck. His lips moved up towards her ear, “It is how he is,” he reached out and wrapped a hand around hers and felt it tense as if she were ready to start throwing punches right away, “But just play along with it, alright? Just for now. You don’t have to let him feel you up or nothin’. Just let him say what he wants and take it out on me. You can hit me, fuck me, blow me, bite me, whatever the hell you want.”

Arabella turned her head to look at him with confusion, “Why the fuck would you take my wrath for some prick?”

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers softly for a moment, “I got plans for him and I need him to stick around for it. If you scare him off or get the record label to send someone else, then I can’t do what I want.”

“And what is it you want from him? Money? I’m sure you all are pulling in more than he makes.”

Murdoc would have loved to tell her. He knew she would enjoy it and maybe even help him, but he couldn’t risk the small chance that she possibly had more of a conscious than she let on, “Can’t tell ya yet, but I will when the time comes. Just try not to slit his throat till then, okay?”

Her eyes locked onto his and she was silent. He could tell she wasn’t happy hearing that. She didn’t like being told what to do if it didn’t involve sex. She didn’t like that he was wanting her to look the other way while some dirty hippie tried to grope her and make comments about her ass. He’d seen her punch out more than one guy and smash more than a few beer bottles into heads over things like that. Arabella liked sex and flirting, but she had her limits on the kinds of people. She was in control over the people she let in her personal space. No one else.

Finally, she said something, “If he puts a hand on me again, like he did in Utah, all promises are off. I will bust his face up. Got it?”

“Got it, Babe,” he smiled and moved his hands to her waist. He started tugging her shirt up, but she stopped him, “Come on. I ain’t got it from you since Arizona. I barely got it from you then,” his fingers worked under the hem and teased along her hips, “Those other girls can’t give it to me like you can. You know that,” they had a connection. There was nothing off limits and he wanted that. The little Demon Detour had been nothing but a cock tease from her. 

“I want you too, Sugar. You know you’re the only guy I’ve fucked,” she reached up and stroked her fingers along his cheeks, “But it’s way too damn hot here. I can’t tell if my vagina is wet with want or just sweat at this point. I’m sweating like a whore in church, Sugar.”

“Personal experience for that one?” he teased, “I guess you’re right. It is fuckin’ hot.”

That didn’t stop them from a little touching though. His fingers worked their way under her shirt. Even though he knew he wasn’t getting sex, he planned on getting a handful or two. He leaned in and latched his lips around her neck again. She moaned softly as her own hands slipped down the front of his jeans, rubbing and teasing the bulge as he wrapped his hands around her braless tits, “Did you hear? The army pulled our permission for that APC. We can’t get the armoured carrier for the video shoot. They didn’t even bother telling us till we were already here.”

“Fuckers. They knew we wouldn’t pull the money once we got here,” he grumbled as he suckled on her neck. He didn’t seem all that worried about the vehicle they had needed as he sank his teeth into her soft skin.

“Oh, Sugar, it’s too hot,” she purred, “It’ll cool off once the sun goes down,” even with the air conditioner in the small car, it still felt like it was roasting, “I’m burning up. If you really need it, go get one of those women wrangling the brats,” much to both their disgust, this shoot called for it a children’s choir and that meant children. The only one that really had to interact with them was 2D. Arabella planned on being as far away from them as humanly possible and Murdoc was just thankful that they were only there for the first day of shooting. Last thing either of them needed was some snot nosed brat getting ‘attached’. He had Hilary back home if he needed someone clingy, same went for her.

“You know, the longer you put me off, the harder it’s gonna be on you,” he said it teasingly, but it was true, “I’m gonna pound you till I’m completely satisfied. That could be hours, maybe even a day or two.”

“Mmmm…” she purred and leaned over to kiss him and nip his lower lip, “Just like in that hotel in Florida?”

“Just like it, Babe.”

One of his hands freed itself from under her shirt and his long fingers touched her lips. She opened her mouth and pulled one inside, sucking on it for a moment before purring softly, “That sounds wond…”

A knock to the car window made them both growl a little, “What?!” he snapped as he rolled the window down. It was 2D, “What, Faceache?!”

Arabella pushed Murdoc back in his seat and crawled over him to lean out the window, “What’s up, Sweetie?”

Murdoc rolled his eyes and reached up to give the ass that was so wonderfully presented in his face now a hard slap. It made him smirk to know she was trying to hold back from moaning about it. He also liked the somewhat horrified look on 2D’s face, “Crew called. They landed at a different strip two 'ours ago. Pilot decided ter land wherever 'e wanted ta. They said we should just go sightseein' for a bit before meetin' up at the promo shoot spot.”

2D nearly had to catch Arabella as Murdoc shot up and almost sent her flying the rest of the way out of the car window, “Fuckin’ morons!”

“Calm down, Sugar,” she cooed as she turned against him and cupped his face, “Walvis Bay isn’t far from here. Let’s all go get some drinks. Sound good?” she pushed him back into the seat and straddled his hips, leaving 2D to stand there looking decidedly uncomfortable as he watched, “They have something around here called ‘snake beer’. I wanna give it a try.”

His hands slid over her hips and he smirked, “That does sound fun. Get good and buzzed. Get my cock inside you.”

“Oh, Sugar, that’s what I want,” she ran her hands over his shoulders and leaned down to peck at his lips, “I want you to give it to me to hard. Let’s get out of this heat and get some cold drinks. We’ll drink ourselves sick till it gets dark and cool outside. Then I’m gonna rip your pants open with my teeth.”

“What else you gonna do for me, Babe?”

“Everything my dark, little heart can think of. I’m gonna blow you and fuck you all night. I want your cock to leave me so sore, Sugar. You know the way I like it.”

“So, uh, drinks?” 2D’s voice got their attention and they both tilted their heads to look at him. The gap mouthed singer just smiled.

Before Murdoc could say anything, Arabella slipped off his lap, “Come on, Sweetie. Hop in. You can ride with Mommy and Daddy in the nice car.”

The bassist sighed as the happy singer climbed into the back seat. He leaned out the window and shouted, “Pack it up people!”

All the people that had been made to come out and wait like Arabella had groaned in annoyance. It was half a day wasted out in the hot sun. The only reason they had even come out was because of Murdoc’s threatening that if he had to be there, then so did they. About the only person who had been given a reprieve from that was Noodle.


	37. Chapter 37

Walvis Bay was a sort of Germanic styled port city. Most of the crew decided that after the half morning of burning hot hell, they deserved a little bit of a party. Most hadn’t seen each other since the Feel Good Inc. shoot, so they had a bit of a band-crew bonding time, as Murdoc justified it. No one had any complaints with it and fell right in line with the fun.

Once the sun set and it cooled off outside, the party left the bar and took to the streets. Arabella caught one of the babysitters that had managed to get away from the hotel on her knees with one of the crew guys she’d hired to help with the equipment. It reminded her of how long it had been since she had a good fuck. 

She spent an hour looking for Murdoc. Wanting, rather badly, to rip his pants off like she’d said she would earlier in the day. Hilary was fun to play with and she was finding more and more enjoyment in their relationship, but she wanted a good toss around the sand with Murdoc. It had been several months since their tryst in Florida. Since then, it hadn’t been quite the same. When they did get a chance, they didn’t get long together. Not nearly long enough for any real fun. Just enough for immediate frustration relief, but not real satisfaction.

She checked every place in town, but he was nowhere to be found. She asked everyone where he was and each time she followed their sighting, he wasn’t there.

Eventually, she found 2D sitting in a booth at the original bar they’d all started in. Several of the others were still there and doing shots, but he was alone at his table. He reminded her a lot of Hilary, just a little less repressed. 

“Hey, Sweetie, you seen Murdoc?” she smiled and leaned back against his table.

“He crorled off into the bloomin' desert wiv a couple of the local guys. Said 'e'd be back after 'e found Zulu. He says she's a Queen,” and she had no doubts that 2D really believed there was some Queen out there. He was childishly innocent, despite the life he lived and the people he surrounded himself with.

“Seriously?” he nodded, “Well shit…” she sighed, “I’m not about to go wandering around the fucking desert to find him,” he’d survive and she knew it. It would take more than a night time stumble through an unknown desert to kill him, “I told him to stop drinking that snake beer after his fourth glass,” she shook her head and lightly swatted 2D’s arm till he scooted over and she plopped down in the booth next to him.

“Want ter drink wiv me?” 

Her eyes drifted over to 2D again. She remembered the first time seeing him in person. It was backstage at their first show in New York. She was settled in Murdoc’s lap with nothing but her panties on. His green hand had yanked her hair back to break their kiss and snapped at whoever had knocked on the door. It was 2D coming to tell him that the show was about to start. He was cute then and cute now. 

She learned that he was two years younger than herself. It amazed her how much her life matched up with Murdoc’s. Both had sold their souls. Both were unsatisfiable. And they both had their own little minion. 

Arabella was finding it increasingly interesting and exciting to teach Hilary new things. She realized that she hadn’t taken full advantage of her situation with 2D when she’d been using him to get under Murdoc’s skin. The blue haired man was cute, but horribly inexperienced. He hadn’t managed to turn her on once. Maybe a little tingle the time he pulled her hair, but that turned out to be an accident and he ruined it by apologizing for it.

“Love to, Sweetie,” she smiled and leaned over the table, resting her chin on her elbows and turned slightly towards him, “I’ve got a massive headache though, Sweetie. You got any of those pills you use for yours?” during their little bit of time together, he’d talked a lot more than she did. Told her all about the accident he had as a kid that made all his hair fall out and grown back the beautiful blue color it was now. At eleven, he fell from a tree and hit his head so hard that he was in a coma for three days. That was when his hair fell out, “I could really use one.”

He said his mother was a nurse and supplied him with endless painkillers for the headaches that followed his coma. He said that a doctor told him he had Chronic Medication Overuse Disorder, which caused headaches, which meant he needed more painkillers; at least that was how his mother had treated it. Arabella was sure people like Murdoc preferred him on the meds and scared off anyone who tried to take him off them. 

“Yeah,” he smiled and fished the bottle out of his pocket. He offered it out to her, but she didn’t take it. Instead, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue for him. He seemed dumbfounded for a moment, but got the point and pulled out a small pill. He hesitated momentarily before placing it on her tongue. She closed her lips around his digit before he could pull it out and suckled on it before letting it go free and swallowing the pill. His pale cheeks flushed as he pushed his beer glass towards her.

“Thank you, Sweetie,” she picked the glass up and scooted closer to him, running one of her heel covered feet along his leg, “Now, why are all the women in this bar not clammering over themselves to have this drink with you? Did you tell them off like you did that place in Texas? When’s the last time you got some?”

He looked at her with a sheepish smile, “You.”

“Oh, Sweetie, you didn’t _get_ me. You got a couple of handfuls, a few handjobs, and a few blowjobs. That’s hardly anything.”

“But I liked it. Yor the first girl since Paula that I liked. Don't worry. I know yor Murdoc's girlfriend. I ain't that stupid,” not that a girlfriend title had stopped Murdoc from stealing Paula away for his own pleasures. Arabella had heard plenty about that too.

“Of course you liked it. You’re a man,” she smirked, “But I’m not Murdoc’s girlfriend. We just have a deal. He fucks all the girls he wants and I fuck all the girls I want.”

“Wot about guys?”

“I know he’s screwed around with a few guys once in a while, but he says he likes tits better. I don’t think I’d really care if he started fucking them though.”

“I meant...uh...I meant you.”

Arabella smirked, “I know, Sweetie. I just wanted to hear you say it. I’m not his girlfriend or his groupie. If I wanna fuck someone, I will,” she simply didn’t have the desire for another man. At least not for full on sex, “I don’t wanna fuck you,” best to be blunt about it. It didn’t make her feel bad to see his face fall for a moment, “That doesn’t mean I don’t want you in some way though,” he perked an eyebrow at her, “Murdoc was supposed to fuck me tonight. I wanted it really bad. Things have been so crazy lately that we just haven’t had time for our usual fun. But he, apparently, decided to go on some little walk through the sand…”

“So...wotcher gonna do?”

She licked her lips after downing the rest of the beer in his glass, “I’ll tell you, but first, you tell me what Paula was like,” she knew of two girls that 2D had been close with. The first was Paula, who was an awful woman from what Arabella knew. The other was that sweet and cute girl Rachel Stevens from S Club 7 that Murdoc chased away by being himself. 2D seemed like he belonged with a girl like Rachel or Hilary. Instead, he seemed to mourn the loss of his relationship with Paula and still pined after herself.

“I don't like goin' on about that…” he sounded solemn and even looked down at the table.

“Oh come on, Sweetie. You can tell me anything,” she reached out and stroked her fingers down his cheek, “Haven’t I been good to you? Can’t you tell me about her?” she’d used him, but she still stuck around and had been honest with him since then, “Was she strong? Loud? Passionate? Did she like telling you what to do?”

2D nodded a little as he looked up at her, “Yea.”

“You like being told what to do, don’t you, Sweetie?” he nodded again, “Just like my assistant Hilary. You’ve seen us together, right?” he nodded, “Do you watch porn?” he shook his head, but his face was redder than her hair, “I don’t like it when people lie to me, Sweetie. Now…” she leaned close to him, touching the tip of her nose to his for a moment before sitting back, “Tell me the truth.”

“Yeah. I wotchit. A bit.”

“What kind do you like? Girl on guy? Girl on girl? Guy on guy?” she smiled softly.

“Mostly the second one. Sometimes the first. The ffird…” he lowered his head a little, “A few times…Didn't like it that much, but it were okay.”

“I bet you’re a closet pervert. You like the kinky stuff, don’t you?”

“...a bit.”

“You ever fool around with Murdoc?”

His already big black eyes went even wider than usual, “No, right, no, right, no. Never. I couldn't do that! Honest! 'e'd kill me!”

“Calm down, Sweetie,” she smiled. He was adorable when he freaked out. Just like Hilary was. Arabella had trouble letting Hilary do things to her at first. Not because she didn’t like it, but it just wasn’t that good. Hilary was like 2D. Just too gentle and kindly about it. With practice, she’d gotten better. She wondered if Paula had just given 2D a little more time if he would have got better at the rougher stuff like Hilary was, “What kind of stuff are you into?”

The blue haired man leaned in and she did as well. She was curious as to what got 2D’s motor going, “Pantyhose,” he said it very softly.

Arabella couldn’t help but giggle a little, “What? You like wearing them? Cause Murdoc and me did that once and he ain’t got the legs for it. Please tell me you at least shave when you put them on.”

“No. Not like that.”

“So you like girls wearing them? That’s not really ‘kinky’. Lots of people like pantyhose and stockings and shit like that.”

“Not like that…”

Arabella didn’t understand. If he wasn’t wearing them and she wasn’t wearing them, then what was the point of them, “You like people putting them on their faces and shit? Cause that’d be a little kinky, I guess. Robbery fantasy, that kind of stuff,” but he shook his head, “I don’t understand. You’re making my head hurt,” to which his natural reflex was to offer her another one of his pain pills. She thought about taking it, but they were strong and she needed to be conscious in the morning, “Maybe you could explain it a little more.”

“Could I show ya instead?”

She thought about it. She was curious to know what it was he liked to do with pantyhose. It wasn’t often that someone could surprise her with a fetish. She had her doubts that it would be anything all that strange, but she had a feeling that 2D could surprise people if he wanted to.

She also thought about Murdoc. He’d be angry if he found out. Beyond angry. They’d never really talked about her farce of a relationship with 2D from beforehand. They weren’t really the talking type. When they did, it tended to be more about what they were going to do to each other or when they could do it to each other. Personal talks were nearly non-existent. 

Arabella wanted to be with Murdoc tonight. She wanted him. To feel that fire run through her body as he ran his fingers over every inch of her flesh. That look in his eyes as he sank into her body. The immense pleasure it gave her when he growled in her ear. Until their time together in Mexico, she had still enjoyed fooling around with other guys. Now. Now she couldn’t even get a tingle in her crotch when fooling around with another guy. It was even getting harder to enjoy other women, the exception being Hilary lately.

She wanted Murdoc tonight, but her eyes rested on 2D, “I think I’d like that,” but Murdoc wasn’t here. It was his loss. 

“Yer got any pantyhose in yor room?” he asked, but she shook her head, “Oh…”

“Don’t worry. I can get some,” she smirked. Stockings for appearance weren’t out of the ordinary for her, but pantyhose were too restricting. Hell, she didn’t even wear underwear if she could get away with it, “So why don’t you go to your room and get comfy. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Alright, Sweetie?” she smiled as she slid out from the booth. 

2D nodded enthusiastically as he climbed out as well, “Yeah,” he flashed her his gap mouthed grin before starting for the door.

She stopped him for a moment, “2D, I want to make this very clear. We’re not going to have sex. I’m not even gonna blow you. I need to know that you understand that. Do you understand that, 2D?” she rarely called him that. Murdoc was her Sugar and 2D was her Sweetie. She tended to only use their real names when she wanted to make a point.

The blue haired singer seemed to think for a minute. As if he needed to really think about it, “Yeah. I get it. Ya only 'ave sex wiv Murdoc, right? I know.”

“Let’s leave Murdoc out of it and just say that I don’t have sex with you. Alright?” he nodded, “Good. Now go on. I’ll be there in a minute.”

She watched him leave and thought about it again. She was realizing a change in herself and she wasn’t sure if she liked it yet or not. She still held firm that she was just picky about who she slept with, but now it was becoming a more constant thin. Just five years ago, she still wouldn’t have slept with Jimmy, but with enough alcohol, she might have given him a go. Now there wasn’t enough alcohol or pills to get her interested in even seeing if he could make her nipples tingle. She supposed this would prove something to her.

About fifteen minutes later, she knocked on 2D’s door and walked in with a robe on. It was a bit cliche, but she liked the disrobing. She thought it was sexy. Even Murdoc enjoyed it. 2D was sitting on the edge of the bed looking surprisingly nervous. She knew for a fact he wasn’t a virgin. If she had to guess, it was because of her. She had a feeling that he got the same way for Paula too. Strong willed people made him go weak. Just like Hilary.

“I hope you don’t mind, Sweetie, but I decided to wear them in,” she untied the bathrobe and pulled it off. He smiled at the sight of her in nothing but the pantyhose, “That’s alright, isn’t it? I know you said it wasn’t me wearing them.”

“No, no, no. That's good. I like that,” he was at least more vocal than Hilary. It was like pulling teeth to get her to admit to liking something, “Could ya…” he swallowed, “Could ya lay down?” he got up from the bed, “There,” he pointed to where he’d been sitting.

She sat and laid back, putting her arms up over her head with a smile. Her back arched a little, “Remember, Sweetie, we’re not having sex and you’re not getting a blow.”

“I know,” he moved in front of her and nudged her knees apart. She lifted her feet up and set them on the edge of the bed and spread wide for him, “Yor not gonna tell Mudz, right, are ya?”

“I won’t. I promise,” she was sure it would land Hilary in an uncomfortable position again and one of them with a broken nose and possibly another night in a jail cell. Not to mention the big cleaning bill, like the one in Florida, “After all, we’re not having sex and my mouth isn’t going anywhere near you.”

“Right,” he smiled.

“Good. So, what’re you gonna do with me and my pantyhose?” she wiggled her hips a little.

2D’s strangely large hands touched her knees. He rubbed along them, but she knew it was the silky, yet rough fabric of the pantyhose he was enjoying the feel of, “Can I tear ‘em?”

“Of course,” she wanted to know what was going on behind those big, black eyes.

He knelt down and ran his hands along the inside of both her thighs. He pinched the fabric, and her skin a little bit, before dragging his nails along it. She sat up on her elbows to watch. Seeing the nails causing the fabric to run made her shiver. 2D had never been even this rough with her when she was using him before. She was starting to think now that it might have done good to actually talk to him beforehand.

“That feels nice…” she purred softly as he ran his fingers down her crotch, feeling her slit through the pantyhose. It did feel good. It wasn’t her first time screwing around with undergarments. She wore them very little, but kept them around mostly for Hilary. The younger girl still enjoyed masturbating with them.

“Oh, that tickles a little,” she giggled softly as she felt one of his fingers starting to dig at the sheer fabric just below her mound. She felt it pop and his fingertip push into the bottom of her slit, “Mmmm…” he didn’t do what she thought he would, which was get to work on her cunt. Instead, he used a second finger to tug the tear open wider. Then he stood up. She watched curiously as he unzipped his pants and pulled himself free.

2D wasn’t as long as Murdoc, but he was just as thick. He was full and thick already, “Sweetie, I told you, no sex,” she knew he was a little dull, but she also knew he wasn’t prone to violence and she highly doubted he had it in him to force himself on a girl.

“I know,” he smiled and moved up between her legs, “Ya wanted ter know wot I like.I like doin' this…” he knelt on the edge of the bed with his knees and used a finger to pull up on the opening he’d made in the pantyhose. His other hand held onto the base around the head of his cock. He pushed his hips forward till the head slipped inside the pantyhose. Instead of pushing into her slit and opening; he instead pushed upwards a little and let the rest of his cock slide till it was trapped between her mound and her pantyhose. His whole body shivered as he did it.

Leaning forward, he set his hands on the mattress just next to her hips and started thrusting slowly. He shivered as his length ran along her soft skin and the slight roughness of her pantyhose. She reached up and set her hands on his shoulders as he started moving faster. She watched his dark eyes slide shut and his mouth open with soft, pleasant pants. 

Arabella knew he was a closet pervert, but she hadn’t been expecting this. It wasn’t the strangest thing in the world. After all, Murdoc liked hearing her read reviews about the band while fucking her. It wasn’t the most pleasurable thing she’d done with a guy. She’d done the whole dry humping thing plenty of times, but it was always a lead up to something more. Arabella knew that this was going to be it, so it wasn’t as great to feel his cock sliding up and down the crook between her leg and cunt.

2D seemed to be more than enjoying it. He started thrusting faster and breathing harder. He was really enjoying himself. She wondered if he did this with Paula and if he had any other little kinks. As different as this was, it wasn’t really her thing. It was still far too sweet and gentle. She needed more, “Come on, Sweetie. Give it a little more,” she purred into his ear, “Bite me, Sweetie. Sink your teeth into my neck.”

But he didn’t. Instead, he gave a few more thrusts and she felt him let off into her pantyhose. She sighed and laid back on the bed feeling frustrated. 2D slid himself free and climbed onto the bed next to her, “That was nice.”

“Maybe for you…” she sighed again and looked around the room for a minute before spotting his cigarettes sitting on the nightstand, “Give me one of those.”

He climbed further up the bed and did as she told him. He even lit it for her before handing it over, “I liked doin' that.”

“I kinda got that,” she looked down at the cum soaking through her pantyhose and running along her thigh, “Listen, Sweetie, you got any more little secrets that might be a little more...I don’t know...intense? Maybe a little flogging or something?”

He looked at her blankly and she got all her answers from that. 2D liked women like her, but he wasn’t prepared for them. She understood why Paula jumped Murdoc’s bones. It wasn’t always fun trying to be with someone so inexperienced. If she wasn’t so pent up, she’d be more than happy to give him some lessons. Right now wasn’t a good time for that though. She wanted something. Something more.

“There’s gotta be something a little darker in that sweet head of yours,” she smiled and rolled over onto her stomach and then pushing up to her hands and knees to crawl towards him, “Come on, Sweetie, tell me the messiest, cruelest, darkest, most vicious thing you’ve ever thought about doing with a woman.”

The black eyed man stared at her as she crawled on top of him with the cigarette in her mouth. She reached up and plucked it from her lips and lowered it to his. He took a drag before she took it back, “I...uh…” it was the same look on his face that Hilary got. The wheel was spinning, but the hamster was most certainly dead.

“Don’t try to think too much, Sweetie. Just talk,” she leaned down and wrap her lips around his neck, but his cell phone buzzed on the nightstand, “...” she groaned, “Answer it…” she sighed before flopping over on the bed to finish her smoke. The call didn’t last long, “Who was it?”

“Jimmy. He says Mudz was found at the shoot site. He's drunk off 'is ass and 'e found a truck for the shoot.”

That got her interest, “A truck? It’s past midnight. How the hell did he get a truck?” 2D just shrugged, “Fucking idiot…” she muttered and smiled a little. Murdoc always got what Murdoc wanted. He’d wanted a truck for the video shoot and somehow he’d managed to get one, “He still at the shoot site?”

“No. Jimmy said they had t'take him t'th' hospital. Alcohol poisonin'.”

Arabella jumped off the bed quick and grabbed up her robe, “Bastard. I told him to stop drinking that stuff,” she’d wanted to try the snake beer and found it too strong for even herself after one. Murdoc had gone through five before she lost track of him.

“Should I come?”

“No. You have the shoot tomorrow. I’ll take care of him...and punch him a little too,” she growled lowly as she tied up her robe, “Idiot…” she muttered again as she left 2D on the bed and headed for her room to dress.

2D was the primary focus for the next day, but Murdoc still had to be there. If he died of alcohol poisoning, then he couldn’t be there. She felt like killing him right now and just sparing everyone else the trouble.

That didn’t sound like such a bad idea.


	38. Chapter 38

He dragged the ice cube over her exposed neck and shoulders. She moaned under the icy touch. The melted water flowed down her chest and down into the cleavage of her white bustier top, “Come on, Babe, they’re busy. They don’t need us. Let’s get in the truck and give the locals somethin’ to be scared of.”

“Mmmmm, that sounds goods,” she purred as he continued dragging the ice along her skin, “I’d like that.”

Murdoc leaned over to lick up a few of the streams of melted water, “Let’s do it.”

“I want you,” she moaned as he nipped at the skin.

It was sunset and the last day of shooting was wrapping up. The sun wasn’t down far enough for it to cool off out yet. Most of the crew was red as a lobster from the long days out in the sun. 2D was, as Murdoc described it, more like an embarrassed lobster and that he had the torso of an eight-year-old girl with rickets. Personally, she thought 2D bronzed up nicely. Noodle some how managed to escape looking completely normal. While Russ spent most of the time sweating buckets. As for Murdoc, he looked greener than ever. He stated that he tanned green.

Arabella had been sunburned almost to the point of sun poisoning the first day and spent the next day in a disgusting peeling phase. Now, on the last day, she was bronzed nicer than 2D. It was amazing how fast she went through the process, but Murdoc knew better than to question those sorts of things. He’d rather just spend his time running his tongue over the golden skin than wondering how it got that way, “You’ve no idea how much I need it, Babe,” he groaned as he nipped at her earlobe.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ve got a good idea about it,” she purred and leaned back against him. His hand moved over her shoulder and he pushed it down into her top. She shivered as he pressed the nearly melted ice cube against her breast, “Sgt. Niccals, I want you,” she teased.

He’d been demanding people call him that for most of the shoot due to the faux military uniform he was wearing for the video. Most indulged him and she usually didn’t, but it was fun for play, “You want, Sgt. Niccals to whip you into shape?”

“Very much so. I’m a terrible subordinate. I can’t remember my drills, Sgt. Niccals. I think I need some help.”

She turned around in his arms and slid her legs around his waist. She reached up and grabbed the cap from his head and fit it on her own head, “Naughty, naughty girl. Takin’ a sergeant’s hat. That’s a big offense.”

“I told you, Sgt. Niccals, I’m having a lot of trouble remembering. I think I need some one on one time with the sergeant.”

Murdoc slid his hands under her backside and hefted her up as she tightened her legs around his waist, “That can be arranged. After all, need to make sure all my subordinates are in line,” she giggled as he started to carry her the short distance to the truck. Only 2D was in their way, “What do you want, Faceache?” he growled.

“N-nuffink,” he stammered.

The bassist growled as he saw 2D’s eyes on Arabella’s ass. His fingers dug into her backside, pressing into the fabric of her skirt and the pantyhose she was wearing, “Then piss off!”

She giggled and nuzzled into his neck, “Sgt. Niccals, I’m feeling unruly. I think I need a whipping. A really hard one.”

2D took off after Murdoc gave him another low growl. She hopped down from his waist as they came up to the truck. He leaned around her to open the back hatch, “Get in there you maggot. I’m gonna give you a lesson you can’t forget.”

She turned and gave him a small grimace, “Maybe we could avoid insect terms.”

Murdoc nodded a little, “Agreed.”

“Good...now, about that lesson…” she climbed into the truck and he followed quickly after. 

Murdoc had been waiting for this all day. They were over run with little brats the first day and despite his snapping and growling, the teacup humans seemed attracted to him. The second day was just too busy. They ended up working through the night that day. Today was the last day and Murdoc wasn’t letting his last chance at good sex here get away this time. He’d beat someone senseless this time.

To ensure the least amount of interruption possible, he locked both the back hatch and the two top ones before turning his attention back to her, “What’s the first lesson, Sgt. Niccals?” 

He smirked as he moved around her and sat in the driver seat, “Oral obedience. A good subordinate shouldn’t be so mouthy.”

“I might have some trouble with that one,” she smiled and climbed between his spread legs.

Murdoc licked his lips and reached over to grab the riding crop that he used as part of his faux military outfit, “I’ve got a good solution for that,” she knelt down between his legs and ran her fingers along his thigh. He moved the riding crop to sit behind her head and held it against her neck, “I think you should keep somethin’ in your mouth for a bit. Might do you some good not to be able to talk at all.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Sgt. Niccals.”

He groaned softly as she started working his pants open. He’d fooled around with a nurse in the hospital, but whatever meds they had him on didn’t let him get completely hard and he hadn’t been able to get off, “Come on, be a good girl. Open that mouth wide for Sgt. Niccals,” he’d tried to get one of the kid wranglers to run off with him, but she was too focused on doing her job to do him, “I wanna put that wonderful tongue to good use.”

Arabella wasted no time in giving him what he wanted. She worked his cock free and he sighed with relief as her long fingers ran the length of it. Her nails scraped it gently and she giggled lightly as he hissed when she pinched the skin of the head, “Oh, Babe, you know how I like it,” he pressed the flogger handle to the back of her head tighter, “Come on. Get that mouth open.”

She opened her mouth wide and he pulled on the flogger hard till she came down over his cock. He groaned loudly as he felt her lips and tongue slide along it. He could feel the slight cooling sting of the minty drink she’d been sucking down when he took the ice to play with her outside, “That’s a good girl,” he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

He let go of the riding crop with one hand and sank his fingers into her hair. He gripped it tight and started pushing and pulling her head down. She tensed for a moment before relaxing. She was amazingly good at getting his cock down her throat. Her tongue cupped the underside and cradled it as he slid in. Her throat was relaxed and he slipped down it easily. Her lips were tightly sealed, forcing him to push just a bit harder to get in and out. It was perfect.

The best part was that he could go as fast or hard as he wanted without any complaints from her, “That’s it, Babe. Take it all in,” he moaned as he started pushing and pulling her head along his cock faster. She gagged softly and her fingers dug into his knees, but she didn’t show any signs of wanting him to stop. In fact, he looked down and watched as her hips wiggled slightly. One of her hands moved down to grab the top of her sleeveless top. She tugged it down and freed her breasts. Her hand cupped one of the fleshy mounds and started teasing the nipple as she worked over his length.

He grabbed her hair tight and held her in place as he thrust upward quickly. He loved hearing that gagging, slurping sound a woman made when they were deep throated this way. Arabella managed to make it sound sexy. 

Murdoc pushed her head down hard and ground his hips against her mouth, “Her it comes, Babe. You know the drill. Drink it all down,” she moaned around his length and grabbed onto his hips as he came. His eyes rolled back as he felt her purring around his cock as he shot into her throat.

When he finally let her head go, she fell back on her hands and leaned against the dashboard a bit. Her mouth was open just a bit in a pant, her tongue touching her lower lip just a little, lipstick smeared against her cheek a bit, her eyes were glassy from tears that were threatening to come out from the gagging, and her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, “Fuck you look good.”

She chuckled softly and smiled, “I feel good, Sugar…” she wet her lips and wiggled a little, “But I’d feel better if I had you inside me.”

He watched as she got back to her knees and leaned up against him. Pressing her breasts to his still hard cock and running the tip of her nose up his stomach, “Your tits are amazing,” he groaned as he felt the soft mounds pressed around him. She rarely ever wore a bra, but they were always firm and perky. He had no doubts that they were completely natural, but they just seemed to defy logic, “Come here…”

Murdoc wrapped his fingers around her arms and started pulling her up. She slid into his lap and he reached down to tear an opening in her pantyhose, “Since when did you start wearin’ this stuff?” he asked as one of her hands moved down and wrapped around his cock. She positioned herself and slowly started to impale herself on him.

“Just felt like wearing it,” she smiled and slid her hands over her shoulders. She leaned down and pressed their lips together with a soft moan, “Let’s go slow. Just for a little bit. Please?” she wiggled her hips and he took a deep breath as her body moved around his length, “I just want to feel you for as long as possible, Sugar.”

“Trust me, you ain’t gettin’ out of here any time soon,” it had been far too long since they’d gone at it like animals.

“Come on, please,” her head tilted down and she started nipping at his neck, “Just like at the hotel in New York. Remember? I’ll do all the work this time. You just relax and enjoy.”

“Well, when you put it that way...when have I ever turned down gettin’ what I want without havin’ to work for it?” he smirked and ran his hands down her back. His fingers worked at the clasps holding her bustier on. He wanted to feel as much of her skin as possible, “Show me what you got, Babe.”

Arabella smiled and sat up to look down at him, “I’ve got something special for you.”

“Oh?” his interest was peaked now. She didn’t say anything else though. Instead, she arched her back a little and slid her hands down to grip onto the seat arm rests. Then she did it, “Oh for the love of sweet Satan…” he moaned, “Do that again,” she giggled and his head fell back, “...the fuckin’ hell is that?”

She purred before doing ‘it’ again.

It was like being able to fuck her, but neither of them were moving. He could feel her cunt clench around him and push. Her body was pushing and squeezing his cock as if she was having an orgasm already, but it wasn’t stopping. It just kept going, “Oh, Babe, that’s it. That’s incredible,” he raised his head up to look at her and was surprised to see her barely moving.

Her mouth was panting, sweat on her forehead, her chest moving fast, and he could see the muscles in her stomach twitching just a bit. It all suddenly stopped though. He let out a long breath as she leaned back over and touched their foreheads together, “You like that?”

“Fuckin’ hell,” he smiled, “Like is an understatement. What the hell was that?”

“I’ve been using these things called Ben Wa Balls. Little balls that I put in my pussy. They have little weights in them. Really nice going up and down stairs with them. They don’t quite get me off, but they have been keeping me wet and teased for days now. I’ve gotten good enough with them that I can push them out on my own and even pull them in a little bit.”

“Well fuck,” he smirked, “Weight lifting for cunts.”

She chuckled and kissed him softly, “If you liked that, you’re gonna love this…”

He slid his hands over her hips as she sat up again. She didn’t sit still this time. Slowly, she pulled her hips up and he groaned loudly. Even though she was pulling off, her cunt wrapped tight around him as if it didn’t want to let him out. As she pushed back down, it felt like she was pushing him back out and forcing him back in. She used the arms of the seat to lift herself up and then lower back down, “Don’t stop, Babe,” he panted, “Come on, faster. Go faster.”

The little minx refused though. She kept up the slow and steady pace. Any time he tried to thrust his hips, she would hold herself down against his hips and keep him in place, “Not yet. I’m not ready.”

“I am,” he growled, but allowed her to continue at her pace.

One of his hands moved to pick up the riding crop. His long fingers gripped it tight as she rode him and he brought it up to her face. He ran the tip of it along her cheek and over her lips. She panted and let it slide into her mouth playfully for a moment. It continued down her neck and he gave her a tiny smack with it on one of her shoulders. She hissed and bit her lower lip as he dragged it down between her breasts. 

Gently, he gave a quick slap to the top of each of her breasts. She moaned and started moving her hips a little faster, “That’s it…” he groaned as he gave her another stinging slap with the crop, this time to one of her nipples. Her back arched and she continued her climbing pace, still managing to keep up with the strange squeezing and pushing, “That’s my girl…Keep goin’.”

He brought the crop down one more time before trailing it down her stomach. He rubbed the tip of it against her clit. He could tell she was trying to form words, but all that came out were throaty moans. Murdoc liked it when she got like that. Once she couldn’t talk, it meant that she was practically feral. He had his own point for reaching that, but it always seemed easier getting her there than it was to get him there, “Ride it, Babe. Your cunt is fantastic,” he groaned.

Her cumming nearly sent him over the edge as well. He managed to hold on to his own cumming as she pounded her hips down against his, riding out her orgasm, “Ah, ah, ah, ah!” she couldn’t say anything else till she finally slowed down and slumped down against him, “Mmmmm…” she purred and nuzzled against him a little.

“Mmmm, Babe, feel free to give me ‘ _somethin’ special_ ’ anytime,” he wondered if there was something like that for dicks too. He’d have to look it up, “Now it’s my turn.”

“Anything you want, Sugar,” she purred, her hips squirming a little. 

Murdoc used his feet to turn the chair around with his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. Once around, he had no problem with letting her go and nudging her back. He’d been tempted to just toss her down, mount her, and make her howl like a wolf. Thankfully, he knew the position she was in would cause some great discomfort or pain if she just fell back. Instead, he let her pull herself off his cock before ordering her down, “On your knees, you little slut,” he growled.

Without hesitation, she climbed from his lap and settled down on the hard floor of the truck. She lifted her ass up for him and he admired it. Her skirt bunched up around her waist. The pantyhose ripped and runned around her pussy. Her legs were shaking a little and he could see her wetness on her thighs. It was beautiful.

He settled down onto his knees behind her and gripped onto her hips tight, “Sgt. Niccals, fuck me, please, fuck me.”

“Mouthy recruit thinks she can tell me what to do?” he smirked as he reached down and gripped the base of his cock. He rubbed it along her slit, “I don’t think you really want it.”

“I do. I do. I do,” she panted, “Stuff me,” she dropped her elbows down and arched her backside up higher. Her face pressed to the floor and her bright red hair sprawled out around her. It was beautiful, “Please your cock with my unworthy cunt, Sgt. Niccals.”

If there was one thing Murdoc liked, it was people wanting to please him, saying it, and doing it. He reached up and grabbed a fist full of her hair, “Tell me why you want it.”

She let out a breathy, wanting moan of frustration, “Only your cock can please me.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Please. Give to me. Please.”

He chuckled, “Gladly.”

Murdoc positioned himself and thrust forward hard. He buried himself down to the base. He pulled the ball of hair back and forced her to arch her back more as he started thrusting quickly. This was definitely better than Arizona. Better than some cramped bunk bed in a tour bus. Murdoc liked being able to roll around and have her in more than one position.

Releasing her hair, she fell back down to the floor of the truck. He scooted up closer to her and leaned over her body. Rutting away at her body like an animal till she began writhing and squirming under him. Her feet dug into the flooring as she tried to thrust up against him, “Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” she begged.

One of his hands moved up from her hip to her mouth. His fingers traced her lips before she opened them and he slipped two inside. Her warm tongue wrapped around them and she sucked hard. Her head moved against the floor as she bobbed it against his fingers, “Come on, Babe. Cum for me. The way you only do for me.”

“MMmmm…” she moaned around his fingers as he rubbed thrust against her backside. Her teeth bit down on the digits and he hissed a little. Her body shuddered and tensed. Her second orgasm for the night sent him over the edge this time. He ground against her body as he filled her. 

“Damn, I think ya broke the skin,” he pulled his fingers free and shook his hand a little before freeing the rest of himself from her body. He leaned back against the back of the driver seat and gave her ass a light swat.

Arabella smirked and shivered before slowly pushing up to her hands and knees. She crawled, and winced, over to him before collapsing on his chest, “You’re lucky I didn’t bite harder. Trust me, I wanted to.”

“There’s a reason you’re my favorite,” he said with a sigh as his eyes started to slide shut, “Time for some shut eye.”

“You should write a song for me one day, Sugar,” she mused playfully as she closed her eyes.

“Heh, the day that happens is the day I’ve completely lost my mind.”

She smiled into his chest, “I’ll make sure to remember that.”


	39. Chapter 39

Halloween was a big deal at Kong Studio. Not just because of the nature of the holiday, but it accompanied the release of the Dirty Harry video they had shot in August. Even more important than that, it was Noodle’s birthday. 

The party started on the 25th to celebrate the video release and lasted until the first of November. Granted, most would be spending the first and second recovering. Even though Noodle’s birthday was on Halloween itself, they celebrated it during the release party because they all knew that by Halloween they wouldn’t be able to keep it together for a cake.

Despite the influence of people like Murdoc and the sort of people he attracted, Noodle managed to be calm, collected, and cheerful as ever. The guys treated her like a sister or a daughter. Even Murdoc was willing to give up the party the day of the video release to let Noodle have her birthday party. 

Arabella left the party the morning of Halloween to tend to her shop for a bit and freshen up. Hilary had filtered in and out of the party since the first day. It was a little much for her, but she was very slowly getting used to it, “Miss. Arabella, you’re dressed like that Elvira woman from the TV,” Hilary said with a smile, “Mr. Niccals is gonna like that.”

She ran her fingers over the soft fabric of the black dress to smooth it out, “Elvira? No...uh...Morticia Addams. You know, from the Addams Family? It’s the boobs, isn’t it?” she reached up and cupped her breasts. It was definitely the boobs, “Ugh…” Arabella wasn’t against sexy clothing, but Halloween was about not being oneself. Dressing like she normally would wouldn’t do good. She’d been hoping for the more conservative and sensual look of Morticia instead of the simply sexy look of Elvira, “Fuck it, I’m a witch,” she reached up and pulled off the black wig and tossed it to Hilary, “Braid it and go as my apprentice.”

“You want me to come with tonight, Miss. Arabella?” the girl was laying on the bed they shared most nights. The nineteen year old sat up and ran her fingers through the wig hair.

“Don’t you want to?” she smiled and walked over to cup the younger girl’s face. Hilary leaned forward and nuzzled her head against her dress covered chest.

“I…uh…” Hilary hadn’t been the same since the tour. The few times she made her way up to the studio, she made sure Arabella was there, Jimmy wasn’t there, and she never stayed more than an hour, “Will Jimmy be there?”

“Probably. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” she had given up asking Hilary what it was that Jimmy had done to her. As much of a creep as the guy was, she held firm that he wouldn’t force himself on Hilary or any woman. However, she didn’t think him above slipping her something and letting his hands wander.

“I…” she took a deep breath before finishing, “I’ll stay home. If everyone is at the party, then there will be no one to hand out candy.”

Arabella smirked, “You’re far too sweet, but alright. I’ll be back in the shop in the morning,” she knew how much she could take before not being able to work.

“Have fun,” life with Hilary was becoming more and more settled. It was very much like having a roommate with benefits. She leaned down and kissed the younger girl on the forehead before starting off to the studio. 

The music could be heard all the way down the large hill. She trekked up it with several other people, but stopped when they were near the cemetery. Everyone else continued on, but she narrowed her eyes at one of the cemetery obelisks. The tall monument to some previous Kong inhabitant was one of the largest in the cemetery. It was a beauty. Most places didn’t make stones like that anymore for graveyards. 

Arabella could swear there was someone leaning up against it, “Hey! Party’s up there!” she pointed towards the studio. She realized there was someone there when they finally moved and she caught a bit of light reflecting off of mask they were wearing, “No one is supposed to be in the cemetery! It’s private property!” whoever they were, they seemed fine with ignoring her. She was fine with that. If they fell in a hole and got eaten by a zombie, it was no sweat off her back.

She shook her head and was about to continue on, but another glint in the moonlight made her smile. It was an inverted cross bouncing on it’s chest in the light. Murdoc’s necklace. She’d seen it enough on him and played with it enough to recognize it when she saw it, “Naughty boy…” she mused before stepping over the small stones that laid along the hill road.

“Hey, Sugar, nice costume,” she was impressed. She’d expected him to be running around in a cape and his underwear. 

Instead, he was covered head to toe in black. He still had a cape on, but it was more of a long, black robe than just a cape. His face was completely covered in some kind of costume gas mask that covered his entire head and even went down his neck to connect with the body suit. The reverse cross hung around his neck. She wrapped her fingers around it and tugged his face forward, “Mmmm, I like this. It’s sexy. Kind of gimpish. Wanna be my toy for the night?” he wasn’t usually one for being dominated, but it wouldn’t be the first time he let her on top completely for a night.

Through the yellowish glass of the mask eyes, she could see his a little bit. They looked dark and lusty. His head nodded a little in response to her question, “I could be up for that. I’d like to get a drink first though,” she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the mouthpiece of the gas mask, “Come on…” she started to tug on the cape, but he resisted, “What’s wrong?”

He leaned forward and ran the tip of the extremely long raven-mask type nose along her cheek, “I get it. Gimps aren’t supposed to talk. You got a ball gag on under there?” she smirked. Murdoc not speaking would be a first for everyone. She kind of wanted to show it off and let everyone enjoy it for a little bit, “What?” he still wasn’t letting her go up to the studio yet.

Instead, he lifted a hand up and she smiled seeing the green tinged skinned fingers before they ran along her lips, “You know...I’ve never done it out here in the cemetery before. Maybe you could help me correct that tonight?”

His head nodded again as his hands moved down around her waist. He pulled her close and she pressed against his chest, “Mmmmm, this outfit is really sexy…” she purred softly before leaning in and kissing against the latex around his neck before pulling back, “Come on, let’s go show you off a little first,” she smiled.

He resisted again, “Don’t you wanna go in?” but he shook his head, “What then?” but he still wouldn’t speak, “Just wanna fool around then?” he nodded, “Right here?” but he shook his head, “You know, this whole not speaking thing is cute, but it’s getting really hard to figure out what you want to do. Why don’t you just tell me what you want to do?”

He shook his head and she sighed, “Well, if you’re not gonnna help, then I’m just gonna go in by myself.”

She started to move, but he tugged her back to his chest and shook his head, “Then what?”

This time, he slipped one of his hands down and wrapped it around hers. She let him take the lead as he moved back down the hill. The sounds of the party slowly faded as they exited the studio gate, “Where’re we going?” she asked with a smile.

Arabella got her answer as they stopped in front of her music shop. It was locked up for the night, but she still had the key, “You wanna do it in there?” he nodded. They’d had sex in her office more than once. Most of the time when he wanted her to read reviews for him, it was in her office with her bent over the desk. However, in their time together, they had still yet to have go at it on the front counter.

She fished the shop keys out of her bag and started working on the lock. Meanwhile, he started running his hands over her hips and pressing his own hips into her backside. She could hear his breathing through the mask and moaned softly as she wiggled her hips back against his. He moved a hand up to cup one of her breasts as they tumbled through the door as it opened. She giggled and purred as she started leading him towards the counter.

“Oh, Sugar, take me,” she moaned as she turned in his arms. She smiled and hopped up on the counter, “Right here.”

Sighing softly, she laid back on the counter as his hands started pushing up her dress. She heard the sound of a zipper and groaned as he pressed up between her thighs. His body leaned over hers and she stared into the yellow glass eyes of his mask. His one red eye looked paler through the yellow. Arabella had gotten lost in his eyes more than once. 

It was hard to focus on anything else.


	40. Chapter 40

Murdoc shook his head and leaned back against the wall, “I ain’t givin’ you money, Hannibal. Why don’t you just go crawlin’ back to Pops place?” he smirked, “Who would have thought I would get to tell you of all people that?”

“Who said I’m here for money?” the other man smirked back. 

“What else would you be here for?” 

“Can’t a big brother come join his little brother for Christmas? Family really should be together. Don’t you agree?”

“Not really,” he shrugged, “Let me guess, whatever crack house you were stayin’ in burned down and you haven’t stolen enough to get yer ass tossed back in jail yet.”

The other man chuckled softly, “Nothing like that. I’ll have ya know, I’ve been working steady for a few years now. Even got a place of my own and everything.”

“Oh really?” Murdoc perked an eyebrow, “Well, I bet it’s not as nice as my place though.”

“Probably not…” Hannibal smiled.

“I know you ain’t here for some kind of family reunion. I ain’t stupid, Hannibal. You want somethin’, so just spit it out. I got shit to do.”

“Seriously, just wanna spend some time with my little brother. And, uh, maybe take some publicity photos. Niccals brothers reunite for Christmas. Great press for you and for me.”

Murdoc smirked and chuckled. There it was, “Oh yeah. Just a happy little family reunion. Why don’t we go dig up Pops and we’ll have some coco by the fire.”

“I’m game for it if you are,” the other man chuckled too, “He always did want to be famous.”

“I know what I need publicity for, what the fuck do you need it for?”

“Nothing much. It just never hurts to have a name in the papers, right?” Murdoc couldn’t disagree with that.

“Whatever, just don’t get in the way,” he didn’t trust his brother in the least bit and he didn’t buy this whole ‘publicity stunt’ thing. Still, he knew that his brother wasn’t going to go away just because he wanted him to. That wasn’t how things worked. It had taken his father kicking the bucket to finally get him off his back. He had no doubts it would be the same with his brother.

“Hey, this could be fun. So long as you don’t steal my record player again, we might be able to keep from beating the piss outta each other.”

“Whatever, just be outta here after New Years. Got it?”

He put his hands up and nodded, “Works for me. Don’t worry, I won’t get too comfy. I know better.”

“Damn right…Now, like I said before, I got shit to do.”

“I’ll find my way around. I’ve always wanted to explore this place,” he smiled.

“Don’t fall in the hell hole,” Murdoc smirked before pushing away from the wall and heading back inside.

He made his way down to the garage and climbed into his winnebago. He made his way to the back, unbuttoning his pants as he went, and crawling back onto the bed. Arabella smiled up at him and ran her fingers along his stomach, “Who was it, Sugar?” she leaned forward and kissed the skin right above his pants.

“An annoyance. Come on, get back to tellin’ me what you were doin’ the other night without me.”

She purred softly, “Well, I couldn’t leave Hilary alone for Halloween. Poor girl would be lonely and I knew you’d find something, or someone, else to play with. We just stayed at the shop and did inventory.”

“Inventory. Rrrrriiiiight,” he smirked and dug his fingers into her hair, “Please tell me she purred like a cat for you.”

“Oh yes. I caught her masturbating with a set of drumsticks in the backroom.”

“That’s so fuckin’ hot.”

“I showed her how to do it properly.”

“I bet you’re a great teacher,” he teased before pushing her back on the bed.

Arabella squirmed under him. Running her hands over his shoulders and pressing her hips up against his, “She’s fun, but I need you right now. I need you bad.”

He chuckled, “You’ve been unsatisfiable lately, Babe. Even more than me. You barely let me come up for air last night,” she purred and leaned up to lick his collar bone. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and he hissed, “I’m surprised you let me out to go answer the damn door.”

“I shouldn’t have,” she teased before sinking her teeth into his shoulder, “Mmmm…”

Murdoc growled and thrust his hips up against hers. Her legs spread wide and wrapped around him tightly as he started grinding against her, “You know how to make it up to a guy,” he chuckled before she released his neck and she attacked his mouth this time. She moaned into his as he slid his long tongue out and along hers. She sucked on the muscle and purred till he pulled back, “I don’t know what’s got into you, but I hope it doesn’t stop anytime soon,” he smirked.

“I don’t plan on it,” her eyes narrowed and he shivered at the dark glint in them. He liked that look. She grabbed him tight and rolled till she was on top, “I need this,” she purred.

“Take it. Take it all you want,” he smiled. Somehow, he’d managed to run out of stamina last night before she did. Murdoc couldn’t deny being impressed by that. Even now, she was wanting more than he could physically give. He didn’t know what had got into her, but he wasn’t lying when he said he hoped it didn’t end soon. She hadn’t even been this hyped up when they were in Florida. She didn’t want to stop to eat or drink this time. 

For the most part, it seemed like his job was to just lay back and enjoy. Just to be her little toy while she worked out this bout of sexual energy she’d happened on. What man would turn down being the fuck toy for a busty woman with a libido through the roof? None he could think of. He sure as hell wasn’t going to.


	41. Chapter 41

Arabella sighed softly and worked the small, vibrating toy against her clit under her skirt, “Are you okay, Miss. Arabella?” her head shot up and she saw Hilary standing in the office doorway. 

“No. No I’m not…” she sighed, but with annoyance this time, and pulled her hand and the bullet vibrator out of her skirt and tossed it on the desk. The other girl’s face reddened a little as she looked at it, “What do you want, Hilary?”

“Is it...is it something I can help you with?” her eyes were still on the vibrator. 

“I doubt it. Now what do you want?”

“Uh, well, there’s a customer out front that wants to speak with you.”

She narrowed her eyes. She didn’t like what she’d been doing interrupted for that, “I took your pepper spray away, didn’t I?” she sighed as the girl nodded, “What do they want?”

“Don’t know. He says he won’t leave till he talks to you. He says he has something for you. Should I call the police?”

She was angry and frustrated, “No. I’ll handle it,” taking it out on a stranger would make her feel better, “Move…” she growled a little as she straightened out her skirt and headed towards the front.

It had been nearly two weeks since Halloween and she’d realized something was wrong the first time she slept with Murdoc after the party. They’d been going at it and once they were finished, something just didn’t feel right. Even though she’d got off more than once, it just didn’t feel the same. At first, she just thought that she hadn’t gotten quite enough, so she turned Murdoc into her toy for several days. He’d enjoyed it thoroughly and she felt like she had too, but her body just didn’t seem to agree with her.

She’d submitted to giving up using Murdoc, but continued trying to fix whatever was wrong with her. First with Hilary. She closed up the shop for two days and spent her time trying to get Hilary to press the right buttons. The girl was doing better with that sort of thing. Requiring less and less instruction in what to do. She’d even managed to get Arabella off more than once without instruction. It had felt good, as usual, but like with Murdoc, it just wasn’t right.

That’s when she switched to masturbating. Her fingers alone weren’t good enough and so far neither were the toys she’d been using. No matter how many dildos or vibrators she tried, they just didn’t make her feel the same. It was like someone had poured water over the fire in her belly. 

She didn’t understand what had changed or what was different. 

Each passing day just made her more and more angry. Sex wasn’t her life, but it felt strange not to be able to be satisfied. It reminded her of when she first came back from Mexico, but even that wasn’t quite the same. She’d given that up by choice then. She didn’t want to give it up this time. She wanted that feeling. She wanted it badly.

“Can I help you with something?” she snipped with her hands on her hips. She wasn’t fond of customers who demanded the manager. Arabella made sure that her employees were perfectly capable of handling the shop. He turned from the counter and her breath got caught in her throat, “Mur...Murdoc?” No. He looked a lot like Murdoc, but not exactly the same. It took her a moment to realize it wasn’t him, “Uh, s-sorry.”

“No worries. People get us confused at first,” he smirked.

The traits he shared with Murdoc were uncanny at first, but they faded quick. His skin held the same green tone as Murdoc and he had the sharply pointed nose that she imagined Murdoc would have if it hadn’t been broken so many times. His face a little sharper than Murdoc’s, but not by much. The petit goatee he had made it look sharper, she was sure if he shaved they would look like twins. With the exception of a large scar that started between his eyes and went up to the left and into his the hairline of inky black hair. He had the same sideburns as Murdoc, but his dark hair was spiked high and shaved from the ear line back. 

His face had quite a few piercings. There was a labret just above the hair of his goatee. Two nose bridge piercings. Two hoops in his left eyebrow. And he had both his earlobes gauged. She could see a bit of some kind of tattoo on his neck poking out of the collar of his jacket. It looked like a snake.

“Who…” she shook her head. No. She didn’t want to know who he was. It didn’t matter, “What the fuck do you want?”

“Oh, snappy. I like that. It’s kinda sexy.”

She pursed her lips and took a deep breath, “I won’t hesitate to toss your ass out of here. Literally. If you don’t believe me, I can give you a list of names of people you can ask that I’ve done it to. That said, you have ten seconds to tell me what you want before I do that.”

“I’d rather talk about it in private.”

“I’d rather not. Now you have seven seconds.”

He reached into the pocket of his greenish jacket and pulled out an earring, “Very well. I just wanted to give this back to you,” it was a silver infinity loop with the bottom hoop stretched to look like a tear drop. Inside the drop was a bright red fem filling the hole. 

“That’s…” she looked at it again, “That’s my earring. Where did you get it?” she walked towards him and snatched it from him.

He smirked and leaned forward to whisper, “Must have gotten stuck on my costume when you were on your knees sucking my cock. I’m sure you’ve been told this before, but you have an incredible mouth.”

Her eyes went a little wider and she clenched both her fists, “Who the fuck are you?”

The man chuckled a little, “You really wanna do this out here? I know you got an office in the back.”

Arabella stepped back from him and stiffened a little, “Fine…but keep your damn distance.”

“Will do, Boss Lady,” he said with a laugh as she turned and started back towards her office.

“Hilary, put on a that CD that came in the mail yesterday and if anyone else comes in for me, tell them I’m out for the day,” she motioned for the new man to follow her, “And, Hilary, stay out of my office and don’t come in the back unless you really need to, got it?” 

“Yes, Miss. Arabella.”

“Cute girl,” he commented as she lead him through the inventory room.

She stopped for a moment. There was a horrible sense of deja vu as he said that. She’d managed to stop herself from saying _‘I guess so’_ when he called Hilary cute. She shook her head lightly and motioned for him to go in the office. She shut the door and locked it, “Now. Who the hell are you and why do you have my earring?”

“I told you why I have it. I must have knocked it loose when I was ramming myself down your throat. I can’t resist grabbing a woman’s hair when she’s deepthroating me. I really like it.”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve never gone down on you.”

“Yes you did. You loved every second of it too. So did I. I can’t imagine any guy wouldn’t have loved it. Like I said, you have an incredible mouth.”

“Who the fuck are you?!” she snapped loudly finally.

He chuckled, “No reason to yell, Boss Lady. Listen, I hadn’t even planned on giving the earring back to you. I’m kind of a one-night stand kind of a guy. But I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Ugh…” she grimaced, “Sorry, but clingy is a big turn off,” she’d realized pretty quick after Halloween that it wasn’t Murdoc she’d slept with. All it took was him stating that he’d been upset when she didn’t show up to the party to confirm it. She’d no idea who it was she’d ended up sleeping with that night. In fact, she couldn’t even really remember it at all.

He just smiled and licked his lips, “Don’t worry, not clingy. I probably wouldn’t have even thought about it, but it was kinda hard not to. After all, you are a loud moaner. A little stomach turning to think about you fucking my brother, but so fucking hot to know that the four hours we went at it was the tip of the iceberg on what you can do.”

Arabella knew that he had to be related to Murdoc in some way, but she’d been holding out the small hope that he wasn’t. However, she hadn’t been ready to hear the word ‘brother’. That made her a little anxious feeling for some reason, “B-brother?”

She’d felt his fingers crawling up her thighs. They felt just like Murdoc’s. She knew how they felt. Those long, thin fingers with rough calluses. She heard the zipper opening the crotch of the latex suit. She remembered being against him at the door and feeling his hardness. It felt just like his. The same length and thickness. Even as it pushed inside her. 

He had her on the counter. Pushing inside of her. She was looking in his eyes. They were Murdoc’s eyes. His hard eyes. Filled with fire and passion. All she could remember was wanting him more then than she ever did before. But she couldn’t remember anything they did beyond that they went at it on the front counter

“Yup. His one and only, at least to our knowledge. Pops got around a lot. Brothers from another mother, you know,” he smiled and leaned back against her desk, “I told you, I’d never have thought about you again, but hearing you moaning like that for hours on end was a little more than I could take. Just had to see you again, if just to give you back the earring.”

“So, Murdoc’s got a brother?” he nodded. It wasn’t too farfetched. It wasn’t like they were big on personal life conversations. They tended to live in the moment and ignore the past. She’d seen the picture of his father on the wall of the winnebago and she could see the resemblance between him and the two brothers, “And your name is…?”

“Hannibal. And your name is Arabella. I ask my brother who he was fucking like a rabbit with,” he smiled.

“Did you...uh...did you tell him that we…?” she sure as hell hadn’t told him. She’d told him some story about getting frisky with Hilary that night and convinced the girl to say the same thing if she was asked about it.

For a few days, she’d wondered if it was Jimmy or 2D that she’d fucked around with. Jimmy was too short and 2D didn’t have the balls to do something like that. Not to mention that both men would know that she’d slit their throats for something like that. Any guy that had been around her enough would know better. They’d all know she’d find out that it wasn’t Murdoc. They had to know that she’d find out who it was eventually and that they were going to pay for it. No one night of sex was good enough to risk having their throat slit. Arabella had an ego, but she knew her cunt wasn’t that great.

“Oh hell no. I fucked one of his girls in school and that’s how I got this,” he pointed up to the scar on his forehead, “Granted, I gave him his fair shares of hits too. Broke his nose twice for playing with my record player and you ever see that scar between his shoulder blades? I did that. Just a little brotherly roughhousing,” he smirked.

“And how can I be sure that it was you and not that you’re just some pervert that saw through the window?”

Hannibal’s smile widened, “Wanna see the costume again? I still got it, except the cape, I left that for you. I remember you saying you liked the outfit. You said it was sexy.”

That explained why she’d woken up on the shop floor covered with it. The cape was still in the closet in her office, “I thought you were Murdoc,” she said lowly before moving the long way around him and the desk to get to her chair, “I wouldn’t have fucked you if I’d know it wasn’t him.”

“Yeah, I kind of got that when I heard you calling him ‘Sugar’ up at the studio. You called me that a lot. I thought it was just a sexy term of endearment. I guess it is, but for him instead of me,” he shrugged a little, “Oh well. Maybe you can come up with one for me too for the next time we go at it.”

“Heh, no. We won’t be going at it again. Like I said, if I knew it wasn’t him, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Loyalty to your man. I like that. Snappy, sexy, and loyal. You’re just a little ginger snap aren’t you?”

Arabella did her best to keep calm, “Sorry, but this isn’t my natural color,” not that she could remember what he natural color was, “And he isn’t my man. He can fuck any woman he wants.”

“And you can fuck any man you want? So why can’t we give it a go again?”

“I think you should leave now.”

“Is it because we’re brothers? Some girls might find that a little creepy. Didn’t think you’d be the judgemental type though…” he smiled and leaned across the desk at her.

“Like I said, you should leave now.”

“Alright. I’ll go,” he sighed and stretched a little, “By the way, you should know that I’m the older brother. So losing something to my little brother is a little unnerving. Feels weird and unnatural. I’m just a little competitive.”

“And just so you know, Hannibal, I will cut your balls off.”

“Feisty,” he licked his lips, “I like that. You’re like a total package, aren’t you?”

“Damn right. Now get out.”

“Right away, Boss Lady.”

He started out and she was ready to just let him go, but she had one more question, “Hey, Hannibal, what kind of a costume was that anyway?”

“I made it myself. I call it my Boogieman. Cool, huh?”

Arabella caught herself smirking and managed to hold it back, “It was…okay. I’ve seen better. Now get the fuck out.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”


	42. Author Notes

Author Notes:

Sorry to trick you, but this isn't actually a new chapter.

Surprise! I'm not dead! At least not yet. It'll take a lot more than the amount of booze I drink, what I do with a wartenburg pinwheel, gasmasks (I have a gasmask now), and six feet of snow to do me in...not much more, but more nonetheless.

So what has Toad been up to? A lot actually. Lots of fun stuff involving a riding crop, a gas mask, sharp shinies, and pirate boots. Not a lot of writing, but there has been booze involved and a future of fireplay in sight. I'm also working on a piece for submission in an anthology (would be my first paid writing job). Working out sexuality and gender issues. Surprise! I'm an asexual genderfluid/less being! If I could become a ken doll, I totally would at this point. So lots of tears, lots of blood, and lots of thinking has been going on since my last chapter. 

This is just me, your lovely Toad, letting you all know that there will be new chapters very, very soon. I'm working my leather clad bum (cause let's face it, I'm really just an Agendered version of Murdoc in real life) off on them for you. I got lots of things planned for you all. More involving 2D, Noodle, and Russ. More involving Hannibal and the Boogieman. 

More gasmasks! More sex! More booze! More music! More guns! More drugs! And just a little bit of egomania...just a little.

I'm not even sure of AO3 allows you to post little notes like this as 'chapters', but I wasn't sure how else to post it here on the site. Oh well, it'll get removed if it's not allowed. >.

Here, have some of my crappy Boogieman fanart:

http://michinosora.deviantart.com/art/Gorillaz-Boogieman-523548786

And in case you all didn't hear...Gorillaz are coming back! Rejoice!

http://www.avclub.com/article/gorillaz-co-creator-jamie-hewllet-confirms-band-co-214627

Enjoy and see you all soon! Looking forward to getting back into it all. Let's strap on our guitars, boots, and lazer guns; cause we're gonna need them. <3

O green world,  
Don't desert me now  
Bring me back to fallen town  
Where someone is still alive  
Fighting for something new in this  
When no one needs the heart of me and I'll  
Get out somewhere other than me before...  
O green world  
Don't deserve me now  
I'm made of you and you of me  
But where are we?  
Oh no  
Sells to lie  
Phone with talk, you stars  
Suppose you  
Down when you're in fast  
Cause it seems so little to you  
But now you're in love, you know  
You know, me too  
You know, me too  
I hope sex and drugs rust into my self, holy  
It feels holy  
It feels like you're with your father in the place you love... 

-Gorillaz, O Green World


End file.
